Connecting With You
by Aixa Tangerina
Summary: Ayaaaaahhhhhh! Ibuuuuuuuuu! KAKAK MENJUALKU!/Rin Kamine resmi bertunangan dengan Len Kagamine/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**

Aku tak pernah suka pesta. Disana hal buruk selalu menimpaku. Semua orang sudah tahu hal itu dan memakluminya. Karena itu, mereka tidak pernah memaksaku untuk datang. Namun, kakakku──Rinto Kamine──sedikit berbeda. Dalam hidupnya tak pernah mengenal arti kata ˈtidakˈ. Dia orang yang paling semangat mengajakku ke pesta. Sebelum aku mengatakan ˈiyaˈ, mulutnya tak kan pernah berhenti berkicau dan matanya akan selalu mengawasiku. Seperti seorang penguntit, dia mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Melihat tingkah laku kakakku yang menyebalkan, mulutku berkhianat dan mengatakan ˈiyaˈ. Seharusnya aku memplester mulut pintarku itu karena sekarang kesialan itu datang menyapaku dengan santainya.

"Dia Len Kagamine, tunanganmu."

Itulah yang dikatakan Kak Rinto. Dia memperkenalkanku pada seorang laki-laki kelas atas berwajah datar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan baru bertemu dengannya. Kak Rinto bilang dia adalah temannya yang paling baik. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Mau teman Kak Rinto ataupun bukan. Aku tidak terima di tunangkan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku masih punya perasaan untuk tidak mengacaukan pesta orang lain dengan kemarahanku.

Dasar kakak pembawa sial.

Mungkin sejak awal, kakakku lah penyebab kesialan ku selama ini di pesta. Seingatku, dimana aku tertimpa bencana, disana selalu ada kakakku. Harusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari itu. Aku tak bisa berkomentar apa pun selain menatap laki-laki itu──yang kata Kakak bernama Len Kagamine──dengan tampang bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa dia menerima kalimat konyol kakakku?

Apa dia terlibat dengan hal konyol ini?

O-oh, ingin rasanya aku menyiram wajah tampan kakakku dengan jus jeruk. Kak Rinto dengan seenaknya mengumumkan berita tidak benar di depan banyak orang. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku meluruskan semua ini? Dia dengan seenaknya menjadikan pesta orang lain menjadi miliknya. Mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang heboh diikuti kata selamat membuatku ingin pingsan. Semua orang bahagia di atas penderitaanku.

Aku ingin menjerit histeris saat Kagamine──aku bisa mati tersedak jika memanggilnya dengan nama depan──menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku. Dia menyeringai misterius dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

Ayaaaaahhhhhh! Ibuuuuuuuuu! KAKAK MENJUALKU!

.

.

.

 **Rin Kamine resmi bertunangan dengan Len Kagamine.**

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap _horror_ tulisan yang menjadi berita utama koran pagi ini. Apanya yang resmi bertunangan? Aku di jebak. Semua ini murni ulah Kak Rinto. Tunggu sampai aku melaporkannya pada ayah. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat hukuman yang setimpal karena telah membuatku menderita.

"Rin, apa berita itu benar?"

Teto──teman sekaligus sahabatku bertanya. Mata merahnya menatapku khawatir. Dia duduk di bangkunya──tepat di depanku──duduk menyamping, menghadap ke arahku.

Aku menarik pita kelinciku berlawanan arah dengan frustasi, "Tidak," Lalu menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja, menimpa koran yang sedang kubaca. "Semua salah. Aku dijebak. Kak Rinto... dia pelakunya."

Teto meringis prihatin. "Lihat sisi baiknya Rin. Kau punya Kakak yang perhatian. Dia sangat baik mencarikanmu jodoh. Mungkin dia tahu kalau kau terlalu lambat dalam hal ini."

Aku langsung melotot ke arah Teto yang nyengir minta maaf. "Dia itu tidak ada baiknya. Otakmu pasti sudah dicuci olehnya."

Tatapan Teto yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi sedih. Gawat, harusnya aku tidak melotot padanya. "Berapa lama kau menangis?"

Karena Teto bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku semalaman.

Tangan kanan Teto mengusap bagian bawah mata kananku. Menyapu satu tetes air mata yang turun. Sejak kapan aku jadi secengeng ini? Apa hanya karena sebuah pertunangan yang tak masuk di akal itu bisa merubahku menjadi cengeng? Itu... tidak mungkin kan?

Aku berusaha memberi Teto senyum terbaikku. Namun gagal. Maaf, Teto... aku sangat menyesal telah memperlihatkan senyum sedihku ini. "Cukup untuk membuat satu kotak tisu habis." Jawabku sambil tersenyum getir.

"Rin, kau sudah diambang batas." Teto terkejut dengan mata melebar bulat. Nada suaranya tertahan, dia berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Walau aku merasa sudah diperhatikan sejak menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau butuh udara segar atau segelas air dingin. Mau ke kantin?" Tawarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menolak ajakkannya. "Kantin wilayah Kak Rinto. Dia selalu ada disana sebelum jam masuk."

Dia mengangguk mengerti dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. "Ya, kakakmu tahu tempat yang bagus untuk mengisi kekosongan. Oh, waktu pun sedang tidak berpihak pada kita. Sebentar lagi bell masuk." Ucapnya seraya mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap mata indahmu itu Rin."

Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya sedikit panik hanya karena melihat mataku yang membengkak akibat menangis. Dia menghela napas menyerah ketika tidak berhasil menemukan kotak rias di dalam tasnya. "Make up ku selalu tertinggal di waktu yang tidak tepat. Beruntung sekali aku."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu... mengerikan?"

"Ya, sangat mengerikan. Perhatikan penampilanmu juga Rin sayang. Kau boleh menangis sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, kau harus tetap terihat manis seperti biasanya. Kau tidak ingin kan semua orang mengira kalau kau menderita hanya karena sebuah pertunangan?"

Aku meringis mengingat kegilaan Teto terhadap tampil rapih dan menawan. Aku tahu Teto mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan penampilanku dibandingkan dengan pertunangan gila yang kualami. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya dan tidak mungkin melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidup Teto. Dia tak berkomentar apa pun lagi setelah melihatku menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Pastikan matamu tetap terjaga Rin. Hari ini Pak Guru Kiyoteru masuk." Pesan terakhirnya sebelum merubah posisi duduknya menghadap papan tulis dan menyiapkan apa pun yang diperlukan untuk kegiatan belajar nanti. Teto teman yang paling rajin yang kukenal.

Melihat kesamping, jendela kelas dengan jelas memantulkan bayanganku. Aku terlihat cukup berantakan. Aku menyentuh rambutku yang panjang sepunggung dan merapihkannya dengan pelan. Dalam hati aku bernapas lega karena bukan Teto yang merapihkannya. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menata rambutku. Aku lebih suka membiarkannya terurai, tanpa diikat apanpun kecuali oleh pita putih dan empat jepit di poniku. Selanjutnya kurapihkan pita putih yang mengikat rambut kuningku ini karena kegiatan menarik pita tadi pitanya jadi sedikit longgar dan kusut. Inilah salah satu keuntungan duduk di samping jendela. Mendapat cermin gratis.

Bell berbunyi bertepatan saat pita kelinciku dinyatakan rapih. Pak kiyoteru masuk dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia membawa...

...Kagamine?

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?

Teto melirikku melalui ekor matanya, meminta konfirmasi. Aku menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak tahu.

Aku bisa merasakan satu kelas menatap kearahku. Mereka pasti sudah membaca beritanya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan melewatkan berita anak-anak kelas atas. Pantas mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti setiap bertemu pandang denganku. Beginilah nasib punya kakak sedikit tidak waras. Kakak aku berjanji akan memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa nanti.

"Nah, Kagamine. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kamine. Kamine bisa angkat tanganmu."

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Aku menggerakkan tanganku sedikit ragu sambil melempar tatapan memohon. Namun, tatapanku dibalas dengan wajah tegas Pak Kiyoteru seakan tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pun tersenyum kecut. Cukup mengerti maksudnya dan kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Hhh... Pak Guru sama saja seperti Kak Rinto. Sama-sama berusaha mendekatkanku dengan si muka datar yang sedang menyeringai angkuh ke arahku. Mata biru langitnya berkilat tajam menyorakkan kemenangannya.

Hebat. Kakakku benar-benar hebat. Kak Rinto kau pantas mendapat pujian. Kegigihannya patut dipuji. Dia sangat berani melibatkan guru tergalak disekolahku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang diberikan Kak Rinto pada Pak Kiyoteru sampai mau mengikuti rencana konyolnya itu. Ha-ha... sesuram inikah masa depanku? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Baiklah kak, jika ini yang kau inginkan aku terima tantanganmu.

"Aku tidak mau duduk bersebelahan dengannya." Dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di udara, aku pun mengeluarkan kata-kata protesku dengan lancar. Tidak lupa membalas tatapan tajam Kagamine dengan semua kebencian yang menumpuk sejak kemarin.

Pak Kiyoteru tersenyum mengerikan, matanya sampai menyipit. "Aku tak pernah mengajarkan muridku pilih-pilih teman."

Aku tak boleh kalah. Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus menang?

"Ya, Pak Guru benar. Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi yang perlu diajarkan bagaimana caranya berteman. Aku sudah duduk dibangku tingkat atas. Aku bisa menerima siapa pun yang mau berteman denganku. Tapi, tidak dengannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa duduk berdekatan dengannya. Dia berada dalam zona bahaya pertemananku. Jadi, aku ingin tahu apa keputusanku ini bisa diterima. Masih banyak bangku kosong disini."

Ya, dikelasku masih ada lima bangku kosong dan semuanya itu seharusnya ada dibelakang. Lagi pula sejak kapan bangku disebelahku kosong? Aku melirik sinis kebelakang, melihat seseorang yang dengan tenangnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Bukankah dia penghuni bangku disampingku? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia pindah kebelakang? Apa dia juga terlibat? Sial, berapa banyak orang suruhan kakakku disekolah ini sih?

Pak Guru membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser. "Kudengar Kagamine adalah tunanganmu. Tidak ada salahnya kalian duduk bersebelahan dan kurasa tidak baik menempatkannya dalam zona bahaya pertemananmu, Kamine." Katanya enteng mulai mengatur caraku dalam berteman. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara pandangku. Kagamine memang pantas ditempatkan di zona berhaya. Dia musuhku sejak peresmian pertunangan gila ini.

"Berita itu cuman omong kosong Pak." sahutku dengan tatapan menerawang jauh menebak-nebak balasan seperti apa yang kudapat nanti.

"Benar begitu Kagamine?"

Hei, jangan tanya padanya! Tanyakan saja padaku. Dengan tegas aku akan menjawab ˈYa! Semua itu omong kosong yang diciptakan kakak ku!ˈ

"Tentu saja tidak. Berita itu benar. Kami memang sudah bertunangan." Jawab Kagamine sambil menyeringai licik ke arahku. Aku ingin menarik rambut _pony tail_ -nya sampai putus. Kepalanya itu terbuat dari apa sih? Masa dia terima begitu saja ditunangkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?

"Kamine." Pak Kiyoteru memanggil namaku dengan nada penuh peringatan. "Belajarlah untuk jujur."

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di meja dan mematahkan pinsilku menjadi dua bagian. Bagus, sekarang semua orang menertawakan kekalahanku. Padahal aku tahu sebagian dari mereka berharap bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Kagamine. Terutama para perempuan yang menatap iri ke arahku. Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menawarkan untuk bertukar tempat duduk pada mereka. Bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Tsk.

Kagamine berjalan ke arahku setelah mendapat intruksi dari Pak Kiyoteru. Dia berhasil mendapatkan bangku kosong di sampingku. Sebelum duduk, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku. "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Rin." Bisiknya pelan.

Telingaku langsung berdenging. Semua orang menjeritkan sesuatu. Bahkan Teto sampai berdiri kaget. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku yakin anak-anak di kelas sedang heboh melihatku dan Kagamine dalam jarak dekat.

Tapi... Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Dia kan cuman membisikkan kalimat pedas yang membuat tensi darakku naik.

Kehebohan itu berakhir setelah Pak Kiyoteru memukul meja bersamaan dengan Kagamine yang menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. Dia duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya seakan tidak pernah terjadi keributan apapun disekelilingnya. Padahal dialah sumber keributan tersebut.

Dasar muka rubah!

Entah kenapa kepalaku mendadak pusing. Aku seperti sudah kehilangan berliter-liter darah secara misterius. Apa anemiaku kambuh?

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi, jam istirahat nanti kau antar Kagamine keliling sekolah, Kamine."

Kalimat Pak Guru tidak baik untuk telingaku karena sekarang aku dilanda badai kekesalan.

Aku melotot tidak terima.

Anemiaku benar-benar kambuh. Aku butuh beberapa pil penambah darah karena kemalanganku masih berlanjut. Apa aku harus beradu argumen ˈlagiˈ?

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Pertanyaanku di jawab tatapan malas Kagamine yang seakan mengatakan ˈKarena kau tunanganku.ˈ dan untuk apa kau melihat ke arahnya? Yang bicarakan kan Pak Guru. Ya kan? Ada yang salah denganku! Pasti!

"Karena sekarang kau teman sebangkunya." Pak Guru menjawab dengan baik.

"Aku bukan temannya, Pak. Duduk disebelahku tidak memberi jaminan kalau dia bisa menjadi temanku."

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Kau tak boleh pilih-pilih teman, Kamine. Apa perlu kuingatkan kalau kenyataannya dia adalah tunanganmu?"

Lagi-lagi bencana itu diangkat. Salahku mengiyakan ajakan Kak Rinto.

"Pak Kiyoteru, bisa buat ini lebih mudah. Aku menolak mengantarnya karena jam istirahatku sudah di pesan oleh Bu Guru Yuki." Aku mencoba memberi alasan yang masuk akal.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Berharap Pak Guru menyerah dan menunjuk orang lain.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu, ini semakin mudah. Bu Guru Yuki bisa menunda atau membatalkan jam yang di pesannya."

Percuma saja aku mengangguk tadi. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak pernah suka guru satu ini dan kalau bisa aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah apa pun dengannya. Dia tidak pengertian.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. "Lakukan apa yang Pak Guru suka. Aku menyerah."

"Terima kasih, Kamine. Kau murid terbaikku."

Perang adu mulut kami pun selesai dalam waktu satu jam. Pak Kiyoteru bisa mengajar dengan tenang sekarang. Sementara aku... merasa ingin mati sekarang juga. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku jika lawan yang kuhadapi adalah guru tergalak di sekolah. Itulah alasannya kenapa teman sekelasku diam saja. Mereka lebih suka menjadi penonton sehingga bisa menertawakanku secara diam-diam jika ada yang lucu. Mereka sangat suka hiburan. Jam istirahat nanti aku akan mendapat banyak pujian.

"Tidakkah kau merasa beruntung?"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang kutunjukkan tadi."

Aku mengantar Kagamine seperti yang diamanatkan Pak Kiyoteru setelah menerima berbagai macam pujian dari teman sekelas. Mereka mengagumi siapa pun yang berani menghadapi guru galak satu itu. Seperti yang kuduga, Kagamine bukanlah orang yang ramah. Dia membiarkanku bicara seorang diri seperti orang gila. Sopan sekali dia.

"Kalau tidak suka, katakan saja." Aku jelas marah padanya dan halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai medan perang. Aku sudah sangat siap jika dia mengajakku bermain tangan.

Kagamine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, ini menyenangkan." Katanya santai dengan nada merendahkan. "Melihatmu kesulitan tentunya." Lanjutnya ditutup dengan seringai ciri khasnya.

 **Graukk!**

 **AKKHHH!**

Tahu tidak rasanya di gigit kucing liar? Mungkin seperti itulah yang dirasakan Kagamine setelah tangan kanannya kugigit dengan penuh kelembutan. Suara teriakkanya seperti perempuan, melengking tinggi.

Dia melotot marah dan aku tertawa lepas. "Hahaha... suara teriakanmu... sangat indah... pfttt..."

"Perhatikan suaramu Rin." Dalam desisan tajam, dia memberi peringatan. Aku terbatuk kecil menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik area perutku. Wajahnya saat memperingatkan itu sangat _Shota_.

Manis sekali.

"Err... baik... baik... aku minta maaf." Kataku hati-hati. Biarpun Shota, auranya patut diperhitungan. Auranya itu seperti ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"Tapi, sebagian ini juga salahmu. Kalau kau tidak bersikap seperti itu, hal seperti tadi mungkin tidak akan terjadi."

Aku mengeluarkan pembelaan dan menunggunya mengeluarkan kata ajaib apapun yang bisa membuatku mengibarkan bendera perdamaian. Namun, dia cuman melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya.

Ternyata aku menghadapi es batu dari kutub utara. "Mana permintaan maafmu?" Tuntutku.

Kagamine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin kugigit?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Aku mendengus lucu. Sepertinya dia salah paham dengan maksudku. "Begini... aku bukannya ingin digigit supaya bisa mendapatkan permintaan maaf darimu. Point terpentingnya, kau membuatku kesal."

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, lalu?" Namun, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar.

"Lalu apa kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah membuatku kesal?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Dia ini sebenarnya alien dari planet mana sih?

"Tidak. Melihat wajah kesalmu itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu?" Kagamine memberi jawaban yang bagus. Sebagus hatiku yang memanas. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengingat semua tempat yang ada disini. Bukan salahku kau merasa kesal. Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak bertanya dan tidak mencari tahu."

Dia benar-benar sombong dan angkuh. Mulutnya sangat pintar memutar balikkan fakta. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia teman Kak Rinto yang paling baik. Aku lebih percaya kalau dia teman Kak Rinto yang paling menyebalkan. Intinya, aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia sejak tadi. Positif. Kagamine bukan manusia. Dia iblis yang menjelma menjadi alien. Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Katakan saja, mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan.

Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Benarkah? Bisa beritahu aku bagaimana caranya kau mengingat tempat serumit ini?"

Huh. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengingat sekolah yang seperti labirin ini. Bahkan aku yang sudah lama disini pun masih sering tersesat.

"Peta. Pihak sekolah memberiku peta, lengkap dengan penjelasannya. Aku bisa mengingat apapun dalam sekali lihat."

Wow. Sekarang dia memamerkan kepintarannya. Harusnya dia tidak terdampar di kelasku. Kurasa dia lebih cocok berada di kelas bangsawan seperti Kakakku. Perlu diketahui, Crypton Academy bukanlah sekolah biasa. Tapi, sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk kalangan elit—walau yang bersekolah disini tidak semuanya berasal dari kalangan atas. Jadi, wajar saja kalau ada pembagian kelas yaitu kelas biasa dan kelas bangsawan. Kelas biasa berisi semua kalangan yang ada dimasyarakat dan kelas bangsawan berisi orang-orang terpilih yang ditetapkan akan menjadi penerus di keluarganya seperti Kakakku. Banyak kebijakan yang sulit kumengeri di kelas itu seperti diperbolehkan memasuki kelas di siang hari ataupun malam hari dan kebanyakan mereka itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka saat melewati kelas biasa. Tatapan mereka itu seakan mengatakan kalau mereka itu hebat dan sempurna. Sangat cocok untuk tuan sombong didepanku ini. Kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas itu saja? Bukankah dia penerus perusaan raksasa Kagamine? Apa motif sebenarnya masuk ke sekolah ini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia datang kesini hanya untuk mencari masalah denganku?

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik dan menghela napas, menghilangkan semua pemikiran konyolku. "Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku tiduran diatap saja tadi. Ugh... kakiku yang malang, maafkan aku." Keluhku meratapi kaki yang pegal. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan yang menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya dia.

"Kau bicara dengan kaki?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku ini makhluk luar angkasa. Hei, disini kau aliennya!

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mau mecobanya? Mungkin kakimu bisa mengeluarkan suara dan membentakmu." Balasku sinis.

"Konyol." Jawab Kagamine setelah mendengus geli.

Aku memalingkan muka, tidak terima dengan jawabannya. "Huh, kuharap aku mendapat bayaran yang setimpal untuk semua ini."

"Kau ingin kutraktir?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Cukup ajukan penggantiku pada Pak Tua itu. Kuanggap kita impas."

"Tidak. Yang lain terlalu berisik."

Apa dia tidak sadar kalau keberadaannyalah yang membuat suasana berisik. Lihat saja berapa banyak kumpulan anak perempuan yang diam-diam meneriakkan namanya saat kami berkeliling tadi. "Dasar aneh."

"Rin... kubilang jaga suaramu." Ini peringatan kedua yang kudapat darinya tentang hal sama. Menjaga nada bicara. Kalau tidak suka dengan nada bicaraku. Harusnya dia tidak membuatku kesal.

"Kau kan memang aneh. Kau buat keributan di pesta entah milik siapa dan dengan seenaknya menjadikanku tunanganmu. Lalu sekarang pemandumu. Kau mengejarku sampai kesini dan berada dikelasku. Caramu bicara dan berpikir, jelas sangat tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti itu. Statusmu juga, kau penerus perusahaan raksasa Kagamine. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau sebenarnya sudah menjabat sebagai direktur atau bahkan lebih tinggi dari itu. Hanya saja... aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Kataku dalam satu tarikan napas. Siapa pun pasti marah kalau kehidupan tenangnya tiba-tiba diusik oleh orang asing yang menyebalkan.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang ku inginkan?" Balasnya menatap manik biru cerahku lurus. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku mengangguk pelan, sedikit tidak yakin. Kenapa aura mengerikan miliknya tiba-tiba menghilang? Ada apa dengan perubahan suasana disini?

Kagamine menatapku dalam membuatku sedikit gugup. Dia ingin mengatakan apa sih?

Aku tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah kebelakang saat melihat tangannya berniat menyentuh rambutku yang dimainkan angin. Dia sepertinya mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin disentuh dan menarik tangannya, memberiku jarak. Namun, tidak melepas tatapannya. Sementara angin tetap bermain dengan rambutku dan berperan aktif dalam mempermainkan suasana hatiku, mengejutkanku berasamaan dengan kalimat Kagamine yang diluar dugaan. "Kau. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku... selamanya." Katanya tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Eh? Apa?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku kaget. Sesaat aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan ucapannya. Dia pasti bohong kan? Ini pasti cuman mimpi atau mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi melihatnya menatapku dengan lembut sambil mengatakan hal seaneh itu. Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak mengenalku kan? Aku baru bertemu dengannya saat di pesta. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku. Tapi, tatapannya saat mengatakan itu terlihat nyata. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"A-aku... aku... " Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Manik biru cerahku bergerak gelisah mencari objek yang bisa dijadikan senjata untuk mengeluarkanku dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Kagamine hanya menatapku lurus dalam diam. Dia terlihat menunggu balasanku. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku pelan, mencari kekuatan. Lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau miliki. Akan aku pastikan pertunangan ini batal dan kau kembali ke tempat asalmu. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak sekutumu, aku pasti akan menghancurkannya. Weee..." Kataku diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidah dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapannya seperti apa setelah mendengar deklarasi perangku. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal dan dibuatnya bingung. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi apa alasannya berada disini. Mau tertarik padaku atau pun tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula aku bukan barang yang seenaknya dia miliki. Sekarang yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mewujudkan kalimatku itu. Aku mengatakannya tanpa rencana.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Terbuat dari apa otakku ini?

Manik biru cerahku menatap sekeliling dengan napas terengah-rengah. Koridor dekat ruang guru menjadi akhir dari pelarianku. Aku berlari cukup jauh ternyata.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Setidaknya kakiku membawaku ke tempat yang benar. Aku beruntung.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan si pembuat masalah. Aku sudah lelah menghindarinya secara terang-terangan sejak insiden itu. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Cih, dugaanku benar, dia melibatkan para guru.

Aku mendengus singkat tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya itu lalu menginjak kakinya dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan. Itu balasan pertama dariku.

"Aku benci Kak Rinto! Kau musuhku sekarang!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat kejam itu, aku berlalu pergi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Keinginanku untuk menginjak kakinya masih tersisa. Ayah dan ibu seharusnya mengajarkan kata menyerah padanya. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau menerima rencana konyolnya itu.

Kak Rinto mengirimkan ku pesan kutukan. Dia tidak terima ku injak dan terus menanyakan alasanku menjadikannya musuh.

"Dasar bocah."

Kumatikan handphoneku dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas milik Teto. Dari jauh, Teto menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah. Dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat aku marah. Hampir tidak terhitung berapa banyak benda yang kumasukkan ke dalam tasnya itu. Tas Teto sudah kuanggap sebagai tas pelampiasan. Tasnya kecil dan muat dimasukkan benda apapun. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau kekurangan tempat. Tas Teto itu ajaib seperti kantung doraemon.

"Tolong simpan handphoneku sampai Kak Rinto sadar kalau mengutuk adiknya sendiri itu tidak sopan." Kataku sambil memasukkan roti jeruk kesukaanku sebagai tanda terima kasih ke dalam tas Teto tentunya. Dia suka roti.

"Sekarang kau bicara dengan tas?"

Si pembuat masalah kedua telah datang rupanya. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya setelah kutinggal tadi. Setidaknya Kagamine tahu waktu untuk kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai dan aku terlalu malas mencarinya seandainya dia tidak kembali. Aku berusaha mengabaikan keberadaannya dan menganggapnya sebagai udara. Kagamine pun sepertinya cukup pengertian, dia tahu kapan harus mengelem mulut pedasnya itu—

"Kau pucat."

—Atau tidak.

Aku ingin menyangkal ucapannya itu. Tapi kegelapan terlalu cepat menarikku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain gelap. Terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah panik Kagamine, disusul dengan suara jeritan anak-anak sekelas.

"RIN!"

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Nggak bisa janji kalau harus update cepat ._.v**

 **Tapi, diusahakan tidak selama The Rules (Itu sih kelamaan) xD**

 **Semoga suka dengan cerita baruku ini, penerapan karakter disini hampir sama dengan The Rules, suka banget sama Len yang sombong *dihajar***

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai 'To Be Continue'(?)**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**

 **20/01/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**

"Luka, bagaimana kondisi adikku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Rinto bertanya pada wanita berambut merah muda──Luka Megurine, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kamine──dengan wajah panik.

Luka baru saja keluar dari kamar Rin dengan wajah lelah. Ia jelas terlihat kesal saat mendengar suara keras Rinto. Apa dia tidak bisa bertanya dengan tenang? Tingkah Rinto seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Padahal yang ia tunggu adalah Rin──adiknya sendiri.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Rinto seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi kesehatan Rin. Riwayat kesehatannya memang kurang baik. Dia bisa pingsan kapan saja jika mengalami tekanan berlebihan. Luka sudah memberi saran pada Rinto agar tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Namun ternyata sarannya tidak cukup untuk menjadikan Rinto sebagai seorang kakak yang pengertian. Luka masih ingat ketika mendapati koran tadi pagi. Ia hampir meledakkan dapurnya hanya karena membaca berita utama dari koran tersebut. Ia sudah menduga kalau berita itu akan menjadi beban pikiran Rin. Jadi, ia dengan sengaja mengkosongkan jadwalnya dan menunggu dengan santai kapan teleponnya berdering.

Sebenarnya Luka ingin marah pada Rinto. Namun, kemarahannya itu selalu lenyap saat melihat wajah panik lelaki tersebut. Wajah paniknya seperti orang tersesat, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan Rinto hampir menelepon semua kerabat terdekatnya agar ia tidak merasa cemas seorang diri kalau tidak dihentikan olehnya. Rinto selalu seperti itu ketika menghadapi adiknya pingsan dan Luka memakluminya karena ia tahu alasan Rinto sepanik itu. Rinto hanya takut adiknya tertarik untuk hidup di dunia mimpi dan tidak berencana untuk bangun. Benar-benar konyol.

Memutar manik ungunya malas, Luka melengos pergi melewati Rinto begitu saja. Rinto yang merasa dihiraukan oleh Luka berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung dan tetap bersemangat menyerang Luka dengan pertanyaannya yang syarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia terus menanyakan kondisi adiknya sambil mengikuti kemana kaki Luka melangkah. Sementara Luka menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga (kamar Rin berada di lantai dua).

"Kondisi Rin tidak parah kan Luka? Katakan padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja. Lu────"

"────Rinto! Sebaiknya kau duduk sebelum aku mematahkan kakimu." Luka menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba di depan pintu ruang tamu dan menyuruh Rinto duduk di sofa bersama dua orang yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya──Len Kagamine dan Lenka Kanzaki.

Rinto dengan patuh menuruti perintah Luka, takut apa yang dikatakan dokter muda itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Len yang terlihat sedang beristirahat dengan posisi duduk menyedihkan. Len duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dengan wajah tertutupi majalah. Telinganya seperti sudah dibuat tuli sampai tidak terganggu dengan gerutuan Rinto. Sementara Lenka duduk berhadapan dengan Len, diam menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Tidak terusik dengan nada suara tertahan Luka dan sumpah serapah pacarnya──Rinto──meluncur tajam. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kecil ala _tom and jerry_ versi nyatanya. Keakraban dua orang itu memang mirip seperti air dan minyak.

 _Clek._

Rinto dan Lenka serempak berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Sementara Len hanya menurunkan sedikit majalah yang menutupi wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menutupnya.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci? Apa yang kau────"

"────Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Rin hanya kelelahan. Dia sudah sadar sekarang." Rinto terdiam datar saat ucapanya dipotong untuk kedua kalinya tanpa ampun oleh Luka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya berubah cerah.

"Benarkah?! Apa aku bisa melihatnya? Aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia baik-baik saja." Katanya tidak sabaran.

Nampaknya Rinto masih belum puas dengan jawaban Luka. Ia berniat kembali ke atas untuk melihat kondisi adiknya jika Luka tidak memberinya pelototan tajam, menciutkan nyalinya agar tetap menempel diam di sofa seperti prangko.

"Maaf, Rinto. Rin tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sekalipun kau kakaknya aku tidak bisa memberimu izin." Katanya tegas sambil melibat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dokter muda itu masih berdiri di depan pintu. Memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa seizinnya.

Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. ' _Tidak biasanya Rin menolak kehadiran seseorang. Terutama kakaknya. Apa yang terjadi?_ ' Pikirnya. Manik biru teduhnya diam-diam melirik Len. ' _Apa mungkin karena dia?_ ' Tebak Lenka sedikit heran dengan keberadaan Len di ruangan tersebut.

"Hah? Kau bercanda kan Luka? Tidak mungkin Rin mengatakan itu." Balas Rinto cepat, tidak terima di perlakukan seperti seorang penjahat. Ia berdiri dengan berani, menantang sang dokter muda, tidak menyadari sepasang manik biru teduh tengah menatapnya curiga. ' _Dan ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia ngotot seperti itu? Rin cuman pingsan kan? Tidak sakit parah?_ '

Luka mendengus kecil.

"Itu permintaan adikmu bodoh. Kau ingin dia tambah sakit hanya karena melihat wajah bayimu yang menyebalkan?"

"Justru dia akan cepat sembuh kalau melihat wajah tampanku ini. Cuman kau yang bilang kalau wajah tampanku ini wajah bayi."

"Lenka... Apa aku boleh mengkarantina makhluk narsis di depanmu itu?" Tanya Luka sebal dan melempar tatapan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Lenka. Tatapan itu seakan mengatakan Rinto-berniat-bermain-api-dibelakang-kita.

' _Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti sekarang._ ' Pikir Lenka sedikit geram saat menerima 'pesan tersembunyi' yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta izin dariku Luka. Aku malah akan berterima kasih. Kurasa dia berbuat ulah lagi dan melibatkan Tuan Putri." Rinto mengkerut. Ia mulai merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya. Luka menyeringai dalam hati karena ia sangat paham jika Lenka memanggil Rin dengan sebutan 'Tuan Putri', itu artinya dia mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat gugup? Apa kata-kataku tadi tepat sasaran?" Dengan tenang Lenka menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja lalu melempar senyum manis pada sang pacar. Senyum Lenka seakan mengatakan kau-berulah-apa-lagi-sekarang? Heh?

"Nah, Rinto. Apa kau bersedia menceritakan pada kami apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rin? Kondisinya tidak mungkin menurun secara misterius kalau tidak ada pemicunya." Tanya Luka tajam pura-pura tidak tahu.

Lenka tertegun mendengar ucapan Luka dan menatap Rinto──dingin.

"Ah... itu..." Rinto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia yakin pembelaan apapun yang dikeluarkannya itu tidak akan membebaskan dirinya dari statusnya sebagai tersangka. Apapun yang akan dikatakannya pasti dianggap salah dimata para penjaga tuan putri. Itu sebutan yang Rinto berikan kepada orang-orang yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap adiknya. Apalagi ia sudah berbohong pada Lenka mengenai pesta yang dihadiri oleh Rin dan berpura-pura tidak sengaja membakar koran langganan keluarga Kanzaki saat menjemput Lenka di kediamannya dan tentunya masih banyak hal gila lainnya yang ia lakukan. Semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk menutupi semua rencananya agar tidak ketahuan. Namun, ia tidak sempat memperhitungkan Luka yang bisa kapan saja menghancurkan rencananya dan menyudutkannya seperti sekarang.

' _Luka pasti sudah tahu! Dan sengaja menjebakku! Sial! Aku melupakannya! Penjaga tuan putri kan bukan cuman satu. Tapi banyak! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?_ ' Pekiknya frustasi dalam hati sambil tersenyum kaku mendapati sorotan tajam dari dua gadis yang terlihat ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Luka... Boleh aku menemui Rin? Aku akan bertanya langsung padanya. Menunggu si bodoh itu bicara sama saja meminta Pak Kiyoteru tersenyum." Lenka berdiri menghampiri Luka dan meminta izin darinya. Rinto meringis kecil mendengar sindiran yang ditujukan untuknya.

Luka mengangguk memberi izin lalu membukakan pintu untuk Lenka.

"Aku percayakan Rin padamu Lenka dan tolong kunci pintunya dari luar. Aku ingin istirahat." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kunci pintu ruang tamu pada Lenka yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ya, tentu. Tolong awasi dia. Jangan biarkan dia kabur sebelum aku memberinya pelajaran." Luka mengangguk dan Lenka melirik sinis Rinto.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu jika apa yang kudengar nanti adalah berita buruk. Persiapkan dirimu... _sayang_." Pesan terakhirnya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Rinto merasa nyawanya tinggal setengah. Panggilan 'sayang' yang Lenka ucapkan penuh dengan nada ancaman. Tidak menyentuh dan pahit. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai semua rencana yang disimpannya rapat-rapat terbuka lebar dan dihancurkan dalam sekali serangan. Sungguh. Lenka tidak bisa diajak kerja sama kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan adiknya. Dia selalu menomor satukan Rin dibandingkan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai pacar. ' _Hiks... salah ya kalau ingin melihat adik sendiri bahagia._ ' Pikirnya menderita dan berjalan ke pojokan──merenung.

"Beginilah jadinya kalau kau bertindak seenaknya Rinto. Kau seharusnya sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau menyakiti dua orang gadis tak bersalah dalam sekali tepuk. Mungkin tidak lama lagi bertambah satu atau dua." Seakan belum cukup, Luka kembali menaburkan garam di atas luka yang belum kering dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

' _Marah boleh batal. Tapi balas dendam harus tetap lanjut._ ' Pikirnya licik sambil tertawa setan. Dia tidak mungkin melepas Rinto begitu saja. Setidaknya Rinto harus bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah yang dibuatnya.

Mengulas senyum mengejek, Luka membiarkan Rinto mengeluarkan aura hitam berlatar benang kusut di pojokan. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya pada dua orang terakhir yang akan meramaikan suasana persidangan Rinto Kamine nanti. Setelah yakin pesan tersebut terkirim, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Len."

Len mendengus singkat saat majalah yang menutupi wajahnya hampir di ambil Luka, ia menahannya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian melirik Luka malas.

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku, Luka." Katanya sedikit berdecak kesal. Luka menghela napas panjang dan berat.

"Aku melihat bekas gigitan dilehernya. Itu pasti ulahmu." Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa──bekas Lenka duduki (berhadapan dengan Len) lalu mengambil sekaleng soda yang tersedia di atas meja. Menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan, tidak berniat meminumnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghilangkan bekasnya dan tidak ada yang tahu selain aku. Sebaiknya kau jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kondisi Rin masih belum stabil. Berapa kali pun kau gigit, tidak akan meninggalkan efek apapun. Yang kau lakukan itu hanya memperburuk kondisinya. Kau bisa saja merusaknya." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah──nyaris berbisik. Tidak peduli apakah suaranya terdengar atau tidak.

Len diam saja namun mendengarkan. Manik birunya terlihat sedang menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang lain juga datang?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Lenka mengerjapkan matanya kaget, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat pertanyaan dari gadis mungil didepannya. Gadis itu sedang bertarung dengan kecepatan dan waktu, berusaha mengalahkan monster-monster bermuka aneh di layar persegi empat. Jemari mungilnya dengan lincah menari di atas _joystick_. Kakinya dibuat menyilang di atas karpet lembut. Sementara ia duduk manis di tepi ranjang, ditemani kue dan teh yang sengaja dibawanya. Rencananya untuk bertanya pada Rin sedikit tertunda. Ia berfikir kalau sang putri tidak mungkin bisa fokus jika di ganggu olehnya. Jadi, dia berniat menunggu sampai 'kesibukan' gadis itu selesai. Baru melancarkan aksinya sebagai detektif dadakan. Namun, tak disangka Rin sendiri lah yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kak Miku dan Kak Gumi. Apa mereka datang?" Rin kembali bersuara, melengkapi pertanyaan sebelumnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Ia mengira Lenka tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena tidak paham maksudnya.

Lenka kembali mengerjap kaget seakan disadarkan dari lamunan singkatnya dan meringis sedikit tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya Rin membagi konsentrasinya antara layar, jari dan obrolan?

"Baru aku yang datang. Sepertinya mereka belum tahu. Lagipula, Gumi masih berada di luar negeri dan Miku sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Jawabnya kemudian. Rin menggeleng kecil dan mengalahkan dua monster sekaligus.

"Tidak... Aku cuman iseng bertanya. Habis dari tadi Kak Lenka diam saja."

Lenka hanya mampu tertawa kering. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kediamannya memang disengaja karena kenyataannya banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan kebingungan saat mengira orang yang seharusnya terbaring malah melakukan olahraga jari di atas _joystick_.

"Aku bisa menjawab apapun sambil bermain selama itu tidak menyangkut pelajaran." Jelas Rin meminta Lenka untuk bicara seperti biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan kebingunan Lenka di balik punggunya yang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"O-oh, begitu... kupikir aku menganggumu. Kau terlihat sibuk." Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya sekilas sebelum meraih cangkir tehnya dengan anggun. Memulai pembicaraan seperti yang Rin inginkan. "Bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Apa sudah baikkan?" Lalu meminumnya tanpa suara sambil mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Tentunya secara tidak langsung. Ia tidak mau membuat Rin semakin tertekan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak sakit kak dan aku baik-baik saja, hanya kondisi tubuhku saja yang tidak normal. Kalian semua terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Rin dengan nada sedikit menggerutu.

"Kami khawatir karena sayang padamu, mungil. Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan kalau bukan sakit, hm?"

Rin diam saja dan tetap fokus pada layar di depannya. Lenka menyimpan cangkir tehnya ke tempat semula dengan sedikit helaan napas.

"Hhhh... Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Apa sesuatu sedang mengganggumu?" Tanya Lenka sambil mengira-ngira seperti apa reaksi Rin. Ia berencana akan mengalihkan pembicaraan jika respon yang di dapat tidak bagus atau terlihat membebani gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengganguku. Aku hanya sedikit tegang menghadapi ujian tengah semester nanti." Rin mengedikkan bahunya acuh disambut tatapan Lenka yang seakan mengatakan sejak-kapan-kau-peduli-dengan-ujian?

"Ah... Atau jangan-jangan... ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba saja menembakmu?" Tanyanya iseng berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengambil boneka beruang besar berbulu kuning lembut yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, terbaikan. Entah kenapa saat melihat boneka tersebut ia jadi teringat dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tak seharusnya berada di ruang tamu. Mirip. Pftt..

Rin menjatuhkan _joystick_ -nya dan Lenka tercengang tidak percaya. "Jadi, itu benar ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin..." Rin mulai terlihat salah tingkah. Caranya menyangkal terlalu cepat dan... malu-malu. Lenka menyeringai lebar. Dia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang bersama boneka beruang dalam pelukannya. Menatap Rin penuh arti.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah, hm?" Godanya jahil.

"A-aku... I-ini karena aku sedang sakit!" Sangkal Rin berusaha terlihat meyakinkan. Ia kembali mengambil _joystick_ -nya dan berniat melanjutkan permainan, mungkin dengan bermain game ia bisa menghilangkan sosok bayangan lelaki tampan namun menyebalkan di kepalanya (siapa lagi kalau bukan Len, cuman dia satu-satunya yang berani mengganggu gadis tomboy sepertinya). Namun, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau game sedang tidak berpihak padanya sekarang, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat tulisan di layar 'YOU LOSE'.

' _Sial_ ' Umpatnya dalam hati dan cemberut di luar.

"Kyaaaa~ Ternyata Rin ku sudah besar~" Lenka memeluk boneka beruang itu gemas. Nampaknya ia salah mengartikan respon Rin dan kegirangan. Ia mengira reaksi cemberut Rin disebabkan oleh ketidaktahanan gadis itu karena terus digoda dan terpaksa mengakui kalau tebakannya benar.

"Kak Lenka salah paham!" Rin berusaha meluruskan.

"Bagian mananya?" Tanya Lenka dengan muka polos. Pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Rin menghela napas pendek dan berat.

"Hhhh... Ini tidak seperti yang kakak bayangkan. Tidak ada yang menembakku. Harusnya sih begitu..." Lalu menggigit bibirnya pelan, agak ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Memangnya seharusnya seperti apa? Nah lho?

" _Ara_... Akhirnya kau mau mengaku juga." Lenka melempar senyum jahil. "Ya, seharusnya anak itu meminta restu terlebih dahulu padaku, baru menembakmu." Lalu ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil seperti orang yang sedang berpikir dengan mata terpejam dan sebelah tangan berada di bawah dagu. "Ya kan?" Tanyanya memastikan apakah tebakannya tepat atau tidak. Ia menatap langsung kedua manik biru cerah di depannya yang sedang membuka tutup mulut mungilnya seperti ikan koi. Lucu.

Hah? Apa? Meminta restu?

Dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam pun, pikiran seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas di benak gadis penyuka jeruk itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Cukup terkejut dengan pemikiran pacar dari sang kakak yang begitu unik. Apa sih yang dia makan? Film romantis? Drama sabun? Atau gosip?

"Bukan begitu, dengarkan dulu cerita ku Kak!" Sanggah Rin cemberut greget luar biasa. Ugh, Kenapa jadi serumit ini sih. Pikirnya gelagapan. Bingung bagaimana harus meluruskannya.

"Baik, baik, aku dengarkan." Lenka mengangkat kedua tangan boneka beruang dalam pelukannya seakan meminta Rin untuk tenang. Kasihan juga melihat sang putri kebingungan tingkat akhir. Ia mungkin terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu antusias. Salahnya tidak mampu menahan diri saat pertanyaan isengnya secara tidak langsung memberikan gambaran jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak awal masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Rin melirik pacar kakaknya itu sedikit tidak yakin lalu mengambil napas dan membuangnya.

"Kak Lenka sudah tahu kan kalau kemarin aku menghadiri sebuah pesta?" Ia memulai ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Rin duduk menghadap Lenka yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah dan kakinya tetap menyilang. Lenka mengangguk tidak mengerti. Rinto memang memberitahunya tentang itu. Tapi... apa hubungannya?

"Hm, ya. Lalu?"

"Disana aku dipertemukan dengan seorang laki-laki menyebalkan. Dia teman baik Kak Rinto." Rin melanjutkan, diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Ah! Jadi, benar... kau ditembak?" Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Bisa tidak pacar dari sang kakak tidak mengungkit hal sensitif itu lagi?

"Tidak, Aku tidak di tembak... Tentu saja tidak..." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu. "Lebih tepatnya aku ditunangkan." Cicitnya pelan sambil membuang napas berat. "Pesta itu berubah menjadi pesta pertunangan dan itu semua karena ulah Kak Rinto. Dia menjebakku. Kak Rinto benar-benar jahat. Dia tega menjual adiknya sendiri pada raja iblis! Huh!" Lanjut Rin dengan nada semakin tinggi dan suram. Lenka menutup mulutnya, pura-pura kaget (walau dalam hati ia tengah tertawa setan memikirkan hukuman untuk sang pacar). Ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Cerita Rin dan semua hal ganjil yang di alaminya tersambung dengan baik. Tapi, siapa laki-laki yang Rinto kenal kan? Jangan-jangan...

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Rin, memangnya siapa raja iblis yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kagamine! Itu namanya."

"Maksudmu Len Kagamine?"

Rin mengangguk

' _Rintoooo_ ' Geram Lenka dalam hati.

"Eh? Memangnya Kak Lenka tidak tahu? Berita pertunanganku kan tersebar di berbagai media." Tanya Rin heran.

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sejak kemarin si bodoh itu terus menggangguku dan bertingkah aneh. Semua media sosial ku di acak-acak olehnya. Bahkan dia pura-pura tak sengaja membakar koran langganan ayahku dan memotong semua kabel di rumah. Benar-benar..." Jawab Lenka geram.

 _'Aw..Sepertinya ada yang sudah menginjak ranjau_.'

"Jadi, apa cuman itu saja yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Lenka memastikan.

Rin menyeringai dalam hati. _'Pembalasan kedua dimulai_.'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak hanya itu. Kak Rinto juga mendatangkan Kagamine ke sekolah dan melakukan transaksi gelap dengan para guru. Dia bahkan menyuap Pak Kiyoteru agar membantunya." Ceritanya ditambah berbagai macam bumbu pemanis disana sini dan Luka mendengarkan dengan wajah semakin gelap.

"Kak Rinto mengancamku kalau aku tidak bersikap manis di depan Kagamine ia akan membakar semua koleksi _playstation_ ku dan mengganti semua pakaian ku di lemari dengan pakaian berenda. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara dan terus memaksakan kehendaknya."

"A-apa? Dia... melakukan semua itu?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Rintooo... beraninya kau..." Geram Lenka beranjak pergi dengan wajah tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi dan Rin bersiul penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat datang di neraka, kakak ku _sayang_ ~"

Sepertinya Rinto punya masalah dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

 _Poor_ Rinto.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Kuharap semua masih suka dengan penerapan karakter disini xDv**

 **-o0o-**

 **Rinto—sosok Kakak yang asyik dibully.**

 **Rin—adik manis namun tomboy, urakan dan licik.**

 **Len—makhluk tak jelas namun selalu berusaha terlihat cool di setiap kesempatan.**

 **Luka—dokter misterius yang suka iseng, mata-mata penjaga tuan putri.**

 **Lenka—sosok pelindung, penjaga tuan putri, cantik dan mudah emosian.**

 **Teto—sabahat super pengertian, super modis dan super lainnya.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Kurang lebih seperti itulah penerapan karakter yang ingin kuperlihatkan dan masih banyak karakter lainnya yang akan bermunculan, xixixi**

 **Mungkin ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa mereka itu? 0_0 *duarrr***

 **Tentang teman Rin yang duduk disampingnya sebelum Len, itu akan terjawab nanti atau mungkin tidak *dibunuh***

 **Jika berkenan, tinggalkan riview, semua kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka kok xD/**

 **-Special Thanks-**

 **Rika miyake** **,** **Rui Ao** **,** **nirmalasari218** **,** **PX-20 Neko Len-chan** **,** **chappo** **,** **Reichan Hiyukeitashi** **,** **Yoga205** **, Hanicchi**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**

"Lenka... dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, sampai kapan kalian akan membiarkannya seperti itu?"

Setelah keluar dari kamar Rin, Lenka kembali ke ruang tamu dan langsung menjadikan Rinto sebagai target amukkannya. Ia menyeret Rinto ke tengah ruangan dan menyuruhnya duduk bersimpuh. Ia juga meminta Rinto untuk berkata jujur. Menceritakan semua apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sekalipun ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rin. Ia tetap ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut si pelaku. Namun, bukannya menceritakan apa yang dimintanya, Rinto malah memperumit masalah tersebut dengan serangkaian pembelaan, jelas bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar.

Luka yang menyaksikan perdebatan pasangan unik itu pun berdecak kagum. Kagum dengan kesabaran Lenka. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa bersabar untuk tidak menjadikan Rinto sebagai kambing guling? Bahkan Miku yang duduk disampingnya──ikut menyaksikan──sudah mengeluarkan senyum aneh. Senyum yang terlihat mengerikan. Mungkin jika Lenka memberi tanda untuk maju menggantikannya, Miku akan langsung melesat ke dapur dan mengambil apa pun yang di perlukan untuk menjadikan si pelaku sebagai salah satu menu makan malam.

Lenka memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mengambil napas panjang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat berusaha menahan emosi agar tidak terlalu meledak. "Rinto..." Panggilnya pelan menatap lelah sang pacar. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau ingin yang terbaik untuknya, begitu juga dengan kami. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit saja?" Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Rinto membuang muka. "Dia selalu terbebani dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang rapuh. Melihatnya selalu khawatir kapan akan pingsan membuatku ingin bertindak. Kalian semua terlalu lembut menghadapinya." Jawabnya lirih dengan kepala menunduk. Ia bisa mendengar suara napas Lenka semakin berat dan putus-putus.

"Kau..." Lenka tidak malanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati aquarium yang ada disana. Menatap ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang. "Padahal kau sendiri yang meminta kami untuk diam. Tapi..."

Miku berdecak kecil. Ia berdiri dan memutari sofa. Kemudian menatap ke luar jendela yang mulai menampakkan bintang-bintang di langit. "Rinto mendekat kemari." Panggilnya memberi perintah.

"A-apa?" Rinto berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Miku dengan ekspresi bingung.

 ** _Buakkk!_**

" _Aw_..." Ringis Gumiya dari balik lensa kameranya saat melihat _negi_ raksasa──entah muncul dari mana──menghantam perut Rinto. Ia spontan memegang perutnya sendiri seakan merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sedari tadi diam saja dan merekam semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir untuk dilaporkan pada Gumi──pacarnya. Sebenarnya keberadaannya disana hanya sebagai pengganti sang pacar yang sedang sibuk berpetualang di luar negeri. Ia tidak sama seperti Miku yang mendapat panggilan dari Luka. Panggilan yang ia dapat berasal dari Gumi. Walau pada kenyataannya, tanpa di panggil pun, ia sudah berencana menemui teman malangnya itu untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari berita utama pagi ini. Ia berniat memberi bantuan, namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Baik, sekarang aku sudah puas bisa memukulmu." Ucap Miku enteng mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Rinto.

"Hei, kenapa cuman aku saja? Bagaimana dengan Len?" Protesnya menunjuk Len yang terlihat aman-aman saja.

"Dia bukan bagianku. Kurasa Len pun sepertinya sudah mendapat hukuman dari Luka. Bukan begitu?" Miku tersenyum manis dan Len membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Cih..." Decih Rinto kesal mengelus perutnya yang sedikit sakit dan mual.

Miku menatap Lenka serius sambil melibat kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya di buat menyandar ke bingkai jendela. "Lenka, bisa turunkan emosimu. Kita bicara baik-baik. Kita semua disini tahu, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah memperbaikinya. Kau boleh memukulnya jika itu bisa membuatmu puas."

Lenka menghembuskan napasnya mengerti. "Maaf dan terima kasih, Miku. Aku sudah tenang."

Miku mengangguk dan beralih menatap Rinto penuh peringatan. "Jadi, Rinto. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan kesepakatan kita untuk tidak mempertemukan mereka berdua sebelum waktunya."

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku masih ingat kesepakatan itu. Justru karena alasan itulah aku ingin mereka bertemu. Meskipun Rin akan membenciku dan kalian semua menjadi lawanku, aku tidak peduli selama dia bisa kembali sehat. Kita semua tahu kalau cuman Len yang bisa menyembuhkannya dan kalau menunggu kesepakatan itu, entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu atau bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak akan bertemu. Siapa yang tahu. Lagi pula kesepakatan itu dibuat tanpa batas waktu." Jawab Rinto santai. Tidak menunjukkan penyelasan sedikit pun. Justru nada yang digunakan untuk memberi penjelasan terdengar menantang. Manik birunya menatap manik _teal_ sungguh-sungguh. Ia mendapat siulan kagum dari Gumiya yang sedang merekam dan seringai dari Luka yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Hhhh... caramu itu terlalu ekstrim, kau tahu? Kau seharusnya meminta bantuan kami." Nasihat Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti kalian akan membantuku saja." Cibir Rinto pelan.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan membantumu BODOH!"

 ** _Duakkk!_**

Miku dan Lenka memberi balasan kompak sambil melempari Rinto dengan benda apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau.

"Hiks... Aku ingin pulang. Disini aku disiksa. Kalian semua jahat, tidak mengerti niat baikku. Kau juga Len! Bukankah kau sudah janji akan membantuku dan ikut bertanggung jawab!" Tiba-tiba saja Rinto sudah mengemasi semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sadarlah, ini rumahmu Rinto." Gumiya menepuk pundak Rinto mengingatkan. Len hanya melempar seringai ciri khasnya, membuat si penerima uring-uringan seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap pertunangan ini? Apa di batalkan saja?" Miku menatap satu persatu lawan bicaranya meminta jawaban.

Hah? Dibatalkan? Telinga dan sudut bibir Rinto langsung berkedut kesal.

"Hei, kalian ingin merusak citraku?" Sahutnya marah disambut tatapan meremehkan dari manik _teal_.

"Siapa suruh kau mengambil langkah besar." Balas Miku sinis.

"Rin juga sepertinya menolak keras pertunangan ini." Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya—menyerah.

"Kau menyerah saja Rinto." Gumiya kembali menepuk bahu Rinto prihatin seakan meminta teman malangnya itu untuk berhenti mengejar Rin.

"Katakan itu pada Len. Bukan padaku." Sungut Rinto marah. Yang mengejar Rin kan bukan dia! Kenapa dia yang di suruh menyerah?

"Aku belum punya izin bicara dengannya." Cengir gumiya tanpa dosa.

"Caramu mengelak sangat menyedihkan."

"Disini yang menyedihkan itu kau Rinto." Lenka mendelik dan Rinto meringis.

"Iya, iya, aku orang yang menyedihkan. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Rinto mengibaskan tangannya menerima semua celaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau membuat rencana tanpa penyelesaian?" Tanya Miku tidak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini." Rinto cemberut.

"Makanya berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Aku heran bagaimana caranya perusahaanmu masih tetap berdiri sampai sekarang." Sindir Miku.

"Kau berharap perusahaanku bangkrut?!" Sungut Rinto tidak terima disambut gelak tawa meremehkan dari Miku.

"Hhhh... sebernarnya apa yang kalian khawatirkan? Biarkan Rin yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia gadis yang kuat."

Akhirnya, Luka pun ikut bersuara. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menyaksikan perdebatan yang diperkirakan tidak akan pernah menemukan titik terang. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Oh, perutnya sudah minta diisi. Camilan saja tidak cukup untuk membungkam suara perutnya.

Ia mendesah berat. "Seharusnya kalian contoh Len." Luka melirik Len sekilas lalu menatap orang-orang yang sepertinya butuh pencerahan darinya. "Lihat dia, apa dia pernah protes? Tidak kan? Padahal kalian sudah berbuat seenaknya tapi tidak satu pun kalimat penolakkan keluar dari mulutnya, dia selalu setuju dengan rencana apapun yang kalian rencanakan untuk masa depannya dan Rin. Sementara kalian yang membuat rencana tersebut saling protes di hadapannya. Apa kalian tidak malu? Apa salahnya kalau kalian percayakan pada benang merah yang mengikat mereka berdua. Jika benang itu belum terputus. Maka tanpa bantuan kalian pun, kurasa mereka akan tetap bertemu dan bersama. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya anak itu tahu kebenarannya. Kita tidak mungkin terus menyimpannya dan mencampuri urusan mereka. Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Memang benar kita semua yang ada disini sepakat untuk menjauhkan dia dari dunia kita. Kita yang memohon pada Len untuk melepasnya sementara waktu. Tapi, apa kalian tega melihat anak itu terus berharap sembuh pada penyakit yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada? Obat-obatan yang kuberikan padanya pun tidak mungkin bisa menahan _itu_ selamanya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakkan. Lagi pula ada dua orang yang menunggunya kembali. Lunturkan sikap egois kalian dan berpikirlah dengan tenang." Katanya tegas seakan meminta pengertian membuat Lenka, Miku dan Rinto tertunduk lesu. Len hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tidak paham. Dia mengira Luka sudah mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum minuman bersoda. Cara bicaranya mulai ngawur.

Gumiya menautkan kedua alisnya heran. ' _Bagaimana Len bisa protes kalau kalian terus memaksanya dengan tatapan memohon? Aku saja ngeri mengingatnya. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan benang merah? Yang sedang diributkan disini kan masalah pertunangan mereka berdua. Bukan hubungan mereka?_ ' Pikirnya tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ia satu pendapat dengan Len. Berhubung Luka terlihat keren saat mengucapkan itu semua dan sudah ada yang terhipnotis. Jadi, ia diam saja. Tugasnya disini kan cuman merekam bukan meluruskan. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan telah mengambil keputusan yang benar dan bijak. Lagipula yang diucapkan Luka masih masuk di akal dan bukan kebohongan. Jadi tidak masalah sekalipun melebar kemana-mana.

"Len, mereka juga perlu tahu perasaanmu."

Len semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Perasaan yang mana? Hah?

"Hn, terserah." Jawab Len tidak peduli sambil membuang muka. Ia tidak mau terjebak dalam permainan kata-kata yang diciptakan oleh Luka. Dokter muda itu memang suka menyesatkan orang-orang yang menerima petuah darinya jika perutnya sedang kosong. Kasihan sekali bagi mereka yang sudah tersesat.

"Dan kurasa Rinto pun tidak salah. Hanya caranya menyembunyikan dari kita yang salah. Mungkin kalau dia tidak bertindak nekat, entah sampai kapan kita akan membiarkan mereka berjauhan." Mata Rinto langsung berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya datang juga malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Kau benar Luka. Aku selalu takut seandainya Rin membenciku. Makanya..." Seakan disadarkan dari kesalahannya. Lenka memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Aku juga sama. Bodohnya aku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah bertindak egois." Miku menimpali dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Tanpa tindakan nekadku ini kalian tidak akan sadar." Ucap Rinto dengan bangga membuat Lenka dan Miku lupa akan penyesalan mereka dan menggantinya secepat kilat dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kau tetap salah dimata kami." Sahut mereka kompak meruntuhkan rasa bangga yang dimiliki Rinto dalam sekejab.

"Hiks... bunuh saja aku." Rinto merajuk dan kembali mendapat tatapan prihatin dari Gumiya. Ia berbaik hati merekam wajah merajuk teman malangnya itu dari jarak dekat dan langsung kena damprat. Rinto mengejar Gumiya untuk menghentikan aksi merekamnya dan Gumiya berusaha mengelak dari kejaran Rinto sambil tetap merekam disertai gelak tawanya. Setidaknya tingkah bodoh mereka mampu menghilangkan aura suram yang sempat terbentuk.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi kami membuatmu kerepotan Luka." Ucap Lenka dan Luka tersenyum maklum melirik sekilas ke arah dua orang bodoh yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran. Dasar! Masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"Tak apa, hari ini aku cukup bersenang-senang, fufufu." Jawab Luka beranjak pergi disertai tawa misterius.

"Aku tidak mau menjadikan dia sebagai musuhku." Komentar Miku menatap kepergian Luka dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

' _Aku lebih tidak mau menjadikan kalian musuh._ ' Batin Gumiya membuat gerakan tangan menyerah pada Rinto. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika Rinto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"Sama." Lenka mengamini dengan anggukkan mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luka itu sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa?" Tanya Gumiya penasaran sambil mengecek hasil rekamannya. ' _Seriusan tidak ada yang sadar kalau masalah pertunangan ini berakhir menggantung?!_ ' Lanjutnya dalam hati tidak berani menyuarakan pikirannya.

"...Kurasa dia." Miku menatap Len yang sedang menghancurkan sepotong kue menjadi potongan kecil. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

' _Tidak. Kalian salah. Kurasa Luka berada di pihak Rin. Jelas Len terlihat kesal karena Luka dengan sengaja membiarkan omong kosong ini berakhir menggantung. Ternyata cuman aku dan Len yang sadar kalau Luka sedang mengelak dari masalah pertunangan dan mengalihkannya pada hubungan sang putri dan pangeran. Ya, mana mungkin dia mau terlibat jauh dan berbaik hati memberikan solusi. Ha-ha._ ' Gumiya membantin. ' _Tapi, apa benar begitu? Atau jangan-jangan..._ '

"Kadang aku lupa kalau Luka itu seumuran dengan kita. Dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu dimataku." Ucap Miku menggedikkan kedua bahunya. Gumiya tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan meringis membayangkan Luka adalah ibu mereka. Ada yang tahu dimana kantung muntah disimpan?

"Iya, aku juga melihat hal yang sama. Padahal disini yang sudah menikah itu kau kan Miku." Sahut Lenka.

"Disana secara tidak langsung kalian mengakui kalau mental kalian itu satu level dengan anak sekolah dasar." Canda Gumiya nyengir minta maaf.

"Gumiya...!" Teriak Miku dan Lenka bersamaan.

"Ah! A-aku baru ingat kalau harus buat laporan untuk Gumi. Permisiiiiiiiiiiii!" Dengan kecepat kilat Gumiya sudah angkat kaki meninggalkan ruangan bersama kameranya.

"Selama Rin tidak mau menemui kalian, kami yang akan merawatnya." Ucap Miku.

"Ya, tolong..." Balas Rinto capek.

"Cih, kalau tidak tulus sebaiknya tidak usah dikatakan."

"Aku tulus kok mengatakannya. Benaran." Sahut Rinto cepat dengan tatapan memohon.

"Terserah..." Miku memutar manik _teal-_ nya tidak peduli dan beralih menatap Len. "Pulanglah. Kau masih harus menjaganya kan?"

Len menghentikan aksi penindasan terhadap Kue. Ia menatap Miku datar dan mendengus kecil. "Aku serahkan dia pada kalian. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Katanya seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Rinto, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Lenka menaikkan sebelah aslinya.

"Hah? Kalian menyuruhku pergi?" Rinto balik bertanya dengan tatapa tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu?" Miku membiarkan Rinto menjawab sendiri.

"Baik, baik, aku keluar. Tidak kusangka aku diusir dari rumahku sendiri. Lalu kemana aku harus pergi?" Rinto beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dengan muka di tekuk.

"Itu urusanmu. Cepat keluar sana!" Ucap Lenka dengan nada tinggi.

"Bawa kopermu juga!" Miku ikut berteriak.

"Ya, ya..."

* * *

 **-o0o-**

 **C** onnecting **W** ith **Y** ou **  
**

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 **Rin POV**

Aku kembali masuk kelas setelah dua hari absen. Teman sekelasku menyambut kedatanganku begitu heboh. Mereka memberiku banyak barang mencurigakan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat membaca tulisan di salah satu jimat cukup mengejutkan.

 _Aman melahirkan?_

HAH?

Ada juga yang memberiku kucing pembawa keberuntungan. Barangnya memang berguna untuk mengusir semua kesialanku tapi ucapan yang tertulis di kartu ucapan selamatnya itu sangat tidak cocok dan menganggu. SANGAT.

 _Selamat menempuh hidup baru._

Apa maksudnya mereka memberiku semua hadiah absurd ini? Mereka sebenarnya ingin mendoakan aku cepat sembuh atau cepat mati sih? Pikirku antara ingin membuang semua barang yang kuterima atau menyimpannya.

Teman-teman sekelasku memang sedikit unik. Mereka semua mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk kesenangan. Tidak heran jika tingkat keseriusan yang mereka punya hampir mendekati nol. Bercanda adalah hal wajib bagi mereka. Baik sedang marah, sedih, kecewa, senang, pahit atau pun kata sifat lainnya pasti terselip lelucon menyegarkan. Singkatnya, tidak ada satu detik pun tanpa kesenangan. Hidup tak kan pernah berjalan kalau terlalu serius. Nikmatilah dan rasakan kesenangan itu selagi bisa. Karena itulah, aku sangat menyukai kelas ini, begitu terbuka dan tidak malu melakukan kesalahan. Mengakui kesalahan adalah perbuatan terpuji. Makanya kalau pun ada masalah, mereka punya cara tersendiri dalam menyelesaikannya dan selalu meninggalkan kesan menarik. Seperti yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Biarpun absurd, hadiah ini merupakan wujud kepedulian mereka. Dasar kelas bodoh merepotkan. Dengusku tersenyum senang.

"Pagi, Rin~ Kau sudah baikkan?" Sapa Teto baru datang langsung merangkulku tiba-tiba. Dia mengerling jenaka ketika melihat hadiah absurd berserakan di atas mejaku.

"Hmm... Coba kulihat apa yang kau dapat. Pfff... Apa ini?" Aku langsung merebut jimat yang berisi tulisan mengerikan dari tangan Teto sebelum dia mengejekku habis-habisan.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri." Jawabku sekenanya sambil mengumpulkan semua hadiah yang kudapat untuk disimpan.

"Mereka benar-benar kreatif." Katanya sambil berusaha mencuri beberapa hadiah yang kusembunyikan darinya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah awal menuju kebahagiaan. Hahaha." Teto tertawa puas karena berhasil mendapatkan kartu ucapan kematian. Aku tidak mau menyebut kartu memuakkan itu sebagai kartu ucapan selamat seperti yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya kalau kau suka." Kataku acuh.

"Jangan begitu Rin. Kau harus menerima niat baik mereka. Selama kau tidak ada mereka selalu menusuk boneka cantik dengan jarum dan mendoakan kesembuhanmu." Balas Teto mengerling ke arah teman-teman sekelas yang kebetulan langsung melambaikan tangan semangat. Menunjukkan boneka cantik penuh dengan jarum.

KUTUKAN.

Itu satu kata yang langsung terlintas begitu saja tanpa bisa dihentikan. Entah kenapa yang terlihat dimataku adalah boneka jerami dan paku. Menyeramkan.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami hanya sedikit improvisasi saja. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang lain itu sangat membosankan. Kami menyebutnya metode akupuntur jarak jauh." Ucap Teto terkekeh ringan seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Masa lalunya mungkin penyihir. Siapa yang tahu. Lagipula yang terdengar di telingaku itu seperti metode pembunuhan tersembunyi. Hiiii... Aku merinding tidak pasti.

"Hei, kau belum cerita soal pengusiran dan dua bidadari penjaga. Apa maksudmu mengirimi ku pesan seperti itu? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ayo ceritakan!" Desak Teto penasaran.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti saat istirahat." Janjiku padanya dan langsung memindahkan semua barangku ke mejanya dengan santai.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memindahkan semua barangmu ke mejaku? Kau sudah berada di meja yang tepat, kalau kau lupa." Ucap Teto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau sudah menertawakan hadiahku dan ini adalah hukuman untukmu. Kita bertukar tempat duduk." Seruku pura-pura marah. Teto melipat kedua tangannya dan menatapku curiga.

"Oh, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kagamine rupanya dan sekarang kau berniat menghindarinya. Tidak kusangka dua hari absen hubunganmu dengannya mengalami kemajuan pesat. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Tebaknya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sok pintar.

Ini aku yang salah bicara atau pendengaran Teto sedang bermasalah?

Aku memang berniat menghindari Kagamine. Tapi, bukan karena aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku hanya tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Aku anti Kagamine. Camkan itu!

Lagipula sejak kapan aku punya minat bertengkar dengan alien macam Kagamine? Bahkan sejak aku jatuh pingsan pun aku belum pernah bertemu muka dengannya lagi. Jadi, pertengkaran macam apa yang Teto maksud? Seingatku, terakhir aku bicara panjang dengan Kagamine itu di halaman belakang sekolah dan kami hanya sedikit berdebat.

"Hah? Kami belum sampai ke tahap itu. Aku dan dia cuman sedikit berselisih saja. Tidak sampai bertengkar." Jawabku. Aku melempar senyum singkat saat salah satu temanku menyapa dan menanyakan kabar. Teto menggelengkan kepalanya menolak jawabanku.

"A-A... Pemikiranmu sangat mengagumkan, Rin. Tidak ada orang sehebat dirimu yang menganggap pertengkaran adalah adu fisik. Baiklah, kita bertukar tempat duduk sampai perselisihan yang kau bilang tadi selesai." Katanya segera merapihkan barang-barang miliknya dan cukup mengerti untuk mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Teto. Kau teman terbaikku." Aku terkekeh kecil menepuk bahu Teto disambut lirikan malas dari mata merahnya.

"Jangan puji aku atau aku berubah pikiran." Katanya mengancam.

"Ups, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannnya." Aku membuat gerakan mengunci mulut dan Teto langsung pindah ke tempat duduk ku.

"Yo, pagi!" Sapa seseorang dan aku langsung membuang muka. Tidak mau menatap si penghianat. Dia mantan teman sebangku ku, namanya Mikuo Hatsune. Adik Kak Miku. Orangnya iseng dan suka hal-hal mistik.

"Wow, kau masih marah ternyata." Katanya terkekeh renyah dan berlalu melewatiku begitu saja bukannya minta maaf.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mikuo lah yang memberi kami usul tentang metode akupuntur jarak jauh itu." Teto memberiku informasi. "Dia baik bukan?" Tambahnya sambil melempar senyum cerah selamat pagi pada Mikuo. Aku mendengus dan duduk dengan sebal di kursi Teto. Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal, sudah kutendang kepala _negi_ nya itu. Cih.

Aku memasang _headphone_ yang kukalungkan di leherku ke telinga. Aku menutup kedua manik biru cerahku dan mulai tenggelam dalam alunan suara merdu, lembut dan bersemangat. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Aku sedang tidak mau menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lubang hitam, surganya teman sekelas yaitu saling mengejek dan menjahili.

Bagiku lagu dan musik sudah kuanggap seperti obat penenang. Disamping obat yang sering kuminum tentunya. Obatnya berwarna merah seperti darah. Rasanya manis dan enak. Kak Luka──dokter yang menanganiku──bilang obat itu bisa memperpanjang hidupku sementara waktu sampai orang yang mampu menyelamatkan hidupku datang. Aku tidak tahu aku menderita penyakit apa. Kak Luka hanya mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh banyak berpikir keras. Alasanku berada di kelas ini pun karena mereka sering membuatku tertawa daripada kesal. Mereka semua tersenyum seakan melindungiku. Mereka seperti tahu kalau hidupku terbatas dan sengaja mewarnai hari-hariku dengan senyuman. Aku menatap langit biru yang membentang luas dari jendela.

Siapa dia? Orang yang akan menyelamatkanku? Apa benar dia akan datang? Apa dia akan datang tepat waktu? Atau sebaliknya?

Aku tersenyum pahit memikirkan akhir hidupku bukan _happy ending_ melainkan _sad ending_. Aku sudah membuktikannya, tanpa obat itu aku tak kan bisa hidup. Alasanku pingsan dua hari yang lalu bukan karena aku tertekan atau sejenisnya melainkan karena aku berhenti meminum obat itu. Hari itu, aku bertaruh pada kemungkinan satu persen yang kumiliki. Aku ingin tahu apakah orang itu akan datang saat kondisiku kritis. Jika orang itu datang maka aku punya kesempatan besar untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Jika orang itu datang aku terselamatkan. Jika orang itu datang aku bisa melepas beban semua orang yang merawatku. Namun, apa yang telah aku lakukan, hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, keegoisanku menyerang balik dan meninggalkan banyak luka. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku membuat Kak Luka menangis hebat dan lebih parahnya aku memohon padanya untuk tidak mengatakan kondisiku pada Kak Rinto. Aku memberinya beban sangat berat karena keegoisanku. Kak Luka sangat baik, dia menyanggupinya selama aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi dan rutin meminumnya. Tak seharusnya aku membiarkan Kak Luka menanggung beban itu seorang diri. Aku benar-benar jahat. Sangat jahat.

"Hhh... mungkin sebenarnya orang itu tak pernah ada." Desahku pelan.

"Kau sudah baikkan ternyata." Seseorang dengan tidak sopannya berbisik di telingaku. Aku terperanjat kaget dan langsung melotot melihat orang itu melempar seringai geli. Dia mengambil _headphone_ ku disaat aku lengah.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum samar. Dikelas ini hal baik mungkin hanyalah sebatas mimpi indah. Tapi, kesenangan adalah kenyataan. Itulah yang di ajarkan teman-teman padaku.

"Tolong kembalikan _headphone_ ku, Len Kagamine!" Pintaku sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Aku tersenyum menyeringai dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin kaget karena aku memintanya dengan cara baik-baik.

"Kau tidak sedang demam kan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sekarang giliranku yang menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak panas." Kata Teto seakan Kagamine memintanya untuk memeriksa keningku. Aku cemberut semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kyaaaa~ Apa itu artinya Rin sudah mengakui pangeran sebagai tunangannya?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelasku dengan nada gembira disambut desahan bahagia dari berbagai sudut.

"Selamat pangeran. Akhirnya penantianmu tidak sia-sia."

"Doa kita tersampaikan kawan."

"Kita harus merayakannya."

"Oi, tadi siapa yang bertaruh kalau tuan putri tidak akan memukul pangeran?"

"Sial, uangku pergi ke surga!"

"Aku ingin makan di tempat romantis dan mewah~"

"Ya, ya, terserah dimana pun tempatnya. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting makanannya lezat. Aku sih ikut saja. He he."

"Harusnya kita merekamnya tadi!"

"Kau benar~ Seringai Rin tadi terlihat sangat manis. Sangat di sayangkan kita tidak merekamnya~"

Telinga ku berkedut keki mendengar penuturan ngawur dari teman-teman sekelasku. Teto sudah tertawa puas sambil mengamini setiap ucapan yang di dengarnya. Mikuo tersenyum hangat menikmati aura kegembiraan yang tiada hentinya dan terus meluap. Sedangkan Kagamine menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Jelas dia ikut menikmati.

Aku menggeram.

"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK KUMENGERTI!" Teriakku.

"Hahahaha..." Dan mereka malah tertawa senang melihat reaksiku kecuali Kagamine. Oh, dunia bisa gempar jika dia tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf, Rin. Kami hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu. Habis kau terlihat murung sih." Teto mencubit pipiku gemas disela tawanya.

"Eh?" Aku menatap bingung teman sekelas yang kompak nyengir menunjukan jarinya yang di bentuk huruf 'v' dan Len hanya memberiku seringai hangat. Apa aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu?

"Kau menatap langit seakan ingin mati. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Kami sudah mencoba memanggilmu berulang-ulang, tapi ternyata memang cuman suara Kagamine yang bisa kau dengar." Jelas Teto menggoda.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan, Teto?" Tanyaku datar.

"Tentu saja. Lihat! Bahkan kami sudah mencoba memanggilmu dengan pengeras suara. Pak Kiyoteru pun sudah kembali ke ruang guru. Dia menyerah karena kau abaikan. Kau benar-benar hebat." Teto memintaku untuk melihat jam dinding dan aku terbelalak lebar.

"Jam 10..." Gumamku tidak yakin karena itu artinya jam pertama sudah lewat dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam ke dua. Selama itukah aku melamun?

"Ah, teman-teman! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _itu_? Kita tentunya tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu teman kita dipenuhi aura hitam." Usul Rook tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat persetujuan.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian serius mau melakukan _itu_?" Cegahku berharap mereka mengatakan tidak.

"Tentu saja, kita kan keluarga. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan Rin gelisah sendirian." Mayu menjawab kilat, boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya seperti sedang menatapku. Sejak dulu, aku sudah curiga kalau boneka itu sebenarnya hidup.

"Dengar, Rin! Kami mungkin tidak tahu apa sedang kau cemaskan. Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak sendirian. Kau bisa meminta bantuan kami. Entah kami bisa membantumu atau tidak. Setidaknya kami masih punya telinga untuk mendengarkan masalahmu. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kita semua yang ada disini adalah keluarga. Sekali pun kita tidak mempunyai ikatan darah. Tapi, ikatan pertemanan lah yang menyatukan kita semua. Kami tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu dan membiarkanmu gelisah seorang diri seperti yang dikatakan Mayu." Ucap Aoki Lapis tersenyum hangat. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Kalian hanya ingin aku berbaikan dengan Mikuo kan? Jadi, tolong jangan lakukan _itu_." Pintaku.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sedang galau karena dilamar oleh pangeran?" Tanya Seeu bingung.

"Yang benar? Kupikir itu karena dia kembali jadi putri pingsan." Sahut Lui menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Rin bersedia berbaikkan dengan Mikuo? Bukankah itu artinya Mikuo telah berbuat sesuatu pada Rin tanpa kita ketahui? Hei, Mikuo! Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai Rin harus meminta maaf padamu?" Teto membuat suasana semakin panas. Dia sengaja melakukannya dan berkedip ke arahku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah pihak ketiga perusak hubungan pangeran dan tuan putri?" Aria terpekik kaget.

"Ya ampun, Mikuo..." Aoki tercengang tidak percaya menutup kedua mulutnya.

Dan orang-orang sepertinya mulai termakan oleh pancingan Teto. Aku tidak mau ikutan dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Kau pasti sudah menggoda Rin dan membuat pangeran marah!" Tuduh Seeu.

"Lalu Rin terpancing oleh rayuanmu dan dia merasa bersalah harus menolakmu. Hubungan kalian menjadi tidak baik dan karena desakan kita tadi dia jadi ingin berbaikkan. Benar begitu kan, _Miaw_? " Sambung Iroha dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hei, tenanglah, aku bukan perusak hubungan dan aku tidak pernah menggoda Rin. Kalian semua salah paham." Mikuo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, kau menggoda pangeran dan membuat tuan putri cemburu!" Sambar Usee membalikkan ucapan Seeu.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Hah!"

"Kyaaaa~ Mikuo marah~Hahahaha." Ledek Miki tertawa riang.

"Buuu~ Lalu kenapa Rin mau berbaikkan denganmu?" Piko menyahut namun matanya tetap fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti sudah berbuat sesuatu. Ayo mengakulah sebelum kami melakukan _itu_ padamu!" Mayu menggerak-gerakkan boneka kelincinya di hadapan Mikuo seakan boneka itu yang bicara.

Aku kembali menatap langit dan membiarkan mereka terus mendesak Mikuo. Teto ikut meraimaikan dan membuat semuanya semakin salah paham. Beginilah kelasku, membentuk ikatan dari sesuatu yang salah.

"Wah, wah, kelas ini ramai seperti biasanya ya? Kalian semua punya banyak stok bahan untuk di ributkan rupanya." Ucap Bu Guru Lily tiba-tiba membuatku kaget. Dia memberiku senyum lembut dan aku hanya mampu meringis. Aku melirik khawatir pada mereka yang masih sibuk memojokkan Mikuo. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Bu Guru.

"Tak apa, aku senang melihat kalian rukun-rukun saja. Beritahu mereka untuk mengerjakan..." Aku meneguk ludah dalam saat mendengar tugas yang diberikan Bu Guru tidak sedikit.

"Tolong sampaikan pada mereka. Aku mengandalkanmu, Kamine dan senang melihatmu di kelas pagi, Len Kagamine." Pamit Bu Guru meninggalkan kelas dengan segudang tugas.

"Tidak dihentikan?" Tanya Kagamine. Aku menopang daguku di atas meja.

"Hmm... Biar kan saja..." Jawabku acuh. Tak lama, aku langsung menatap ke arahnya. Memeriksa penglihatanku masih bagus. Sejak kapan dia duduk di sebelahku? Di bangku Seeu, teman sebangku Teto.

"Psttt... sedang apa kau duduk disitu?" Tanyaku heran dengan nada rendah. Kagamine menutup buku bacaanya lalu menatap ke arahku.

"Kau sendiri... Kenapa duduk disitu?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada datar.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Karena aku ingin duduk disini!" Jawabku masih dengan nada rendah. Kagamine menyeringai geli.

" _Ba-ka_." Gumamnya membuat sudut bibirku berkedut kesal.

"A-apa? Kau... Ah, menyebalkan. Baik, bisa tidak kau kembali ke tempatmu, Tuan Kagamine? Kursimu ada disana." Ucapku halus dengan senyum dipaksakan. Mencoba berdamai. Menujukkan kursi Kagamine seharusnya berada.

"Tentu saja... Tidak! Nona jeruk! Pak Kiyoteru bilang aku duduk disebelahmu, apa aku salah?" Balasnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja, berharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat perselisahan singkat diantara kami.

"Ugh..." Samar-samar aku masih mendengar suara gaduh mereka.

"Hei, Mikuo kalau kau tidak berkata jujur juga. Kami benar-benar akan melakukan _itu_ padamu."

"Apa yang harus aku akui kalau kenyataannya aku tidak melakukan apapun?!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Rin bersedia berbaikkan denganmu? Pasti ada apa-apanya!"

"Mana aku tahu!"

Seperti kata Bu Guru Lily, kelas kami tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk diributkan. Sekarang dan seterusnya akan selalu terdengar suara gaduh dari kelas kami. Semoga Mikuo bisa tenang di alamnya saat dia kalah dari mereka. Aku berdoa dalam hati dan pergi ke alam mimpi. " _Oyasumi..._ "

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Ini sudah lanjut, cukup sekian dan terima kasih ._.v *Eh?**

 **Dan mohon maaf, untuk chapter berikutnya nggak janji bisa update cepat ~**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah rev, fav & foll...**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**

 **15/02/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**

Namaku Rin. Begitulah orang-orang yang ku kenal memanggilku.

Pengetahuan tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya nol besar.

Dua tahun yang lalu aku terbangun di rumah sakit tanpa ingatan apapun. Kak Rinto adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Dia menceritakan banyak hal. Aku hanya menjadi pendengarnya dan menerima apapun yang dia katakan tanpa protes.

Selanjutnya, aku menjalani hidupku tanpa peduli seperti apa diriku di masa lalu. Tapi, aku peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengenalku. Jadi, aku mulai bertemu banyak orang yang mengenal diriku namun tak satu pun wajah-wajah dari mereka yang berhasil ku ingat.

Aku membagi duniaku menjadi dua bagian. Hitam dan putih.

Hitam untuk sisi negatif atau sebut saja sisi gelapku yang penuh dengan pemikiran menyesatkan dan jahil. Lalu putih untuk sisi positif dimana kesenangan dan kebebasan hidup.

Akhir-akhir ini, orang-orang di dekat ku mulai gencar memberiku saran untuk membangun dunia baru. Dunia merah jambu. Apa tak ada warna lain?

"Hahaha, kakakmu benar-benar sial punya adik keras kepala sepertimu, Rin." Teto tertawa keras setelah mendengar ceritaku tentang pengusiran dan tiga bidadari penjaga. Sekarang jam istirahat dan sesuai janjiku, aku menceritakan peristiwa menakjubkan yang terjadi di rumahku selama aku absen padanya.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Berbohong dan mengusirnya?" Manik biru cerahku tertawa jenaka.

"Perasaan bersalahku hanya akan membuatnya senang dan itu artinya akhir dari hidupku." Sisi jahatku bersorak gembira.

"Lagi pula bukan aku yang mengusirnya." Lajutku acuh. Teto tersenyum geli dan mengaduk jus apelnya.

"Oh, jadi Rin yang sekarang sedang berusaha lari dari kenyataan, pfttt." Bibirku mencebik sebal.

"Kau bisa tersesat jika terus melarikan diri tanpa arah. Kau kan ratu buta arah, hahahaha."

Kalimat Teto barusan membuat sedotan jus jerukku melayang dengan sia-sia. Dia berhasil menghindari seranganku tepat waktu. Cih.

"Apa kau tidak berniat membangun dunia merah jambu? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Tuh kan. Lagi-lagi warna itu. Dua hari yang lalu Kak Lenka, terus Kak Miku dan sekarang Teto. Selanjutnya siapa lagi?

"Aku lebih suka warna orange atau kuning."

Teto membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. "Jangan bilang... kalau kau... tidak tahu arti merah jambu..." Dia tergagap.

"Aku tahu itu warna. Warna feminim."

Lima detik kemudian, aku mendengar suara benturan hebat. Teto melempar kepalanya ke meja kantin. Apa aku salah bicara?

Dia menghela napas panjang dan menatapku serius.

"Hhhh... katakan padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat mengetahui temanmu benar-benar idiot? Apakah aku harus senang atau kecewa?"

 _JLEB_

I-di-ot?

"Kau sedang menyindirku?" Tanyaku menahan perempatan muncul di keningku. Pita putihku bergerak tidak tenang. Teto mendengus dan menggeleng.

"Kau masih ingat? Tentang pangeran penyelamat?" Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tahu segalanya tentangku. Termasuk obat dan pangeran penyelamat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kagamine? Mungkin saja dia orang yang selama ini kau cari dan kau tunggu."

Aku terdiam dengan kerutan di dahiku.

Mencerna kalimat hati-hati yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sahabat merahku.

Pangeran penyelamat?

Len Kagamine?

Si alien sombong?

Rasanya kupu-kupu dalam perutku ingin muntah.

Dia sih lebih cocok disebut pangeran maut. Ha-ha.

"Jika itu yang terjadi. Aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Mungkin." Sahutku tidak yakin. Jelas. Aku mana sanggup membayangkan diriku bersama si alien sombong berada dalam situasi romantis. Kupu-kupu dalam perutku rasanya sudah siap untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, jika kemungkinan itu benar. Aku akan mencoba menerimanya seperti apa yang ku katakan tadi. Apa? Rin Kamine pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Harap di catat.

Teto menatapku sendu. _Ada apa?_

"Kuharap itu memang isi hatimu, Rin. Kau boleh menganggap aku ini penghianat karena senang mendengarmu bersedia menerima Kagamine."

Hah?

Teto mendukung Kagamine.

Teto mendukung Kagamine.

Kagamine mendapat dukungan TETO. SAHABATKU.

Mulutku komat kamit menatap Teto seakan dia berubah menjadi alien satu spesies dengan Kagamine.

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi atau sesuatu sudah menimpa kepalaku.

"Umm... kurasa aku harus ke ruang kesehatan." Pamitku canggung. Tidak peduli dengan jus jeruk yang belum ku bayar. Teto akan mengurusnya untukku. Sekarang kepalaku butuh istirahat.

Ternyata menerima apapun yang datang itu tidak mudah seperti apa yang ku bayangkan. Apalagi sesuatu itu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti alien Kagamine.

Dunia hitamku menolak keras. Sementara dunia putihku membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Hahhh... Bagaimana pun juga aku masih kepikiran kalimat si alien sombong itu. Tidak mungkin dia menginginkanku menjadi miliknya tanpa alasan jelas. Hmm... apa mungkin dia pacarku di masa lalu ya? EH?!"

Langkahku terhenti di lorong sepi menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri. Seingatku, Kak Rinto tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan romantisku. Tidak mungkin Kak Rinto lupa dan tidak bercerita. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir semua kejadian yang ku alami terlalu mendadak. Kemunculan Kagamine, pertunangan dan perubahan sikap Kak Rinto.

Semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba.

Jika dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Kak Rinto tidak mungkin melempar adiknya sendiri pada temannya (yang dia anggap baik) begitu saja. Kak Rinto tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya padaku (justru sebaliknya, aku yang sering memaksanya). Kak Rinto tidak akan tahan bertengkar denganku lebih dari satu hari (dan ini sudah tiga hari lebih). Selain itu, bukan Kak Rinto saja yang bersikap aneh. Kak Luka, Kak Lenka, Kak Miku, Kak Gumi dan juga teman-temanku. Mereka semua bersikap aneh. Secara halus mereka mendorongku ke arah Kagamine. Bahkan Pak Guru Kiyoteru pun ikut-ikutan.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Kalau benar Kagamine coretpacarkucoret kenapa baru sekarang dia muncul? Dan kenapa dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunanganku? Atau... mungkinkah...

Aku meneguk ludahku gugup dan menekan tombol hijau. Mencari kepastian, menunggu seseorang diseberang sana menjawab semua kebingunganku.

"Rin! Syukurlah, akhirnya kau menelepon ku juga. Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Ya, mereka menjagaku dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan Kak Rinto? Apa kakak menjadi gelandangan di jalan?" Candaku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok. Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara rengekannya. Kami bicara cukup lama dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Kak..." Panggilku pelan dengan hembusan napas berat. Mataku menatap liar lorong sepi, mencari mantra penenang.

Di seberang sana Kak Rinto mulai meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali dengan nada khawatir. Aku mulai ragu dengan apa yang akan ku tanyakan padanya.

"Kagamine... dia... bukan tunanganku di masa lalu ku kan, Kak?"

Bibir bagian bawah ku gigit menahan rasa takut, menanti jawaban di seberang sana. Peganganku pada _handphone_ semakin erat. Keheningan yang kudapat semakin mempertegas kalau dugaanku benar adanya.

Detik selanjutnya, aku menangis dalam diam di dalam lipatan kakiku. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi _handphone_ ku seperti apa setelah aku melepasnya tiba-tiba. Hiks.

Dunia ku hancur. Tak ada hitam dan putih lagi.

" _...Lebih dari itu_."

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat dan kulewati dengan aktivitas (bisa di bilang) monoton karena tidak ada gangguan dari Kak Rinto maupun Kagamine. Teman sekelas pun terlihat lebih tenang, entah kerasukan setan apa mereka bisa duduk manis berjam-jam tanpa berbuat hal gila. Bahkan Kak Lenka yang biasanya menginap di rumahku sekarang lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya setelah bibi Sara kembali bekerja. Kak Luka pun hanya memberiku obat secara rutin, tidak menanyakan kondisiku lagi. Mereka semua seakan takut aku kejang-kejang jika bicara dengan ku lebih dari tujuh menit.

Perlakuan seperti itu tidak akan kudapat kalau saja Kak Rinto menjaga mulut embernya. Terakhir aku cek statusnya di sekolah adalah ratu gosip bukan pelajar. Aku tahu kakakku punya sedikit kelainan di otaknya. Dia curhat sana sini (tanpa sepengetahuan ku) tentang aku yang menelponnya dan menanyakan kebenaran Kagamine pada siapa pun yang dekat denganku. Akibatnya, mereka jadi menjauhi ku. Mereka takut aku mengalami guncangan lagi (seperti saat aku ditunangkan dengan Kagamine). Memperlakukanku seperti wabah penyakit adalah cara mereka memberiku waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Andai saja Kak Rinto tidak di rekrut kelas bangsawan. Aku bisa mencekiknya SEKARANG juga. Dia sengaja mengambil kelas malam. Perlakuan spesial yang dia dapat mengunci gerakanku. Sial. Dia harus membayar keringat dan darah yang ku keluarkan hanya untuk meyakinkan teman-teman, Kak Luka dan yang lainnya kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan solusi dari permasalahan ku.

"Ah! Terima kasih."

Hembusan napas lega ku keluarkan. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan telur yang hendak kubeli. Salahku melamun di saat belanja, beruntung aku tidak menabrak rak atau lebih parahnya seseorang.

"ALIEN SHOTA!" Pekikku spontan dan langsung membungkuk minta maaf pada pengunjung lainnya setelah tahu siapa penolongku. Wow, apa ini yang namanya kebetulan? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini. Pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau tidak berubah. Mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian memanggil si penolong dengan tidak sopan."

Lama tidak mendengar mulut tajamnya bersuara ternyata tidak menurunkan kadar ketidaksukaanku padanya. Dia tetap menyebalkan. Harusnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot memintanya bersikap seperti biasa kemarin.

"Biarin. Kau kan memang _shota_. Kak Rinto saja masih lebih tinggi." Ejekku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya lalu kudorong troli ku dan kembali mencari barang dalam daftar belanjaku.

"Kau sendiri lebih pendek dariku."

Pegangan di troliku menguat. Aku berteriak dalam hati, memaki Kagamine sepuasnya. Dasar alien bermulut tajam.

"Cuman beda 50cm kok." Balasku sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Apa Kak Rinto juga ada?"

Dengan semangat, aku mencari sosok kuning lainnya yang mungkin saja sedang bersembunyi. Kudengar Kak Rinto tinggal bersamanya. Semenjak dia memberiku informasi mengejutkan, kami putus komunikasi. Tanpa diminta, Kak Rinto memberi ku ruang untuk berpikir dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia kabur setelah berbuat ulah. Menyebar gosip.

Mengingat tragedi itu membuat aku kesal. Apa dia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa meninggalkan masalah?

Waktu berpikir yang dia berikan aku gunakan untuk meredakan gosip yang dia sebar. Lalu membaca sebuah novel misteri di waktu kosong. Pembunuhan di ruang tertutup. Berharap novel itu bisa memberiku inspirasi. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan maksud dari kalimat pendeknya. _Lebih dari itu_. Huft.

"Beli camilan dan si pemalas itu masih tiduran di tempatku."

Sudut bibir ku tertarik ke atas, menyeringai.

"Kakak yang tak bisa di harapkan, heh."

Kagamine balas menyeringai setuju.

"Pemalas merepotkan."

Dengusan geli ku hadiahkan untuk candaan yang terdengar cantik di telingaku. Aku biarkan Kagamine mengekor di belakangku. Mengikuti kemana pun kakiku melangkah. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan seperti tidak berminat berbelanja. Kalau saja aku tidak melihat keranjang dalam genggaman tangannya, aku pasti mengira kalau dia itu alien penguntit tukang modus.

Kami hanya sedikit berbincang di sela acara aku mencari barang yang ku butuhkan. Selama pencarian, aku menemukan satu fakta menyebalkan lainnya tentang Kagamine. Dia bukan manusia tapi robot. Menjawab jika ada yang bertanya.

Entah kenapa walau menyebalkan tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Hati nurani ku pasti sudah gila menerima keberadaan Kagamine dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ternyata kami bisa bicara dengan normal dan santai. Suatu kemajuan yang menyeramkan. Aku meringis.

"Apa itu belanjaanmu?" Tanya Kagamine tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku. Dia menengok ke arah daftar belanjaan yang kupegang.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Apa dia mendengar suara hatiku?

"Ya, aku belanja kebutuhan rumah. Aku menggantikan bibi Sara."

"Sudah semua?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Ya, tadi itu yang terakhir."

"Eh? Terima kasih. Tapi, aku bisa sendiri." Aku mencegahnya mengabil alih troli ku.

"Dengan tubuh mungilmu? Aku tidak yakin."

Aku menatapnya malas. Hei! Daritadi aku mendorong troli ini sendirian tahu! Namun, belum sempat aku menyuarakan isi hatiku, Kagamine langsung merebut troli ku tanpa permisi dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Apa salahnya punya tubuh mungil. Cih." Cibirku kesal.

"Semuanya sekian." Mendengar nona kasir menyebutkan nominal uang yang harus kubayar, aku membuka tas selempangku dan mengambil dompet yang tersembunyi disana.

"Tolong gabung dengan punyaku." Mataku langsung melotot lebar saat melihat Kagamine menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada nona kasir.

"Eh? Tunggu biar aku yang bayar! Kau kan sudah membawakan barangku." Cegahku hendak mengganti kartu kreditnya dengan milikku. Tapi, Kagamine menatap tajam si nona kasir agar menerima kartu kreditnya sedangkan aku menatap si nona kasir dengan tatapan memohon.

Nona kasir nampak kebingungan dan menatapku dengan senyum bersalahnya karena dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil kartu kredit si alien sombong. Aku kalah telak. Sialan.

"Kenapa kau yang membayarnya? Ini kan belanjaanku!"

Kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku beli barang mahal sekalian. Berlian misalnya. Biar dia mati berdiri di tempat.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali."

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namun, aku segera berbalik karena merasa tidak diikuti oleh petugas yang membawa barang belanjaanku.

"Mau dibawa kemana semua barang belanjaanku, Kagamine!" Pekikku kaget.

Ternyata petugas yang membawa barang belanjaanku sedang menata belanjaanku ke dalam bagasi mobil milik si alien sombong. Dengan gusar aku menghampiri Kagamine. Kami pun bertengkar hebat dan saling memaki. Tidak khawatir orang lain menjadikan kami sebagai bahan hiburan.

Telingaku semakin terbakar saat mendengar bisikan ibu-ibu tukang gosip lewat dan menilai kami seenaknya. _Pasangan kekasih bermasalah_.

Mulutku sudah panas ingin segera meluruskan pemikiran sesat si ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu. Namun, sepertinya Kagamine punya pendapat lain. Dia segera mendorong ku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergerak cepat, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mobilnya melaju dalam ketenangan yang mengerikan. Kagamine marah. Simpulku.

Pemandangan di balik jendela terlihat buram. Aku mencoba mengenali jalan di luar sana. Memastikan Kagamine membawaku ke rumah bukan tempat lain yang tidak ku kenal.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih..." Kataku ragu karena dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak pernah memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Dia yang memaksa.

Kagamine menatapku tajam. Aku di buatnya grogi. Dia kenapa? Apa masih marah hanya karena aku memakinya di tempat umum?

Bola mataku berputar jengah. Dia dan harga dirinya tidak bisa di pisahkan ternyata.

Hahhh... sepertinya aku memang terlalu berlebihan.

Wajar saja kalau Kagamine marah bahkan sakit hati. Aku berteriak padanya dan memberinya peringatan untuk tidak mengusik kehidupanku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa walau faktanya dia tunangan yang tidak bisa ku akui (setidaknya belum).

Aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja dengan semua tingkah otoriternya.

Dia dengan seenaknya membayar semua belanjaanku dan dia dengan seenaknya memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Mengantarku pulang. Aku tak pernah meminta semua itu. Jelas aku marah.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanyanya ambigu. Mataku spontan meliriknya malas.

Ada yang tahu dimana letak tembok terdekat. Mungkin saja dengan membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok bisa membuat otakku sedikit encer dan mengerti maksud alien sombong macam Kagamine.

"Keberatan? Untuk?"

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang tidak ku mengerti.

Desahan lelah terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kagamine mengacak rambut kuningnya kasar dan terlihat frustasi. Aku diam melihatnya mengumpat dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Sementara pikiranku terus meneriakkan nomor rumah sakit jiwa. Kewarasan Kagamine mulai kupertanyakan.

Tak lama, dia menatapaku lagi, lebih tajam dan dingin. Aku berjengit kaget. "Kau yakin tidak mengerti maksudku?!"

Secepat kilat aku meraih pintu mobil, mencoba membukanya tapi tidak bisa. Kagamine menguncinya.

"Kyaaaa..." Dia menarik tangan ku kasar.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat (walau tidak mengerti) dan dia melepas jeratannya pada tanganku lalu membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke stir mobil. Dia masih waras kan?

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Sial!" Aku tidak yakin racauan tidak jelasnya itu di tujukan untukku karena selanjutnya dia tertawa menyedihkan atau menyakitkan (jika orang lain yang mendengarnya).

Suara lengkingan klakson menciutkan niatku untuk memberinya sedikit perhatian. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah tanpa tahu apa kesalahanku. Sudut hatiku yang terdalam ikut menjerit pilu melihatnya kacau. Sikapnya membuatku bingung sekaligus khawatir. Aku menatap kosong rumahku di balik jendela mobil. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam sana kecuali bibi Sara yang hanya akan keluar rumah jika ada tamu atau seseorang dengan baik hati menekan bel rumah dan bibi Sara akan melihatku terjebak disini lalu mengeluarkanku dari situasi aneh ini.

Mengumpulkan semua keberanianku yang sempat melarikan diri. Aku mengucapkan mantra dalam hati,

' _Aku akan mencakar wajah Kagamine jika dia berani memukulku dan mengabaikan niat baik ku untuk menenangkannya._ '

"Err.. aku tidak yakin pertanyaanmu mengarah kemana. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan." Ucapku pelan dan menunggu reaksinya. Kagamine mulai tenang. Terlihat dari caranya bernapas. Aman.

"Keberatan? Kata itu terlalu banyak arti di telingaku. Bohong jika aku bilang tidak keberatan dengan semua tindakan egois mu itu. Jika yang kau maksud aku keberatan kau bayarkan belanjaanku. Maka aku akan menjawab 'iya'. Jika yang kau maksud aku keberatan diantar pulang. Jawabanku pun tetap sama 'iya'. Tapi, jika itu tentang pertunangan atau status lain yang kau maksud. Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya." Akuku jujur.

Dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Menutup tatapan dinginnya dengan sebelah tangan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Melihatmu kacau. Aku yakin pertanyaanmu mengarah pada satu hal yang lebih besar." Napasku tertahan. Aku meliriknya takut-takut. Dia bergerak dan menatapku datar. Tubuhnya masih tetap bersandar, hanya kepalanya saja yang bergerak kesamping, menghadapku. Aku panik dan waspada.

"Aku belum siap mengetahui kenyataan kalau aku bukan sekadar tunanganmu. Makanya aku tidak memikirkan ucapan Kak Rinto terlalu jauh." Lanjutku lirih berharap dia tidak mengamuk atau menendangku keluar mobil.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tetap tidak terjangkau." Katanya tersenyum miris. Apa aku harus ikut tersenyum?

Tangannya terulur, meraih pipi kiri ku dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Kali ini, aku diam saja, tidak menolaknya. Namun, tanganku terkepal kuat, menahan gejolak misterius.

"Kau milikku. Selamanya. Rin Kagamine"

Mulutku bergetar. Dia menyatukan keningnya denganku. Aku memejamkan mata, melepasnya dari kesalahan menyebut margaku.

"Hiks..."

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku menangis. Air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

Tangannya yang besar mengusap lembut bagian bawah mataku. Menghapus tiap tetes air mata yang keluar. Sebisa mungkin kutahan isak tangis ku. Ini memalukan.

"Maaf, membuatmu takut. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana. Sikap ramahmu membuat ku bingung sesaat. Kupikir kau mulai menerima ku. Kau mengingatkan ku akan dirimu di masa lalu. Tenanglah. Aku tidak marah. Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar sampai ingatanmu kembali. Tetaplah disisiku. Apapun yang terjadi." Jelasnya. Kali ini mencoba membuatku tenang.

Tangisku pun pecah.

Bukan. Bukan karena itu aku menangis. Aku memang **sedikit** takut dengan kemarahannya. Aku memang sengaja bersikap ramah padanya. Aku **mungkin** mulai mencoba menerima keberadaanya (tanpa sadar). Tapi... tapi... aku hanya mampu menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis karena hati kecilku saja sedang bengong dengan rahang jatuh ke bawah. Tidak percaya seorang alien macam Kagamine bisa bersikap lembut pada perempuan.

"Maaf..." Gumamku di sela isak tangisku.

Kagamine bersingut semakin mendekat lalu mendekapku erat. Dia membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang di telingaku. Sementara aku terus bergumam kata maaf dalam dekapannya. Kemejanya semakin kusut akibat remasanku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang menangis sambil menahan tawa.

Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dengan benar.

' _...maaf sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Pfttt_ '

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pura-pura menangis hanya untuk menarik perhatianku. Rin Kagamine."

A-apa?

* * *

 **oOo**

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

 **oOo**

* * *

 **[Teto POV]**

Dahiku berkumpul di satu titik dan membentuk kerutan. Aku tidak salah tempat kan?

Kucek kembali pesan yang ku dapat semalam. Menyamakan nama tempat pertemuan kami dengan nama gedung di hadapanku. Gaku Cafe.

Tidak ada yang salah. Namanya sama. Tapi, apa benar ini tempatnya? Nama dan bentuk gedungnya sangat mencurigakan.

Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama dan terakhir aku berkunjung ke tempat aneh yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan terong. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang masih dipertanyakan _gender_ -nya sampai sekarang (walau sudah punya tunangan cantik) dan suka pamer terong hasil panennya. Tenang saja, dia bukan petani terong. Tapi, dia punya kebun terong di dalam rumahnya. Aku punya kenangan buruk dengan orang itu.

Seorang pelayan cantik (tapi tidak secantik pakaiannya yang bermotip terong) menyambutku dengan senyum hangat. Aku segera mengatakan maksud dan tujuanku kemari. Dia berjalan di depanku dan aku mengikutinya. Tatapan mataku lurus ke depan, tidak mau melihat ke sisi kiri maupun kanan. Kedua sisi itu sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku. Kuharap pemilik cafe ini manusia normal, bukan terong atau sejenisnya.

Senyum cerah terbit di wajahku. Aku menarik kursi dengan dua jari. Kesepuluh jariku terlalu mahal untuk menarik kursi yang sialnya berbentuk terong.

Luka, tepatnya Luka Megurine (orang yang membuat janji denganku) terkekeh geli. Dia tahu masalahku dan sengaja membawaku pada hal menjijikan ini.

"Maaf, memanggilmu mendadak. Apa kau tersengat?"

Aku membuka buku menu yang diberikan nona pelayan dan bernapas lega dalam hati. Menunya bukan kreasi dari terong dan tidak berwarna ungu. _Pyuhh_.

"Jangan bercanda Luka. Kau memberiku obat hebat. Aku bisa berdiri seharian penuh di bawah matahari jika aku mau."

Aku menjawab dengan penuh rasa bangga setelah memesan minuman ringan pada nona pelayan.

' _Tapi aku tidak kuat kalau harus duduk berjam-jam di bawah tekanan terong dan warna ungunya_.' Lanjutku dalam hati sedikit mual.

"Cara bicaramu sedikit berani sekarang." Luka menyeringai geli. Aku mendesah.

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang berubah, kau juga."

Aku bergumam terima kasih pada nona pelayan yang membawa pesananku, tanpa melihatnya. Nona pelayan itu pergi setelah memastikan pesananku di terima dengan selamat olehku. Aku meminumnya sedikit setelah mencampurnya dengan obat yang biasa kubawa lalu menatap Luka yang juga sedang menatapku— _sendu_.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat si kuat Luka memanggil si lemah ini? Apa ini menyangkut Rin?" Tebakku. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Cuman kau satu-satunya yang menolak perjanjian itu. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu waktu itu. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu mengenai perkembangan tuan putri. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, kau yang paling dekat dengannya."

Senyum ramahku memudar. Aku terlalu sensitif dengan kata perjanjian, kesepakatan atau kata lainnya yang berhubungan erat dengan kerja sama banyak pihak. Karena itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan menjijikan.

Minuman pesananku dengan sengaja ku tumpahkan. Luka diam saja melihat tingkahku. Tidak terkejut ataupun marah.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf sudah menyirammu. Kau tahu aku benci pada kalian! Padamu! Kalau saja kau tidak menolong kami waktu itu, aku pasti dengan mudah membencimu Luka. Tapi, aku tahu kau peduli pada Rin sama seperti kami. Dengar! Sekarang bukan masalah siapa yang setuju dan siapa yang menolak perjanjian konyol itu. Atau siapa yang dekat dan tidak dekat dengannya. Semua sudah terjadi."

Napasku memburu. Aku duduk di atas meja dengan tangan terlipat. Tersenyum sedih dan menatap langit-langit yang dengan kurang ajarnya berwarna ungu. Merusak _mood_ saja.

"Aku senang kau mulai mengerti tentangnya. Rin tetaplah Rin. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya sekalipun ingatannya hilang. Jika yang kau takutkan Rin akan menolak Kagamine. Kau salah. Rin akan menerimanya seperti saat dia menelan cerita sialan Rinto bulat-bulat. Dia akan menerima Kagamine, aku yakin itu. Dia tetap Rin yang sama. Dia tetap Rin yang suka menarik tanganku kesana kemari tanpa tahu bahaya di depannya. Dia tidak berubah, Luka."

Kulirik Luka mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tasnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang lengket.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal dengan keputusanmu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya. Ini belum terlambat. Tadi kau bilang kalau aku satu-satunya yang menolak." Aku menggeleng, menolak pendapatnya.

"Bukan cuman aku saja. Teman-teman ku, Kau dan Kagamine. Aku tahu kau diam-diam memberi dukungan pada Rin. Terima kasih tidak mengatakan pada Kakak sialannya itu tentang percobaan bunuh dirinya. Aku juga tahu, kau pasti yang menendang Kagamine dari tempatnya bersembunyi agar mau bertemu dengan Rin. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Apanya yang menebus dosa. Dia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kau ingat saat si sialan Rinto mengatur kehidupannya, dia diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan aku rasa saat itu jiwanya tidak ada bersama kita. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sepertinya, Luka. Ini bukan salah mu atau siapa pun. Rasa bersalahmu hanya akan menyakiti Rin jika ingatannya kem—"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku melihatnya berdiri dengan muka tertunduk lalu meraih minumannya dan WOW... aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat balasan darinya. Dia menyiramku balik.

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah! Dan kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu sebelum aku patahkan kakimu."

Aku merinding dan langsung duduk dengan sopan. Bagaimana pun juga dia lebih tua dariku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku menghormatinya.

"Kau benar-benar mengenal Rin sepenuhnya ya?"

Intronya membuat aku takut. Aku mengangguk cepat. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, dagunya terangkat anggun dengan aura mengintimidasi. Aku menunduk, terlalu takut menatap wajah marahnya.

"Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak mengenal diriku. Kuberitahu saja, aku sedikit pun tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada siapa pun. Aku bahkan terlalu malas melibatkan diri dalam masalah bocah ingusan seperti kalian. Masalahku yang menendang Len. Itu urusakanku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan aku tidak berada di pihak siapa pun. Aku hanya minta pendapatmu mengenai tuan putri agar aku bisa menentukan dosis obatnya. Disini aku berperan sebagai dokter pribadinya. Aku tidak bermaksud mencari tahu perkembangan dari permainan konyol kalian. Tugasku sebagai dokter lebih penting daripada bermain rumah-rumahan bersama kalian."

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku kilat ketika mendapati sorotan tajam darinya. Salahku membangunkan dokter singa.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

Kami pun terdiam. Sebenarnya aku menunggunya bicara lagi. Dalam pikiranku cuman ada bahan candaan dan tidak mungkin aku pakai untuk mencairkan suasana. Bisa-bisa aku kena lemparan cangkir cantik. Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah puas disiramnya.

"Jadi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ucapanmu tadi benar? Rin. Dia akan menerimanya? Apa itu benar?"

GUBRAK

Ya ampun. Kupikir dia akan bertanya apa.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau tahu?" Tanyaku heran. Dia menatapku malas.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Oh... _tsundere._ Aku menganggukkan kepala geli lalu nyenyir minta maaf. "Aku hanya pengamat. Tugasku hanya menyampaikan hasil dari pengamatanku saja. Oh iya, ini untukmu."

Hati-hati. Aku memberinya sebungkus permen. Dia hanya menatap permen itu.

"Permen?" Tanyanya.

' _Ya, iya lah. Masa racun_.' Namun segera kutelan kembali kalimat yang berpotensi menimbulkan darah di kepalaku. _Oke_ , aku mulai berlebihan.

"Cobalah. Aku jamin itu tidak beracun." Candaku mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Ambil, buka bungkusnya lalu makan. Aku langsung memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"Pedassss." Komentarnya. Kedua tanganku kukerahkan untuk menahan tawa.

Luka berdehem pelan. "Tertawalah."

"Pffttt...Hahahaha, maaf... maaf... Luka... Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Terbatuk kecil, aku menyudahi acara tawa ku.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami waktu itu. Itu hadiah dari teman-teman. Mereka memaksaku membawanya saat tahu aku akan bertemu denganmu. Bersenang-senanglah, Luka. Aku tahu ucapanmu tadi sepenuhnya bohong. Lepaskan semua beban yang Rin berikan padamu. Bukankah dia percaya dan berkata jujur padamu? Kau tidak sendirian. Ingat itu _baka-_ Luka." Aku melanjutkan tawaku lagi. Luka menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

"Ah..." Seru ku hampir melupakan hal penting. Kutatap kembali Luka yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

Tarik napas.

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja ke tempat kami. Akan aku pastikan mereka semua menyambutmu dan tak perlu khawatir soal Rin. Raja kita punya rencanan tersembunyi yang tidak kita ketahui. Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu mengingat tingkat keegoisannya sudah tidak tertolong lagi dan kau sudah berani mencubit sisi gelapnya, Hahaha." Semangatku berkacak pinggang mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Pertemuanku dengannya berakhir. Aku memberinya senyum kecil sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan cafe terkutuk itu. Aku tersenyum simpati mengingat pertemuanku barusan. _Kalian hanya takut kalau Rin menolak kenyataan kalau dirinya vampire bukan manusia seperti apa yang dipikirkannya._

.

.

.

Tanpa sengaja, manik merahku ternoda oleh sebaris kalimat yang tak sengaja ku baca.

 _Gakupo Kamui-pemilik Gaku Cafe._

.

.

.

Terong-Pembawa-Bencana. Empat huruf: S-i-g-h.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Apa chapter ini sedikit menjawab semua keganjilan yang ada? Fufufu xD**

 **Maaf, baru sempat update, waktu dan kondisi tidak mendukung untuk update cepat ternyata x'D *jduarr***

 **Dan chapter selanjutnya juga kemungkinan nggak bisa cepat.**

 **Ada yang menunggu The Rules? Yang satu itu juga, dokumen nya rusak dan nggak bisa di buka. Jadi musti di ketik ulang dan entah kapan bisa terwujud/? *eh?***

 **Tapi, sebisa mungkin tetap di lanjut.**

 **Btw, bahasa yang kupakai tidak terlalu kasar kan ya? ._.a**

 **Untuk umpatannya gitu, semoga tidak x_x**

 **Dan maaf juga kalau ada typo, yang ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi, haha. Baca ulang chapter sebelumnya ternyata banyak sekali, sudahlah...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**

 **09/04/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Rinto POV]**

"Bisa kita bicara? Di tempat lain?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka. Dia akan menemuiku di kelas malam. Matanya berkilat gelisah dengan semua perhatian disekelilingnya. Keberadaannya disini jelas menarik banyak mata. Dia akan kabur dan menjerit jika tahu kalau dirinya sangat berkuasa disini. Itu pun kalau dia ingat.

"Ah, tentu. Di dekat sini ada cafe 24 jam. Mau kesana?"

Singatku di dekat sini ada cafe milik vampire terabsurd sedunia yang sampai sekarang _gender_ -nya masih di pertanyakan. Aku turut berduka cita saat Luka bersedia menerimanya sebagai tunangan. Banyak orang yang menangis sedih atas kemalangan Luka saat mereka meresmikan pertunangan mereka dengan saling bertukar cincin dan pesta. Tako, gurita kesayangan Luka pun mengerti kemalangan yang menimpa majikannya dan ikut bersedih dengan membakar semua hidangan berunsur terong secara terang-terangan. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya teman terongku bisa meluluhkan hati Tako dan membuatnya mengibarkan bendera perdamaian. Setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkan umur pertunangan mereka dan aku akan memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu. Dia harus mau mengosongkan cafenya untukku jika ingin memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Kecuali kalau dia merasa cukup puas dengan statusnya yang sekarang maka aku akan membakar ladang terongnya. Ponselku berdering dan aku tertawa kemenangan. Cefenya sudah kosong. Dengan semangat, aku merangkul adikku, menjaganya tetap di dekatku. Dia terlihat enggan namun aku tahu dia merasa nyaman. Ditatap banyak orang selama perjalan menuju pintu keluar adalah tantangan terbesar untuknya. Dia benci di tatap dan takut dengan gelap. Aku memuji keberaniannya menemuiku seorang diri. Melawan ketakutannya akan gelap tanpa pendamping. Dia pasti sudah membuat keputusan yang sulit. Aku sudah mendengar cerita menarik yang terjadi pada adikku tadi siang dan aku sudah memukul Len untuknya. Biarpun aku berada di pihaknya, tetap saja aku akan marah jika dia mempermainkan adikku. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menggerutu di sudut ruangan rumah termewahnya sambil mengutukku.

Rin menatap takjub hidangan yang tersaji di meja. Aku mengatakan kalau cafe ini milik salah satu temanku dan dia dengan senang hati mengosongkan cafenya untuk kami. Aku melihat Gakupo bersembunyi di belakang tembok dan kegirangan saat mendengar pujian dari Rin. Aku berjanji akan mencabuti rambut panjang miliknya jika dia tidak segera pergi dan memberi kami privasi. Dia sepertinya mengerti arti tatapanku dan melesat menjauh entah kemana. Rin kebingungan. Matanya berkeliaran melihat sekeliling. Mungkin dia mengira ada orang lain selain kami. Itu benar. Tapi, itu tadi sebelum aku mengusirnya secara halus.

Aku menarikkan kursi untuknya dan dia duduk dengan manis. Hidangan di meja sudah dibuat terpisah. Untukku dan untuknya. Semua berbahan dasar jeruk. Kuharap Gakupo tidak lupa mencampurkan obat Rin ke dalam hidangannya dan tidak salah menaburkan obat itu ke dalam hidanganku. Aku akan membunuhnya jika itu sampai terjadi. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah obat melainkan pil darah ciptaan Luka. Dia vampire hebat yang pernah kukenal, mengobarkan semua kemewahan yang dimilikinya dan lebih memilih tenggelam di ruang penelitian. Katakan dia vampire bodoh yang mau menerima permintaan bodohku. Membuat obat yang bisa membuat vampire hidup layaknya manusia. Bernapas, makan, kulit terasa hangat dan jantung berdetak. Obat itu tidak akan tercipta jika Rin tidak mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kami membuang sisi manusianya yang lebih dominan lalu merangsang sisi darah vampirenya untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Semua itu kami lakukan demi kebaikannya, jika Rin tahu kalau dirinya adalah vampire, hidupnya sudah bisa di pastikan hancur. Dia tak pernah menginginkan itu. Keegoisan kami lah yang membuatnya hidup dalam kebohongan dan sebentar lagi kebohongan itu akan terungkap.

"Kak..." Rin terlihat ragu-ragu, aku menatapnya dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia mendesah dan membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini. Siapa sebenarnya Kagamine? Aku sudah muak dengan permainan pertak umpet kalian. Jadi, bisa kita akhiri dengan sebuah kejujuran? Aku tidak akan marah seandainya Kakak bilang Kagamine adalah... suamiku." Katanya lirih, suaranya semakin mengecil saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Tangannya mengepal erat di pangkuannya. Matanya menatapku lurus, menunggu jawaban.

Aku sudah menduga dia datang menemuiku untuk meminta kepastian. Aku bukan Kakak yang baik. Hati nurani ku selalu meneriakkan itu. Aku tahu. Perbuatanku mempermainkan kehidupan adikku tidak termaafkan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan." Matanya melebar sesaat lalu kembali menatapku lurus. "Tapi, itu bukan sesuatu 'yang lebih' yang kumaksud."

"Bukan? Memangnya ada status lain selain itu?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Hei, Rin. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat berdekatan dengannya?" Aku balik bertanya. Dia cemberut.

"Mungkin nyaman?" Keningnya mengkerut tidak yakin, seperti sedang memikirkan sebuah jawaban dari soal ujian tersulit sepanjang masa. "Dia seperti bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Kak Rinto lakukan. Padahal Kakak adalah Kakak ku." Pandangannya mencemooh, bibirku mengkerut, enggan mengakui kebenaran kalau Len lebih baik dariku. Alisnya bergerak jenaka, mengejek ketidakmampuanku menjadi orang pengertian dan selalu menempatkannya dalam posisi tersulit.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dia hanya sedikit beruntung." Sahutku tidak terima. Ya, Len sedikit beruntung yang punya banyak waktu untuk menguntit adikku dibandingkan aku yang harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Rin memutar bola matanya, meragukan semua kalimatku. Sial. "Ck, kau adikku dan aku lebih tahu tentangmu. Semua yang kulakukan demi kebaikanmu." Kataku kesal.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

Aku juga bisa melihat sehajat apa diriku dimatanya.

"Len, bisa dibilang dia merebut posisiku sebagai penyelamatmu. Sementara aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkanmu dalam kesulitan. Aku banyak berhutang padanya. Dia yang datang padamu dan menarik tanganmu. Memberimu kebebasaan. Rin... kau tahu mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak menjengukmu di rumah sakit?" Bahunya tersentak kaget. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Bukankah Kakak bilang mereka sibuk?" Jawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf, aku berbohong. Sebenarnya mereka tidak diizinkan menjengukmu atau menemuimu oleh Kakek. Dia sangat marah. Aku tidak bisa bilang alasannya marah. kau harus mengingatnya sendiri." Jelasku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rin sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dia memang seperti itu. Mengutamakan keluarga diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Berat rasanya harus mengatakan padanya kalau keluarga yang selama ini dicintainya tidak mampu membalas perasaannya itu.

"Alasanku pergi meninggalkanmu juga karena kakek. Dia ingin aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di luar negeri. Kupikir dengan perginya aku, Kakek bisa menerima keputasanmu waktu itu. Kau juga meyakinkan aku untuk pergi dan aku dengan bodohnya menuruti keinginanmu. Tanpa tahu kau mengalami kesulitan setelah kepergianku. Seharusnya aku sadar, Kakek adalah orang keras kepala, dia tidak mungkin melunakan hatinya."

"Tidak! Kak Rinto tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Jika dulu aku yang meminta Kakak untuk pergi itu berarti aku siap dengan semuanya. Apa pun yang terjadi padaku, itu bukan salah Kak Rinto." Rin menyahut cepat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Usahanya menghapus jejak air mata, jelas sia-sia. Aku tersenyum tipis. Meskipun Rin hidup dalam cerita buatanku, tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia tetap menjadi adikku yang baik hati. Salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya adalah di mudah menerima apapun dan tak pernah mengeluh, biarpun orang lain menghancurkan kehidupannya atau mengaturnya, Rin hanya akan merajuk sebentar setelah itu dia akan kembali bersikap biasa.

"Aku merasa duniaku runtuh saat pelayan di rumah memberi ku kabar kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal pergi meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun hanya untuk mengejar sebuah gelar bodoh. Sementara gelar itu tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikku yang sedang berjuang hidup. Aku begitu bodoh, benar-benar bodoh, berpikir saat aku pulang nanti kau akan menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman hangat." Kepalaku mendongak, melihat langit-langit berwarna ungu, warnanya tidak cocok untuk mengenang masa laluku. "Banyak orang yang kusalahkan. Salah satunya, Len. Saat itu, aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah diambil olehnya. Aku terlambat. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang cepat dan membawamu pergi meraih kebebasaan. Tapi, dia sudah mengambil tugasku dengan seenaknya. Dia yang membebaskanmu. Dia yang menarikmu dari kegelapan. Aku mendengar semuanya dari Lenka. Bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Aku senang kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu peduli selama aku tidak ada. Aku juga tahu, keberadaan Len sangat berarti untukmu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Ucapku sedikit tidak suka harus memuji Len dihadapan adikku.

"Selama itu bukan kebohongan, aku akan percaya." Tegas Rin menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu dia sangat berarti untukmu. Tapi, dengan bodohnya aku memisahkan kalian. Melihatmu berhasil selamat dan sadar tanpa tahu apa-apa membuatku berpikiran bodoh. Keinginanku untuk melihatmu bahagia terlalu besar. Kau hilang ingatan dan aku mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku ingin kau memiliki kenangan indah walau sedikit saja. Aku meminta Len untuk mengembalikanmu padaku sementara waktu." Kataku menatapnya sendu. Dia terkejut dan air matanya tetap mengalir. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup. Namun, tak satu pun suara berhasil keluar. Sejauh ini, aku hampir mengungkap semua kebohonganku.

"Disini yang salah adalah aku. Aku memanfaatkan keterpurukannya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Dia merasa gagal dan tidak pantas bertemu denganmu. Bahkan aku hampir berpikir kalau dia benar-benar akan melepasmu. Alasanku mengajakmu ke pesta saat itu adalah permintaanya. Dia memintamu kembali. Aku merasa bersalah melihatnya hancur. Aku memang ingin melihatmu bahagia tapi kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri jika suatu saat ingatanmu kembali dan mencarinya. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalian bertemu dalam keadaan saling menyalahkan. Maaf sudah mempermainkan hidupmu. Kau boleh memukulku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Kulipat kedua kakiku dan berlutut memohon maaf.

"Apa sudah semuanya?" Tanya Rin. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan kilatan marah. Sudah sewajarnya dia marah.

"Tidak. Selebihnya kau harus mengingatnya sendiri."

Tubuhnya merosot. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia memukulku ringan sambil berguma 'Kakak jahat.' berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku tidak berencana kembali ke sekolah setelah membuatnya menangis. Apalagi di malam hari, adikku paling pandai membuat dirinya berada dalam masalah. Dia bisa tersesat kapan saja di bawah penerangan lampu jalan dan bulan. Matanya melirikku redup. Jas sekolahku melindunginya dari angin malam. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kecerobohan adikku yang keluar malam hari dengan kaos belengan pendek dan celana selutut. Aku yakin jika Len melihat ini, dia akan membawa Rin ke butik dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tebal dan pantas.

"Bicara, mungkin." Jawabnya kebingungan. Dia tidak mungkin menemukan jalan keluar dalam waktu 10 menit. "Tapi, aku akan kesulitan kalau cuman bicara. Dimataku dia hanya alien gila." Tambahnya mendengus geli.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Kurasa Len harus ekstra kerja keras mendapatkan hati adikku kembali. Pertahanannya sekarang sangat tebal. Tidak seperti dulu dan aku bangga. Jika Lenka tahu, aku mungkin akan di tamparnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, kalau begitu. Lagi pula, sebagian besar ini semua salahku." Sahutku yakin dan dia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain sambil menghembuskan napas remeh. Dahiku berkedut kesal. Kebaikanku tidak artinya dimatanya.

"Yang bisa Kakak lakukan cuman memperburuk keadaan. Oh, ya... aku baru sadar. Kalau dia suamiku. Kapan aku menikah? Aku kan masih sekolah?" Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jantungku hampir melompat ke luar.

"Yang itu... kau harus mengingatnya sendiri." Kataku hati-hati. "Lagi pula, dia seorang pengusaha muda, dengan kekuasaan dan uang, dia bisa melakukan apapun." Aku bersorak dalam hati, takjub dengan kebohongan baruku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera periksa isi kepalaku sebelum kebohongan menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Itu mengerikan, bisa-bisa Lenka meninggalkanku.

"Kak... kau tidak berguna sama sekali. Kuharap Kak Lenka berpaling ke pria lain."

Aku melotot. "Hei! Kau ini adikku! Harusnya kau mendukung kakakmu ini." Protesku. Rin tersenyum tipis dan mengabaikanku. Dia tahu caranya balas dendam. Tidak tahukah dia kalau ucapannya itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Beruntung Lenka tidak ada disini. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Rin ingin menenangkan diri, dia menolak pulang dengan kendaraan. Jalan yang kami lewati sangat sepi, tidak ada orang lain selain kami. Namun, suara teriakan lemah meminta tolong membuat Rin menarik ujung kemejaku.

"Tolonnnggg..." Suara itu semakin terdengar lemah dan berasal dari gang gelap dihadapan kami. Rin berdiri di belakangku, tangannya mendorong-dorong punggungku untuk maju. Dia takut gelap tapi jiwa penolongnya melarangnya mengabaikan suara jeritan lemah itu. Aku berjalan hati-hati bersama Rin yang mencengkram bagian belakang kemejaku erat.

Len akan membunuhku jika melibatkannya dalam masalah ini. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada suara itu tanpa melihatnya. Bau tetesan darah lalu suara langkah kaki seseorang menjauh terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Kak Rinto!" Pekik Rin berlari kecil menghampiri tubuh wanita berpakaian kantoran yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia menyentuh tangan wanita itu dan terlonjak kaget. "Dingin..." Katanya tidak percaya.

"Kak?! Apa dia bisa diselamatkan? Sepertinya dia di gigit ular."

Aku mengacak rambutku. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

 **oOo**

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**

"AKKHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari kamar tamu. Kak Luka bersama Kak Rinto sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh seorang wanita kantoran yang kami tolong. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku dan Kak Rinto menemukannya di gang, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan dilehernya ada bekas gigitan ular dilehernya. Kuharap keputusanku tepat, mengikuti perintah Kak Rinto untuk membawanya kemari dan memanggil Kak Luka juga Kak Lenka. Tapi, untuk apa dia ada disini?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian." Pintaku pada Kagamine yang duduk disampingku, di ujung tangga. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya, apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan tadi siang dan mendengar semua kenyataan asal usul pertunangan konyol ini. Pasti Kak Rinto yang memanggilnya. Oh, Kakak, apa mau mu sih?

"Menangislah. Aku tahu kau menahannya sejak tadi. Aku akan menghadap sini. Melihat orang menangis bukan hobiku." Dia mengusap rambutku pelan kemudian membelakangiku. Aku meliriknya, memastikan dia tidak akan berbalik dan menangkap basah aku yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Sekitar daerah mataku sudah lengket dan pedih. Rasanya semakin sakit saat tahu laki-laki disampingku mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku menangis dalam diam. Bahuku bergetar menahan suara agar tidak keluar.

' _Kak Luka..., tolong selamatkan wanita itu..._ ' Harapku dalam hati. Aku terlalu takut melihat seseorang meninggal di hadapanku. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kiri ku dengan erat seperti memberiku kekuatan. Aku meliriknya, dia masih duduk membelakangiku. Punggunya seakan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Hiks. Mengapa harus dia? Orang yang mengerti aku. Mengapa bukan Kakak ku? _Kak Rinto benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan._ Aku takut sekaligus senang. Akhirnya, aku bertemu orang yang mampu mengerti diriku tanpa perlu mengatakan keinginanku. Ternyata orang seperti itu ada.

"Ehem!" Itu suara Kak Lenka. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Kak Lenka tersenyum menyeringai di puncak anak tangga. Kagamine melepaskan genggamannya secepat kilat. Aku menatapnya terkejut. Dia kenapa?

"Airnya sudah siap. Mau berendam sekarang?" Tanya Kak Lenka sambil berjalan turun. Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku lalu bolak balik menatap pintu ruang tamu dan Kak Lenka. Di balik pintu itu, masih terdengar suara jeritan.

"Aku akan menunggu Kak Rinto sampai selesai." Putusku. Kak Lenka membungkukkan sedikit badannya dihapanku lalu mengusap kepala ku pelan.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh Rinto keluar?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Wanita itu lebih membutuhkan bantuan Kak Rinto dibandingkan aku. Aku bisa menunggunya sampai selesai. Tubuhku tidak telalu lelah." Jawabku yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk membantu mereka. Kau boleh berteriak memanggil kami jika sudah lelah." Pesannya meninggalkanku bersama Kagamine. Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan melihat kakiku yang kehilangan tenaganya. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Penyakitku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Salahku yang tidak berhati-hati. Tubuhku jadi lemas karena kekurangan darah. Aku sudah meminum obatku, tapi itu tidak cukup.

"Kau sudah sampai batasnya." Tiba-tiba saja Kagamine bersuara.

Sampai batasnya? Apa maksudnya?

"Tubuhmu menggigil." Tambahnya.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Baiklah, jadi seberapa banyak dia tahu tentangku?

Kagamine berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau boleh memukulku tapi biarkan aku melakukannya sampai selesai." Ucapnya serius.

Hah? Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Huaaaa... " Di-dia... menggendongku? "Lepaskan aku Kagamine!" Rontaku berusaha turun. Tapi, tubuhku terlalu lemah melawan tekanannya. Dia seperti menulikan telinganya dan pura-pura tidak tersinggung dengan semua umpatanku. Matanya berkilat tajam mengimbangi suara langkah beratnya.

Aku tidak mau melihat mukaku. Ini pertama kalinya orang lain memasuki kamarku selain Kak Rinto dan kakak kakak lainnya. Dia melangkah seakan sudah hapal tiap sudut kamarku dan posisi benda di dalamnya. Ingatkan aku untuk bertanya padanya apakah dia pernah memasuki kamarku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa manamparnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya melihat air muka ku kembali segar. "Sudah baikkan?" Dia menambahkan.

Aku mengangguk dan membuat bola-bola gelembung merah. Sebagian wajahku masuk ke dalam air. Kagamine menurunkanku di dalam bak mandi yang airnya merah dan hangat. Kak Lenka yang menyiapkannya. Ini campuran bahan-bahan alami dan obat rutin yang sering ku minum. Aku seperti bermandikan darah. Tapi, darah kan baunya amis sedangkan ini baunya manis.

"Um... terima kasih." Akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkannya. Kagamine duduk di pinggir bak. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ampun." Pekiku saat melihat penampilanku dalam cermin di sampingku. Aku membawa jas milik Kak Rinto masuk bak. Dia pasti akan marah kalau jasnya berbau manis. Terakhir kali aku menumpahkan obat milikku ke pakaiannya, dia langsung membakarnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya berbau manis?

"Aku akan menunggu di luar." Pamit Kagamine menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjap kaget karena baru sadar dia masih disini. Ralat. Maksudku lima detik yang lalu dia masih disini. Sekarang dia sudah berada diluar kamarku. Darahku langsung naik ke kepala. Aku benar-benar malu dan bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dia tahu tentangku? Mengapa semuanya tepat sasaran? Kalau di pikir-pikir, dia kan uhuksu—

 _Blush_

Aku harus berpikir ulang kalau masa lalu bukan segalanya. Aku memang bisa hidup selama dua tahun tanpa memikirkan masa lalu ku seperti apa. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Tanpa masa lalu, aku tidak akan tahu jawaban dari semua hal-hal yang membingungkan ini dan kesannya seperti mimpi. Menjadikan Kak Rinto sebagai kambing hitam memang mudah. Tapi, itu tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku ingin tahu, alasan Kakek marah. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Apa aku menolak keinganannya? Tapi, apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Keputusan seperti apa yang kubuat dulu? Jangan-jangan aku memutuskan untuk membakar jenggot kebanggannya karena mengganggu pemandangan? (kudengar dia punya jenggot)

Kepalaku rasanya sudah penuh. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau dulu hidupku sangat menderita sampai Kagamine mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Perutku mual membayangkan Kagamine bukan alien seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku ingin tahu... _blubup_... _blubup_..."

* * *

 **oOo**

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

 **oOo**

* * *

[ **Normal POV]**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Rin keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama motif jeruk. Handuk kecil terikat seperti telinga kelinci di atas rambut kuning halusnya. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Len dengan alis terangkat, kebingungan antara harus mengukuti Rin atau tetap diam disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara siulan, Rin memanggilnya dari lantai satu. Sopan sekali. Diatas sana, Len mendengus lucu, jadi seperti ini karakter Rin yang dibentuk mereka. Tomboy dan tidak tahu tata krama atau lupa? Ia mulai berpikir untuk membawa Rin keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini dan mendidiknya ulang.

"Wahhh... segarnya~" Ucap Rin setelah meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang di sajikan oleh bibi Sara. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri melihat bintang bertaburan dari teras rumah. Disampingnya, Len sudah gemas melihat cara duduk Rin (Oh, Len... coba kamu lihat saat dia bermain game). Dia terlihat terganggu dengan kaki Rin yang di buat menyilang. Dia memang sudah mendapat laporan kalau karakter Rin yang sekarang itu agak mirip seperti laki-laki mengingat yang menjaganya adalah Rinto. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau sudah separah ini. Mendengar dan melihatnya langsung, jelas dua hal yang berbeda. Setidaknya di luar rumah, Rin masih bisa menjaga sikapnya. Batinnya lega mengatahui hal ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar beberapa hal dari Kak Rinto." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba sambil mengambil biskuit rasa jeruk dan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan. Len hanya bergumam singkat menikmati suasana malam di kediaman Kamine. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara jeritan dari kamar tamu dan itu akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Menetralkan racun vampire memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Rin bercerita tentang usaha nekadnya menemui kakaknya sampai pertemuannya dengan wanita kantoran yang hanya di tanggapi komentar pendek dari Len. Entah kesurupan setan apa Rin bisa bicara lancar dan tidak secanggung di awal. Suaranya berbaur bersama angin dan saling bersahutan dengan para jangkrik, meramaikan keheningan malam. Biru cerahnya sesekali melirik lorong yang terhubung dengan kamar tamu. Rin mencemaskan kondisi wanita yang ditolongnya. Dia ingin membantu tapi Rinto mengusirnya dan bilang kalau dia hanya penganggu. _Dasar kakak kejam_. Pikirnya. Len sudah menawarkan diri menemaninya melihat keadaan wanita itu namun mendapat penolakan halus dari Rin yang beralasan tidak mau mengganggu. Oh, Rin, kau membingunkan.

"Kuharap wanita itu baik-baik saja. Dia tampak kesakitan." Ringis Rin mengelus tengkuknya saat samar-samar mendengar suara jeritan. Senyum cemas terbit di wajah manisnya.

"Hn... tentu. Dia berada di tangan yang tepat." Sahut Len dengan satu anggukan.

Rin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Len. "Ditangan tepat?" Ulangnya dengan kilatan geli. "Tidak, selama kakak ku masih di dalam sana."

Len mengenyitkan alisnya. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini?" Rin mengulang dengan tatapan bingun. Len mengangguk.

"Tingkahmu." Suara tawa meluncur dengan indahnya, terdengar seperti lonceng kecil. Rin menatap sekilas Len setelah tawanya berhenti dan melihat ke langit.

"Kau terganngu dengan cara dudukku?" Dia begeser ke tepi teras dan menjulurkan kakinya hingga menggantung. "Aku jadi lega. Kau memang terlihat mengenal diriku luar dan dalam. Tapi, mungkin aku yang dulu tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi urakannya dan selalu bersikap manis. Apa aku salah?"

Len tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Rin. Dia mendengus keras dan meminum tehnya dalam satu tegukan cepat. "Tidak juga." Balasnya, tidak suka terlihat seperti seseorang brengsek yang tidak mau menerima sisi buruk seseorang.

"Kak Rinto sering mengeluhkan tentang sikapku. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, dia bilang aku tidak banyak berubah." Rin menyeringai melihat Len yang meliriknya terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Dirinya yang dulu bukan orang kasar dan urakan.

"Hn. Saat kita bertemu di luar kau memang terlihat seperti Rin yang ku kenal." Len mengucapkan itu seakan sedang mengakui kesalahannya sekaligus membela diri. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengenal sisi buruk Rin yang satu ini. Paham bukan berarti tahu segalanya.

Rin berkedip satu kali. "Benarkah?" Alisnya berkerut mencoba mengingat tingkah lakunya di luar. Kemudian, dia meringis. "Kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Siapa pun pasti ingin menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Aku pikir... aku akan di gantung jika mempermalukan keluargaku sendiri. Apalagi, sekarang aku tahu seberapa keras kakek ku."

"Jadi, kau tahu sopan santun. Tapi, itu hanya untuk orang luar?" Tanya Len berat hati. Rahangnya mengeras menolak kebenaran dari sikap baik Rin yang diberikan padanya dulu hanya sebatas orang lain. Bukan sesuatu yang lebih seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya kalau ingatanku sudah kembali. Kau tampak tertekan." Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tersinggung. "Aku bukan orang sejahat itu. Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain tidak ada dalam kamusku. Jika kita..." Rin melirik ragu, kata 'kita' adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya dan terasa benar di lidahnya. Dia merasa dirinya mulai gila. "Ugh, pernah bersama. Mungkin aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Dia bernapas lega. Ternyata dia masih hidup setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dan mukanya merona tipis. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan gelisah saling mengait satu sama lain di pangkuannya.

"Mencintaiku." Ralat Len tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku terlebih dulu." Rin menganga, tidak menyangka dirinya yang dulu bisa terdengar begitu bodoh dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Matanya melirik cepat biskuit jeruk dengan tajam seakan meminta biskuit itu mengatakan kalau ucapan Len bohong.

"Aku ingin secepatnya ingatanku kembali." Gumamnya kecil dan mendesah lelah.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Len yakin, dibalas anggukan tak bermakna.

"Ya, terima kasih. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan, kau hanya sebatas orang asing menyebalkan dimataku sekarang. Bisa beri aku waktu sampai ingatanku kembali? Sampai saat itu tiba, hubungan kita hanya sebatas pertunangan bisnis." Pinta Rin dan Len terpaksa mengangguk putus asa. Menyetujui.

"Tidak masalah. Selama kau tidak lari dariku." Balasnya pelan.

"Tentu. Dengan tujuh syarat." Rin mengambil tiga buah biskuit rasa jeruk. Tangannya bergerak memberi kode pada Len untuk megulurkan tangan. Len menuruti, tangan kanannya terulur, menunggu dengan kesabaran tipis setipis kertas, hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang sekarang berstatus tunangan bisnis.

"Pertama, tidak boleh melarangku bermain game kapan pun aku mau." Rin menaruh satu biskuit dan Len mengernyit bingung. Apa dia pernah melarang Rin bermain game?

"Kedua, kau harus pindah kelas." Dua biskuit berada di telapak tangan Len dan si pemilik tangan mulai memutar matanya bosan.

"Ketiga, jangan atur hidupku dengan siapa aku harus bicara atau berteman. Sisanya menyusul." Sekarang tiga biskuit yang Rin ambil sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Dia melihat biskuit itu dengan kerutan tajam kemudian melirik biskuit rasa pisang dalam toples. Seringai tipis mucul di wajah datarnya seakan memberinya ide. Ia menyimpan ke tiga biskuit di tangannya di atas sapu tangan miliknya lalu mengambil tiga biskuit rasa pisang. Setelah itu, tangan Rin di tariknya tiba-tiba, menimbulkan protesan kecil namun diabaikannya. Mata Rin melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Len mengikuti jejaknya. Menaruk satu persatu biskuti ketangannya sambil mengucapkan syarat yang harus di penuhinya.

.

.

.

"Aku terima syaratmu itu. Tapi, kau juga harus menerima tujuh syarat dariku. Pertama, panggil aku Len. Kedua, aku bebas mengunjungimu dimana pun kau berada. Ketiga, aku berhak melarangmu bertemu dengan siapa pun yang terlihat mengancam di mataku terutama laki-laki. Sisanya menyusul."

.

.

.

Rin menatap horor tiga biskuit di tanganya. Dia benci pisang.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya update! Tolong ingatkan saya jika tulisan disini terlalu kasar dan tidak sesuai rate-nya :D**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah... saran dan kritik selalu terbuka.**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**

 **14/05/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 ** **[Rin POV]****  
Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Beberapa jam sekali aku terbangun. Akibatnya, pagi ini aku mengantuk sekali.

 ** _ **Hiks... hiks... hiks..**_** ** **.****

Dari arah ruang tamu terdengar suara tangisan. Kaki ku melangkah pelan-pelan (hampir tak bersuara) menuruni tangga.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka lebar. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di dalam sana, sementara aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Akan sangat aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menyapa mereka.

Keningku mengkerut saat mengetahui sumber suara tangisan yang kudengar tadi. Bukankah itu wanita yang digigit ular kemarin malam? Mengapa dia menangis sambil memeluk Kak Luka? Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Tubuhku mendadak kehilangan energi saat orang-orang di dalam sana mulai menyadari keberadaan ku, terutama dia. Wanita yang semalam ku tolong. Mata merah dengan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya melihatku sedih. Lehernya terlilit rapih perban putih. Menandakan lukanya sudah di obati dan racun ular itu sepertinya sudah di keluarkan.

Mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat terbebas dari penjara. Lega. Senang melihatnya sudah baikkan.

Kulihat dia melepas pelukannya pada Kak Luka dan bergegas menghampiriku. Memelukku ringan seakan aku siap hancur jika diperlakukan kasar. Sentuhannya seperti sengatan listrik dan kurasa aku mulai mengalami gangguan penglihatan.

Bagaimana bisa wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi wajah Kak Luka?

Apa mataku bermasalah?

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Ucapan terima kasih yang dia berikan berdengung tidak jelas.

 ** _ **Tes.**_**

Kenapa aku menangis?

"Maaf, aku sudah seenaknya memelukmu. Maafkan aku."

Dia membungkuk berkali-kali. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..."

Bodoh. Berhentilah menangis! Dia pasti merasa bersalah melihatku menangis.

Menarik napas. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan sakit. Kak Rinto berlari panik saat tahu aku akan jatuh. Dia mendahului Kagamine untuk menangkapku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

' _Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja_.' Bisiknya parau.

Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kata 'baik-baik'-nya itu sementara napasku tercekat. Melihat sesuatu yang jauh dari kenyataan sangatlah mengerikan. Pikiranku kosong. Menatap nanar sekelilingku. Apa cuman aku yang berpindah dimensi?

Dari balik bahu Kak Rinto, kulihat Kak Luka membawa wanita itu menjauh dariku. Kagamine menepuk kepalaku pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Suara pintu tertutup menggema, namun tidak membuatku lega. Kuremas bagian belakang pakaian Kak Rinto. Menenggelamkan diri dalam jurang putus asa. Ketidaktahuan adalah penyebab utamanya.

"Aku takut, Kak. Wanita tadi terlihat seperti Kak Luka. Namun, penampilannya jauh lebih buruk. Kak Luka terlihat lebih berantakan. Dia kesakitan, tubuhnya penuh dengan lumpur dan debu. Ada seorang pria tua berdiri. Menatap Kak Luka dengan dingin."

Takut-takut, mataku melirik kesamping. Aku berkata jujur. Disebelah kiri ku seorang pria tua berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Mataku terpejam erat dengan napas berburu. Kak Rinto berjengit kaget saat tidak sangaja bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Dingin.

"Hutan dan burung-burung. Lalu..."

"RIN!"

Dia berteriak. Mengguncang tubuhku frustasi ketika aku tidak mau berhenti bicara. Meraih kedua tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, Kak Rinto tersenyum miris.

"Kak ... Kak Luka ... "

Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapanku karena Kak Rinto memberiku efek kejut. Dengan cepat dia menepuk kedua pipi ku keras. Itu sakit. Aku menatapnya dengan uraian air mata. Kepalanya menggeleng, memintaku untuk tidak bicara lagi.

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung semua yang ingin kau ketahui pada Luka." Pelan, Kak Rinto berucap. Kepalaku menunduk.

"Tapi, kau harus ingat satu hal, kau tetap adikku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu── "

"──Kak Rinto bicara apa?" Potongku cepat menatapnya polos.

"?"

"Hahaha. Lihat wajahmu Kak. Lucu sekali." Aku tertawa melihat wajah bodohnya. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya.

"..."

"Hallo Kak Rinto. Kamu masih bersama ku." Tanganku melambai di depan wajahnya. Tidak ada reaksi. Dia sepertinya _shock_ dengan perubahanku. Apa aku berlebihan? Mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, aku meninggalkannya.

Sedikit bersenandung, aku membuka pintu dan lihat apa yang kutemukan.

Hijau dan ungu.

Wortel dan terong.

Kak Gumiya dan Kak Gakupo.

Aku menangkap basah mereka sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal. Menguping. Soal Kak Gakupo, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin malam saat mengantar Kak Luka kemari.

"Err... Hai." Sapa mereka canggung. Aku tersenyum manis. Mereka dengan baik hati memberiku jalan. Sebelum menaiki tangga, aku berbalik.

"Kalau Kak Gaku mencari Kak Luka, dia ada di dapur." Kataku. Dari tempatku berdiri, dapur terlihat sangat jelas. Mengingat Kak Luka adalah tunangannya, tidak ada salahnya aku melakukan kebaikan. Ya kan?

Secepat kilat menyambar, secepat itulah Kak Gakupo menghilang dari pandanganku. Meninggalkan Kak Gumiya dan kameranya.

"Ah, Kak Gumiya." Dengan cepat, Kak Gumiya memberiku respon. Alisnya terangkat satu. Dia Kakak yang paling kalem. Biarpun terkadang jahil. "Tolong urus Kak Rinto. Sepertinya dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya."

Katakan aku adik durhaka dan apakah aku peduli? Jawabannya tidak.

"Aku harus memberi makan kucing liar di balkon. Permisi." Pamitku.

Setelah merasa aman atau tidak ada yang mengikuti, aku mengurut pangkal hidungku, menghilangkan bayang-bayang mengerikan. Otak kecilku menyimpulkan kalau apa yang ku lihat di ruang tamu adalah kepingan ingatanku. Pagi yang buruk. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur seharian. Namun, aku harus menunda rencana indah ku karena alien keraskepala. Pengacau nomor dua.

Sadar aku mendekat, dia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku." Peringatku datar.

"Buka pintunya." Bukannya pergi dia malah memberiku perintah. Mengumpatinya dalam hati, aku mengeluarkan kunci dari saku ku dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci lalu ──

 _ ** **Crek****_

Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"Kau ma──"

Belum sempat aku bicara, alien di hadapanku sudah bertindak kurang ajar. Dia mendorongku masuk ke kamar dan menghimpitku ke tembok, mengunci gerakanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia menutup pintu! Mataku memincing tajam.

"Hei! Apa mau mu Sho──"

"Menangislah. Disini hanya ada kau dan aku."

Tubuhku merinding. Bukan karena kata-katanya tapi karena kepalanya jatuh di bahuku. Leherku terasa geli.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung. Ngomong-ngomong, kepalanya berat. "Bisa kita bicara dengan normal?" Tanyaku risih.

Dia memberiku jarak. Aku bernapas lega. Malas sekali berdekatan dengannya, jika tidak ingat kesepakatan. Serius. Aku butuh istirahat tapi Kagamine diam saja seperti orang bisu.

Aku menggeram rendah. Menahan emosi supaya tidak menerkam atau lebih parahnya mencincang alien gila yang berjarak kurang satu meter dariku. Biru langitnya sungguh tidak sopan menjelajahi kamar ku.

"Jadi, dimana kucing liar yang harus kamu beri makan, eh?" Ucapnya santai, memecah keheningan.

Mukaku memanas. Orang ini...

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tuan Kagamine yang terhormat punya hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Balasku sinis. Menantangnya.

Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya mengawasi tunangan ku saja. Apa itu salah?"

Aku terdiam. Kehabisan kata dan kepalaku pusing. Dia Tersenyum miring. Ya ampun.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA ALIEN GILA!"

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Luka POV]****  
"Kalian mulai bersikap aneh lagi."

Rin bergumam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, melangkah ringan. Meninggalkan ku yang terdiam kaku melihat punggung mungilnya bergerak menjauh.

"Hum?!"

Dia terdiam, berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang. Melihatku dengan dua garis kerutan tipis di keningnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa Kak Luka diam saja? Bukankah kita akan jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya cemberut.

Aku mengerjap sambil menyingkirkan ribuan kemungkinan tentangnya.

Rinto sudah memberitahu ku secara rinci, apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Untuk menghindari banyak pertanyaan. Aku mengajak Rin keluar. Bercerita bukan hobi ku. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku untuk bercerita. Jika dia penasaran, dia harus menjadi budakku karena yang tahu kejadian itu hanya aku, Rin dan Tetua Kamine. Pengecut seperti dirinya tidak mungkin menadatangi kakeknya yang terkenal berdarah dingin. Kejadian itu adalah awal pertemuanku dengannya.

 _ ** **Flashback****_

Dulu aku sangat benci darah. Ironisnya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah. Tanpanya aku akan mati dan menjadi abu. Kehidupanku berubah gelap karena membecinya. Aku menolak meminum darah. Keluarga ku marah dengan kelakuan ku itu. Mereka membuangku. Jika napas ku hanya sampai disini, di tengah hutan sunyi, bersama suara alam yang berdengung merdu, bagiku itu lebih baik daripada tetap bertahan disana. Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku pergi dari rumah itu dan melepas nama ku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Gadis kecil berpita putih.

Bola matanya menatap ku lurus. Seakan mencoba memahami masalah yang menimpaku. Dia vampire sepertiku tapi ada aroma manis lainnya yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya itu. Aroma yang membangkitkan keinginanku untuk meminum darah. Aku mendesis, berusaha mengusirnya. Dia pergi dan kupikir itu bagus. Vampire buangan seperti ku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya, seorang vampire dari kalangan terhormat. Apalagi gadis itu bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang kubenci. Itu sangat buruk untukku dan untukknya. Aku bisa lepas kendali dan menyerangnya. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Tubuhku dalam kondisi tidak baik saat ini. Kelaparan. Tiga bulan sudah kulewati. Sekarang aku sekarat. Mataku rasanya sudah berat. Mungkin ini akhirnya. Aku ingin menutup mataku sejenak sampai aroma manis itu tercium lagi. Dia kembali. Gadis kecil itu kembali dengan sebuah senyum seakan mengabarkan kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak. Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Insting liar ku memberontak untuk menyerangnya. Kehadirannya membuatku terjaga sepenuhnya. Alarm dalam pikiran ku berbunyi siaga. Ternyata gadis itu pergi untuk memanggil tetua Kamine. Dia melaporkan keberadaan ku disini.

Aku akan... mati.

Rasa lapar itulah yang membuatku berpikir akan mati kapan saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika di dunia ini hidup vampire berhati murni.

"Kakek, boleh dia jadi kakak ku?"

Ada apa dengan gadis kecil itu? Dimana pikiran normalnya saat ini? Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Permintaannya sungguh gila!

"Luka."

Hah? Apa telingaku mulai rusak hingga mendengar kakek tua itu bersuara seperti memanggil sebuah nama. Dan apa itu untukku? Aku mendelik. Hei! Sejak kapan namaku Luka? Aku sudah tidak punya nama lagi, asal kau tahu!

"Megurine adalah margamu. Luka Megurine. Itu namamu mulai sekarang." Jelasnya menatapku dingin.

Dia... memberiku nama baru? Benarkah itu untukku? Tapi, mengapa? Tidak mungkin vampire berdarah dingin seperti dia mengabulkan permintaan aneh cucunya dengan mudah. Apa motifnya melakukan itu?

"Kau pasti mengenal anak ini, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan putri emas milik Kamine. Putri bungsu yang di kabarkan akan mengubah dunia vampire.

"Rin Kamine."

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk sopan saat aku menyebut namanya seakan sedang mempernalkan dirinya padaku.

"Aku akan memberimu kekuasaan selama kau berjanji tidak akan berhianat padanya. Lindungi anak ini dengan seluruh nyawamu. Jadilah perisainya."

Dahiku menyernyit dan tanpa sadar aku tertawa meremehkan. Yang benar saja. Melindunginya? Dia pikir aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi seorang vampire muda?

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu takut akan menjadi pengawal selamanya. Waktu anak ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Di umurnya yang ke seratus tujuh puluh tahun, dia akan meninggalkan namanya."

Tawa ku sirna. Menatap nanar gadis kecil yang tersenyum polos padaku.

"Kau pasti mencium aroma manis darinya."

Reflek mataku melirik ke arah lain. Mencium aroma darah vampire kelas bangsawan adalah dosa besar. Mengakuinya sama dengan hukuman mati untukku.

"Aroma itu berasal dari darah manusia. Dua tahun lagi, dunia vampire akan di hebohkan olehnya. Rin setengah manusia dan setengah vampire."

Tidak mungkin.

"Saat itu terjadi. Aku ingin kau berada disisinya. Setidaknya dia butuh satu atau dua pendukung. Maukah kau membantunya bermain drama?"

Gadis dengan derajat tinggi sepertinya... setengah vampire?

"Ketahuilah. Dia yang membawaku kemari, Rin mengatakan padaku kalau disini ada burung cantik bernama Luka."

"Luka."

 ** _ **Flashback Off**_**

"Luka... Kak Luka?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Rin memanggilku dengan nada khawatir.

Jika dia sudah mengingat kejadian itu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ingatannya kembali sepenuhnya. Aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Satu yang pasti. Semua kesalahan akan dilimpahkan pada vampire bodoh. Rinto. Dia yang memulai, dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kita pulang. Film nya sudah selesai." Katanya tidak menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun. Kulihat layar besar di depan sana tidak menampilkan apapun. Hanya gelap. Rin benar. Filmnya sudah selesai. Tanganku mengusap rambutnya gemas dan bibirku membentuk senyum tipis.

"Kita pulang kalau begitu."

Kami berjalan keluar gedung bioskop. Sebelumnya kami sempat membeli beberapa souvenir untuk kenang-kenangan. Rin membeli apapun yang bisa mengingatkannya pada jeruk. Buah kesukaannya. Sedangkan aku membeli boneka gurita. Mirip dengan Tako.

"Kita mampir ke toko buku dulu ya, kak. Ada buku yang ingin ku beli."

Aku mengangguk, menghilangkan bayangan Tako di kepalaku.

"Tentu. Selama kau memakai uangmu sendiri."

Dia terseyum dan menarik tanganku dengan semangat menuju toko buku, tidak jauh dari gedung bioskop.

Ada satu penjaga toko yang menyambut kedatangan kami. Rin melempar senyum singkat pada penjaga toko itu sebelum menghilang di dalam lautan buku. Aku menunggunya di kursi tunggu. Mengawasinya yang bergerak lincah.

Rin suka sekali membaca cerita fantasi. Cerita tentang peri adalah favoritnya. Menurutnya peri itu sangatlah unik. Seperti bunga dandelion, kecil dan rapuh namun menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi.

"Aku sudah selesai kak."

Kami keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga toko. Di perjalanan Rin bercerita tentang buku yang di belinya. Sesuai dengan tebakanku, Rin membeli buku tentang peri.

"Aku juga membeli satu buku lagi yang sedikit berbeda." Matanya menyendu melihat lalu lintas yang ramai.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Gigitan."

"..." Alisku mengkerut bingung.

"Apa benar dia digigit ular?" Kakinya berhenti melangkah, aku mengikutinya.

"Kak Luka... apa kakak percaya kalau wanita itu digigit oleh vampire? Bukan ular..." Tanyanya melirikku ragu. Aku terkejut, menatapnya tidak percaya.

Jangan bilang kalau buku...

Dia mengangguk seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Aku membeli buku tentang vampire."

Tanganku bergetar, bergerak menyentuh bahunya. Rin melihat gerakan anehku ini tampak khawatir.

"Wajah Kak Luka pucat."

Tangannya menyentuh tanganku.

"Disini juga dingin. Apa Kak Luka tidak enak badan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Aku baik2 saja. Mungkin aku kurang tidur. Bukankah putri kecil yang memanggilku semalam untuk berjaga merawatnya, hm?"

Rin meringis, bergumam kata maaf dengan suara kecilnya.

"Nah, sekarang bisa ceritakan pada kakak mu ini, mengapa Rin bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu? Apa Rin percaya kalau vampire itu ada?"

Aku mengajaknya kembali berjalan. Rin tampak ragu untuk mengikutiku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan memberinya isyarat kalau kita harus berada dirumah sebelum jam makan siang. Dia menghela napas mengerti. Menyamakan langkah denganku, pita putihnya bergerak indah, mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku akan di cap aneh jika percaya pada cerita karangan manusia sepertiku." Jawabnya dengan satu kernyitan tidak yakin. Dia nampak berpikir.

"Aku hanya bingung. Apa sekarang para ular sudah kehilangan habitatnya sehingga bisa muncul di kota? Tempat wanita itu digigit sedikit tidak wajar untuk kemunculan seekor ular. Gang Sempit."

Pintar.

"Hm, mungkin ular itu tersesat."

"Ini bukan masalah ular itu tersesat atau tidak, Kak. Tapi, apa ada ular bisa melompat atau terbang? Apa ada ular yang pilih-pilih bagian mana yang bagus untuk di gigit? Apa ada ular yang menggigit di satu bagian tertentu?"

Aku menggeleng sambil melihat toko-toko yang menawarkan beberapa makanan lezat, mengundang selera untuk segera di cicipi, baru keluar dari penggorengan. "Kurasa tidak."

"Menurutku ada, jika pelakunya bukan ular melainkan vampire. Aku memang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk mitos tersebut. Tapi, aku yakin mereka berada di suatu tempat sedang mengawasi kita."

Aku tidak bisa membantah pendapatnya. Yang di katakannya memang benar. Vampire itu ada. Namun tidak jauh melainkan berada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Berita di TV. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang tewas dengan bekas gigitan di bagian leher. Dugaan sementara mereka digigit ular jenis baru."

Oh, teknologi menyebalkan. Aku mengerang dalam hati.

"Jika vampire itu benar-benar ada... aku... "

 ** _ **Bruk!**_**

Rin tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Terpaku dalam posisi duduk.

Panik. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Rin kau baik-baik saja."

Namun dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Kulitnya dingin seperti es dan kaku seperti boneka kayu.

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa di tahan. Kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pengobatan di luar pengetahuan manusia.

Tanganku bergerak dengan cepat mencari perlengkapan medis ku. Berharap aku tidak meninggalkannya dirumah.

Para pejalan kaki mulai memperhatikan kami dan beberapa terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Rin. Aku menolak bantuan mereka dan mengatakan kalau aku ini dokter. Bisa gawat jika mereka menyentuh Rin atau menyadari keanehannya.

Mereka mulai berhenti bicara setelah melihat alat-alat yang ku keluarkan dari dalam tas merahku. Tangan ku dengan cekatan memeriksa setiap inci tubuhnya.

Aku menahan napas saat tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya dari stetoskop ku.

Detik berikutnya, hembusan napas keki ku keluarkan saat melihat bekas gigitan di lehernya. Sekali lihat aku langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Pangeran sinting!

Menarik napas berat, aku harus tenang. Kurasa bukan itu saja pemicunya. Ada hal lain yang lebih besar.

Rin terlihat _shock_ akan sesuatu. Matanya menatap lurus pada etalase toko di seberang jalan. Dari celah-celah kerumunan orang, aku berusaha melihat apa yg dilihatnya.

Toko Buku?

Diseberang sana, terdapat toko buku yang menjual alat-alat tulis biasa. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Kak Luka... "

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan fokus ku pada mulutnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Itu reaksi pertama darinya yang langsung ku catat dalam pikiranku. Tatapannya masih terlihat kosong.

"A-aku ingin bertemu kakek..."

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Rin POV]****  
 ** **"**** ** _ **RIN! KAU PASTI SUDAH GILA! ITU NAMANYA BUNUH DIRI! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN MASUK KE KANDANG MONSTER TANPA PERSIAPAN, HAH?!**_** ** **"****

Aku menjauhkan telingaku dari lengkingan suara Teto di seberang sana. Dia selalu berteriak tanpa kontrol.

"Teto. Suaramu." Peringatku sedikit kesal menyamakan Kakek dengan monster. Biarpun Kak Rinto bilang dia jahat. Dia tetap Kakek ku.

 ** **"**** ** _ **Maaf, kelepasan. Kau yakin, Rin? Bukankah kau sudah mendengar cerita seberapa kejam kakekmu dan kau masih mau ke sana?**_** ** **"****

Aku memberengut. Teto sama saja dengan Kak Rinto. Reaksinya saat mendengar aku ingin mengunjungi kediaman utama Kamine seperti baru mendengar roti kesukaannya habis dan akan di produksi tahun depan. Apa salahnya mengunjungi kakek sendiri? Bahkan Kak Rinto menyuruh Len (terpaksa aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan karena dia mengancamku) pergi menemani ku. Apa aku akan di bunuh kakek jika bertemu muka dengannya? Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak sejak dulu kakek membunuhku?

Berlebihan.

"Aku akan baik2 saja. Aku pergi kesana untuk mencari sesuatu selagi aku masih ingat. Benda itu ada disana Teto. Lagi pula, aku tidak sendiri. Len ada disampingku. Kau mau bicara dengannya?"

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melepas sepatuku dan melemparnya pada laki-laki sombong di sampingku. Dia mendengus kasar. Lucu ya melihat tunangan sendiri kesusahan. Tunggu sebentar! Tunangan?

 _Blush_

Huaaa... Rin bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya untuk tersipu!

 ** **"**** ** _ **Kau benar-benar beruntung Rin.**_** ** **"****

Telingaku kembali fokus pada suara Teto yang sempat terlupakan. Dia bicara apa sih daritadi? Bagian mananya yang bisa disebut beruntung dari situasi ku sekarang?

"Beruntung? Kau pasti bercanda."

 ** **"**** ** _ **Rin! Jangan bilang kau daritadi membiarkan aku bicara seorang diri!**_** ** **"****

Teto itu pembaca pikiran atau dia memang keturunan penyihir?

"Err... Tentu saja aku mendengarkan. Ah, sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah Kakek. Aku akan menghungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa di sekolah. Tolong katakan pada yang lainnya, jangan membuat sesuatu yang aneh saat aku masuk nanti dan tidak perlu mendoakan keselamatanku dengan boneka manis."

Aku langsung menutup sambungan dan menyimpan _handphone_ ku ke dalam tas selempang. Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan aku sudah sampai di rumah kakek. Di depan sana, terlihat rumah besar mirip kastil zaman dulu. Angker dan antik. Itu pasti kediaman utama Kamine.

Ternyata sebagian cerita yang kubaca benar adanya. Orang galak sukanya tinggal di tempat menyeramkan. Salah satu upaya melestarikan kekejaman mereka. Pantas saja tidak pernah luntur. Setiap hari di _upgrade_.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rumah Len?

Apa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara Len menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku turun dengan perasaan ragu. Apakah kunjunganku ini akan di terima? Aku tidak pernah kemari semenjak ingatan ku hilang dan tak pernah berniat kemari. Sudut hatiku yang paling dasar sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Kuharap kakek tidak berada di rumah. Tujuan ku kemari bukan untuk membuktikan sejahat apa kakek. Aku hanya ingin melihat kamar ku disini dan mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi milikku.

"Rin, kau kah itu?"

Seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berumur keluar dari pintu besar yang hendak Len ketuk. Dia menatap ku haru lalu memelukku. Aku melirik Len yang memberi kami jarak. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, memberitahuku siapa wanita cantik yang memeluk ku ini.

Dia ibuku.

"I-ibu..." Gumamku ragu membalas pelukannya. Tubuhnya... sangat dingin.

"Ibu, tubuhmu dingin. Apa kau sakit?"

Ibu terkekeh melihat kekhawatiran ku. Dia menuntun ku masuk. Len mengikuti kami secara alami.

Dalam hati, aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melihat sesuatu dari covernya. Di luar memang terlihat menyeramkan tapi dalamnya sangat berkilauan. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau keluargaku sekaya ini mengingat Kak Rinto itu sangat pelit dan penuh perhitungan.

"Ibu tadi habis dari ruang pendingin. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Biarpun tubuh ibu dingin. Tapi, pelukan ibu terasa hangat."

Aku mendudukan diriku di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Len duduk di sampingku. Aku memberinya delikan untuk pindah. Dia hanya memberi ku seringai dan mempersempit jarak. Menyebalkan.

Seorang pelayan wanita menyajikan kami minuman.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Minumlah."

Aku memang haus. Aroma dari minuman yang disajikan pelayan tadi sangat memabukkan. Entah kenapa aku berpikir rasanya pasti lezat. Aku ingin meminumnya tapi Len mencegahku. Dia bilang anak kecil dilarang minum-minuman orang dewasa. Gara-gara ulahnya, ibu ku dibuat repot. Ibu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan aku minuman baru. Sekarang aku merasa tidak enak sudah menyusahkan ibu.

"Maaf, ibu lupa kamu belum bisa meminum itu. Ini ibu buatkan jus jeruk kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih."

Rasa jus jeruk buatan ibu sangat menyegarkan. Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan minuman yang Len minum. Rasanya seperti apa ya? Dari aromanya saja sudah lezat. Len menangkap basah aku sedang menatapnya, aku dengan cepat memalingkan muka, pura-pura menikmati jus jeruk.

"Sebenarnya Kakek sudah menunggu kalian di ruang kerja."

A-apa?

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Akh, jusnya salah mengalir. Hidungku rasanya sakit. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Terima kasih." Aku menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan Len.

"Hn. Kami akan menemuinya."

Kepalaku bergerak cepat, memberinya pelototan. Dia pasti sedang bercanda kan? Rasanya sapu tangan dalam genggamanku ini ingin kusapukan ke wajahnya. Dia menarikku sebelum aku mengajukan protes.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

"Kakek. Ini aku dan Rin." Ucap Len tenang. Aku menahan napas.

"Masuk."

Jantungku berdegup cepat saat mendengar suara tua Kakek. Kami berdua masuk. Kakek duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dia berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan... hangat?

Apa ini yang namanya hubungan antar orang jahat?

Kakek memeluk Len?

Aku seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Hn. Baik. Maaf, kami baru sempat berkunjung."

Kalau boleh jujur. Aku merasa risih dengan suasana yang tercipta di ruangan cukup gelap ini. Keakraban disini sangat mengerikan. Aku sulit bernapas.

"Kakek." Suara ku menghentikan obrolan mereka yang isinya pun tak ku mengerti. Kakek menatapku tidak senang. Len menggenggam tanganku yang mendadak bergetar. Kak Rinto benar, kakek membenciku. Pelukan kakek tadi terasa dingin seperti tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku istirahat."

"Ya, pergilah."

Di telingaku itu terdengar seperti perintah untukku keluar dari kediaman ini. Aku menunduk memberi hormat lalu ke luar dengan perasaan kosong. Len berkata akan menyusulku nanti.

"Aku harus menemukan benda itu dan segera keluar dari sini." Gumamku positif. Mengingat tujuan ku kemari.

.

.

.

Ya ampun, seberapa luas rumah ini?

Rasanya aku seperti berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Rumah ini seperti labirin saja.

Dimana kamar yang Len maksud? Kakiku sudah lelah.

"Rupanya kau ada disini, sayang."

Aku berbalik. Melihat ibu berjalan menghampiri ku. Senyum hangat tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Ibu adalah pahlawan ku. Aku selamat. Aku ingin memelukmu ibu.

"Len berkata kau ingin istirahat. Ayo, ibu antar. Kau pasti tersesat."

Aku mengangguk cepat, tidak ada yang salah dengan tebakannya. Aku memang tersesat. Tidak satu pun dari sudut kediaman ini aku kenali. Semuanya terasa asing.

Sambil berjalan, ibu bertanya beberapa hal tentang ku. Dia begitu terbuka dan perhatian. Aku mulai berpikir, apa ayah ku juga seperti dia? Menyayangiku. Ibu membawa ku ke sebuah kamar bergaya klasik, mewah namun menimbulkan kesan sederhana.

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Ini bukan kamarku. Bukan kamar ini yang kucari. Berbeda. Kamar dalam ingatan ku tidak seperti ini.

"Ibu, apa benar ini kamar ku?"

Ibu tersentak kaget. "Tentu. Ini menjadi kamarmu setelah menikah."

Ternyata begitu.

"Lalu dimana kamarku sebelumnya?"

Dia menutup mulutnya lalu tiba-tiba saja memelukku.

"Rinto sudah mengatakan pada ibu apa yang terjadi padamu. Maaf, ibu tidak bisa melindungimu. Ibu tidak ingin kamu melihat tempat itu lagi. Tapi, jika itu bisa membantumu. Ibu akan membawamu kesana."

Dia mengelus rambutku penuh sayang. Aku hampir saja menangis dengan semua sentuhannya. Aku sangat merindukan semua itu.

"Berjanjilah pada ibu, kamu akan hidup bahagia dan tidak terikat dengan kamar itu lagi. Ingat, Len sudah membebaskanmu dan kami ada untukmu. Andai ayahmu juga ada disini. Kami pasti akan menyambut kedatangan mu dengan cara lebih pantas."

Aku hanya diam, mendengarkan semua nasihat ibu dalam kebingungan. Aku cukup mengerti dengan kekhawatiran ibu dan seberapa besar pengaruh kakek. Tidak ingin membuatnya semakin khawatir, aku mengangguk.

"Bagiku, mengetahui ibu tidak membenciku, itu sudah cukup. Itu akan menjadi kekuatan ku sekarang."

Ibu tersenyum dan mulai menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi. Jalan menuju kamarku yang sesungguhnya.

Penjara bawah tanah?

Napasku sesak. Ini mirip seperti kamar yang ada dalam ingatanku. Jeruji besi dan sehelai selimut tipis didalamnya. Lalu satu mangkuk kecil yang suatu waktu berisi sayuran mentah. Coretan di tembok yang ku ukir untuk membunuh rasa bosan dan satu rak kayu berisi buku usang. Kemudian, satu jendela kecil menghadap langit. Ini kamarku. Aku meneteskan air mata. Ibu tersenyum maklum melihatku mengenang masa lalu ku disini.

"Ibu meminta ayah untuk tetap menjaga tempat ini. Bagi ibu, seburuk apa pun tempat ini. Disini ibu membesarkanmu."

Begitu juga denganku. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat-ngingat seperti apa diriku yang dulu menghabiskan waktu disini. Kalau tidak salah, disekitar sini aku membuat lubang.

Ibu hanya diam saja melihat ku menggeser rak penuh buku tua. Dia duduk di lantai dengan santainya seakan tidak peduli dengan gaunnya yang begitu indah akan kotor terkena debu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, aku ragu dengan keberadaan debu disini. Kamar ini sangat bersih.

Ah, ada. Lubangnya ada. Aku hanya perlu menggali. Ibu memberiku kipasnya. Dia bilang jangan mengotori tanganku dengan tanah karena kakek bisa curiga. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit mendapat satu kepingan ingatan baru. Ibu benar. Dulu aku menggali lubang ini bukan menggunakan tangan melainkan sendok makan. Aku menolak kebaikkannya, kipas itu terlalu cantik untuk digunakan sebagai alat menggali. Aku meneliti rak buku, dalam kilasan ingatanku, aku melihat diriku menyimpan sendok makan diantara buku-buku tua. Aku tersenyum, ternyata sendoknya masih ada. Kecil dan kotor. Aku pun mulai menggali.

Ibu menunggu dengan sabar. Dia sama seperti ku. Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam lubang ini. Lubang ini tidak terlalu dalam karena baru tujuh kali menggali sebuah buku usang terlihat. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membersihkannya dari tanah.

"Ibu tidak pernah tahu, kamu menyimpan hadiah ibu disana. Ibu pikir kakek sudah membakarnya."

Aku tersenyum tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingatanku yang kembali belum sejauh itu.

"Jika ibu ingin tahu alasan mengapa buku ini bisa berada di dalam lubang kecil. Ibu boleh membacanya." Tawarku tulus.

Buku ini adalah buku harian ku. Semua peristiwa yang kualami tersimpan rapih disini.

Ibu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ibu percaya dengan janji Rin kecilku. Ibu sudah senang mengetahui Rin kecilku menjaga buku itu dengan baik."

' _Rin berjanji pada ibu akan terus menjaganya. Buku ini akan menjadi harta karun milik Rin yang paling berharga. Rin tidak akan lupa._ '

Ah.

Aku memeluk ibuku sangat erat. Ibu tersentak kaget mendapat serangan dadakan dariku.

"Ibu... Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku hingga aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Ibu, terima kasih sudah memberiku kekuatan. Ibu, terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Ingatan sewaktu aku masih kecil terus mengalir dalam pikiran ku seiring ucapan terima kasihku padanya.

"Ibu senang, kamu berhasil menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Rin adalah anak ibu yang kuat. Biarpun sekarang Rin hilang ingatan. Bagi ibu, Rin tetaplah Rin. Tidak ada yang berubah. Rin tetap akan menjadi anak ibu seperti apa pun dirimu. Ibu senang hadiah ibu yang biasa saja bisa berguna untukmu."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "Ibu salah. Buku ini sangat istimewa karena ibu yang memberikannya. Rin sangat suka."

"Duh, anak ibu ternyata masih nakal." Ibu tertawa renyah.

Aku terkejut, ibu tiba-tiba saja mencubit hidungku. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Ah, pantas saja Len bisa tertarik padamu. Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum Len mencarimu."

Ibu menarikku keluar dan mulai mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang membuatku sebal.

Len.

Semuanya tentang Len. Apa bagusnya alien shota satu itu? Huh?

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja?"

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Benar kata ibu. Len mencariku. Aku mendudukkan diriku di hadapannya dan menatap penuh harap pada botol merah. Apa itu minuman yang di sajikan pelayan tadi?

"Apa itu rasanya enak?" Aku balik bertanya. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap gelas kaca di tangannya yang berisi cairan merah beraroma lezat.

"Untuk mu, ini seperti obat."

Tiba-tiba saja mulutku terasa pahit. Padahal belum mencobanya. Efek sugesti.

"Lalu dimana minumanku?"

"Ambil sendiri. Aku bukan pelayan mu."

"Ya... ya... kau bukan pelayan ku tapi tu..."

Tunggu. Rasanya ada yg aneh disini.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, aku menatapnya sengit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar _

_ kita." Potong Len cepat disertai delikan tajam. Aku menahan napas dan melotot tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau malam ini kita... KYAAAAAA! ALIEN MESUM! KEMBALI KE PLANETMU SANA!"

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

Hallo, ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? #ngumpet


	7. Chapter 7

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **W** ith **Y** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**  
"Rin. Bisa kau hentikan itu."

"Menghentikan apa, Kak?" Tanya Rin bingung. Tangannya dengan santai meraih satu roti yang baru selesai di panggang lalu mengoleskan selai jeruk di atasnya. Tidak buruk untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sejak pulang dari rumah utama. Kau menjadi aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" Desak Rinto menyelidik. Menaruh telur mata sapi di atas piringnya.

"Uhuk..." Rin terbatuk. Menelan Roti yang baru setengah jalan dengan terpaksa. "Mungkin cuman perasaan mu saja, Kak."

 _Perasaan? Yang benar saja!_ Batin Rinto tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas Rin bertindak mencurigakan. Rinto sangat sadar kalau adiknya itu akhir-akhir ini sering memperhatikan dirinya secara instens. Jangan-jangan...

 ** _Glup_**

Dalam mimpi pun dia tidak berani membayangkan adiknya menyukai dirinya. Itu kesimpulan paling buruk yang pernah dia pikirkan. Len bisa membunuhnya.

"Rin..."

Merasa namanya di panggil dengan nada aneh, Rin menoleh, menatap Rinto dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ya?"

Rinto bergerak gusar, mengabaikan rayuan telur mata sapi. Ini bukan saatnya untuk sarapan. "Kau tahu, kalau kau sudah bertunangan?"

Rin memutar manik birunya malas. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kau tahu, kalau Len tidak suka miliknya di ganggu?"

Di bagian ini, Rin sedikit gagal paham. Sejauh ini dalam ingatannya, dia tidak pernah mengusik barang-barang milik Len. Pikirnya polos. "Hm... mungkin."

"Jadi, kau tahu kan kalau Len bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Rinto memelas. Berharap adiknya mengerti.

Rin menatap kakaknya datar. Rinto sudah gila. Pasti. Tidak diragukan lagi. "Hm."

Sulung Kamine itu tersenyum. Biarpun adiknya bersikap menyebalkan. Dia tetap menyayanginya. Jangan sampai pisau ditangannya salah memotong. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan, adik?"

Rin mendesah. "Langsung ke intinya saja, kak." Finalnya.

"Jawab pertanyaan pertama ku kalau gitu."

Mendelik. Maunya apa sih?

"Aku sudah menjawabnya." Tutup Rin mengambil tas sekolahnya. Berlama-lama bersama kakaknya bisa membuatnya ikut gila.

"Aku berangkat." Pamitnya.

 ** _BRAK_**

Rinto mengelus belakang lehernya. Rin marah. Simpulnya cepat.

"Aku harus mencari bantuan."

.

.

.

Teto yakin matanya sedang bermasalah. Dia sudah memakai obat tetes mata. Tapi, mengapa pesan mengerikan di _handphone_ -nya itu masih tetap ada? Jadi itu nyata?

 ** _From: Raja Drama_**

 ** _Bantu aku atau aku bisa mati!_**

Ada angin apa raja drama nomor satu meminta bantuannya? Seingatnya dia dan Rinto tidak pernah berdamai. Mungkin salah kirim. Kalau benar-benar mati pun, itu bagus. Dia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya untuk balas dendam.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

Dengan panik, Teto menyimpan _handphone_ -nya. Dia melempar senyum kikuk pada Rin yang menatapnya curiga.

"Pagi, Rinny ~" Sapanya senormal mungkin.

Rin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Tidak tertarik dengan privasi orang lain. "Hm."

"Kau mirip Len sekarang." Ups! Cepat-cepat Teto menutup mulut lancangnya. Rin sudah menatapnya _horror_. Itu artinya dia dalam kondisi tidak baik. Tanpa merubah posisi kursinya, Teto duduk menghadap Rin yang berniat untuk tidur.

"Sebentar lagi masuk." Peringatnya mengetuk kepala Rin.

"Kak Rinto sudah gila." Hanya itu yang Rin ucapkan sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi. Wow, Teto menatap takjub sahabatnya. Rin dan kakaknya, mereka berdua sama-sama gila. Memikirkan pesan Rinto, dia merasa ucapan Rin ada hubungannya dengan pesan yang belum lama ini di terimanya.

"Teto-chan." Bisik SeeU di telinganya.

"Ya am... hmmmpppp." SeeU dengan panik membekap mulut Teto sebelum teman merahnya itu berteriak. Matanya dengan awas melirik Rin.

"Sttt!" Peringatnya. Teto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak boleh bicara.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu." Ucap SeeU. Teto mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk SeeU. Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya. SeeU memberi kode padanya untuk melihatnya sendiri lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa memberinya penjelasan.

Mengehela napas. Teto pergi menemui tamu misteriusnya.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

"Yo, Len!" Cengir Kaito menyambut kedatangan laki-laki berwajah datar. Len melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa membalas. Bahkan sekedar melirik pun tidak. Mendapat respon tak bersahabat, Kaito hanya mampu melapangkan dadanya. Sabar.

Sadar es ditangannya mencair, dia melahapnya cepat. Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan. Apalagi itu es krim.

Dibenahi penampilannya, Kaito memasuki kelas yang beberapa detik lalu dimasuki oleh es pisang berjalan. Di Crypton Academy Kaito berperan sebagai guru. Biarpun banyak yang mengejeknya bodoh, dia sebenarnya pintar. Tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kau telat Kaito."

Senyum yang di persiapkan Kaito untuk menyapa para muridnya luntur begitu saja saat melihat wajah judes Miku. "Miku, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya bingung. Dia tidak salah gedung kan?

"Papa." Gadis cilik bergaun biru berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Kaito merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk menangkap gadis cilik tersebut.

 ** _Hup_**

"Ada yang bisa memberiku penjelasan?" Tanyanya sambil mencium pipi putri kesayangannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Rinto." Merasa namanya disebut. Rinto berhenti menggoda Lenka dan kegugupan langsung merasukinya, Miku sepertinya punya dendam tertentu padanya. "Dia yang memanggil kita kemari. Apa kau tidak mendapat pesan darinya?

Buru-buru Kaito mengeluarkan ponsel dan meringis. "Ponselku mati." Lapornya.

Miku menghela napas maklum. Sudah biasa menghadapi kecerobohan suaminya.

"Bisa aku mulai?" Rinto bersuara. Keringat dingin menguasai dirinya saat mendapati anggukan semua vampire yang dipanggilnya. Dia sebenarnya enggan melakukan ini kalau saja mata merah tidak mengancamnya. Dia menyesali keputusannya tiga jam yang lalu. Menemui dan meminta tolong pada sahabat adiknya adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Begini... aku rasa Rin menyukaiku."

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Gakupo tersedak minumannya. Meninggalkan jejak merah dilantai putih. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Malu-malu, Rinto menggeleng. Gakupo tercengang. Otaknya pasti sudah geser. Pikirnya. Dia memilih untuk mundur. Kesabarannya akan diuji jika dia nekad menghadapi Rinto dan otak _error_ -nya. Dia bisa lepas kendali. Biarpun sering dikatakan banci, dia tidak pernah bersikap malu-malu seperti halnya vampire bodoh di depan sana. Jadi, siapa yang banci sekarang?

"Err... aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Hahaha." Ucap Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Matanya, melirik-lirik takut pada Len. Dia langsung menyuruh putrinya bermain diluar. Aura gelap di pojokan sana menandakan akan datangnya badai. Tidak baik membiarkan anak kecil melihat adegan kekerasan.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada Kaito. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada kami alasan mu bicara hal gila seperti itu." Perintah Luka berbahaya, menekan rasa mualnya. Rinto terlihat menjjiikan dengan sikap malu-malunya itu. Gakupo diam-diam memberi semangat pada tunangan tangguhnya.

Rinto sadar jika posisinya saat ini dalam bahaya. Jika dia salah bicara sedikit saja, maka dokter cantik itu akan langsung memberinya racun. Candaannya tadi gagal total. Bukannya mencairkan suasana, yang ada tatapan membunuh yang dia dapat.

Oke. Ambil napas dan lakukan yang terbaik. Dia mulai menjelaskan alasanya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk keselamatan nyawanya. Dia yakin teman-temannya akan mengerti.

"Jadi, cuman karena itu kau mengira Rin... Ya ampun! Kau sungguh idiot!" Gakupo kembali buka suara. "Kau berhutang satu liter darah berkualitas padaku!" Lanjutnya. Rinto hendak protes. Tapi, Teto menyelanya.

"Dia hanya vampire bodoh yang tidak pandai menyimpulkan. Abaikan saja dia. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bahas!"

Hancur. Teto menghancurkan perasaan dan juga harga dirinya. Tidak tahu kah dia kalau hati Rinto itu terbuat dari kaca. Mudah pecah dan rapuh. Hatinya lebih hancur lagi saat Lenka tidak mau melihatnya. Masa bodo dengan Rin. Masa depannya perlu di selamatkan. Dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbaikan dengan Lenka. Telinganya menendang jauh semua penjelasan Teto.

Teto merasa berada di atas angin. Melihat wajah menyedihkan Rinto adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. "Aku akui, Rin memang bersikap aneh. Seperti yang di katakan raja drama sebelumnya, itu juga terjadi padaku."

Matanya terpejam. Berusaha menggali ingatannya saat Rin mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia ingat saat dimana Rin beberapa kali melihat kearahnya ketika makan. Juga saat ia dan Rin berada di luar ruangan, Rin berubah jadi cerewet menanyakan tentang kondisi kulitnya. Semua itu diluar kebiasaan sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa Rin tahu kalau kita adalah vampire."

Yang dikatakan Teto lebih mengerikan daripada hubungan terlarang antara kakak beradik. Setidaknya jika pemikiran Rinto terbukti benar, mereka tinggal membunuhnya dan masalah selesai. Berbeda dengan apa yang di sampaikan Teto. Mereka tidak bisa memikirkan solusi untuk masalah itu.

Gumiya mematikan kameranya. Dia merasa pembicaraan ini tidak seharusnya di rekam. Rinto yang memang tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Teto dibuat heran dengan keheningan yang tersaji di depannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Melihat kebingungan kekasihnya, Lenka berbaik hati berbagi informasi. Dengan isyarat, dia meminta Rinto untuk mendekatkan telinganya dan mebisikkan sesuatu.

"APA? RIN TAHU KALAU KITA VAMPIRE?!" Rinto berteriak seperti anak perempuan. "Bagaiamana mungkin..." Lanjutnya berpikir.

"Apa yang dilakukannya selama dia berada di rumah utama? Kau tahu Len?"

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Rinto, Teto dibuat teringat dengan pembicaraanya di telpon. "Rin mencari sesuatu disana."

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Gumi bingung.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi, saat di telpon dia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu." Jelas Teto. "Kagamine berada di dekatnya saat aku bicara. Jika kalian tidak percaya."

Len mengangguk. Membenarkan. "Hm."

"Lalu apa kau tahu apa yang di carinya?" Tanya Gumiya berharap mendapat jawaban memuaskan.

"Tidak. Selama kami disana dia tidak terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia hanya..."

 ** _BRAK!_**

Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan semua vampire disana. Len tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dan mengumpat.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit? Ya ampun..." Mengelus dadanya. Gumiya hampir saja membalas umpatan Len. Namun, di urungkannya ketika melihat kilatan marah dan aura gelap dari laki-laki bersurai kuning tersebut. Badai benar-benar akan datang. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Dia tahu itu.

"Rin tidak ada di kamarnya saat aku selesai bicara dengan Tetua Kamine. Sial!" Kalimat Len memperjelas semuanya. Sesuatu yang di cari Rin adalah kuncinya. Kunci untuk mengetahui rahasia mereka. Jika mereka tahu apa yang di cari Rin. Mungkin mereka bisa berbuat sesuatu.

"Aku akan menelepon ibu. Mungkin dia tahu." Rinto mencari nomor ibunya. Namun belum sempat dia menelepon, suara gadis kecil di luar sana menghentikan gerakannya.

 _"Kak Rin, apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?"_

Rin?

.

.

.

"Hoaammm... jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 10. Kau tidur seperti berada dirumahmu sendiri, Rin." Kekeh Mayu. Rin tertawa canggung. Melihat boneka kelinci milik Mayu begitu dekat dengannya. Seram.

"Kau tahu dimana, Teto?" Tanyanya saat tidak mendapati surai merah diantara teman-temannya. Dia tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berisik sekali. Heran juga, kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

Mayu menujuk pintu kelasnya. "Dia keluar bersama seseorang." Katanya. "Bukan begitu Usa-chan?"

Mengabaikan Mayu yang bicara dengan bonekanya. Rin berjalan keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari teman merahnya daripada terjebak di kelas. Lagipula ada misi yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Kira-kira Teto pergi kemana?"

Rin sudah mengelilingi koridor kelas biasa. Tapi, tidak mendapati apa yang di carinya. Hanya kelas bangsawan yang belum dia telusuri. Jika pergi kesana. Dia bisa saja bertemu dengan alien shota. Membayangkannya saja enggan apalagi jika sampai bertemu. Mengerikan.

"Hhhh... apa boleh buat. Aku hanya perlu lari jika bertemu alien shota."

Dengan terpaksa, dia menginjakkan kakinya di koridor kelas bangsawan. Kakinya melangkah pasti, seakan tahu kemana tujuannya. Hanya ada satu kelas bangsawan yang aktif di jam pagi. Letaknya berada di ujung. Rasanya aneh, berjalan di tempat yang biasa terlihat ramai di malam hari dan sepi di siang hari. Kalau bukan karena ulah Len, tidak akan ada kelas bangsawan yang aktif di jam sibuk. Khususnya untuk para murid yang mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Kelas bangsawan memang kelas spesial. Siapa pun yang sekelas dengan Len pasti mengalami nasib sial. Pikirnya simpati.

Sayup-sayup, Rin mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kelas lalu mendadak hening. Apa mereka sedang diskusi? Pikirnya.

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu." Rin hendak pergi kembali ke kelasnya namun teriakan dari dalam kelas mengurungkan niatnya.

 ** _"APA? RIN TAHU KALAU KITA VAMPIRE?!"_**

Matanya melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Vampire." Rin bergumam shock. Tubuhnya menyandar ke tembok. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara di dalam sana. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Seorang gadis cilik dengan bunga di tangannya tersenyum cerah saat mata teal nya menangkap sosok yang di kenalnya. Dengan riang, dia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di luar kelas. Tempat papanya mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti olehnya.

"Kak Rin, apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?" Tanyanya antusias. Ekspresi senangnya lenyap saat melihat Rin menangis.

"Kak, kenapa kakak menangis? Apa aku nakal?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sedih. Menarik-narik rok Rin seakan meminta jawaban. Bunga di tangannya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

 ** _Kriet_.**

Melihat Kaito yang membuka pintu, Gadis kecil itu melompat kepelukan papanya dan mengadu.

"Pa, Kak Rin sedang sakit. Papa, harus cepat menolong Kak Rin."

Kaito tidak menuruti keinginan putrinya, dia berjalan menjauh. Mengaibaikan putrinya yang protes minta di turunkan.

"Papa jahat. Kasihan Kak Rin. Dia sedang sakit."

Rin menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak kenal siapa gadis kecil tadi. Dalam hati, dia berterima kasih, siapa pun gadis kecil itu, dia akan mentraktirnya es krim, jika bertemu lagi nanti.

"Rin... kau sudah mendengar..." Rinto tidak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Bahkan dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah adiknya. Lantai di bawah kakinya jauh terlihat lebih menarik.

Dalam diam, Rin mengangguk. Melihat bayangan kepala Rin bergerak ke atas ke bawah, Rinto tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Rin menarik napas. Matanya terasa perih tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. "Boleh aku ikut bergabung? Bersama kalian. Mendiskusikan masa depanku." Tanyanya sinis.

Rinto merinding. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari adiknya dan aura mengerikan dari dalam sana. Pilih manapun. Dia akan mati. Nasibnya sungguh mengenaskan.

"Ahahaha... Apa maksudmu, Rin. Kami di dalam sedang bermain drama. Ya drama."

Akting yang buruk Rinto. Rin langsung tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong.

Rin menghela napas. Membuat Kakaknya takut hanya akan menambah kebohongan dalam hidupnya. "Apa semua orang disini adalah vampire? Kuharap Kakak menjawab dengan jujur. Aku sudah lelah di permainkan." Tanyanya lagi dengan nada lemah. Langsung keintinya.

Rinto menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya kelasmu saja dan seluruh kelas bangsawan."

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan aku ke kelas lain di kelas biasa. Ini penawaran dariku. Aku akan memaafkan kalian. Termasuk kau Teto. Kau tidak perlu ikut pindah bersamaku."

Rin pergi begitu saja. Jika lebih lama lagi, dia yakin Kakaknya akan memberinya seribu alasan. Dia tidak terkejut. Hanya tidak percaya. Dia pikir apa yang ditulisnya di buku harian itu hanya cerita fiksi buatannya. Mengingat dirinya suka peri.

Rinto tercengang. Semudah itu kah?

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **C** onnecting **W** ith **Y** ou

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **[Teto Pov]**

"... Termasuk kau Teto. Kau tidak perlu ikut pindah bersamaku."

Tubuhku menegang kaku mendengar suara dinginnya. Hei, Rin, apakah kamu akan tetap menganggapku sebagi teman saat ingatanmu kembali? Aku mulai ragu. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku dengan percaya diri mengatakan pada Luka kalau kau tetaplah Rin yang ku kenal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku kembali ke kelas ku. Teman-teman langsung menyerbuku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dari pertanyaan mereka, aku tahu kalau Rin sudah pulang.

"Rin sudah tahu, kalau kita adalah vampire." Ucapku singkat dan berlalu pergi.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikiranku kacau. Orang-orang yang berjalan disekelilingku nampak tidak jelas. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah ke tempat yang paling ku hindari. Tempat yang menjadi awal pertemuanku denganya. Tempat penuh kenangan.

Di tengah hujan salju, dia dengan tangan mungilnya memberiku kesempatan hidup. Dalam keadaan sekarat, Rin mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat itu, aku dan ibu ku baru saja selasai belanja kebutuhan rumah. Tapi, dia meninggalkan ku saat orang asing tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah menyeramkan. Ibu ku lari seorang diri. Sementara aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri menatap ngeri kegelapan.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merintih kesakitan saat orang asing itu menggigit leherku. Aku merasakan setiap sel dalam tubuh ku mati seiring gigitannya yang semakin dalam. Orang asing itu pergi begitu saja setelah melihatku sekarat dan aku langsung sadar kalau aku baru saja digigit oleh vampire. Ibu selalu membacakan banyak dongeng waktu aku kecil. Tapi, ini tidak mirip dengan dongeng yang sering aku dengar dari suara lembutnya karena aku bukanlah seorang putri dan kurasa vampire itu juga bukan seorang pangeran. Vampire itu meninggalkan ku dan aku akan mati atau berubah menjadi vampire lalu mengamuk seperti di dalam film yang sering ku totonton.

Aku hanya pemeran piguran disini, pemain tak beruntung yang harus menerima perannya sebagai vampire kelas rendah atau bahkan mati karena di gigit vampire. Andai saja suara bagaikan lonceng itu tidak datang dan menawarkan ku suatu kehidupan, mungkin peranku sudah habis sampai disana. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian lusuh berdiri menatapku polos. Aku pikir dia sudah gila saat mengulurkan tangannya dan memintaku untuk menggigitnya.

Apa dia pikir dengan tangan kecilnya itu bisa menyelamatkan hidupku? Dalam kesakitan, aku menatapnya sengit dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi karena aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa akhir dari hidupku. Jika aku berubah menjadi vampire kelas rendah. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti gadis kecil yang masih polos seperti dirinya. Aku tidak ingin merusak masa depannya. Namun, semua pemikiran ku salah. Gadis kecil itu dengan mudah nya mematahkan semua pemikiranku dengan dua kata miliknya.

"Aku Vampire." Ucapnya santai.

Aku mungkin tidak bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tapi aku bertemu dengan peri kecil. Peri itu memberiku pilihan. Hiduplah sebagai vampire atau mati sebagai manusia. Dia bersedia melumuri tangannnya yang kecil itu dengan darahku. Biru cerahnya seakan tahu kalau aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi makhluk kejam dan menjijikan.

"Berikan tanganmu, bodoh." Putusku.

Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan penolongku sebagai pembunuh. Lagi pula aku ragu, bagaimana caranya dia membunuhku dengan tangan yang bergetar dan sebuah pisau kecil. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi jahat. Setelah meminum darahnya, keadaan ku tidak langsung membaik. Rasa panas menyerang tubuhku.

Peri penolongku menguburku dalam tumpukan salju. Mungkin dia berpikir bisa mengurangi rasa panas yang kurasakan. Aku berjuang bersamanya melewati malam yang panjang. Mulut mungilnya terus memperdengarkan suara lonceng penuh harapan. Tanpa lelah dia terus memberiku semangat. Aku mendapati diriku berubah sepenuhnya mejadi vampire di pagi hari. Peri penolongku menyarankan aku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia memberiku alamat agar aku bisa melangsungkan hidupku sebagai vampire. Dia bilang, itu alamat seorang tuan rumah yang baik hati. Tuan rumah itu seorang vampire dan dia sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan. Peri penolongku mengatakan akan membantuku keluar dari kehidupan ku sebagai manusia. Aku pikir dia bohong.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis sekecil seperti dirinya bisa bermain sandiwara dengan baik?

Di saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia menyuruhku tiduran dan dia menangis. Langkah kaki itu mendekat terburu-buru dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Siangnya namaku muncul sebagai korban pembunuhan. Peri penolongku pergi setelah menyelamatkan ku dari acara pemakaman. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan membalas kebaikannya.

Malamnya aku pergi ke alamat yang diberikan peri penolongku. Aku diterima sebagai pelayan disana. Aku sudah berkerja selama dua bulan. Semua orang di tempatku bekerja sangat baik. Mereka tidak masalah dengan statusku sebagai vampire baru. Mereka bilang banyak vampire muda yang bekerja sebagai pelayan karena sudah digariskan seperti itu. Mereka bilang aku terbilang beruntung bisa selamat setelah digigit vampire tak jelas. Aku setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika peri penolong ku tidak datang.

Mereka mengajarkan ku banyak hal tentang dunia vampire. Aku menyukai dunia ku yang sekarang, tidak buruk seperti yang sering di gambarkan dalam film-film yang menceritakan keangkuhan dan harga diri vampire. Namun, pendapatku itu segera lenyap setelah tahu sisi gelap tempatku bekerja.

Waktu itu aku sedikit bingung, disiang hari aku di bangun kan kepala pelayan. Padahal itu waktu yang tidak baik untuk vampire keluar. Aku diminta mengantarkan sayuran mentah ke ruang bawah tanah karena hanya aku yang belum kesana. Dahiku mengkerut, bingung dengan sayuran mentah di tanganku.

Binatang seperti apa yang dipelihara tuan rumah? Sapi? Kerbau? Kambing? Atau Kelinci?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku turun sambil menebak binatang peliharaan tuanku. Aku merasa ini lucu, tuan ku yang terkenal tegas bisa memelihara binatang di dalam kediamannya.

"Ya ampun!" Pekikan ku tak bisa kutahan saat melihat sosok yang kukenal berada di balik jeruji. Dia Peri Penolongku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hm? Ternyata kau kemari."

Matanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia tetap polos. Aku menghampirinya. Jeruji itu tidak di kunci. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia tidak kabur?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Peri penolongku terkekeh merdu dan berjalan keluar jeruji untuk mengambil sayuran yang kujatuhkan. Aku mengerang dengan kecerobohanku dan segera menyusulnya.

"Selamat datang di kamarku." Ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit.

"Ini! Kamarmu? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan gadis kecil seperti mu dengan cara seperti ini?!"

Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku menjalani hidup baruku dengan tawa sementara peri penolongku mungkin sedang meringkuk sedih di jeruji yang dia sebut kamar.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil. Umurku sudah tujuh puluh tahun." Tuturnya santai sambil menggigit salah satu sayuran yang kubawa. Mataku melebar kaget.

"Janga makan itu!" Seruku panik.

"Ayo cepat muntahkan. Kau bisa mati." Dia kembali terkekeh dengan suara loncengnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena aku setengah manusia." Tubuhku tersentak kaget. Dia memberiku senyum meyakinkan seakan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan semua sayuran yang kubawa.

"Kembalilah. Kamu bisa kena marah jika berlama-lama disini."

Aku terpaksa menggangguk. Dia benar. Aku hanya akan membuatnya susah jika terlalu lama disini. Kepala pelayan mungkin akan curiga dan aku akan di pecat. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membalas kebaikan peri penolongku dan ini lah waktunya.

"Teto. Panggil aku Teto. Itu nama baruku."

Dia berkedip dan bersuara ragu. "Rin."

"Rin?"

"Itu namaku." Wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar bernapas seperti manusia, tidak seperti ku.

Aku menangis mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya tentang penolongku. Aku benar-benar beruntung dan jahat di waktu yang sama. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia menawarkan diri untuk membunuhku waktu itu.

Aku bertemu ibunya. Dia manusia sama seperti ku. Dia diubah menjadi vampire setelah menikah. Rin dilempar ke penjara bawah tanah dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat darah manusia nya muncul. Dia dinyatakan sebagai aib keluarga. Ibunya sangat baik dan rapuh. Dia begitu menyayangi Rin.

Rin hanya kurang beruntung. Terlahir sebagai setengah vampire dan setengahnya lagi manusia. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Hidupnya sudah ditentunkan sejak darah manusianya diketahui. Dia akan menghilang diumurnya yang ke 170 tahun. Tanganku sudah tidak tahan ingin membawanya keluar dan menunjukkan dunia luar padanya. Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Rin selalu bercerita dengan riang mengenai dunia luar yang bersinar kekuningan.

Nyonya Kamine selalu datang mengunjungi rin menjelang senja dan Rin akan duduk manis berselimut kotor menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak peduli sekotor apa penjara (kamar) yang Rin tempati, nyonya Kamine akan duduk disamping anaknya. Dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang dunia luar. Terkadang aku ikut menambahkan.

Waktu cepat berlalu, sebentar lagi peri penolongku akan bebas dengan cara mengerikan, tinggal satu tahun lagi dan aku tidak akan mendengar suara loncengnya lagi. Aku sangat marah pada tuan besar (Kakek Rin). Dia tega menyuruh Rin bersekolah di sekolah vampire. Rin seperti daging lezat yang di lempar ke kandang singa. Dia dalam bahaya.

Aku dan nyonya Kamine berlutut, memohon pada tetua kejam satu itu untuk mencabut perintahnya. Rin masih punya waktu satu tahun, aku masih punya banyak cerita tentang dunia luar untuknya. Dia tidak boleh menghilang secepat itu. Usahaku dan nyonya Kamine tidak membuahkan hasil tapi Nyonya Kamine berhasil membujuk tetua kejam itu untuk menyekolahkan ku juga. Aku berjanji pada nyonya Kamine akan menjaga Rin dari semua hal buruk yang mengantri menunggu kedatangannya.

Sesuai dugaanku. Rin tidak di terima di sekolah vampire dengan harga diri dan keegoisan tingkat akhir. Dia mendapat perlakuan buruk. Aku melihatnya terdiam terpaku setelah terkena tumpahan cairan merah yang kutebak itu adalah darah. Rin terlihat ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Aku segera berlari dan membawanya keluar. Rin benci darah. Aku memberi pelototan tajam pada orang yang membuat Rin kacau sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Lalu tak lama setelah kejadian itu, dia datang.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus membecinya atau berterima kasih. Dia datang bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih. Dia memang seorang pangeran tapi dia tidak datang membawa kuda putih melainkan cincin emas berkilauan. Penentu masa depan Rin. Dia meminta Rin untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Aku menahan diriku untuk membujuk Rin agar mau menerimanya dan menampar pangeran sialan itu yang berani melamar Rin setelah menyiramnya dengan darah. Dia belum minta maaf pada Rin.

"Seharusnya dulu aku mencegah kalian menikah. Maaf...Maafkan aku... Rin." Lirihku mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **C** onnecting **W** ith **Y** ou

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**  
"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!" Ucapku pada Teto dan Mayu. Semenjak pindah kelas, mereka berdua rajin mengantar jemputku. Pulang pergi.

"Lebih asyik ramai-ramai, Rin." Ucap Mayu riang. Asyik darimananya?

"Kalian membuat temanku takut." Protesku. Mengingat dua hari yang lalu mereka nyaris mematahkan tangan salah satu temanku untuk sebuah alasan konyol. Karena terlalu dekat. Apa salahnya? Bahkan dulu aku dekat dengan mereka.

"Vampire tidak butuh teman manusia." Aku mendengus. Mendengar jawaban yang di keluarkan Teto.

"Mereka baik." Belaku.

"Kau terlalu polos." Mayu mendekatkan boneka kelincinya, membuatku melangkah mundur.

"Kalian terlalu menyeramkan." Kataku. Mengambil langkah cepat. Meninggalkan mereka di tengah lapang.

Sudah dua hari aku pindah kelas. Meskipun begitu, aku masih dihantui oleh misteri kehidupanku. Kak Rinto tidak banyak memberiku penjelasan. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku sama seperti mereka. Lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti mereka? Kenyataannya aku bisa makan seperti manusia normal dan tidak merasa kepanasan saat di bawah terik matahari. Bukti terkuatnya adalah buku harianku. Disana tertulis kalau aku setengah manusia dan setengah vampire. Tapi jika aku sudah melewati umur tertentu, aku diminta untuk memilih, menjadi manusia atau vampire. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktu ku untuk memilih dan saat itu tiba aku akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Statusku dengan Len. Di buku harian tidak tertulis apapun. Aku sepertinya berhenti menulis setelah masuk sekolah karena lembar berikutnya yang kutemukan cuman kertas putih. Namun, kemarin malam saat akan bersiap untuk tidur, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol buku harianku. Akibat kecerobohan ku, aku menemukan satu penyataan yang membuat perutku keram.

' _Pangeran gila melamarku!_ '

"Siapa itu pangeran gila?"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **C** onnecting **W** ith **Y** ou

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**  
"Rin-chan masih berpikir kalau dirinya setengah manusia dan setengah vampire." Ucap Mayu melihat kepergian Rin.

"Biarkan saja. Setidaknya kita sudah memberitahunya. Yang dia tahu hanya terbatas pada buku harian miliknya. Kunci utamanya adalah ingatannya sendiri. Kalau ingatannya sudah kembali. Dia akan tahu kalau kita benar." Balas Teto santai. Melewati Mayu yang menatapnya polos.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi?" Mayu mengejar Teto dan menyamakan langkah.

Manik merah Teto tanpa sengaja menangkap surai kuning milik Len. Dia mendengus saat tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Rin. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tujuan utama kita sekarang adalah membuat Rin percaya kalau dia Vampire, sama seperti kita."

Sudut bibir Mayu berkedut senang mendengar kalimat yang sudah di tunggunya sejak lama. Tidak ada salahnya dia bersabar. Sudut hatinya yang gelap mulai di tumbuhi beberapa bunga. Telinga Usa-chan bergerak, seakan tersapu oleh angin. Padahal disana tidak ada angin. "Usa-chan, penantian kita mendekati akhir. Apa kau senang?"

Melihat hal aneh yang dilakukan Mayu, membuat Teto merinding dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Pikirannya berteriak untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Menulikan telinga dan menutup mata adalah cara paling aman untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Berada disekitar Mayu, tidak baik untuk pikiran rasionalnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia bisa dekat dengannya? Dan sejak kapan?

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

Errr... ada sedikit pemberitahuan, rencananya saya akan memindahkan beberapa fanfic ke wattpad dan kemungkinan lanjutan ceritanya pun akan di publish disana... saya sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk mengakses situs FFn... kalau pun tetap lanjut disini, kemungkinan saya update sebisanya/? *eh?

Chapter selanjutnya, tergantung dari pendapat kalian...

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.


	8. Chapter 8

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**

"Bosan." Keluhku. Mengistirahatkan kepalaku diantara lipatan tangan. Dua hari berlibur di rumah, tanpa kegiatan apapun, sangat membosankan. Kalau saja Kak Rinto tidak merusak game ku. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengannya. Kapan dia akan mengganti _P_ _layStation_ ku, huh?

Suara lonceng bercampur dengan jangkrik di luar sana tidak membuat udara disekitarku dingin. Aku tidak begitu suka musim panas.

"Hei, bocah! Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain menatap ku, eh? Kau tidak mau bermain di luar?" Tanyaku malas pada anak lelaki bersurai kuning yang duduk diseberang ku.

Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Sejak membuka mataku dari alam mimpi, aku sudah menemukannya sedang duduk manis menikmati kekasih manisku. Jeruk. Spontan aku menjerit dan menyelamatkan mereka. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dia memberiku kertas berisi pesan dari Kak Rinto.

 _ ** **\- Adikku sayang, tolong jaga anak ini sebentar. Jangan bunuh dia. Mengerti! -****_

Singkat. Padat. Dan Menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu, kemana Kak Rinto pergi?"

"..."

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"  
"..."

"Apa kau bisa bicara?"

"..."

Menegakkan punggungku, aku menatapnya penasaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, entah kenapa bocah kecil ini mirip seseorang atau lebih tepatnya vampire.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia juga sama sepertimu. Irit bicara." Kataku sambil menaikkan suhu AC. Disini panas. Diamnya anak itu menambah panasnya suasana. Bukan berarti aku benci anak kecil. Hanya saja, anak kecil itu terlalu pendiam. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah."

Aku pasti mengalami gangguan telinga mendengar anak kecil itu bicara. Tunggu sebentar... bicara?!

"Kau bicara sesuatu tadi?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah."

Kedip. Kedip

Oh, dia ingin bertemu ayahnya. Hah? Ayah?

Kau simpan dimana otakmu Rin. Jelas dia punya Ayah.

"Ehem..." Aku berdehem. Menyikirkan pemikiran aneh dikepalaku. Mungkin efek cuaca. Melirik jam yang setia berdiam diri menancap di dinding, aku membuat pertimbangan. Jika aku keluar, matahari siap menyengatku. Berita baiknya, aku bisa terbebas dari anak ini. Namun jika aku diam di rumah, aku bisa menikmati dinginya AC dan anak itu akan menjadi patung hidup.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengantarmu menemui ayahmu. Dimana dia?"

Setidaknya aku bisa membeli es krim untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Tidak buruk. Pikirku bijak.

"Dia sedang bekerja. Dikantornya."

Aku menatapnya datar. Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu!

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Menaikkan alisku. Aku menunggu jawabannya. Dia mengangguk. Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu tanya sana sini. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar rumah.

"Tunggu disini. Aku ganti baju sebentar."

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Normal POV]****  
"Kau ingin es krim?" Tanya Rin. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat Ayah anak itu berada.

Mendapat gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban, Rin mendengus geli. "Lalu kenapa matamu melirik kesana terus, eh?" Godanya. Biarpun dia terlihat cuek dengan sekitarnya, mata Rin tidak buta. Dia dengan jelas melihat anak itu beberapa kali terpaku melihat pemandangan di seberang jalan. Seorang anak perempuan bersama ibunya sedang makan es krim. Ya, matanya tidak buta tapi hatinya yang buta.

"Aku rindu dengan es krim buatan Ibu."

 _ ** **Deg****_

Mendengar itu, membuat Rin teringat dengan Ibunya. Apa anak ini juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya? Hidup terpisah.

"Ah... Umm... Kalau tidak keberatan, kau mau buat es krim bersamaku? Ya... mungkin rasanya tidak akan sama."

Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Dia lupa kalau mereka akan berpisah. Tentunya setelah anak itu bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Aku mau."

Lidahnya kelu untuk meralat tawarannya. Dia tidak tega menghancurkan harapan anak sekecil itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita minta izin pada Ayahmu nanti."

Bus yang ditunggu mereka sudah datang. Mengajak anak kecil itu naik bus, Rin memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta izin.

' _Kuharap Ayah anak ini baik_.'

.

.

.

"Wahhhh ~ Jadi ini perusahaan ayahmu? Besar juga." Kagum Rin. Matanya berbinar melihat sekeliling. Tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian.

Daridulu Rin mengagumi tempat apapun yang banyak tanaman hijaunya. Menyegarkan mata dan menenangkan hati. Dia tidak percaya kalau sedang berdiri di sebuah perusahaan. Seingatnya perusahaan yang di kelola Kakaknya tidak sehijau ini. Biarpun masih ada pohonnya.

Rin merasa tidak rugi meninggalkan rumah sekarang. Dengan senang hati, dia menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu menuju meja resepsionis. Biarpun urakan, Rin masih tahu bagaimana caranya menemui seseorang di perusahaan sebesar ini.

"Maaf permisi. Umm... aku mau tanya dimana aku bisa menemui Ayah anak ini?" Wanita di meja Repsesionis menatapnya bingung. "Ah, maksudku... tunggu sebentar." Rin tersenyum canggung dan sedikit menunduk. Bodohnya dia. Ayah anak ini? Dia pikir wanita itu tahu siapa ayahnya? Rin kamu ceroboh sekali sampai lupa menanyakan nama. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hei, bocah! Siapa nama Ayahmu?" Bisiknya pelan. Belum sempat anak itu memberitahukan nama ayahnya, seseorang sudah memanggilnya.

"Ryota- _sama_!"

Rin menatap bingung pada pria tua yang sepertinya berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya ampun, maafkan saya. Saya tidak mengenali Anda. Mari Ka-maksud saya, saya akan tunjukkan tempatnya." Ucap Pria tua itu cepat sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, membuat Rin sedikit risih dan tidak enak.

Dia mengikuti pria tua itu, masih tetap menggandeng tangan Ryota (yang baru di ketahui namanya).

Pria tua itu membawanya kelantai tujuh menggunakan lift. Lalu melewati beberapa lorong dan sampailah di sebuah pintu besar.

"Ini ruangannya. Anda bisa masuk, saya sudah memberitahukan kedatangan Anda." Ucap Pria tua itu memberinya informasi.

Rin membungkuk sebentar. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami."

Pria tua itu balas membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Hhhh... kakiku rasanya mau patah." Keluh Rin setelah memastikan pria tua yang mengantarnya tadi sudah tak terlihat.

"Apa kita harus istirahat?" Tanya Ryota perhatian, membuat Rin terharu. Manisnya.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tadi hanya bercanda kok. Aku tak pernah cocok dengan situasi yang kental dengan kesopanannya saja. Nah, ayo kita temui ayahmu."

 _ ** **Tok tok tok****_

Mengetuk sebentar, Rin membuka pintu besar di depannya. Dia melangkah masuk dan membungkuk seperti yang di lakukannya pada pria tua tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, aku kemari mengantar an-HAH? ALIEN SHOTA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"

Kejut Rin. Kesopannya menghilang saat matanya bertemu dengan biru langit yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Len menyeringai di kursi kebesarannya. Menikmati reaksi Rin yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Ayah."

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Rin lebih terkejut lagi saat Ryota memanggil Len dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Biru cerahnya melebar mengikuti Ryota yang berlari kecil kepelukan ayahnya.

EHHHHHHHH?

Seseorang tolong tampar Rin sekarang juga.

"Jadi Len adalah Ayahmu?" Tanya Rin mirip gumaman.

Dalam pangkuan Len, Ryota mengangguk. "Ya."

"Neraka macam apa ini? Cih."

Rin butuh air dingin. Sangat dingin. Segera! Dengan sembarangan, dia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih. Tidak peduli itu milik siapa, dia haus. Mengabaikan Ryota dan Len yang saling berbisik mencurigakan. Pikirannya perlu di jernihkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Ryota." Len menghampiri Rin yang terlihat ingin kabur setelah minum. "Kudengar kau mengajaknya membuat es krim."

Rin menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tanpa di suruh, membuat Len tersenyum miring. "Hm, itu benar. Dan aku tidak perlu izin darimu."

"Hn. Terserah." Len membalas. Dia duduk tidak jauh dari Rin. Tanganya mengambil majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja, melihatnya sebentar kemudian melemparnya ke dalam tumpukan majalah lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Ryota? Anak itu sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja kerja Ayahnya. Terkadang kepala mungilnya akan sedikit terlihat seperti sedang mengamati interaksi dua orang setengah dewasa di sofa sana. Jika Rin melirik ke arahnya, dia akan berpura-pura bermain petak umpet. Jenius. Sama seperti Ayahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryota. Rin jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Len, apa benar kalau dia anakmu?"

"Hm."

Rin memutar manik birunya jengah. Hm itu maksudnya apa? Iya atau tidak?

"Ya... aku bisa melihat kemiripan kalian." Tentunya dari sisi burukmu──Rin menggeleng prihatin. Menangisi nasib Ryota. Mewarisi sifat buruk alien gila. Kasihan.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau punya perusahaan sebesar ini. Tapi, untuk apa kau sekolah? Terlebih kau sudah punya anak. Apa itu diizinkan?" Tanya Rin lagi. Sedikit penasaran dengan latar belakang Ryota.

Len mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Hanya untuk kesenangan."

Hanya untuk kesenangan?

Jawaban itu terus berputar di otak kecilnya. Jika punya anak saja hanya untuk kesenangan. Itu berarti. Rin menyeringai dalam hati. Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Pertunangan mereka pun hanya untuk kesenangan.

"Benarkah begitu?" Seperti mendapat mainan baru, Rin tersenyum senang. Len mengangguk tidak yakin. Rin terlihat mencurigakan. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Kau ternyata playboy." Tuduh Rin tanpa dosa dengan wajar datar.

Menarik napas tajam. Len mengingatkan dirinya untuk sabar. Gadis dihadapannya itu bodoh──tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya──jadi jangan terlalu di ambil pusing. "Kau cemburu." Simpulnya tenang.

Biru cerah milik Rin melebar. Kaget. "Hah! Tentu saja TIDAK! Justru aku senang. Itu artinya pertunangan ku dengan mu tidak berarti apapun." Ucapnya cepat dan tersenyum bangga.

Detik itu juga, Len menulikan pendengarannya daripada hatinya sakit. Sialan kau Rin.

"Tapi, aku cukup kasihan pada istrimu, Len. Kau juga membuat anak seusia Ryota kesepian. Kau tahu, dia membutuhkan sosok ibunya." Rin memberi nasihat pada orang yang salah. Dia berpikir kalau Len dan istrinya sudah bercerai. Singkat cerita, Rin sedang mencoba membujuk Len untuk kembali pada istrinya sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari status konyolnya sekarang. Sekali tepuk dua masalah terselesaikan.

Len menghembuskan napas berat. Kesabarannya sedang di uji. Rin hanyalah korban. Ya, korban sinetron. "Kalau begitu, jadilah ibunya." Ucapnya enteng, membuat satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu sesak napas.

"Hah? Bicaramu ngawur shota! Yang diinginkannya itu ibu kandungnya bukan aku. Bertunangan dengan mu saja sudah sangat mengerikan, apalagi menikah dan punya anak. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya." Sungut Rin tidak terima.

Sepertinya Len perlu mempertimbangkan kembali tawarannya.

"Ya ampun!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin melompat dari sofa. "Aku lupa menghungi Kak Rinto!" Dan menghilang di telan pintu.

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

"Lihat! Siapa yang di usir?"

Rinto mengerucut sebal. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya sampai Lenka tidak mengizinkannya masuk. Padahal dia ingin merayakan keberhasilan rencananya. Mempertemukan ibu dan anak.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari, eh? Gumiya?"

Gumiya angkat tangan. Memberi tanda kalau dia datang bukan untuk mengacau atau menikung(?). "Santai kawan. Aku kemari karena Gumi. Dia mengkhawatirkan Rin dan memintaku menemui Lenka. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Oh, adikku... dia semakin gila saja."

"Kau sudah dengar kan, Gumi?"

Rinto melotot. _Horror_. Jangan bilang...

"Kau sedang bicara denganya?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tentu. Ponselku tak pernah mati. Oh, Gumi ingin bicara denganmu."

Gumiya mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menunjukkan pada Rinto kalau dia tidak sedang mendengarkan musik melainkan terhubung dengan kekasihnya. Rinto menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Masalah apa lagi sekarang?

"Umm... sebaiknya kau bicara di tempat cukup sepi. Mungkin dia akan sedikit berteriak." Bisik Gumiya menakut-nakuti.

Rinto mendengus dan merebut _handphone_ Gumiya.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu kawan. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali." Desisnya kesal. Berjalan menuju gazebo. Putar haluan. Pulangnya nanti saja.

"Panggil aku jika sudah selesai. Aku menunggumu di dalam."

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Rin POV]****  
 _ ** **"Kudengar istrinya Kagamine-sama datang berkunjung."****_

 ** _ **"Ya, aku melihatnya tadi. Dia sangat cantik dan muda. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kalau saja pekerjaanku tidak banyak, mungkin aku bisa menegurnya."**_**

 _ ** **"Banyak atau sedikit. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menegurnya. Ingat posisimu."****_

 ** _ **"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja. Dia itu sosok yang tidak memandang posisi. Kau akan tahu nanti setelah bicara dengannya."**_**

Mereka sedang menggosipkan istrinya si Shota. Tuh kan, sekarang aku lebih merasa kasihan lagi. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau istrinya si shota kejam itu sangat baik. Tapi, tu-tunggu sebentar! Bukankah mereka bilang kalau istri alien shota ada disini? KEMARI!

Aku harus memberitahu Ryota!

Cepat-cepat. Aku menyelesaikan urusanku di bilik toilet. Saat keluar dari bilik, pegawai yang bergosip tadi sudah tidak ada. Padahal aku ingin bertanya dimana mereka melihat istrinya alien shota.

Ah! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Mengabaikan peraturan yang ada di kantor, aku berlari dan menabrak beberapa orang. Aku akan minta maaf pada mereka nanti jika urusan ku sudah selesai dan kalau tidak lupa tentunya.

 ** _ **BRAK!**_**

Kubuka dengan kasar ruang kerja alien shota. Biru cerahku meneleliti sekeliling. Mencari bocah cilik bersurai kuning. Mengabaikan biru langit yang mendelik tidak suka ke arah ku.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada.

Dimana dia?

"Hoi, jeruk! Ada apa dengan wajahmu, eh? Lihatlah ke kaca, wajahmu sangat menyeramkan."

Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan alien satu itu. Dia itu sebenarnya pintar atau bodoh?

"Aku sedang dalam kondisi baik. Jadi, jangan membuatku jengkel, shota! Dimata Ryota?" Peringatku.

Len melempar dokumen di tangannya kasar. Melonggarkan sedikit dasinya, dia berdecak kesal. Well, pengendalian emosinya buruk. Aku sudah tahu itu. "Dia sedang bermain disekitar sini. Ada apa?"

Mendengar itu, semangatku langsung turun ke titik nol. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku membawa berita yang menyenangkan. Kakiku tidak kuat lagi. Aku tunda saja. Mungkin memang belum waktunya." Kataku merebahkan diri di sofa. Cukup nyaman untuk di jadikan sebagai alas tidur. Di luar sana masih panas, aku pulangnya nanti sore saja.

"Kau bicara apa, jeruk?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya."

Aku bersiap ke alam mimpi. Namun, Len melempariku dengan pulpennya. Dengan telak mengenai jidatku. Aku bangkit dan mendelik ke arahnya. "Tch. Tuan shota yang pemaksa. Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Tadi, saat di toilet aku mendengar beberapa pegawai wanita sedang membicarakan istrimu. Mereka bilang, dia datang kemari. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Ups... maksudku..."

Panik. Aku mencoba mencari kata yang pas supaya tidak membuatnya tersinggung. Mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain tidak ada dalam agenda ku.

Len mengambil dokumen yang di lemparnya tadi dan mulai memeriksanya kembali. Merasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan di lanjutkan, aku memilih untuk tiduran saja.

"Hn. Mereka sudah bertemu."

"Hah? Benarkah? Kapan?" Aku jelas terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia bisa saja berbohong.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Cih, dasar pelit!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Setelah kondisi kakiku pulih, aku akan pulang." Infoku. Kulihat Len menggangguk tidak peduli. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya seakan mengatakan 'selamat tidur'.

"Berada satu ruangan denganmu membuatku sesak. Oh kaki... cepatlah membaik." Gumamku pelan dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Normal POV]****  
"Ayah! Aku -"

"Sttt!" Ryota mengangguk mengerti dengan kode yang di berikan oleh Ayahnya. Dia berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Boleh aku tidur disampingnya?" Tanyanya penuh harap saat Len selesai menutupi Rin dengan selimut. Biarpun di luar panas, tapi di dalam ruangannya AC di atur dalam suhu rendah.

Len mengangguk kecil. "Hn. Tentu. Tapi, jangan ganggu tidurnya, jagoan." Katanya mengusap lembut surai kuning yang serupa dengannya.

"Siap." Ryota memberi hormat. Seakan Len adalah pemimpinnya.

Tubuh kecilnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Rin dan tiduran di samping Rin, dekat sandaran sofa. Dia hampir terpekik kaget saat Rin memeluknya. Mata biru cerahnya yang serupa dengan Rin, melirik waswas. Melihat Rin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, dia menghela napas lega dan memberikan tanda 'ok' pada ayahnya. Mungkin Rin menggangapnya sebagai guling.

Len tersenyum tipis. Melihat Ryota dan Rin tidur saling berpelukan di sofa panjang miliknya. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, memastikan Ryota sudah terlelap. Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala anaknya lalu menghadiahkan satu kecupan kecil dan ucapan selamat tidur. Manik biru langitnya beralih pada Rin. Tangannya hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Ryota. Namun, dirurungkannya. Dia berbalik dan melepas dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"Aku akan membangukan kalian setelah pekerjaan ku selesai." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Ngg.. ja-jam berapa sekarang?" Rin bergumam dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Sudah selesai tidurnya tuan putri?" Tanya Len fokus pada dokumen di tangannya. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya menambah kesan dewasa. Ditambah sinar kekuningan yang menyusup masuk ruang kerjanya. Memberi nilai plus. Len seperti lukisan paling indah yang pernah Rin lihat. Hampir saja Rin salah fokus. Mungkin pikirannya masih melayang-layang antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Matanya saja belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Yo, pagi alien." Sapanya pelan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Hoaammmm... hmm... Oh, sudah sore ya? Hmmm... tidurku sangat nyenyak. Tubuhku sekarang seribu kali lebih pegal." Rin menguap tanpa tahu malu. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai. Saat hendak bangkit, dia merasa jeratan disekitar perutnya. Matanya melebar kaget saat melihat Ryota tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Dengan pelan dia menyingkirkan tangan Ryota dan turun.

"Aku masih belum percaya anak semanis ini anakmu alien. Kalau saja kakiku dalam kondisi baik, mungkin aku akan mencari ibunya." Rin duduk jongkok di samping Ryota yang sedang tidur. Tangannya usil memainkan poni Ryota.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya. Melihat Len membereskan dokumen dan map-map yang Rin yakini semua itu berisi hal penting.

"Ya, pekerjaan ku sudah selesai." Len melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Kuharap samu-chan milik Kak Rinto menghilang secara ajaib." Gumam Rin menarik perhatian Len. Samu-chan adalah pedang samurai yang di pesan khusus dari pengrajin pedang ternama. Awalnya Rinto memesan itu untuk pajangan di kamarnya tapi karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ajaib adiknya. Fungsinya pun berubah. Dan jangan bertanya mengapa namanya Samu-chan.

Len tersenyum miring. Kelemahan Rinto adalah Rin. Sangat tidak mungkin pemuda itu melakukan kekerasan fisik pada adiknya sendiri.

Dia berdiri dan memakai jasnya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Ryota. Menggendong bocah kecil itu dengan mudah. Ryota sedikit menggeliat kecil, mungkin tidurnya terganggu. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Len bernada perintah.

Rin mendengus pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih untuk sofa dan selimutnya." Tolaknya halus. Mendahului Len keluar ruangan. Mereka turun kelantai dasar dan rencananya akan berpisah disana. Namun Len bersikeras untuk mengantarnya sampai gerbang perusahaan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Waahh... sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit menguning." Ucap Rin sedikit norak. Kakinya berlari-lari kecil disekitar taman perusahaan. Pita putihnya di lepas, membiarkan angin bermain dengan rambut halusnya.

Berjalan mundur, Rin tersenyum lembut, melihat Ryota yang terlelap di pelukan ayahnya. Para pegawai yang kebetulan lewat terkekeh pelan melihat bosnya bersama keluarga kecilnya nampak bahagia.

"Kita berpisah disini. Aku tahu, kau pasti membawa mobil." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba menghancurkan lamunan Len. Tahu pria yang mengikutinya melamun, Rin melempar senyum jahil. "Apa yang kau lamunkan, heh?"

"Hm."

Mengabaikan kata ajaib yang sering keluar dari mulut pedas Len, Rin berbalik. "Sampai jumpa dan jangan coba mengikuti ku." Pamitnya berjalan pergi diikuti tatapan terkejut para pegawai disekitarnya yang memandang heran punggung gadis mungil tersebut. Mengapa istri bosnya pulang sendiri. Pikir mereka tidak mengerti.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh menemuinya lagi?" Tanya Ryota membuka matanya. Dia sudah bangun sejak Len menggendongnya.

"Hm. Jika pamanmu mengizinkan." Jawab Len menerbitkan senyum indah di wajah putranya.

.

.

.

"Kak Rinto! Kau apakan baju-bajuku?!" Kesal Rin. Biru cerahnya menatap tajam. Kalau tatapan mata bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin Rinto tinggalah nama.

Dia baru saja sampai dan ingin membersihkan diri lalu mengisi perutnya yang mulai berdemo. Itu rencana yang dibuatnya di perjalanan pulang. Namun saat akan mengambil baju ganti, perutnya menjadi keram saat melihat pakainya berubah mengerikan.

"Oh, maksudmu baju preman itu? Kujadikan bantal kucing tetangga sebelah."

Telinga Rin memanas. Bantal kucing?

"Itu bukan baju preman! Akhh... Kak Rinto gila. Baju-baju itu kan harganya luar biasa menyakitkan dompetku. Pokoknya aku minta ganti rugi!"

Manik biru yang serupa dengan dirinya memutar malas. Menambah kekesalan Rin.

"Bukankah aku sudah menggantinya? Apa kau tidak lihat baju-baju baru di lemari mu itu Rin?" Balas Rinto santai.

Hiks.

Kakaknya benar-benar tidak peka.

Tanpa membalas lagi, Rin berbalik dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Emosinya tidak bisa dikondisikan, pintu kamarpun menjadi korban.

 ** _ **BRAKKK!**_**

Dilantai bawah, Rinto bersiul senang. Menonton film favoritnya.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya seakan Rin berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

"Pagi sekali, tidak sarapan?" Tanya Rinto pada adiknya yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan melengos begitu saja. Tidak mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya. Masih marah. Simpulnya dalam hati. Hari ini Rin masuk sekolah. Kemarin adalah libur musim panasnya yang terakhir.

Rin mencebik kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah saat melihat menu sarapan yang sedang disiapkan kakaknya. Ayam goreng. Kesukaan kucing tetangganya. "Tidak. Aku akan sarapan di kantin saja."

Mendengar itu, Rinto menoleh cepat dan menyilangkan tangannya tegas. Menolak keputusan Rin. "Bisa tidak kita berdamai dan makan seperti biasanya? Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bento untukmu. Lihat! manis bukan?" Cengirnya tanpa dosa sambil menunjukkan bento bentuk kelinci. Kreatif tapi terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tetap mau makan di kantin! Dan simpan saja bento menjijikan itu." Ucap Rin datar. Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Matanya diperlukan untuk mengikat tali sepatu dibandingkan melihat wajah bodoh kakaknya. Tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

Ribuan pisau tak kasat mata menancap telak di hati Rinto. Usahanya sejak pagi buta berakhir tragis. Dihina oleh adik tercintanya. Namun, dia mencoba untuk bertahan dan bersabar. Hatinya luas, seluas cintanya pada Lenka. Tidak berujung. Hueek.

"Tidak bisa! Makanan dikantin itu tidak sehat, Rin. Aku yang merawatmu disini. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada ayah dan ibu jika kamu sakit?! Mereka akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

"Berlebihan. Aku tinggal keluar dari sini saja. Dengan begitu ibu ataupun ayah tidak akan melakukan apa yang Kakak takutkan tadi. Mudah kan?" Balas Rin santai.

Mudah kepalamu botak!

 ** _ **BLAM!**_**

Diskusi selesai.

Tarik napas. Rin masih dalam masa pertumbuhan sedangkan kau Rinto... sudah dewasa.

 ** _ **To: Diktator Kecil**_**

 ** _ **Mampir ke rumah ku sekarang juga! Rin meninggalkan bentonya!**_**

Tersenyum puas. Rinto meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah gembira. Waktunya bekerja.

Well, diam-diam Rinto punya panggilan sayang untuk adik iparnya. Ya, dia mana mau kalah sekalipun itu dengan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Umm... saya coba melanjutkannya disini. *peace**

 **Dan mungkin saya akan hiatus beberapa bulan karena kesibukan di duta...selain itu, ada yang punya ide untuk nama anak Miku dan Kaito? *jduakk**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini...**

 **-Cherry Monochrome-**

 **08/03/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**  
Satu dengusan keluar. Teto memaki. Menatap bengis lapangan basket yang sepi.

"Kemana sih perginya anak itu?!" Katanya berkacak pinggang.

"Teto- _chan_!" Miki melompat turun dari lantai tujuh. Bergerak cepat menghampirinya.

"Sepatu?" Teto bertanya bingung pada sepatu yang di tunjukkan oleh Miki.

"Ini sepatu Rin- _chan_. Kami menemukannya disana. Dia sepertinya _"

"Aku mengerti. Katakan pada yang lain. Kita pulang sekarang." Potong Teto cepat sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_ nya. Tepat saat dia meng-klik tombol _send_ , Miki menghilang. Meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Teto mengamati sepatu milik Rin. Hidungnya bergerak lucu seakan sedang mencium sesuatu. " _Strawberry, Apple, Coffee, Cake... Meat_? Sejak kapan dia beraroma seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Rin menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit keatas. Lalu menaruh sepotong _strawberry cake_ di atas meja dilanjutkan dengan _orange juice_. Terakhir, di tutup dengan bungkukan kecil.

"Selamat menikmati pesanan anda. Jika Anda ingin memesan yang lain. Anda bisa memanggil saya atau pelayan lainnya." Katanya mencoba untuk ramah. Kemudian berbalik sambil memeluk nampan berbahan kayu. Langkah kakinya terdengar sedikit berat dan kasar.

"Auramu seram seperti biasanya ya, anak baru."

Anggap komentar sinis itu tidak pernah ada.

"Apa telingamu tuli, huh?!"

Atau ada.

Kenyataannya Rin punya telinga yang masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Apa masalahmu nona Anna?" Rin mendesis datar.

"Menjijikan." Cibir Anna dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Ingatkan Rin untuk membawa obat kumur besok. Mulut Anna perlu di bersihkan. Kotor sekali.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya nona Anna. Tapi, maaf, ini masih jam kerja, aku tidak mau gaji ku di potong."

Rin memberi kode pada Anna untuk melihat kebelakang. Anna memutar kepalanya dengan santai lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Menyambut pria yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian formalnya. Sang Pemilik Kafe. Rio Hayate.

"Kelemahannya sungguh aneh."

"Polos seperti biasanya Rin- _chan_." Pegawai yang kebetulan mendengar gumaman Rin terkekeh pelan. Rin tidak menanggapi. Hanya diam dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah dewasa."

"Dan kapan itu terjadi?" Rin cemberut. Dia sudah bosan mendengar komentar yang sama terus menerus setiap kali dia tak sengaja menyinggung kelemahan Anna.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti dengan peringatan pegawai disana. Mereka bilang jangan sentuh kelemahan Anna atau hidupmu akan berakhir. Apa semengerikan itu dan kenapa kelemahannya harus pemilik kafe?

Tebak jawaban apa yang Rin dapat?

Karena nona Anna tertarik pada pemilik kafe.

Seketika otak Rin langsung _error_.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kembali bekerja." Ajak pegawai itu. Dia memaklumi kepolosan gadis di depannya. Dia berani jamin kalau Rin tidak sadar dengan sepasang mata coklat yang selalu mengamati gerak geriknya. Tertarik heh?

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Rinto! kau tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi kan?" tuduh Miku. Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Yang dituduh melotot tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu?"

Miku memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa perlu ku ingatkan? Kira-kira siapa ya, orang bodoh yang sering membuat putri kecil terlibat dalam masalah?" Lalu melempar dadu di tangannya. Dia sedang bermain monopoly bersama Teto.

Pernah tidak, tak sengaja teriris pisau saat memotong bawang? Seperti itulah gambaran luka di hati Rinto. Sakit dan berdarah. Namun tak bisa di obati.

Beri tepuk tangan untuk Miku dan komentar pedasnya. Rinto dibuat bungkam dan tak berdaya.

"Ha-ah, keadaan di luar sana sama sekali tidak membaik. Vampire liar mulai berbuat ulah seenaknya." Keluh Gumi memainkan bolpoin di tangannya. "Kalau tetap seperti ini, bisa gawat jadinya kalau mereka sampai tahu keadaan Rin." Matanya membidik salah satu pintu di lantai dua yang tertutup rapat. "Kondisi _orang itu_ pun sedang gawat-gawatnya. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Luka tersenyum miring. "Kita bisa bersihkan mereka." Jawabnya santai. "Itu lebih mudah daripada melakukan pencegahan."

Disampingnya, Lenka mendelik. "Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Apa? Rin tidak akan tahu selama kita tutup mulut. Bukankah itu bagus? Apalagi Raja kita sekarang sedang haus darah. Kita bisa manfaatkan itu." Tukasnya enteng.

"Lelucon mu sangat buruk Luka." Sarkas Miku yang diangguki oleh Teto. "Dia mungkin haus darah. Tapi kesadarannya masih ada. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang di benci oleh Rin." Lanjutnya sambil menghitung uang untuk membeli hotel.

"Eum... Apa tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun?" Gumiya bertanya. Mengalihkan topik.

" _Nope_. Kecuali kalau kau adalah anjing pelacak. Silahkan lacak keberadaan Rin dari bau sepatunya." Kali ini, mulut pedas Teto lah yang bersuara. Bibirnya memberengut tidak terima saat negara incarannya dibeli oleh Miku.

"Bau?" Ulang Lenka. "Teto, bagaimana cara kamu mengawasi Rin?"

Yang ditanya, mengernyit bingung. "Tentu saja dari baunya. Rin satu-satunya vampire beraroma citrus."

Bukankah Teto lebih mirip dengan anjing pelacak? Itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Gumiya.

"Tapi, semenjak dia pindah kelas, aromanya mulai berbaur seperti manusia. Bahkan sepatunya pun, baunya mulai tidak jelas. Aku jadi sulit membedakannya."

"Tidak jelas?" Setahunya, Teto dianugrahi indra penciuman yang bagus, dia bisa mengetahui seseorang dari baunya sejauh sepuluh meter. Sangat aneh, jika dia kehilangan jejak Rin.

" _Strawberry, Apple, Coffee, Cake, Meat..._ " Teto memejamkan matanya, mulai menyebutkan satu persatu bau yang tercium olehnya dari sepatu Rin yang tersimpan rapih di dalam tasnya. Rencannya dia akan kembalikan sepatu itu nanti setelah dirinya diizinkan pulang dari rapat dadakan yang menurutnya tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Dibandingkan rapat, Teto merasa dirinya sedang dimanfaatkan untuk menjaga seseorang agar tidak mengamuk atau melukai dirinya sendiri.

Mulut Lenka bergerak tanpa suara. Terlihat seperti sedang mengulang apa yang di sebutkan oleh Teto.

"Teto! Kau jenius!" Tiba-tiba saja dia berseru senang mengguncang bahu Teto. Manik merah itu mengerjap bingung, seingatnya dia cuman menyebutkan bau yang tercium olehnya. Kalau melakukan itu bisa disebut jenius, lalu bagaimana dengan binatang yang memiliki peciuman tajam?

"Hah? Apa?"

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**  
 _ **"Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?"**_

 _ **"Aku yakin tadi melihatnya disini!"**_

 _ **"Sedikit pun aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Baunya pun tidak ada. Nihil."**_

Aku tersenyum puas.

Teto dan Kak Lenka berada di belakangku. Kebingungan mencariku. Mereka tidak mengenali ku. Penyamaran ke dua puluh tujuh ku sukses. _Perfect._

"Ini donat coklat pesanan Anda, nona manis."

"Ah ya, terima kasih."

Aku menerima donat yang kupesan lalu berjalan pergi setelah membayarnya.

' _Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi Teto, Kak Luka._ ' Pamit ku menyeringai senang.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengenaliku?

Mudah saja. Cukup berpenampilan normal. Seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Manis dan berenda. Dan rambut palsu tentunya.

Aku sengaja megganti pakaian sekolah ku dengan dress selutut, polos dan sederhana. Lalu meninggalkan seragam ku di sembarang tempat. Teto bisa mencium bauku. Itu yang ku tahu dari catatan harian ku. Aku beruntung bisa tahu itu! Lebih beruntung lagi aku nampak seperti orang lain saat memakai gaun. Percayalah. Aku pun hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Ini semua berkat tangan mahir seseorang! Dia pengajar yang hebat.

Bukankah ini ironis?

Kakakku mengganti pakaian ku dengan gaun supaya aku tidak tampil urakan lagi. Sementara aku menggunakan gaun itu untuk kabur dari mereka. Gaun yang kubenci menjadi senjata utamaku.

Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari mereka. Tapi ada satu misi yang harus ku selesai. Tanpa campur tangan siapa pun.

Yaitu...

...membersihkan semua gaun di lemari ku!

Untuk mewujudkannya, aku butuh uang. Untuk itu aku bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil sebagai pelayan. Rio - pemilik kafe - sangat baik. Dia bersedia menampungku selama sebulan dengan jam kerja yang singkat. Dari pulang sekolah sampai kafe tutup.

"Kamu datang lebih cepat dari biasanya Rin- _chan_."

"Ada rapat guru. Kami di pulangkan." Jawabku sekenanya. "Aku membeli donat tadi. Kak Licy mau?"

"Kau suka donat coklat?" Kak Licy mengamati donat yang ku beli tadi. Semuanya rasa coklat. Aku mengambil pakaian kerja ku dari dalam loker.

"Tidak. Aku suka jeruk."

Kak Licy hanya mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti. Setelah selesai, aku mengisi daftar hadir dan bergabung bersama pelayan lainnya. Menyambut para tamu yang datang.

Kafe terlihat ramai. Wajar saja, ini jam makan siang.

"Rin- _chan_ , pesanan meja nomor 8."

"Ya."

Mengantar pesanan adalah tugas ku disini. Tempat ku bekerja sangat menyenangkan. Aku berniat memperpanjang kontrak ku kalau saja disini tidak ada nenek sihirnya. Nona Anna. Begitulah aku menyebutnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, anak baru."

Tiap kali kami bertatap muka atau tidak sengaja berpapasan, mulutnya akan terbuka untuk memberiku komentar. Aku tidak tahu telah berbuat salah apa, tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat tidak suka padaku. Apa aku tidak sengaja mencuri nampan yang perlu di antar olehnya ya? Siapa tahu gaji disini di hitung dari seberapa banyak nampan yang berhasil diantarkan pada pembeli.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Rio. Pemilik Kafe tempatku bekerja memanggil. Sambil bekerja kami memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan intruksinya.

"Jam tiga nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial."

Jam tiga? Waktu ku istirahat. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku. Aku melengos pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan tatapan nona Anna yang sangat jelas ingin mengusirku. Diantara semua pegawai yang ada, dia yang paling antusias mendengarkan.

"Silahkan. Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati. Jika Anda ingin memesan menu lainnya, bisa panggil saya atau pelayan lainnya."

Senyum tipis dan membungkuk singkat. Satu-satunya hal yang ku benci. Namun harus kulakukan demi menjaga nama baik kafe ini.

Rio menghapiriku saat melihatku berjalan masuk ke dapur.

"Rin, kau boleh istirahat setelah membantu yang lain bersih-bersih. Tadi pesanan terakhir yang perlu kau antar. Kafe akan kita kosongkan." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Artinya aku bebas tugas sampai jam pulang nanti. Dia berjalan ke ruangannya.

"Enak ya, anak baru. Baru kerja sebentar, langsung istarahat." Cibir nona Anna dengan sapu di tangannya. Mirip nenek sihir. Apa dia berencana mengutuk ku?

"Ambil ini!" Dia menarik tangan kanan ku dan menyerahkan sapu di tangannya dengan kasar. "Sapu halaman depan! Ingat, yang bersih. Jangan buat kecewa tamu penting kita." Terakhir ku cek, statusnya sama seperti ku. Lantas mengapa dia menyuruh ku?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku? Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku adalah pelayan terhormat disini. Tugasku melayani tamu-tamu penting. Tidak sepertimu, aku harus menjaga penampilan ku agar tetap segar. Jadi, bersihkan halaman dan jangan banyak protes."

Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan pada nona Anna. Dia pasti stress karena tidak mampu mendapatkan gelar wanita terhormat, makanya gelar pelayan terhormat pun dia incar. Apapun awalannya, yang penting akhirnya 'terhormat'. Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Entahlah, bukan tugas ku memikirkan itu.

"Rin- _chan_ , kamu mau menyapu halaman depan?" Tanya paman Antoni. Dia pegawai yang paling ku suka. Ramah dan suka memberiku jeruk gratis. Ngomong-ngomong, dia yang paling tua diantara para pegawai lainnya. Bekerja sebagai koki. Masakannya sangat lezat. Aku mengenalnya sebagai paman Kak Haku. Wanita kantoran yang beberapa hari lalu di gigit ular. Dia juga yang membantu ku mencari pekerjaan hingga aku terdampar disini. Dan Kak Haku lah yang menyulap ku dan mengajariku menyamar.

"Ya paman."

"Oh, biar paman saja. Kau bantu yang lain bereskan meja." Paman Antoni mengambil alih sapu ku dan berjalan ke luar toko sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku. Siap berperang melawan sampah. Ha-ha.

Selama satu jam kami membersihkan kafe. Tinggal tujuh menit lagi, tamu spesial itu akan datang, para pegawai yang bertugas sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Aku terkekeh melihat paman Antoni melampaikan spatulanya dan menunjukkan otot tangannya. Siap berperang. Anggap saja dapur adalah medannya dan pembeli adalah musuh yang perlu di kalahkan dengan rasa lezat dari makanan. Aku memberi semangat pada paman Antoni dan segera menyingkir ke bagian tersudut dapur. Tempatku istirahat.

Dari tempat ku duduk, aku mendengar suara lembut para pelayan memberi sambutan dengan mengucapkan 'Selamat Datang'. Dilanjutkan suara langkah sepatu yang menggema membuat tegang suasana. Tak lama, suara kursi di tarik. Sekarang para tamu itu sedang memesan. Para pelayan yang bertugas di bagian depan pun mulai memasuki dapur. Satu persatu mereka menyerahkan secarik kertas putih berisi daftar pesanan. Selanjutnya adalah tugas para koki beraksi. Tapi...

"Hoi, anak baru."

Untuk apa nona Anna menghampiriku?

"Pergi ke depan sana."

"Untuk?" Apa dia lupa kalau ini jam istirahatku? Kulihat pelayan lain saling berbisik dan menunjuk ke arah ku. Ada yang aneh.

Nona Anna memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa kau tidak bisa langsung melaksanakan perintahku tanpa ku jelaskan terlebih dahulu?"

Oh, oke, aku paham. Sepertinya nona Anna mengalami kejadian buruk dan itu berkaitan dengan para tamu di depan sana. Aku berdiri dan mengambil nota pesanan dari tangan nona Anna sekaligus bolpoinnya.

"Meja nomor 7." Infonya. Aku mengangguk samar dan berjalan ke meja nomor 7. Siapa pun tamu di meja itu, dia sudah mengganggu jam istirahatku.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya." Aku membungkuk singkat lalu menggangkat wajahku. Sedikit penasaran, seperti apa rupa tamu yang sedikit rewel ini.

"Kau?"

Oh, dunia. Apa ini akhir dari perjalananku? Aku meringis dan dia menyeringai.

"Jadi..." Tangannya terlipat begitu juga kakinya. "Apa seperti ini caramu melayani tamu, heh?"

Tahan emosi mu Rin. Abaikan suara tawa tertahan dari meja sebelah kiri yang minta di cekik. Kemana mataku tadi sampai tidak sadar?

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku." Desisku mencengkram bolpoin kuat-kuat. Boleh ku tusuk dia? "Apa anda ingin memesan sekarang?" Aku mencoba tersenyum _psycho_. Berharap dia angkat kaki dari sini.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku ingin banana split buatanmu."

"Maaf?" Aku mungkin salah dengar.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang. Tugasmu sebagai pelayan adalah mendengar dan mencatat. Apa aku salah?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku melangkah lebar-lebar ke sisi kiri. Sumber suara cekikikan itu berasal.

 ** _Duak!_**

Lalu menendang mejanya.

"Bisa tutup mulutmu, tuan. Atau kau ingin aku menjahitnya." Peringatku.

"Hallo, Rin- _chan_." Sapa Kak Gumiya ramah. Disampingnya Kak Rinto berubah menjadi batu. Kaku. Satu pengganggu berhasil di lumpuhkan. Dari meja lainnya, aku bisa mendengar suara Kak Luka bergumam 'bodoh'. Aku tahu. Mereka semua ada disini. Aku telah di kepung. Mataku memindai sekeliling. Aku bisa mengenali mereka semua dalam sekali lihat. Warna rambut dan dandanan mereka sangat mencolok. Mereka sengaja. Menyebalkan.

"Tuan sombong disana, bisa sebutkan pesananmu tadi." Teriakku jengkel. Enggan kembali ke mejanya. Dia diam saja. Merepotkan.

"Kak Gumiya, bisa tolong aku." Pintaku dengan wajah menyeramkan. Kak Gumiya menatap waswas punggung si tuan sombong.

"Err... Rin- _chan_. Aku..."

Pengecut!

Sorot mataku mengatakan itu lalu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kak Gumiya dengan kegugupannya. Disampinya, Kak Rinto terang-terangan membuat kehebohan. Dia tertawa keras sekali. Memukul meja di depannya. Teto langsung meneriakinya 'Berisik'. Kerja bagus Teto.

"Kau benar-benar menggangguku alien shota." Lupakan sopan santun. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Ku lempar nota pesanan ku ke atas meja. "Jangan pesan yang aneh-aneh. Pilih yang ada di kertas itu."

"Kau lupa kesepakatan kita, heh?" Sho - maksudku Len - dia melirik ku sekilas sebelum mengambil nota pesanan yang kulempar. Dia berdiri. Dengan berat hati aku harus sedikit mendongak hanya untuk melihat tatapan merendahkannya. Dia menantangku!

"Ku kembalikan."

"A-apa?" Dia menyobek nota pesananku.

"Ugh..." Lalu menarik rambutku yang di kuncir satu di samping kiri, membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke arahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan merangkul bahuku. KURANG AJAR! Mau apa dia?

"Tamu adalah raja. Apa yang kuinginkan, itu yang ku dapatkan." Bisiknya. Kepalaku mendidih. Aku mendorongnya kesal. Dia menatapku dingin. Kunciran rambutku sudah dikonfirmasi berantakan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku pergi, kembali ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku di serbu berbagai macam pertanyaan juga ancaman dari penggemar Len yang baru saja di resmikan beberapa detik lalu. Pemilik kafe melihat ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ugh, sekarang perasaan menyesal merambat di hatiku tanpa bisa di cegah. Aku sudah membuat keributan dan itu beresiko besar pada gajiku, juga pekerjaan ku. Apa aku akan di pecat?

Namun, tujuan ku kemari bukan untuk menjadi artis dadakan. Kaki ku melangkah cepat, menembus kerumunan dan langsung menuju pintu belakang lalu membukanya hanya untuk terperangah.

Aku tidak bisa kabur. Banyak pria bejas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya berbaris seperti pagar.

"Jadi ini dapurnya?"

Suara itu.

Len muncul di tengah keributan.

Mau apa dia kemari?

Diam-diam aku berlari dan bersembunyi ke belakang punggung paman Antoni yang sedang mengolah sayuran di penggorengan. Tubuhnya besar. Menutupi tubuh mungilku.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan permainan petak umpet kita, Rin?" Tanyanya datar. Sedikit berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan para pelayan berjenis kelamin perempuan yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Menawarkan ini itu. Dan juga tatapan pegawai pria yang menatapnya iri.

Tubuhku bergetar. Mencengkram kuat kemeja belakang Paman Antoni. Hebatnya dia tidak terganggu oleh ulahku.

Saat aku mengintip sedikit, mata ku langsung bertemu dengan mata tajamnya. Dia menyeramkan.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu langsung dengan Anda, tuan Kagamine." Sapa Rio ramah. Mengusir para pelayanan yang sibuk cari perhatian. Len menatap Rio dingin, tidak berniat menyambut tangan Rio yang terulur, membuat Rio menarik tangannya canggung. "Saya Rio Hayate, pemilik kafe ini. Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa Anda dengan pegawai saya?"

Len menyeringai licik. Oh, tidak... jangan bilang kalau dia...

"Dia istriku."

 _ **Prang!**_

Itu suara gelas pecah. Pelakunya nona Anna. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Aku menghembuskan napas gusar melihat respon para pegawai dan Rio. Membeku. Hanya paman Antoni saja yang tidak terpengaruh dan tetap bekerja. Dia sudah tahu latar belakang ku dari Kak Haku.

Rio melihat ku ragu. "Apa itu benar, Rin?"

Entah mataku yang salah lihat atau imajinasi ku terlalu tinggi. Sorot mata Rio terlihat... terluka?

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas kecil. "Dia tunanganku." Jawabku tidak rela, yang langsung disambut teriakan 'tidak'.

Len memberi isyarat, menyuruh ku untuk mendekat. Aku menggeleng panik. Dia sedang marah. Sepertinya. Bukan pilihan tepat mendekatinya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku pernah melihatnya mengamuk dan itu sangat mengerikan! Dia seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan melupakan sekitarnya. Aku memang bisa berkelahi tapi aku nggak yakin bisa menang melawan vampire. Ingat! Mereka makhluk abadi! Setengah mati saja tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya yang mati murni(?)

"Kemarilah." Dia memberi perintah. Sangat jelas. Nada suaranya dalam dan dingin. Tidak ingin dibantah.

Pegawai lainnya menyingkir. Berjalan keluar dengan lesu, mengantar pesanan yang sudah siap. Sekilas aku melihat Kak Licy menggerakan mulutnya yang terbaca seperti ' _aku tahu kau bukan gadis biasa_ '. Lalu pergi mengantar pesanan. Nona Anna menatap ku tidak suka.

Apa tidak ada yang bersedia menolongku?

Bahkan Rio menyuruhku mengikuti perintah Len.

Takut-takut aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Anak pintar." Bisiknya pelan mengusap kepala ku. Aku tersenyum masam. Dia bukan memujiku tapi mengancamku. Dia sengaja mengacak rambutku kasar. Tanda kalau dia benar-benar marah.

"Hentikan itu! Rambutku jadi berantakan." Aku menepis tangannya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Menjemputmu mungkin." Len mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku tidak meminta mu melakukan itu. Pulanglah."

Len tersenyum sinis. "Dan membiarkan mu lari?"

Aku merasa seperti buronan saja.

"Beri aku alasan. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Tutup mulut pintar mu, Rin." Dia memotong. Menyebalkan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaanmu."

Ya, terserah.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku risih menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Len, ayo kita-"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Suara tawa yang terdengar mengerikan memotong ajakan ku. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia kenapa? Kerasukan?

"Tuan... candaan Anda sungguh mengesankan. Aku minta maaf jika Rin memaksa Anda untuk berbohong demi aku."

Hah? Aku apa tadi?

"Dari luar dia memang terlihat polos." Nona Anna berjalan ke arah ku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Len. Mengacak rambutku gemas. Gzzz, beraninya dia memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil.

"Tolong maafkan dia. Dia melakukan semua itu karena aku. Selama ini dia mengincar Rio. Namun Rio tertarik padaku. Makanya dia meminta Anda untuk melakukan semua ini agar aku cemburu."

Aku mengakui keberaniannya. Dia sangat berani menyeretku dalam sebuah naskah drama yang tidak kumengerti. Matanya mengerling padaku seakan mengatakan ' _Sudah jujur saja. Hentikan sandiwara mu itu._ '

Huh? Dia pikir Len akan percaya begitu saja pada ucapan ngawurnya itu? Dia belum tahu siapa itu Len. Alien sombong yang bisa melakukan apapun dalam satu kalimat perintah. Semua orang dibuat tunduk olehnya kecuali aku tentunya. Haha.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangku. Aku terkejut sekaligus merinding.

Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan itu.

Len. Dia berada di belakangku, dagunya beristirahat di bahu kiriku membuatku geli karena rambut halusnya menggelitik leherku. Aku ingin tertawa kalau saja napasnya tidak berhembus mengerikan. "Benar begitu, Rin?" Tanyanya.

Aku memberontak, minta di lepaskan, tapi bukannya lepas, Len malah mempererat pelukannya. Tubuhku semakin merinding dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Jelaskan."

Aku melirik Paman Antoni. Meminta dia untuk memukul kepala Len dengan tabung gas atau spatula atau dengan apapun selama benda itu bisa membuat ku lepas dari jeratannya. Dan apa yang kuharapkan?

"Semua itu bohong, Len."

"Kau bilang apa? Kau menuduhku berbohong, anak baru? Jelas-jelas kau yang berbohong! Kalau kau tidak mengincar Rio, untuk apa kau bekerja disini? Dan kalau dia benar tunanganmu, sudah pasti kau bekerja disini bukan karena uang. Dari penampilannya saja dia terlihat seperti orang kaya. Jelas dia bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu. Ah, bahkan dia bisa menyewa tempat ini. Apa aku salah?" Sewot Nona Anna cepat dengan semua hipotesa nya yang membuatku takjub. Selicik itu kah jalan pemikirannya? Dasar nenek sihir. Tidak tahukah dia kalau monster di belakangku ini berbahaya? Salah sedikit, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, asal kau tahu itu!"

"Rin." Aku cemberut. Len tidak membela ku, dia memberiku peringatan halus. Menyalahkan ku. Apa dia percaya pada ucapan ngawur nenek sihir itu? Gila. Otak jeniusnya pergi kemana? Aku tarik ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Eum... bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil minum teh?" Tawar Rio ramah, menyapu suasana yang sempat menegang. Dia habis dari depan. Pelayan yang mengantar pesanan tadi, tidak ada satu pun yang kembali. Di dapur sekarang tinggal dia, nenek sihir, Len dan aku. Paman Antoni? Dia pergi membuang sampah. Sedangkan koki lainnya sudah kabur, keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Tidak." Len menolak tegas. Melepas pelukannya. "Kita pulang. Mulai sekarang, dia berhenti bekerja disini." Dan meraih tanganku. Aku melotot.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Len?" Pekikku mencoba melepaskan diri. Nona Anna tertawa puas. Rio terkejut. Dia melihat Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oh, jadi benar apa yang di katakan wanita gila itu?" Len tersenyum sinis.

Kalau saja posisi ku tidak sedang di interogerasi. Aku ingin tertawa puas. Nona Anna terlihat _shock_ berat mendengar panggilan Len untuknya.  
Wajahnya memucat putih. Rasakan itu!

"Tentu saja tidak!" Aku menggigit lengannya. Dia mengumpat dan aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjaga jarak.

"Lalu?" Dia melangkah mendekat, aku mundur menjauh. "Jelaskan." Dia mengurungku diantara lemari es dan dirinya. Kenapa sesulit ini sih menjaga jarak darinya?

"Itu..." Mataku melirik ke sembarang arah. Dia terlalu dekat. Matanya jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Sementara tanganku menahan bahunya supaya tidak terus mendekat. Sebenarnya, posisi ku dan dia nyaris tidak ada jarak. Aku tersudut. Tidak ada ruang untuk kabur. Tak sengaja mataku bersinggungan dengan nenek sihir. Dia mengejekku sekarang. Cepat sekali sembuhnya.

"Lihat aku saat kita bicara, Rin." Oke, Len mencengkram rahangku kuat. Itu sakit.

"Un-tuk membeli ba-ju." Jawab ku pada akhirnya sedikit terbata. Len melepas cengkramannya. Aku terbatuk, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Aku masih hidup. Len mengusap lembut leherku yang sedikit memerah. Dia meminta maaf karena telah menyakitiku. Kadang aku tidak mengerti. Dia sebenarnya baik atau jahat?

"Pfttt.. Hahahaha... Membeli baju kau bilang? Yang benar saja! Kau pikir kami percaya dengan kebohonganmu! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Ejek nenek sihir. Ya, ya, hina aku sepuasmu nona Anna. Aku tidak peduli. Leherku sedang sakit. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Rin berkata benar." Rio membelaku. "Dia bekerja padaku untuk itu." Seketika suara tawa nona Anna menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi tidak senang dan usapan di leherku berhenti. Aku meringis takut, merasakan firasat buruk. Rio hendak menghampiriku namun nona Anna dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan Mengalungkan lengannya manja.

"Jadi kau memberitahu Rio ku dan tidak memberitahu tunanganmu? Manis sekali." Sarkasnya tajam.

Berkatnya, Len kembali marah.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" Putusnya menarik tangan ku kuat.

"Ap-"

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah!"

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, Len! Kau tidak bisa bertindak semena-mena padaku!"

"..."

"LEN!"

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rinto tertawa keras.

 ** _Plak!_**

Lenka memukul kepalanya dengan kipas kertas.

"Menyedihkan! Kau tidak layak disebut Kakak!"

"Lenka benar! Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang jadi Kakak? Putri kecil pasti senang." Gumi menimpali dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan hobi mu kan, Gumi- _chan_?" Gumiya mengingatkan. Mengacak gemas surai hijau Gumi.

"Benar juga. Putri kecil akan kesepian jika bersamaku." Kata Gumi membayangkan Rin akan selalu di tinggal pergi. Di rumah besar. Sendirian. Seketika dia merasa bersalah tanpa sebab. "Oh, iya, dimana Rin sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Miku menatap lantai dua. "Kuharap pangeran tidak bertindak berlebihan."

"Masih belum selesai juga ya?" Tanya Luka dengan secangkir teh ditangannya. Dia habis dari dapur. "Kuliahnya benar-benar lama."

 ** _BRAK!_**

Suara pintu dibuka dan langsung dibanting ke tembok. Menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata.

"KELUAR!" Teriak Rin menunjuk letak pintu depan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya, aku mengusirmu! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur ku!"

Len menatapnya tajam. "Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau bicara lagi." Rin hendak masuk ke kamarnya namun di cekal oleh Len.

"Aku bisa mematahkan kedua tanganmu jika itu bisa membuatmu patuh!" Ancamnya dingin.

"KAU GILA!"

Bukan. Itu bukan Rin yang berteriak. Tapi Rinto.

"Oi bocah! Lepaskan adikku! Kau menyakitinya!" Dia belari ke arah mereka. Menarik Rin ke belakang punggungnya. "Dengar, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Katanya bijak. Punggungnya basah. Rin menangis. Rinto mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Sttt... tenanglah."

"Dan kau pikir ini salah siapa, sialan! Kau yang memulainya!" Len berteriak marah. Rinto tertawa kaku.

"Hehe, benar juga ya. AW!" Rin menginjak kakinya.

"Kakak tidak berguna." Sidirnya berjalan turun. Mengabaikan Rinto yang mengumpat kesakitan. Sesampai di bawah, Rin menghambur ke pelukan Luka yang sedang duduk di sofa. Luka menyambutnya hangat.

"Aku benci mereka." Keluh Rin. Luka menatap Len dan Rinto yang baru saja bergabung. Mereka duduk dihadapannya. Satu cuek dan satunya lagi minta di pukul.

"Ahh! Berhenti menatapku seakan aku ini penjahatnya." Protes Rinto pada Luka. Kesal. "Rin ku sayang. Maafkan kakak mu ini ya. Kakak janji akan mengganti pakaianmu, _oke_. Tapi, _please_ , berhenti bekerja disana dan jangan sembunyi dari kami lagi." Mohonnya dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Rin mengusap matanya. Merubah posisi duduknya. "Kenapa baru sekarang Kakak mau mengganti rugi pakaian ku?" Lirihnya. Rinto menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak menyangka keisengannya bisa menimbulkan masalah sebesar ini. Dia menyesal telah membuat adiknya menderita.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak mau berhenti bekerja disana. Rio sangat baik padaku. Dia mau menerima ku sementara tempat lain menolakku karena alasan konyol ku. Kakak tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mencari pekerjaan."

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Rinto tak pernah tahu kalau bernapas itu berguna juga untuk menenangkan dirinya walau sesaat. Dia mengelus belakang kepalanya. Hasrat ingin pindah tempat duduk sangat besar. Matanya melirik tangan Len yang terkepal dengan waswas. Ya ampun, kenapa adiknya polos sekali sih? Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Rinto ingin mencubitnya. Setelah masalah ini selesai, dia harus memberitahu adiknya tentang satu hal. Jangan sebut cowok lain di depan Len! Itu sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan orang-orang disekitarnya!

"Ehm... Rin. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja disana. Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan selama kamu setuju untuk berhenti bekerja disana." Rinto berusaha membujuknya.

Rin tersenyum kecut. Dia paling malas ikut diskusi. Untuk apa ada diskusi jika pendapatnya diabaikan.

"Lalu membiarkan gaji ku melayang begitu saja. BIG NO!" Tolaknya keras.

"Kalau soal uang, aku bisa menggantinya Rin! Bahkan lebih!"

"Tapi Kakak tidak bisa mengganti usahaku!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"Kenapa Kakak tidak mau mengerti!"

"Berhenti bekerja disana atau aku ambil alih kafe sialan itu!" Len berteriak tinggi. Memotong perdebatan kakak beradik dengan dingin. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Seru Rin cepat. Mematap Len tajam. "Bagaimana dengan Rio dan pegawai lainnya? Mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Aku bisa membelinya berserta isinya!"

"Dan membiarkan Rio menjadi bawahanmu?! Lupakan saja!"

Len menggeram.

Rinto bersingut menjauh. Bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri. Tanda bahaya. Sementara Gumiya berjalan ke luar ruangan. Mau mencari udara segar sekaligus membebaskan diri dari hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa berdampak buruk untuknya. Luka masih setia duduk di samping Rin, wajahnya terlihat bosan, tidak takut sama sekali. Miku pindah tempat ke ruang tamu. Teto ke dapur. Camilannya sudah habis. Lenka pura-pura asyik menonton tv bersama Gumi. Kadang tawa paksa keluar dari mulut mereka hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Tegang sekali dan... panas.

Lebih panas lagi saat Rin dengan terang-terangan membela Rio.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Apanya?!"

Aura Len semakin dingin.

"Mulai besok kau tinggal bersama ku!" Perintahnya tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"APA?!" Para penonton berteriak kaget. Sementara Rin melongo tidak percaya. Len sudah gila. Pikirnya. Hanya satu yang menikmati kegilaan vampire dingin itu.

Luka.

Sang dokter cantik.

Dia tertawa renyah.

"Hahahahaha"

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ? XD**

 **Saya kembali... tapi nggak janji bisa update cepat /di buang ke sungai/**

 **Pokoknya selamat membaca deh! /nggak pinter basa basi/**

 **Cherry Monochrome**

 **24/05/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**  
Perdebatan kemarin malam berakhir dengan kekalahanku. Aku harus berhenti bekerja. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Ingat! Dia itu alien absolut! Satu kata keluar dari mulutnya maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Jika ingin mencoba merubah keputusannya, cobalah merubah batu menjadi lentur. Tingkat kesulitannya tidak jauh beda. Toh, batu dan dia sama-sama keras. Itu yang kutahu.

Sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke kafe membawa surat pengunduran diri. Len bersamaku. Memastikan.

"Rin! Kau datang?" Kak Licy menyambutku. Dia memelukku. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Sangat aneh rasanya saat datang sebagai tamu.

"Apa Rio ada, Kak?"

Kak Licy melepas pelukannya. Dia terkejut saat melihat Len disampingku. Raut wajahnya berubah kaku.

"Aku mengerti. Kau kemari bukan untuk bekerja. Duduklah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kami duduk di tempat yang Kak Licy tunjukkan. Sementara dia pergi. Memanggil Rio. Len duduk di sampingku, dia diam saja. Menatap bosan kesibukkan di luar jendela.

"Hee? Ternyata nyalimu cukup besar juga ya anak baru." Aku kenal suara ini. Nona Anna berdiri bersedekap. Menatap kami angkuh. "Siap memesan?"

Aku bingung, menatap kosong buku menu di tanganku. Apa aku harus memesan? Len melarangku untuk melakukan itu.

"Antoni." Seru Len tiba-tiba membuat kami menatapnya bingung. Dia bicara seakan menjawab pertanyaan nona Anna tapi tatapan matanya tertuju padaku. Aku menengok ke samping. Siapa tahu dia melihat Paman Antoni sedang mengantar pesanan. Namun tidak ada siapa pun selain meja, pelayan dan pelanggan lainnya. Jelas. Paman Antoni itu seorang koki, tidak mungkin mengantar pesanan. Nona Anna mengerutu, dia paling tidak suka diabaikan.

"Berikan ini padanya." Len menaruh secarik kertas diatas meja. Nona Anna mengambil kertas itu dengan jengkel. Dia membacanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin tahu kertas apa itu.

Tak lama, Rio muncul, menghampiri meja kami.

"Apa kalian sudah memesan." Tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia menarik kursi di depanku dan duduk disana.

"Kudengar dari Licy kamu ingin bertemu denganku. Kupikir dia sedang bercanda, biasanya kamu masuk gitu aja ke ruangan ku."

Aku akan melakukan itu jika saja tidak ada pengawal di sampingku. Entah kenapa bulu kuduk ku berdiri. Kulitku terasa dingin. Apa AC disini dinaikan ya? Terserah deh. Segera aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini." Rio melipat suratku setelah selesai dibacanya. Dia menatap ku serius. Aku mengangguk. "Kuharap ini bukan karena kamu dipaksa seseorang." Dia melirik Len sinis. Len menatapnya tajam.

Mereka kenapa?

"Pesanan datang!" Sahut nona Anna riang. Dia membawa banyak makanan. Dibantu pelayan lainnya.

"Paman Antoni!" Seruku senang. Menatap takjub hidangan yang tersaji di depanku. Nona Anna tersenyum bangga dan menggangguk. Ini semua masakan Paman Antoni. Apa jangan-jangan... aku menatap Len yang juga sedang melihat ke arah ku.

"Kau yang memesan ini?"

Dia mengangguk. Oh, jadi isi kertas itu ini. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia mengenal Paman Antoni?

"Orang-orang di dapur heboh membebicarakanmu. Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang terkenal, heh?" Nona Anna memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Rio, tidak canggung sama sekali. Sementara, pelayan lainnya kembali ke dapur dengan wajah ditekuk. Aku melirik Len, normalnya dia akan mengusir siapa pun yang menurutnya mengganggu. Tapi, dia diam saja.

"Benarkah?" Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan mengantar pesanan atau mengantar tamu mencuri pandang ke arah kami. Aku tersenyum.

"Len, boleh aku kebelakang sebentar?" Izinku. Aku ingin bertemu mereka.

"5 menit."

Aku tersenyum dan beralih menatap Rio. Dia mengangguk.

"Baik, ikuti aku." Nona Anna berdiri. Menggeser kursinya kesal. Aku cemberut. Dia masih membeciku.

"Tunanganmu itu sangat pelit ya?! Apa-apaan itu?! Lima menit dia bilang?! Hei, bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengannya?" Tiba-tiba saja Nona Anna menggerutu. Aku melongo. Jadi, itu alasannya kesal.

' _Bukan aku yang ingin! Tapi, kakak ku yang miringlah yang menjodohkanku!_ ' Ingin aku menyuarakan itu.

"Takdir, mungkin." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ayo, nona Anna. Waktuku tidak banyak." Aku menarik tangannya yang berjalan seperti siput. Lalu mendorong pintu dapur.

"Yo!" Sapaku memberi hormat. Mereka menatap ku tanpa berkedip.

"RIN!" Dan berteriak kompak. Aku dan nona Anna serempak menutup telinga.

"Jadi yang kemarin itu sungguhan?! Pemuda itu?!" Ya ampun. Apa ini alasan mereka memperhatikan kami?

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Anak nakal ini membohongi kita. Sekarang dia ingin berpamitan. Dunia kita dan dia berbeda." Ketus Nona Anna menunjukku sadis. Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya ini! Jadi selama ini kita bekerja dengan calon istri pengusaha muda yang perusahaannya ada dimana-mana!" Mereka kembali berteriak histeris. Dapur ini menjadi kacau. Aku melihat Kak Licy membentuk jarinya 'v'. Oh, dia pelakunya. Mereka pasti sudah mencari tahu siapa itu Len. Bagus.

Aku meninggalkan mereka yang sedang kegirangan. Mencari Paman Antoni. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu serius jika sudah menghadapi penggorengan.

"Paman!" Panggilku riang. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Aku langsung melompat. Memeluknya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku suka. Aku akan merindukan mu Paman."

Paman Antoni mengelus rambutku lembut. "Pintu rumah ku selalu terbuka lebar untuk mu sayang. Kau bisa meminta Haku untuk mengantarmu." Aku mengangguk. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali paman. Len memberiku waktu cuman lima menit." Aku nyenyir.

"Jangan buat dia menunggu atau dia akan meratakan cafe ini." Candanya.

Aku terkekeh dan pergi menarik nona Anna dari kerumunan. Kami keluar dengan tenang setelah aku berjanji akan mengembalikan nona Anna setelah urusan kami selesai. Kami kembali ke meja. Suasananya sangat tegang.

"Sebelum makanannya dingin. Ayo dimakan. Aku sudah lapar." Nona Anna berusaha mencairkan suasana. Aku mengambil sumpit seperti yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Kelihatannya enak." Aku mulai memindai, makanan mana yang sebaiknya ku coba terlebih dahulu. Tempura sepertinya enak. "Selamat makan."

"Len!" Pekikku kaget saat Len mengambil tempura yang ku sumpit. Dia memegang tanganku dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya.

"Apa? Aku lapar!" Belanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Makan sendiri, bodoh!" Ketusku.

Len menggeser kursinya mendekat. Mau apa dia? "Ini hukuman. Suapi aku." Perintahnya membuat nona Anna terkekeh dan Rio melotot. "Atau kau lebih suka aku mencurinya seperti tadi, hm?"

Kakiku dengan kuat menggeser kursinya sedikit menjauh. "Baiklah, tapi menjauhlah dariku."

Len tampak ingin protes kalau saja nona Anna tidak menyela. Dia menyimpan sumpitnya sedikit keras.

"Aku selesai." Katanya. Lalu bergelayut manja pada Rio. "Bos, aku baru ingat. Tadi Antoni mencari Anda. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang." Dia membawa Rio pergi. Aku menatapnya aneh. Selesai? Dia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Heh? Sadar juga dia." Aku menatap Len bingung.

"Sadar apanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Cepat suapi aku."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Kami makan dengan tidak tenang. Len selalu mencuri makanan dari sumpitku saat aku lengah. Padahal dia punya sumpit sendiri. Tapi, tidak di sentuh sama sekali.

"Hei! Pakai sumpit mu sendiri sana!"

.

.

.

 _ **Ting!**_

Bunyi kue selesai di panggang. Aku mengeluarkan biskuit dari oven. Ini percobaanku yang ke tujuh belas. Hasilnya bagus. Kuning keemasan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kacau.

"Lumayan." Komentarku setelah mencicipi sekeping biskuit. Aku tidak mau vampire yang menerima kue ku nanti keracunan atau sakit perut. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sekalipun mereka makhluk abadi.

Biskuit sukses ku, ku masukkan ke dalam dua buah kotak kecil. Satu untuk Kak Luka dan satunya lagi untuk Ryota. Tidak ada jatah untuk Kak Rinto maupun Len. Mereka tidak berjasa sedikit pun. Mereka lebih sering membuatku susah.

Sebelum pergi, aku mengecek keadaan rumah. Semua jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat. Dapur masih tetap berantakan. Biskuit gagal tersimpan dalam toples berdampingan dengan secarik kertas. Pesan untuk Kak Rinto. Rumahku dalam kondisi aman.

"Waktunya berangkat!"

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

 ** _Buk buk buk_**

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

 ** _Buk buk buk_**

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Sil-_ "

"Kemana perginya alien shota itu? Ini kan hari minggu!" Gerutuku kesal.

Inginnya sih memanjat pagar, terus masuk lewat jendela samping rumah yang terbuka. Kalau saja gerbangnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan aku pakai celana jeans.

"Oi, alien shota! Kau ada di dalam tidak? Aku mau kencan nih!" Teriakku tidak yakin bisa terdengar olehnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung kerumahnya. Aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari Kak Luka beserta no teleponnya.

Kalau dilihat dari luar, rumahnya terlihat normal, seperti bangsawan pada umumnya, berbeda dengan rumah kakek yang sangat mirip dengan rumah hantu. Ya, Seperti apapun bentuk rumahnya, satu hal yang pasti, jarak gerbang dan rumah utama pasti jauh! Rata-rata rumah mewah begitu. Itu yang kulihat di majalah bisnis milik Kak Rinto.

"Berisik bodoh." Tiba-tiba saja intercom berbunyi. Duh, kagetnya. Kupikir dia muncul disampingku seperti roh halus. Hantu zaman sekarang kan tidak mengenal waktu. Vampire saja bisa berkeliaran di siang bolong.

"Huh? Ternyata kau ada di dalam. Hibernasi ya? Lama sekali menjawabnya! Cepat buka gerbangnya dan biarkan aku masuk!" Ucapku pura-pura marah.

"Aku tidak mau kencan dengan gorila."

Boleh kuhancurkan intercomnya?

"Siapa juga yang mau kencan denganmu alien shota! Aku kemari mau menepati janjiku sekalian mengajak Ryota jalan-jalan tahu!"

Tidak ada balasan. Namun pintu gerbangnya terbuka. Aku masuk. Seperti dugaan ku. Jarak gerbang dengan rumah utama itu sangat jauh. Di balik gerbang ada pos satpam. Aku memberinya jari tengah karena sudah membiarkan ku kepanasan di luar sana.

Len menyambutku di depan pintu masuk. Rambutnya berantakan. Khas orang bangun tidur.

"Yo." Sapaku seadanya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya seakan tahu aku membawa sesuatu.

"Apapun yang ku bawa. Ini bukan untukmu. Dimana Ryota?"

Len tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus tasku. Aku mendesah. Sampai kapan dia akan bertindak posesif? Aku kan tidak membawa barang berbahaya. Hanya dengannya aku merasa tidak punya kebebasan. Dia suka sekali mempersulit ku.

"Kue." Jawabku setengah hati.

"Dia ada di dapur."

Kami seperti melakukan barter jawaban saja.

Len berbalik. Aku mengikutinya di belakang. Rumahnya bersih dan... sepi? Untuk rumah sebesar ini seharusnya ada lima atau tujuh pembantu. Ini aneh.

"Sepi sekali. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun pembantu disini?"

"Mereka hanya bekerja pagi dan sore."

"Heee? Pelitnya." Pembantu pun dia tindas. Dimana letak kepripembantuannya? Kasihan kan mereka, diberi upah sedikit untuk mengurus rumah sebesar ini sampai bersih dalam waktu singkat. Aku bahkan ragu bisa menemukan debu di sela-sela jendela. Kerja mereka sangat profesional. Harusnya mereka dipekerjakan full. Kalau begini, apa yang akan mereka kerjakan sampai menunggu sore tiba? Dia sungguh tega membayar mereka sesuai jam kerja. Gajinya pasti tak seberapa. Tak sebanding dengan jasa yang mereka berikan. Len benar-benar licik. Pintar mencari keuntungan.

"Kalau kau merasa simpati. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggaji mereka?" Sindirnya seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tersinggung. Dia mengatakan seakan aku tak mampu.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya berapa sih? Aku akan bayar lebih!"

"Lupakan saja. Tabungan mu tidak akan cukup."

Gzzz... dia itu maunya apa sih?!

Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kami berjalan? Aku sudah melihat banyak ruangan. Tapi, tak satu pun yang menunjukkan kalau itu dapur.

"Masih jauh ya dapurnya?"

Len berhenti, otomatis aku pun ikut berhenti. "Siapa bilang aku mau mengantarmu ke dapur?"

Seketika mulutku terkunci rapat. Kehabisan kata-kata. Seharusnya aku sadar dia tidak mungkin berbuat baik. Selalu ada maksud licik dalam kebaikannya.

Aku berbalik, hendak pergi, namun dia menahan lenganku. "Bercanda. Dapurnya ada di depan."

Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya? Ya, aku percaya. Aku memang bodoh. Terserah. Lagipula aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika aku nekad tetap ingin pulang. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak takut padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Dia tidak akan berani melukai ku secara fisik. Entah karena apa. Tapi, itu faktanya. Cengkraman di leherku waktu itu pun sebenarnya tidak begitu sakit. Hanya meninggalkan bekas. Kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh mencekik ku, aku mungkin tinggal nama. Namun, bukan berarti aku bebas berbuat sesuka hatiku. Sebagai gantinya dia akan melukai siapa pun yang menurutnya adalah alasanku membantahnya atau dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Aneh tapi nyata.

Teman-teman manusia ku pernah menjadi korbannya. Aku tidak mengerti saat mereka menatap ku takut dan sungkan bicara denganku. Masa sih mereka tahu tentang penyakit ku? Setelah ku selidiki, bertanya sana sini, akhirnya aku tahu penyebabnya. Jawabannya mengacu pada satu orang yaitu Len. Tidak salah lagi. Mereka diancam akan di keluarkan dari sekolah olehnya. Aku marah. Tentu saja. Dia usil sekali.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Len juga pernah mengirim salah satu cowok yang bahkan tidak ku kenal ke rumah sakit. Kesalahannya cuman satu. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak ku hingga terjatuh. Kebetulan Len melihat kejadian itu. Dia mengamuk sampai Kak Rinto dan Kak Kaito pun kesulihatan untuk menahannya.

Satu-satunya masalah yang selesai lewat jalur damai hanya masalah di kafe. Kupikir dia akan meratakan tempat kafe ku berkerja seperti yang dikatakan paman Antoni atau membuatnya bangkrut. Mengingat aku mati-matian membatahnya.

 ** _Ting! ting!_**

Dentingan suara sendok mengalihkan perhatian ku. Pelakunya Ryota. Dia sedang bermain dengan mangkuk serealnya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau Ayah yang sangat baik dan sungguh perhatian." Sarkasku menyeringai kecil. Dia bahkan tega terhadap anaknya sendiri. Aku bisa melihat sebaik apa dia merawat Ryota. Terlihat jelas dari kotak sereal yang tidak tertutup rapat lalu air susu yang sedikit tumpah. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di rumah ini sejak pagi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa itu sarapan paginya atau makan siangnya? Mengingat matahari hampir berada di atas ubun-ubun.

Len menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Aku membaca gerakan tubuhnya. Dia alien egois. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak pernah beres. Dia hanya mencari keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku harus hati-hati. Ingatku dalam hati.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, dibanding pujian, aku lebih suka hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Seperti ini misalnya." Dia menyentil jidatku dan menghilang. Ya, menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat bayangannya pergi ke arah mana agar aku bisa mengejarnya. Apa aku bilang! Dia itu alien egois. Mau menang sendiri. Sentilannya tidak main-main.

Aku mengenyahkan perasaan ingin memburunya sampai ke ujung rumah. Aku masih punya janji yang harus kuselesaikan disini.

Pelan. Aku berjalan mendekati Ryota yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Coba tebak ~ ! Siapa aku?" Seru ku riang menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"Mama!" Jawabannya membuat ku berdiri kaku. Dia berbalik dan melihatku dengan antusias.

"Eh? Ahahaha... Maaf, kalau mengecewakan." Aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa dan coba tebak apa yang ku dapat sebagai balasannya?

Dia memelukku.

Aku kaget. Tubuhku sedikit menegang. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak terbiasa melakukan kontak fisik, bahkan dengan keluarga ku sendiri. Jika bukan atas dasar keinginanku.

Dengan sedikit usaha kecil. Aku berhasil menjauhkannya dari ku. Dia sekarang duduk tenang di kursinya. Kami duduk berhadapan. Menjaga jarak.

"Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat eskrim. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai membuatnya?" Ajakku. _Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau ini akan berhasil._ Lanjutku meringis dalam hati. Jujur saja, memasak bukan keahlianku.

"Papa sudah membelikan ku banyak es krim." Infonya jujur. Apa dia seperti ayahnya? Hobi meremukkan hati orang lain?

"Oh..." Aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Yang salah bukan dia tapi alien shota yang berani mencuri start dariku.

"Papa bilang hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan melihat gorila." Ryota berucap senang, tidak sesuai dengan raut wajahnya. Datar.

Gorila? Apa saja yang sudah dia ajarkan pada bocah sepolos Ryota?

"Memikirkan ku, hm?" Len mengusap rambutku.

Aku meliriknya tajam. "Dalam mimpimu."

Pakaiannya sudah berganti. Dia terlihat lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Intinya, dia tampan. Pujian yang sering keluar dari mulut para fansnya. Aku sih tidak peduli. Dimataku dia biasa saja.

Ryota turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke arah Len. "Papa, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Hm."

.

.

.

Taman hiburan?

Apa benar disini ada gorilanya?

Dia pasti cuman menggodaku lagi.

Tapi, taman hiburan ini sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali?"

"Akan merepotkan jika kau tersesat."

Cih. Dia kira aku ini anak kecil.

"Ryota, ayo kita tinggalkan saja orang yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang." Tukasku mengajak Ryota memasuki area taman hiburan. Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi antusias. Tapi, aku yakin dia senang.

Kami sepakat untuk saling bergiliran memilih wahana disini. Aku mendapat giliran pertama. Pilihan ku jatuh pada wahana kuda-kudaan. Sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya. Ryota terlihat enggan. Tapi aku memaksanya. Dia sangat mirip dengan Len. Kaku dan tidak banyak bicara.

Seorang pegawai menyambutku dengan ramah, dia memberi kami intruksi, khususnya untuk Ryota. Aku menawarinya naik satu kuda denganku. Dia mengangguk cepat. Masuk putaran kedua, aku melihat Len dengan kamera di tangannya. Dia memotret kami.

"Wah, tadi itu menyenangkan sekali."  
"Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Cibir Len sedang melihat hasil jepretannya. Aku tidak butuh pendapatnya.

Ryota mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Dia benar-benar anak baik. Tidak seperti seseorang.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Kau mau main wahana yang mana?" Tanyaku sedikit menunduk.

Tangannya menunjuk salah satu wahana di belakang ku.

 ** _Glup._**

"Rumah... han-tu?"

Mati aku.

Belum sempat aku protes, Ryota menarik tanganku untuk mendekati wahana tersebut.

Aku bernapas lega ketika petugas wahana itu mengatakan Ryota belum cukup umur. Hanya orang dewasa yang diizinkan masuk.

"Papa saja."

Huh?

"Aku akan menunggu disini. Papa saja yang masuk, menggantikan ku." Katanya. Menatapku penuh harap.

Apa aku bisa menolak?

Aku terpaksa setuju.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ku, mereka berdua melakukan high five.

Kami berjalan memasuki wahana rumah hantu.

"Hati-hati papa... mama."

Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang. Mama? Mungkin aku salah dengar.

"Len! Pelankan jalanmu!"

Aku memegang ujung kemejanya. Di dalam wahana gelap sekali. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mataku menatap awas sekitar, takut dengan penampakan yang mungkin saja muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sekalipun aku tahu kalau hantu disini bohongan. Tapi, tetap saja kalau diberi make up seseram itu, siapa pun akan ketakutan. Harusnya aku lebih takut pada Len. Secara, dia vampire. Dia bisa menghisap darahku sampai mati. Biar pun begitu, aku tidak takut padanya.

"Nona, sapu tanganmu jatuh."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih."

Tunggu dulu! Sapu tangan?

Rasanya aku tidak membawa sapu tangan.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hihihi."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAK RINTOOOOO!"

.

.

.

"Ng?"

Len membantuku duduk. Dia memberiku sebotol air mineral yang langsung ku minum. Kepala ku sedikit berat.

"Papa?" Ryota berlari kecil, menghampiri kami sambil membawa sapu tangan yang terlihat lembab.

Sapu tangan?

Mendadak perutku keram dan ingin muntah. Aku tahu perasaan mual ini datangnya darimana. Aku selalu mual jika membayangkan hantu berlumuran darah. Bayangan hantu yang kutemui di dalam wahana tadi tercetak jelas. Sangat.

Len mengusap punggungku, sedangkan Ryota mengusap keringat di keningku dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian repot."

"Sudah baikkan?" Aku mengangguk lemas. "Lain kali panggil namaku jika aku berada di dekatmu."

Nama? Seketika wajah ku memanas. Aku pasti refleks memanggil Kak Rinto. Memalukan. Sekarang aku benar-benar mirip anak kecil.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Tujuh jam."

Ah, pantas langitnya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ryota pasti capek merawatku. Len bilang Ryota mengira aku demam dan mengompresku. Dia bolak balik pergi untuk membuat sapu tangannya lembab. Kebetulan tempat ku istirahat tidak ada keran airnya. Jadi, dia harus berjalan sedikit jauh untuk mendapatkan air. Aku memukul kepala Len karena membiarkannya terus melakukan hal itu selama berjam-jam.

Untuk sesaat aku penasaran. Apa hatinya sudah membeku?

Dia dingin sekali.

' _Tapi kau suka kan?_ '

Suara itu lagi. Aku pikir itu cuman khayalan ku saja saat mendengarnya menjawab gumaman ku di kamar mandi. Apa pikiranku dibajak seseorang ya? Atau ini ulah Kak Rinto? Tapi, rasanya sulit dipercaya jika dia bisa melakukan hal sekeren itu. Dia kan bodoh.

Atau mungkin saja...

Itu sisi lain diriku. Vampire.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Melupakan pikiran gilaku barusan.

Tidak ada yang namanya sisi lain. Aku adalah aku. Titik.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak suka dengan suasana sepi dan menyedihkan ini. Tidak ada salahnya aku berbuat baik. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ada satu wahana yang ingin aku naiki. Boleh?"

Len berdiri. Dia mengambil Ryota yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan ku lalu menggendongnya. "Tunjukan jalannya."

Virus irit bicaranya mulai kumat.

Tapi, Len adalah Len.

Dia baik dengan caranya sendiri. Sikap kasarnya terkadang membuat orang lain salah paham. Tapi, begitulah dia.

"Kirei."

Cahaya di bawah sana terlihat seperti selimut besar. Hangat dan menyilaukan.

Kami berada di dalam bianglala yang sedang berhenti berputar untuk sementara. Len tepat di sampingku, menggendong Ryota. Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan ini padanya.

"Len! Dimana kameramu?"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dalam mobil. Ada apa?"

Aku mendesah kecewa. "Kau... benar-benar tidak berguna!"

"Jeruk gila." Dia membalas. Tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ulangi sekali lagi!" Kataku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sedikit membentak. Membuat Ryota mengeliat tak nyaman. Aku menatapmya cemas.

"Berisik. Suaramu bisa membangunkan Ryota."

Oke, sekarang dia menyalahkan ku. Aku dibuat geram olehnya. Apalagi mataku tidak sengaja melihat patung gorila. Jadi benar disini ada gorilanya! Kemarahanku tidak bisa dibendung lagi! Aku marah maksimal! Gorilanya jelek sekali!

"Itu salahmu! Kau yang memulai!"

"Jeruk tak sadar diri." Len menutup telinga Ryota.

Dia...

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Jeruk tukang tuduh."

"Berhenti mengejekku dengan awalan jeruk! Dasar kekanakan!"

"Jeruk cerewet."

"LEN!"

Gara-gara dia. Aku lupa memberikan biskuit buatanku! Alien shota menyebalkan!

Ngomong-ngomong aku baru menyadari satu hal. Vampire makannya apa ya? Kenapa mereka bisa makan seperti manusia biasa? Mereka vampire sungguhan kan?

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**  
" _Kau sedang masak? Kebetulan sekali. Bisa bawakan aku makan siang?_ "

 ** _Bruk!_**

"Ya ampun." Rin berseru panik menangkap ponselnya yang nyaris masuk ke dalam penggorengan. Dia bergidik ngeri, mengusap dadanya pelan. Hampir saja jantungnya lepas. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap lantai dua. Tadi ada suara benda jatuh disana. Gara-gara masuk rumah hantu, pikirannya masih _horror_. Dia mematikan kompor dan berjalan keluar dapur. Meninggalkan udang yang baru setengah matang.

" _Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Ya, aku baik. Tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis." Jawabnya sambil menghembuskan napas kecil. Rin menjauhkan _handphone_ nya.

"Bibi Sara. Kau disana?" Teriaknya di ujung tangga.

"Iya, non." Jawab Sara dari lantai dua.

" _Rin?"_

 _"_ Maaf Kak. Tadi aku sedang mencari Bibi sara." _Hanphone_ nya kembali di tempelkan. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi.

"Oh. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?"

"Bisa apa?" Dia tidak mendengarkan tadi.

"Bawakan aku makan siang." Rinto mengulang dengan sabar.

"Oh." Rin mengganguk malas. "Boleh aku tahu, dimana sekretaris cantikmu itu berdiri Kakak? Kau bisa minta tolong padanya."

Di seberang sana Rinto terkekeh saat mendengar nada ketus adiknya. " _Dia bukan pembantuku, Rin. Kami sedang sangat sibuk sekarang dan aku membutuhkan kepintarannya dalam mengurus dokumen, bukan hal lainnya._ "

Rin mengangguk. Sudah dua hari kakaknya tidak pulang dan tak terlihat berkeliaran di sekolah.

"Oh, dan aku adikmu Kakak. Aku belum rela mengganti status ku menjadi pembantu kecuali kalau kau mau menggaji ku sesuai dengan gaji seorang presdir. Akan aku pertimbangkan."

" _Aku tidak meminta itu. Aku hanya memintamu membawakan makanan untukku. Ah, tidak... untuk kami. Jadi, bisa kau bertindak layaknya adik manis yang patuh untuk kali ini saja._ " Rinto memohon.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Jadi, berapa banyak orang yang perlu kuracuni hari ini?" Katanya tersenyum licik.

" _Kau bisa bawakan makanan untuk dua puluh orang dan kalau bisa, ummm... pisahkan satu porsi di wadah berbeda._ "

"Kau banyak maunya."

" _Tentu. Kami menunggumu. Bawakan kami makanan normal dan jangan coba untuk menambahkan bumbu aneh kedalamnya._ "

 ** _Klik._**

Tombol merah di tekan. _Handphone_ nya melayang indah dan mendarat di atas meja dengan mulus. Dia menguap, menatap televisi bosan.

"Malasnya." Keluhnya berguling diatas karpet sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar.

"Kenapa tidak pesan makanan cepat saji saja sih?"  
.

.

.

"Oh, iya, Rin. Tolong antarkan yang satu itu pada presdir." Perintah Rinto pada adiknya yang sedang membagikan bekal pada pegawai lainnya. Rin tersenyum. Jika bukan karena menjaga nama baik keluarganya, mungkin dia sudah melepas sepatu katsnya dan melempar ke wajah Kakaknya yang sok berkuasa itu.

Alisnya berkerut bingung. Jika dia tidak salah dengar, tadi Kakaknya menyuruh dia masuk ke ruang presdir kan ya? Setahu Rin, ruangan itu selalu kosong. Dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya berkunjung. Jangankan melihat, bertemu pun belum pernah. Jadi, apa itu artinya dia ketinggalan berita?

"Sudah jangan banyak berpikir. Antarkan saja sana. Kasihan, sudah dua hari dia terkurung disana membantu kami." Sekali lagi Rinto berucap dengan nada memerintah.

"Kuharap polisi menangkap Kakak." Sindirnya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan presdir dan masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Rinto yang tersenyum misterius.

Rin berdiri seperti patung. Menatap tak percaya sosok yang terlihat sedang sibuk memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. Sedang apa dia disini? Dan untuk apa?

"Harusnya aku bisa menebak kalau itu kau." Katanya datar. Len yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat telinganya mendengar suara yang terdengar datar dan ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Dia menyimpan berkasnya lalu menatap Rin dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

"Aku diminta mengantarkan ini. Kakak yang menyuruhku. Harus ku taruh dimana?" Rin menujukkan kotak belak di tangannya.

"Simpan saja disana." Len menujuk meja tamu. Rin mengangguk dan menyimpannya disana. Wajahnya menekuk sebal saat melihat Len kembali sibuk memeriksa dokumennya.

Dia berdehem kecil.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Bagaimana caranya vampire makan makanan manusia? Kulihat tadi Kakak menaburkan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Tanyanya menarik perhatian Len.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Rin mengangguk mantap. "Ya, apa itu semacam serbuk ajaib?"

Len tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Rin yang terdengar konyol. Dia membuka salah satu loker dimejanya dan mengambil kotak kayu kecil. Kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Kuberitahu sambil makan. Kau bisa pergi jika tidak suka." Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Dia melepas kain yang membungkus kotak bento.

Rin tersenyum kecil "Aku akan diam disini sampai selesai." Dia duduk di seberang Len. Saling berhadapan.

"Jangan muntah disini." Peringat Len sambil membuka tutup kotak kayu kecil yang dibawanya.

"Tidak akan!" Sahut Rin cepat. Dia berpindah ke sofa di sebelah kiri Len karena penasaran dengan isi kotak kayu yang Len bawa. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jika duduk di seberang sana.

"Kalian mencampurnya dengan darah?" Tanyanya ragu. Hidungnya dengan jelas mencium bau anyir. Len mengangguk tenang sambil menuangkan isi kotak kayu itu ke dalam kotak bento.

"Ugh, percuma saja aku mencuci dagingnya!" Keluh Rin cemberut.

Len menghentikan gerakan menuangnya sesaat. Dia melihat Rin sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah selesai, dia menutup kembali kotak kayu tersebut. "Kau yang memasak ini semua?" Tanyanya.

Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku dibantu Bibi Sara." Katanya.

Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Len hendak makan daging yang dilumuri cairan merah. Len menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali menyimpan daging itu ke dalam kotak bento.

Melihat itu, Rin panik dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan acara makannya. Dia berjanji tidak akan muntah.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua dilanda keheningan. Tidak benar-benar hening karena sesekali Rin meringis ngilu saat melihat Len menggigit daging itu dengan santai. Dia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Umm... itu darah siapa? Apa kau menggigit seseorang?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Matanya asyik berkeliling melihat dekorasi ruang kerja ayahnya. Mungkin saja dia dapat mengingat sesuatu.

"Yang ku gigit cuman tunanganku. Ini darah hewan." Len menjawab dengan tenang. Membuat Rin bersingut menjauh. Duduk di seberang.

"Ahahahaha... begitu." Tawanya canggung. Dalam hati, Rin berharap Len tidak tersinggung dengan tindakannya. Dia refleks tadi.

"Tapi, kenapa berbeda? Milik Kak Rinto tidak cair tapi serbuk." Dia bertanya lagi. Belum menyerah, sekalipun keringat dingin sudah menampakkan diri.

"Rinto mengambil darah Lenka yang di campur obat-obatan."

"Oh." Rin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Merasa tidak punya urusan lain, dia pun pamit pulang.

"Sampai jumpa Len."

"Hm."

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**  
Sebelum keluar dari perusahaan Ayah, aku menyempatkan diri memukul kepala Kak Rinto dengan sepatu kets ku. Impianku sudah tercapai. Aku bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Tujuan ku sekarang berkunjung ke rumah Kak Lenka.

Aku sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban Len. Apa benar darah bisa dirubah menjadi serbuk jika dicampur obat-obatan? Kalau begitu... obat yang sering kuminum... apa mungkin itu...

Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah darah.

' _Tapi kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Seperti vampire yang tak bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah_.'

Suara dalam pikiranku memberikan opini. Tepat sasaran.

Aku mulai curiga kalau dia lebih pintar dariku.

' _Aku memang lebih pintar darimu karena aku bukan kau._ '

Hhh... abaikan Rin. Kau akan dikira orang gila jika menanggapi suara dalam pikiran mu sendiri.

 _ **Klontang!**_

Itu suara kaleng jatuh. Asal suaranya dari sana.

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan waspada memasuki gang sempit dan gelap.

Mataku melebar kaget mendapati pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Taring. Darah. Luka gigitan.

Dia vampire.

"Ka-u? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku.

Dia terkejut melihatku dan melepas mangsanya.

"Tu-an putri?"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan. Eum, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia barusan memangiku tuan putri?

"Ampuni aku. Tolong jangan bunuh aku."

Dan sekarang dia belutut dihadapanku.

Hah?

Apa itu artinya... _menarik!_

Aku rasa aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini. Ya, tidak ada salahnya bermain tuan putri dan budak, bukan.

"Hm? Kau pikir bisa lari setelah melakukan ini?" Kataku sedikit mengangkat daguku ke atas. Dia semakin menunduk dalam. Apa aku terlihat sangat menakutkan? Harusnya yang ketakutan itu aku lho. Batinku rasanya ingin menangis. Dia kan vampire. Jelas lebih kuat dariku.

"A-aku... aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sahutnya masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Oke, Itu bagus. Aku tidak perlu memberinya ceramah kalau gitu.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Baik!" Dia mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya ini sudah selesai. Aku membalikkan badanku, hendak pergi namun dia meraih ranselku.

"Umm..."

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku menahan diri untuk tidak menendang wajahnya.

"Aku punya permohonan kecil. Sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang memburu manusia."

Jadi, masih ada yang lainnya lagi. Aku mendelik marah.

"Oh, kumohon. Anda jangan salah paham dulu. Kami tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, hanya saja Teto- _san_ mulai bertingkah aneh. Jadi kami sedikit curiga kalau Anda sudah tidak..."

Tidak hidup lagi! Cepat katakan, biar aku bisa menghajarmu.

Dia melepas pegangannya dari tas ku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar maksud dari tindakannya menghentikanku pergi dan menarik nama Teto ke dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kami sebenarnya mulai kehilangan kepercayaan. Karena itu lah, kami memberontak dan melanggar perjanjian."

Perjanjian? Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Untuk itu, maukah Anda ikut denganku? Aku ingin Anda bertemu teman-teman ku dan meyakinkan mereka kalau Anda masih hidup."

Dia bilang apa tadi? Mengajakku ke markasnya? Ditelingaku itu terdengar seperti, ayo ikutlah dengan ku, disana aku punya banyak makanan manis. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya. Lalu setelah aku kenyang dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup. Hiiiii.

"Tidak mau." Tolak ku. Segera mengambil langkah pergi namun dia lagi-lagi menahan ku. Dia memeluk kakiku erat. Ya ampun, darah orang yang dia gigit tadi menempel di kaki ku. Ini menjijikan.

"Aku mohon ikutlah denganku, putri." Dia memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Akh, baiklah... baiklah... tapi lepaskan aku!" Sahutku menarik kakiku menjauh. Dia melepaskan kakiku, membuat ku sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Jika aku tidak punya refleks yang bagus. Mungkin aku sudah terduduk di jalan. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tisu basah di dalam tasku dan membersihkan darah yang menempel di kakiku. Sementara dia mengangkat korbannya seperti membawa karung beras.

Aku melemparinya dengan kaleng bekas karena dia melompat ke atas genting begitu mudahnya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengikutinya kalau begitu caranya. Dia melihatku dan segera minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, putri. Aku lupa jika anda..."

"Berisik! Kau berjalanlah dengan benar!" Potong ku cepat. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kupakai. Aku pakai dress karena pakaian ku yang biasanya terkena bencana banjir. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke dalam lemari saat mengusir kecoa yang terbang dengan satu ember air penuh. Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku meminjam koleksi milik Kak Rinto. Jangan tanya aku mengapa dia mengoleksi pakaian wanita. Sejak awal, dia memang punya kelainan. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Kasus di tutup.

Dia berjalan di depanku. Bertugas sebagai pemanduku. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya sambil mengingat-ngingat jalan yang kulalui. Ponselku sudah ku setting melakukan panggilan langsung ke nomor Kak Rinto. Jika terjadi sesuatu aku bisa langsung menekan tombol hijau. Tadinya aku ingin bergantung pada polisi tapi aku cukup sadar kalau yang kuhadapi itu vampire, bukan manusia biasa. Untuk kali ini saja aku menggantungkan hidupku padanya.

"Selamat datang di kastil kami, tuan putri."

Dia membawaku ke kastil di tengah hutan.

Hidupku sudah berakhir.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa memberitahu lokasi keberadaan ku pada Kak Rinto. Disini tidak ada sinyal.

"Ya, terima kasih telah membawa ku sampai disini."

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya bisa update. Untuk review nya ku balas nanti ya. Lagi buru-buru soalnya... /dibuang/**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang kurang enak dibaca, typo,** ** **dan** berbagai macam kesalahan tulisan lainnya.**

 **Terima kasih su** ** **dah** membaca sampai akhir.**

 **Salam.**

 **Cherry Monochrome**

 **25/06/2017**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

 **C** onnecting **Wi** th **Y** ou

.

.

.

 **[Normal POV]**

"Wah... Ini hebat. Apa biskuit ini bisa dimakan?" Rin mengelus pondasi yang mirip seperti biskuit dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Anda lucu sekali tuan putri. Tempat ini, anda sendiri yang bangun."

Dia menoleh cepat. Apa katanya tadi? Dia yang membangun semua ini? Kapan?

Seingatnya, dia memang pernah bermimpi ingin membangun rumah biskuit dan coklat seperti yang ada dalam cerita dongeng Hansel & Gretel. Tapi, dia tidak ingat kalau mimpinya sudah terwujud? Ya ampun bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal sekeren ini.

Tunggu sebentar, Hansel & Gratel?

Bukankah itu dongeng tentang penyihir jahat yang tinggal dirumah kue?

Rin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ah, ya... kau benar."

Untuk sekarang, apapun yang dikatakan orang itu, iya kan saja. Sekalipun Rin tidak ingat kapan dia membangun kastil selezat ini. Habis jika orang itu tahu kalau dia putri palsu, tamat sudah.

"Disebelah sana terdengar ramai, ada apa?" Tanyanya heran. Menatap curiga lorong yang didominasi oleh permen lolipop. ' _Apa itu juga asli?_ '

Vampire itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Mari ikut saya."

Rin mengikutinya dengan langkah ragu. Matanya memindai waspada. Berusaha mengingat tiap detail bangunan. Mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Anak-anak?" Tanyanya merinding. Melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang asyik bermain. Ada yang main kerjar-kejaran, ayunan, lompat tali, membuat istana pasir, jungkat jungkit sampai rumah-rumahan.

Mereka semua lucu-lucu, tidak menakutkan, hanya saja...

Pikirannya mulai mengabsen hal apa saja yang ada di dalam dongeng Hansel & Gretel.

Rumah kue. Cek.

Anak-anak. Cek.

Penyihir? Rin melirik waspada pada vampire yang membawanya kemari. Nooooooo! Dia itu bukan penyihir kan? Eh, tapi bukannya sama saja? Vampire juga bisa makan anak-anak seperti hal nya penyihir kan? Bahkan lebih parah! Vampire tidak perlu memasak sumber makanannya terlebih dahulu, mereka bisa langsung menggigitnya. Tidakkk!

' _Kak Rinto, ayah, ibu atau siapa pun. Tolong kami_.'

"Hoi, bocah-bocah nakal, lihat siapa yang kubawa kemari." Teriak tuan penyihir vampire tak beradab. Rin putuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu.

Tuan penyihir vampire tak beradab itu sudah menunjukkan warna aslinya. Kemana kata 'Anda' dan 'Saya' yang dia pakai sebelumnya?

"Tuan putri!"

Anak-anak itu langsung berlarian menghampiri Rin, meninggalkan mainan mereka. Rin menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Sudah pernah Rin bilang, dia bukannya tidak suka anak-anak. Justru dia sangat suka anak-anak. Bahkan saat ini dia sedang menggendong gemas gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berumur dua tahun. Kalau dia tidak suka anak-anak, dia tidak mungkin susah payah membuatkan biskuit dan menepati janjinya pada Ryota.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?" Tanyanya.

"Lucy, tuan putri."

"Aku Mika!"

"Namaku Yoda."

Rin tersenyum pada anak-anak yang tak mau kalah, mereka menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu secara bergantian. Ada 20 anak yang mengelilinginya. Dari 20 nama yang disebutkan, Rin hanya mampu menghapal 11 nama saja. Sisanya? lihat saja nanti. Pikirnya nggak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau putri asli?" Tanya Zen, kalau tak salah namanya itu. Tebak Rin dalam hati.

"Ya... sepertinya."

"Kamu salah, Oliver! Dia sudah menjadi ratu sekarang. Panggil dia Ratu." Ralat Mika menggurui. Ternyata anak yang tadi namanya Oliver.

Rin mendengus. ' _Jadi, aku sebenarnya putri atau ratu?_ ' Pikirnya. Imajinasi anak-anak ini terlalu tinggi. Siapa sih yang meracuni mereka?

"Aku tak keberatan di panggil seperti itu. Tapi, aku akan senang jika kalian memanggilku Rin saja." Rin mencoba menengahi.

"Ratu Rin!"

"Tanpa tambahan -ratu- tentunya."

Mereka mengangguk patuh. Mengucapkan nama Rin tanpa tambahan pemanis apapun kecuali 'kak' sambil tersenyum lebar.

Duh imutnya. Boleh Rin cubit pipi mereka satu-satu?

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa! Aku diminta kemari karena vampire ini bilang disini ada vampire yang suka menggigit orang seenaknya. Jadi, dimana vampire itu?" Rin kembali mengingat tujuannya kemari.

Serempak anak-anak itu menunjuk satu-satunya vampire dewasa disana.

Rin melotot marah. "Kau menipuku?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini."

Tuan penyihir vampire tak beradab mengangkat kedua tangannya. Minta pengampunan. Tapi, Rin sudah sebal duluan. Sisi gelapnya keluar. Namun sebelum penyerangan dimulai, Rin masih menyempatkan diri untuk menurunkan Lucy dan menyuruh anak-anak menutup mata, baru dia melakukan tendangan pinalti pada perut lawannya, dilanjutkan beberapa jurus karate yang dia kuasai.

Merasa lawannya sudah pingsan. Rin berkacak pinggang, bangga bisa mengalahkan vampire asli. Berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya yang meringkuk ngeri. Takut vampire itu menyerangnya balik. Jika itu terjadi, pasrah deh. Usaha itu ada batasnya kan?

"Errr..." Matanya melirik bingung. Selanjutnya bagaimana? Tadi itu tindakan spontan, Rin sama sekali belum menyusun rencana pelarian.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik tasnya.

"Kak Rin, kami lapar." Ucap Lucy dengan mata merahnya.

Mata merah?

"Kami lapar, Kak Rin."

Anak-anak yang sebelumnya terlihat manis dan menggemaskan kini terlihat menyeramkan. Tangan mungil mereka dengan ganas mulai menarik-narik tas Rin, membuat talinya putus dan isinya berhamburan. Rin berjalan mundur secara perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia tidak mengira kalau anak-anak itu juga vampire. Sebelah tangannya menutup luka yang tak sengaja tercakar oleh Oliver. Dalam diam, Rin mengamati pertempuran sebenarnya. Vampire kecil itu saling menyerang satu sama lain, meperebutkan obat yang biasa Rin minum. Beberapa obatnya ada yang terinjak. Cairan merah itu merembes ke tanah.

Rin tidak tahu kalau vampire juga bisa tertarik dengan obatnya. Itu kan untuk manusia, apa tidak apa-apa jika dibiarkan?

"Ughh..." Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing. Rasa mual tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Rin sangat kenal dengan tanda-tanda ini, dia harus segera meminum obatnya. Tapi, obat miliknya sedang menjadi bahan perebutan.

' _Aku tidak boleh pingsan disini._ ' Batinnya menguatkan.

Dia tidak mau pingsan diantara para vampire. Rin tidak mau mengambil resiko digigit saat dirinya tak punya pertahanan. Susah payah, Rin menggerakkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sekumpulan anak yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Tapi, monster berdarah dingin. Vampire.

Napasnya semakin sesak dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Jalannya terhuyung. Rin menggapai pohon yang bisa terjangkau oleh tangannya. Dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kastil kue. Tapi, Rin masih berada di dalam hutan. Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Rin pingsan dengan punggung menyandar ke pohon.

"Kak... tolong aku..."

.

.

.

Rinto tersentak bangun dari tidur ayamnya. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Merasa masih mengantuk. Diam-diam, matanya mengintip, memastikan waktu.

Jam 4:00 PM.

' _Sudah sore rupanya._ ' Batinnya bersuara sementara mulutnya menguap lebar. Lalu dia menatap rekan-rekannya yang sudah dua hari tertahan di kantor bersamanya menyelesaikan masalah keuangan yang mengalami kebocoran dana dengan wajah mengantuk. Mereka semua sedang istirahat setelah dipaksa kerja rodi, mencari manusia yang berani menggelapkan dana perusahaannya. Bahkan dia sampai harus memanggil Len, meminta bantuan vampire jenius itu untuk mengurus perusahaannya sementara dia fokus mengejar pelakunya. Belum cukup sampai disitu, kesabarannya masih di uji dengan masalah baru yaitu nyaris bocornya proyek mereka ke perusahaan lawan.

Well, ternyata bukan rumah saja yang bisa bocor, perusahaan juga.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Siapa?" Tanya Rinto, merasa dia tidak punya janji temu dengan siapa pun. Matanya melirik was was, seingatnya dia sudah melarang manusia yang bekerja di perusahaannya untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di lantai tujuh, karena untuk sementara waktu tempat itu dihuni oleh vampire seperti dirinya. Dia juga sudah memindahkan meja sekretarisnya ke lantai satu, duduk berdampingan dengan bagian administrasi dan memberi mandat yang sama.

"Luka."

Heh? Untuk apa dokter cantik itu sore-sore datang ke perusahaannya? Di kantornya tidak ada yang sakit.

"Masuk saja. Tidak di kunci." Ucap Rinto kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak lupa membangunkan rekannya. Dia tidak mau menghadapi Luka sendirian. Sementara mereka asyik tiduran. Walau sebenarnya vampire tidak butuh tidur.

Bagi mereka tidur adalah salah satu cara untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan melepas beban yang menumpuk.  
Vampire juga bisa lelah jika fisiknya dipaksa bekerja selama 24 jam berturut-turut. Mereka butuh pelarian. Tidur misalnya.

Luka membuka pintu. Dia langsung berjalan menghampiri Rinto.

"Dimana putri kecil?"

Alis Rinto terangkat satu. Tidak mengerti.

"Rin? dia ada dirumah." Jawabnya santai. Mungkin Luka salah alamat, sudah jelas Rin tidak mungkin ada di perusahaannya. Ya, kecuali kalau Luka mencarinya kesini tadi siang.

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha menyembunyikan putri kecil dariku kan?"

Tuduhan macam apa itu? Apa muka Rinto mirip seperti seorang penjahat?

"Dia tidak ada disini. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan adikku sendiri?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Len di dalam?"

Rasanya Rinto ingin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, melainkan otaknya yang gatal. Sebenarnya Luka mencari siapa? Rin? Atau Len? Membingungkan sekali.

"Iya, masuk saja."

"Ikut aku. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan."

Rinto ingin protes. Tugasnya masih menumpuk. Bahkan belum selesai setengahnya.

"Tentang Rin." Potong Luka sebelum satu patah kata tak bermutu keluar dari mulut Rinto.

Ancamannya sungguh sadis. Kalau sudah menyangkut Rin, Rinto tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Dengan terpaksa, dia mengikuti kemauan Luka setelah memberi isyarat pada rekannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi bos itu enak, bisa memberi perintah semaunya.

Len menatap kedatangan mereka berdua dengan alis terangkat satu. Rinto hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tanda bukan dia yang punya urusan dengannya. Sementara Luka sudah memposisikan dirinya di sofa, duduk dengan anggun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Luka meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan aman dalam tas merah bermerek miliknya, lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Rinto setelah menekan tombol hijau.

Bingung, Rinto menempelkan ponsel milik Luka ditelinganya.

"Hallo."

"Ya, dengan kediamanan Kamine disini."

Itu suara bibi Sara. Rinto hapal suaranya. Matanya menatap Luka seakan bertanya 'Aku harus bertanya apa?'

"Tanyakan dimana Rin." Perintah Luka. Len menutup map yang sedang di periksanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya juga, menelepon seseorang. Sementara Rinto melakukan apa yang Luka perintahkan.

"Rin tidak ada." Kata Rinto setelah selesai bicara dengan bibi Sara. Wajahnya pias.

Luka mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tangan Rinto lalu mengutak atiknya sebentar. Len sudah selesai menelepon, ekspresinya mengerikan.

"Rin mengirimi Lenka pesan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengannya."

Luka menunjukkan pesan yang dikirim Rin pada Lenka. "Lenka memintaku untuk memastikan keberadaan Rin, dia bilang dia sudah menunggu Rin sejak tadi siang, tapi Rin tidak kunjung datang. Telponnya pun tak bisa dihubungi. Kuharap diantara kalian berdua ada yang bisa memberiku penjelasan."

"Rin tidak bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Lenka." Rinto berargumen. "Tadi siang, aku menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengantarkan makanan. Hanya sebentar. Setelah menemani Len makan, dia pamit pulang."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Gumiya, dia sedang mengecek rekaman cctv di sekitar kantor." Info Len, bersiap untuk pergi.

Rinto berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

.

.

.

"Rinto, sepertinya kamu perlu menjauh dari Rin deh. Semua ide yang kamu buat, berujung pada masalah." Celetuk Gumi pusing. Dia butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan kambing putih. Matanya mengawasi beberapa titik merah di layar monitor sambil mendengarkan laporan Teto dan kawanannya yang sedang melakukan pencarian di beberapa tempat yang ia arahkan.

"Dia adikku!" Protes Rinto kesal.

Kenapa tiap ada masalah, terutama jika itu menyangkut Rin, dia yang selalu disalahkan?

Hidupnya serba salah memang!

Apa tidak ada satu vampire pun yang melirik ke arahnya?

Memangnya cuman mereka saja yang boleh khawatir?

Sementara dia selalu di sudutkan seperti tersangka. Coba deh, lihat Rinto dengan jelas kalau perlu pakai kacamata pembesar. Dia juga bisa merasa panik, cemas dan takut. Tiga perasaan yang sangat dia benci, percis seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya baru pulang membawa kemenangan namun malah di tembak mati dengan berita masuknya Rin ke rumah sakit.

"Rin bukan milikmu lagi. Tapi miliknya." Luka menunjuk Len.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan kenyataan yang selalu menamparnya telak. Rin bukan adik kecilnya lagi. Tapi milik vampire paling berkuasa.

"Bagaimana Gumiya, apa sudah ketemu?" Lanjut Luka sambil mengawasi Len supaya tidak mengamuk atau menghancurkan ruangan ini dan membuat pencarian mereka mulai dari nol lagi. Cuman Luka yang berani mengontrol Len.

Gumiya menatap beberapa layar monitor di hadapannya. Memutar rekaman cctv disekitar pertokoan yang terpasang menghadap trotoan. Kalau saja cctv di kantor Rinto sedang tidak dalam proses perbaikan, pencarian ini mungkin bisa lebih mudah. Gumiya bisa menelusuri keberadaan Rin saat dia meninggalkan kantor. Lalu menyambungkannya dengan cctv yang terpasang di luar toko yang baru saja dia lewati dan seterusnya begitu. Bukannya seperti ini, mengecek satu persatu rekaman cctv. Berharap Rin melewati salah satu toko yang rekaman cctvnya dia pinjam. Untung pihak toko mau di ajak kerja sama, kalau tidak, ya... Len tidak akan tinggal diam. Kepemilikan toko mungkin akan berganti nama menjadi namanya dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan sekarang saja, mereka sudah menguasai gedung kepolisian, ini ulah Len, dia mengusir semua manusia yang dianggapnya tidak berguna. Melupakan fakta kalau manusia dan vampire itu berbeda. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak cepat seperti vampire.

Mata Gumiya menyipit saat melihat gadis dengan dress biru masuk dalam gang sempit. Dari ciri-cirinya sih hampir mirip dengan Rin. Tapi, Gumiya sangsi Rin mau pakai dress.

"Rin tadi ke kantor pakai baju apa?"

"Dress biru."

"Serius? Dia... memakai dress?"

"Ya, bisa jadi seseorang berhasil meracuninya dan membuat otaknya kembali normal." Rinto setengah bercanda. Kepalanya manggut-manggut, sok tahu. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencairkan suasana?

Tegang sekali!

Lenka menjitaknya. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda."

Oh, ternyata salah.

"Iya... iya... maaf." Sesal Rinto. "Dia memang memakai dress biru... punyaku." Bagian akhir, suara Rinto mengecil.

Gumiya menatap jijik Rinto. Lenka tidak salah pilih pasangan kan? "Kau... akh! Lupakan! Kurasa aku menemukannya." Dagunya mengarah pada monitor di ujung kiri atas. "Dia sepertinya pergi mengikuti vampire ini. Ada yang kenal?"

Gambar di perbesar. Menampilkan rupa vampire laki-laki yang Rin ikuti.

Dari korban yang dibawanya, Gumiya bisa menebak kalau pria itu adalah vampire.

Semua memperhatikan gambar tersebut.

"Rin sepertinya di tipu oleh vampire jalanan." Duga Gumi dengan wajah serius. "Kuharap dia bukan vampire yang sedang kita buru." Dengusnya sinis.

Udara disekitar mereka mendadak terasa berat. Hanya satu kemungkinan, Len marah besar. Sekalipun vampire itu tetap diam di posisinya, bola matanya yang berubah kemerahan adalah buktinya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Luka pada Len. Dia satu-satunya vampire yang masih dalam mode 'santai'. Duduk manis dengan secangkir kopi panas.

"Hm."

'Hm' itu maksudnya apa ya?

Luka mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti. Diiringi tatapan takjub Gumi. Tidak menyangka, Luka bisa tahu maksud dari kata keramat milik Len.

"Kurasa bukan, aku mengenalnya." Ucap Rinto dingin. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Ingin menghajar satu nama yang terus dia maki dalam pikirannya.

' _Sialan kau Yuma!_ '

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**  
Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Serius.

Kak Rinto tidak keracunan makanan kan? Tumben dia baik dan... perhatian. Yang terakhir rasanya ingin muntah.

"Kak?"

"Ya?" Tuh kan, nggak biasanya dia langsung menyahut panggilan ku. Normalnya, dia akan membalas panggilan ku setelah nada ku naik dua oktaf atau kulempari dia sendal rumah.

"Aku haus." Kataku memelas. Dia langsung melesat ke dapur. Mengambil segelas jus jeruk.

"Ada biskuit tidak?" Aku menyeruput minumanku. Kak Rinto mengambil kunci motornya. Kutebak dia mau pergi ke supermarket dan benar saja, pulang-pulang dia membawa satu kresek besar. Isinya biskuit semua.

Aku meliriknya curiga. Film kartun yang sedang ku tonton tidak menarik lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Alarm Kak Rinto berbunyi. Dia memberiku dua butir obat. Rutinitas baruku, minum obat satu jam sekali dua butir.

"Kak, sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sudah tiga hari ini aku diperlakukan seperti 'putri'. Apapun dilayani. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku tidak boleh beranjak dari kasurku seinchi pun. Urusan ganti baju dan mandi, dibantu bibi Sara. Aku sudah mirip perangko yang menempel di surat. Tinggal menunggu untuk dikirim.

"Kau sakit. Itu saja."

"Aku merasa sehat. Mungkin kakak yang sakit." _Sakit jiwa_. Lanjutku dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau yakin tidak merasa pusing, lemas, mual, nafsu makanmu bertambah atau kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Keningku mengernyit bingung. Itu tanda-tanda orang hamil bukan sih?

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawabku datar.

Kak Rinto mengecek keningku. Mengukur suhu tubuhku. "Ya, sepertinya memang sudah sehat. Tapi, aku bukan dokter. Jadi, untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Katanya sok perhatian. Bulu kuduk ku sampai berdiri semua. Merinding.

Dia menatapku cukup lama sebelum mengumpulkan tiap kemasan biskuit yang kubuang sembarangan. Tidak ada protes dan keluhan. Lurus layaknya jalan tol. Membawa semua sampah itu ke lantai satu untuk dibuang.

Aku meringis. Sampai kapan semua ini akan berlangsung?

"Lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan saja daripada disini terus. Bisa-bisa aku jadi gila." Putusku menendang selimutku menjauh. Namun, bukannya berdiri aku malah terjatuh.

Hah?

Apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku?

Tadi rasanya masih bisa menendang deh.

Apa aku lumpuh?

Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan aku lumpuh?

Kok mendadak gini?! Why?

"Rin, kau - YA AMPUN! KAU KENAPA RIN? MANA YANG SAKIT?" Tanya Kak Lenka panik saat menemukan ku tiduran di lantai dengan posisi menyedihkan. Telingaku yang sakit kak.

"Tidak ada kak, aku hanya jatuh dari kasur." Jawabku tersenyum polos. Berbohong sedikit tak apa kan?

' _Ya, kamu jatuh karena kesalahan mu sendiri_.' Jawab entah siapa dalam pikiranku dengan nada sinis. Sirik ya melihatku diperlakukan seperti putri?

Kak Lenka mebantuku berdiri lalu menidurkan ku kembali di kasur. Menarik selimut ku sampai bahu.

"Aku akan telepon Luka sebentar. Kau tunggu disini. Sebentar lagi Rinto kemari." Pesannya. Aku hanya mampu mengangguk. Terlalu bingung dengan kondisi ku saat ini. Aku lumpuh benaran atau apa?

Tak lama, Kak Rinto masuk, dia tersenyum sendu.

"Kak, kakak habis berkelahi ya?" Tanyaku penasaran melihat luka lebam yang tiga hari ini menghiasi wajah konyolnya. Jangan paksa aku untuk bilang dia tampan, nanti dia terbang, terus nggak tahu gimana caranya untuk turun.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya perkara aku sakit apa. Tapi aku yakin 100% Kak Rinto pasti lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Tidak. Ini bayaran dari bosku."

"Bayaran?" Alisku terangkat satu. "Memangnya kakak kerja di tempat lain?"

"Orang sakit jangan banyak tanya. Banyakin istirahat." Katanya sok bijak, membuat benteng pertahanan. Pertanda aku harus diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kak Luka datang memasuki kamarku. Dia langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping tempat tidur ku.

"Kupikir baik." Jawabku disertai senyuman. ' _Tapi kalian pikir aku sakit.'_ Lanjutku geli.

' _Kau memang tidak sakit._ ' Jawab err... dia ini siapa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya membajak pikiranku.

Kak Luka tidak datang sendiri, tapi membawa dua tamu tambahan.

Ryota menatapku cemas dalam gendongan ayahnya. Mata birunya yang indah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum dan membuka tanganku. "Kemarilah." Menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Len menurunkan Ryota yang mulai memberontak minta diturunkan. Dia berlari-lari kecil. Wajah datarnya terlihat menggemaskan. Aku memeluknya sambil terkekeh lucu. Habis dia memelukku seakan aku akan menghilang saja. Sangat erat.

Kak Luka mulai memeriksa ku dengan Ryota yang tiduran di pangkuanku. Dia tidak mau melepasku. Sementara Kak Rinto dan Len diusir keluar.

Dikamarku sekarang ada satu manusia setengah vampire, dua vampire dewasa dan satu vampire cilik.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin ditanyakan putri kecil pada kami?" Tanya Kak Luka seakan mengerti alasan ku meminta Kak Rinto dan Len pergi dari kamarku.

Dia mengemasi semua alat medis yang sudah digunakannya untuk memeriksaku.

"Sebenarnya aku sakit apa kak? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri? Apa aku lumpuh?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak lumpuh. Hanya kekurangan darah saja."

Oh, jadi aku anemia.

"Kalau jumlah darah di dalam tubuhmu sudah mencukupi. Kau bisa berjalan lagi." Jelas Kak Luka dengan kata-kata yang mudah kumengerti.

Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti kucing pembawa keberuntungan.

"Lalu apa orang itu baik-baik saja?"

Kak Luka mendengus tidak suka. Paham maksudku. "Kau masih mengkhawatir orang yang sudah membuatmu begini?"

Aku meringis. Merasa kalau semua ini cuman salah paham. Salah ku mengira kalau dia vampire jahat yang ternyata adalah teman kakak ku.

"Luka benar. Orang seperti itu lebih baik tak perlu di kasihani. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat satu atau dua pukulan. Itu tidak akan membuatnya mati." Dukung Kak Lenka.

Ya kalau itu memang satu atau dua pukulan, aku nggak mungkin bertanya. Buat apa menanyakan kondisi seseorang yang jelas baik-baik saja.

Tapi, aku nggak yakin kalau tuan penyihir vampire tak beradab itu hanya menerima satu atau dua pukulan seperti yang Kak Lenka katakan. Saat meminta maaf padaku kemarin, wajahnya saja nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Biru-biru dan bengkak. Mengerikan.

"Itu cuman salah paham kak. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku yang salah karena kurang hati-hati, itu saja."

"Len akan marah jika kau terus membelanya, Rin ." Balas Kak Luka ketus.

Lagi-lagi Len. Apa hubungannya?

"Yang salah adalah vampire tak jelas itu, harusnya dia tidak membawa mu ke sarang vampire muda. Mereka masih labil dan belum bisa mengontrol diri mereka sendiri, mereka bisa saja menyerangmu. Kau beruntung karena waktu itu mereka hanya mengincar obatmu saja."

Kak Lenka benar, aku cukup beruntung anak-anak itu tidak menyerangku. Hhhh...coba kalau mereka bukan vampire. Aku mungkin masih bisa bermain bersama mereka.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat mu dulu." Izin Kak Luka beranjak keluar kamar.

"KAK RIN!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil menerobos masuk ke kamarku dengan wajah menangis. Kak Lenka membantunya menaiki kasurku sebelum tangisannya semakin kencang. Dia langsung memeluk ku erat. Menyingkirkan Ryota. Aku mengusap kepalanya bingung. Sementara Ryota menatapku sedih. Seperti anak kucing yang minta di pungut.

Kyaaa... manisnya. Tapi, jangan nangis juga ya. Nanti aku yang repot. Harapku panik.

Sebelah tanganku memberi isyarat pada Ryota untuk mendekat. Aku mengusap bagian bawah matanya pelan. Berharap itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Jangan ikutan menangis, _oke_." Kataku tanpa suara disertai senyuman.

Ryota mengangguk dan tiduran di samping ku.

Duh, ini anak siapa yang melahirkan?

Sungguh aku ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Tega sekali dia meninggalkan anak semanis ini dan sangat penurut.

Kuharap dia tidak meniru sifat buruk ayahnya, nanti dia nggak manis lagi, yang ada dia jadi alien nggak jelas seperti alien shota. Kalau wajahnya sudah terlanjur datar, tidak apa-apa, itu masih bisa diperbaiki dengan latihan tersenyum di depan cermin tiap hari. Tapi, jangan jadi narsis juga seperti kakak ku.

Banyak sekali mau ku. Memangnya aku siapanya?

Diriku kembali mengingatkan.

"Maika, ayo sama papa saja ya. Jangan ganggu Kak Rin." Kak Kaito masuk, mencoba menarik anaknya mundur.

Kek Lenka diam saja, menyaksikan drama ayah dan anak.

Maika menggeleng kuat. "Hiks...Tidak mau. Papa jahat. Papa nggak peduli sama Kak Rin. Kan kasihan Pa. Kak Rin sedang sakit." Katanya di sela tangisnya.

Ya ampun... dia masih ingat saja insiden waktu itu. Padahal aku nggak sakit, cuman shock saja. Dan ternyata namanya Maika.

"Papa sudah minta maaf sama Kak Rin. Dia sudah memaafkan papa, ya kan?"

Kak Kaito menatap ku, meminta ku untuk berkerja sama dengannya.

Aku terkekeh. "Maika mau es krim tidak?" Tanyaku.

Maika menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Kemudian mengangguk imut. "Suka. Maika suka es krim strawberi."

"Kalau Ryota suka rasa apa?"

"Hn."

Aku meringis mendengar jawabannya yang sama persis seperti ayahnya.

Kapan-kapan mungkin aku akan berguru pada Len supaya mengerti maksud kata 'Hn' nya itu.

"Ryota suka rasa coklat." Kak Lenka membantu ku.

"Bisa Kak Kaito belikan? Es krim untuk Maika dan Ryota." Aku dan Maika sama-sama memasang wajah memohon.

Kak Kaito salah tingkah. Dia segera pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Maika mengecup pipi ku kilat. "Semoga cepat sembuh Kak Rin."

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas dan dia tertawa renyah.

Kak Luka membuka pintu. "Ryota, Maika, main di luar dulu ya. Kak Rin mau minum obat." Katanya ramah sambil menurunkan Maika dari pangkuan ku.

Len masuk membawa segelas cairan merah. Kak Luka langsung meraih Maika yang hampir menerjang Len. Sementara Ryota sudah di gandeng Kak Lenka. Sekilas sebelum pintu tertutup, aku melihat mata kedua anak itu berubah warna kemerahan.

Merah?

"Minumlah."

Harus ya dia yang memberiku obat? Mengapa tidak Kak Luka atau Kak Lenka saja?

Kemana perginya Kak Rinto?

Aku menerima gelas yang Len berikan. Harum mint langsung menusuk indra penciumanku. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau rasanya pasti sangat lezat. Dengan tidak sabar, aku meneguknya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak pahit." Jawabku, menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong. "Rasanya tidak seperti obat."

"Mau coba berjalan?"

Mau sih. Tapi, aku nggak mau jatuh di depannya. Bisa-bisa aku di tertawan. Eh? Memangnya dia bisa tertawa? Wajahnya saja datar begitu. Hahaha.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin lain kali saja kalau Kak Luka sudah bilang aku _oke_."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian hening.

"Errr... bisa panggilkan Ryota dan Maika?" Pintaku.

Rasanya aneh berduaan dengannya di kamarku. Apalagi dia hapal setiap sudut benda-benda yang ada disini.

Apa dia tidak merasa risih?

Aku menunggu respon darinya. Tapi dia diam saja.

Ya ampun, bunuh saja aku sekarang juga kalau alien di hadapan ku ini tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanyanya, datar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kangen dengan Ryota. Sudah lama aku tidak main dengannya. Apalagi sekarang ada Maika yang imut." Bohongku. Berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan.  
Len melihatku cukup lama sebelum mengangguk. Akhirnya, dia pergi juga.

Aku ingin membersihkan mulutku! Bohong itu mengeringan!

"Kak Rin!" Panggil Maika riang.

Dia berlari menghampiri ku dengan es yang hampir mencair. Kak Miku berjalan di belakangnya lalu membantu Maika menaiki kasurku. Gadis kecil itu langsung menyamankan dirinya di pangkuanku.

"Kak Rin mau tidak?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka jeruk. Strawberi rasanya sedikit kurang pas."

Maika tertawa renyah saat aku memeluknya dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi gembulnya.

Ryota berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Alisku mengkerut bingung dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit mengerikan. Mengelus leherku pelan, aku berpikir, apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Mengapa Ryota terlihat marah?

Aku mencoba mengajaknya main bersama Maika. Tapi, dia cuman diam saja. Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya Ryota seperti ini.

"Maika, makan es krim nya sama mama ya. Ayo sini." Bujuk Kak Miku.

"Nggak mau, Maika mau sama Kak Rin. Sama mama kan udah tiap hari. Maika bosan." Jawab Maika jujur.

"Tak apa Kak Miku, Maika tidak berat kok." Aku mengambil tisu, mengusap lembut es krim yang mengotori pipi gembulnya. Makannya masih berantakan.

Kak Miku terlihat tidak enak, beberapa kali dia melihat ku dan Ryota. Sebenarnya aku juga nggak enak, bingung dengan sikap Ryota yang tiba-tiba saja menjaga jarak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dengan Kak Rinto." Tawar Kakak ku tiba-tiba muncul di mulut pintu sambil melempar kedipan nakal.

Len memutar bola matanya malas dan masuk menghampiri Ryota.

"Papa bilang Maika nggak boleh dekat-dekat Kak Rinto, nanti tertular bodohnya." Jawabnya polos.

Aku tertawa melihat wajah shock Kak Rinto yang baru saja ditolak Maika. Rasakan.

Dia langsung berburu mencari Kak Kaito yang kata Kak Luka sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama Kak Gumiya. Kak Luka berjalan santai, menempatkan dirinya di sofa tunggal, menghadap kasurku.

Kak Miku masih mencoba membujuk Maika.

Len mendudukan Ryota di atas meja belajarku. "Bersabarlah sampai ingatannya kembali." Bisiknya.

Alisku terangkat heran saat mendengar bisikannya dengan jelas.

Aku jadi ragu yang tadi itu bisikan atau ucapan?

"Rin, coba deh, kamu yang bujuk Maika. Siapa tahu dia nurut."

"Sudahlah kak, Maika nggak nakal kok, ya kan?" Maika mengangguk sambil menjilati es krimnya.

Kak Miku terlihat putus atas lalu beralih pada Kak Luka yang asyik bersantai dengan secangkir kopi. Meminta bantuan. Kak Luka hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Tidak peduli.

"Lihat apa yang kami bawa." Seru Teto diambang pintu masuk. Dia menunjukkan dua kotak pizza. Maika menjerit senang. Semua makanan berkadus di taruh di atas kasurku. Kak Miku, Kak Gumi, Kak Lenka dan Teto mengambil posisi dekat kasur ku, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang Maika protes karena merasa diabaikan. Kami pun tertawa mendengar celotehannya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Telingaku tak sengaja mendengar suara Kak Luka.

"Kau yang bilang kalau dia butuh waktu." Lalu jawaban Len.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus bertahan dengan darah hewan. Kau butuh darahnya. Memberi makan dua orang itu bukanlah tugas yang mudah. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, kau bisa meracuni mereka juga. Pikirkan itu baik-baik. "

"Hn."

Ragu. Aku melirik kedepan, melempar senyum pada Kak Luka. Pura-pura mengajaknya bergabung bersama kami. Padahal aku cuman ingin memastikan kalau Kak Luka atau Len sudah berpindah tempat atau masih tetap di posisi masing-masing. Tapi, ternyata Kak Luka masih duduk sendirian disana, mengasingkan diri dari keramaian dan Len masih berada disekitar meja belajarku. Menemani Ryota.

Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka berkomunikasi?

Siapa yang mereka maksud? Dan mengapa aku bisa mendengar suara mereka?

Aku yakin mereka bicara dalam suara pelan.

Kak Miku, Kak Lenka, Kak Gumi dan Teto pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau mereka mendengarkan percakan Len dan Kak Luka.

Apa mungkin telingaku menjadi tajam semenjak pingsan di tengah hutan?

"Kalau kamu Rin?"

"Eh? Apa? Bisa di ulangi Kak."

Memikirkan itu, aku jadi tidak fokus.

"Kamu suka apa? Anak laki-laki atau perempuan." Ulang Teto gemas.

Pembicaraannya kok melenceng jauh ya dari masalah tren pakaian sampai anak.

"Umm... mungkin seperti Maika." Jawabku sambil memeluknya. Maika tertawa riang, senang dengan jawabanku.

Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada aura gelap di sekitar sini atau itu cuman perasaan ku saja?

"Dan Ryota tentunya." Aku tersenyum pada Ryota. Alisku terangkat satu, bingung melihat Ryota yang terlihat murung. Apa dia tertular penyakitku?

Kalau nggak salah, Kak Luka pernah bilang, kalau anak kecil mudah sekali tertular penyakit.

"Meika sama mama saja ya." Pintaku.

"Kenapa? Kak Rin sakit lagi?"

"Ah, tidak." Ayo cari alasan. "Aku hanya ingin ke air saja."

Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menuju toilet?

Teto terbatuk-batuk.

"Rin... kau..."

"Hehe."

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Ya-hoo, untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin agak lama, atau sangat lama ~ / oi**

 **Update satu chapter untuk tiga judul ff yang berbeda secara sekaligus cukup menguras imajinasi ternyata /tepar**

 **Oh, iya, buat Mikan-chan X3, ku pinjam ya nama anak untuk MikuxKaito dan makasih buat yang sudah ngasih usul, maaf kalau nggak bisa dipakai karena mereka baru punya anak satu /udah jelas ini/ dilempar/**

 **Intinya, makasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini ~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **-Aixa Tangerina-**

 **01/10/2017**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**

Aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ku.

Yaitu mudah percaya pada siapa pun. Kecuali alien berbahaya sejenis Len Kagamine. Radar kecurigaan ku langsung berada pada status waspada.

Kalau sudah menyangkut alien satu itu, entah kenapa pikiran ku jadi penuh. Padahal Kak Luka sudah memberiku peringatan keras, aku tidak boleh berpikiran berat.

Pokoknya, aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi supaya tidak merepotkan Kak Rinto dan yang lainnya.

Kalau Len sih, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang suka di repotkan. Habis, dia rajin sekali menjenguk ku hampir tiap hari. Dia juga tidak pernah absen, membawakan ku obat yang enak itu. Kira-kira itu campuran apa saja ya? Kok rasanya sangat lezat dan sedikit terasa hangat. Rasanya obat itu seperti melindungiku. Ajaib sekali bukan?

Sekarang aku sudah cukup baikkan, aku sudah bisa berdiri dengan kaki ku sendiri. Tanpa perlu meminjam kaki Kak Rinto lagi. Dia yang selalu menuntuku ke ruang tv jika aku sudah merasa bosan dengan pemandangan di kamar.

"Lho, Rin, kau sudah sehat?"

"Iya, ah, maaf kau siapa ya?"

"Aku Miru. Kau benar-benar kesulitan mengingat nama orang ya?"

"Ahahaha, begitulah."

Aku kan baru masuk tujuh belas kali setelah pindah kelas. Lalu banyak hal yang terjadi sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kelas baru ku. Rasanya sedikit sepi... berpisah dengan sekumpulan orang-orang konyol itu. Mereka tidak diam-diam mengutuk ku dengan boneka cantik kan saat aku sedang sakit?

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu, besok kita ujian tengah semester, lalu setelah itu ada pertandingan olahraga."

Eh?

"Bagaimana dengan festival kebudayaannya?"

"Itu sudah selesai lima hari yang lalu."

Tidaaakkkkkkkkk!

Tahu-tahu, setelah absen yang sangat berkepanjangan, saat aku kembali ke sekolah, pekan olahraga sudah ada di depan mata.

Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus bertarung melawan sekumpulan soal yang penuh dengan misteri itu besok?

Ini mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan daripada tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga puluh tujuh hari. Aku ketinggalan banyak hal menarik. Kak Lenka benar, Penyihir vampire tak beradab itu pantas dihajar sampai babak belur. Gara-gara dia aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk tenggelam dalam kemeriahan festival kebudayaan. Harusnya aku tidak mudah percaya pada makhluk jenis apapun yang baru ku temui. Hiks.

Waktu tidak bisa di putar ke belakang ya?

"Oh begitu..."

Masa depan ku... kok rasanya semakin jauh dari kata bahagia ya?

Padahal aku sudah putuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal berat dulu. Tapi, besok aku harus bertempur melawan soal-soal misterius itu. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku masih sempat mengejar ketinggalan? Atau aku mencotek saja?

Tapi... jika dilihat dengan baik... mereka ini terdiri dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengincar kelas bangsawan atau kelas lama ku. Jalan mencotek pun semakin jauh untuk ku gapai. Mereka semangat sekali belajarnya. Aku jadi tidak tega menganggu mereka. Apalagi mencetuskan ide untuk membuat strategi mencotek. Miru juga, dia sepertinya berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Apa kuberitahu saja ya, kalau dua kelas yang mereka incar itu sebenarnya berisi kumpulan vampire ganas. Ah... tidak... tidak... aku tidak boleh mematahkan semangat orang-orang yang sedang membara. Hhh... padahal sekarang kelas bebas, harusnya mereka gunakan untuk bersenang-senang.

Eh? Sepertinya pengaruh kelas lama ku masih menempel dalam diriku deh. Sebaiknya aku cari Kak Rinto saja. Dia sepertinya masuk kelas pagi. Dari reaksinya saat melepasku untuk pergi sekolah sih, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi ke kantor.

"Yo, Rin... ada perlu apa kemari?" Sambut Kak Gumiya ketika melihat ku membuka pintu kelas bangsawan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Kak Rinto benar-benar tidak pergi ke kantor. Yang lainnya juga sama. Apa yang mereka pikirkan sih?

"Kenapa? Masih ada yang sakit?" Keluar deh, sifat khawatirnya Kak Rinto. Dia membolak balikan pipiku. Merentangkan tanganku. Menyentuh denyut nadiku. Terakhir, suhu tubuh ku diukur oleh punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kakak. Kondisi ku baik kok." Kecuali besok, aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku akan pingsan setelah melihat soal-soal yang harus ku eksekusi.

Kak Rinto nampak tidak puas. Tapi, apa peduli ku? Aku lebih tertarik dengan keberadaan Kak Luka yang harusnya berada di rumah sakit. "Kak Luka sedang apa disini?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya santai. Memangnya ini mall? Fix! Mereka masih mengawasi ku!

"Kamu juga ada disini? Tidak ke kantor?" Tanyaku pada Len.

"Perusahaanku tidak akan langsung jatuh bangkrut sekalipun aku tidak masuk sebulan. Ingat itu."

Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi, sudahlah. Aku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar dengannya.

Tapi... apa alien ini tidak lelah ya? Selama sebulan penuh mondar mandir di rumah orang lalu sekarang dengan wajah tak berdosanya dia muncul di sekolah. Entah kenapa... aku punya keinginan besar untuk memukul kepalanya.

Kenapa ya?

"Kau pintar ya?" Tanyaku dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Yang pasti, tidak sebodoh dirimu."

"Seperti dirinya tidak bodoh saja." Cibirku.

Len melirikku sinis.

"Ehehehe..." Tawaku canggung. Sedikit bingung dengan suasana kelas yang mendadak sepi. Padahal sebelum aku masuk sini, ributnya hampir menyaingi keributan di kelas lama ku.

Apa kehadiranku mengganggu mereka? Makanya suasananya jadi canggung begini?

"Sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm.."

"Senggang?"

"Mungkin."

Baru kali ini aku bicara seirit ini! Cuman satu kata! Hebat!

"Ajari aku matematika dong!"

Hiii... mengapa aku bicara dengan nada menantang? Oh dagu untuk apa kamu terangkat angkuh begitu? Mau mengajak alien ini berantem ya? Tangan juga, harap dikondisikan, jangan ikut-ikutan terlipat sok berkuasa.

Ada apa dengan kuuu?!

Aku kesini kan mau minta diajari sama Kak Rinto. Mengapa jadi dia? Salahnya juga sih, menjawab semua pertanyaan ku dengan singkat.

"Sekarang?"

Eh? Dia menerimanya?

Dengan bodohnya, kepala ku mengangguk.

Kak Gumiya dengan sigap memberikan kursinya untuk ku. Len mengajariku dengan sabar. Sesekali dia membentak ku dan mengatai aku bodoh. Dikelas mewah ini hanya ada kami berdua. Penghuni lainnya sudah pindah ke kantin. Katanya lapar. Huft, mereka hanya mau melarikan diri saja.

Aku sendiri aneh. Mengapa aku minta diajari olehnya ya?

"Aku nggak ngertiiii!" Lemasku. Setelah satu jam berputar-putar dengan angka beserta simbol menyebalkan. Akhirnya, aku menyerah.

"Kau tidak berubah ternyata. Tetap bodoh!"

Hah?

"Memangnya dulu aku bodoh ya?"

Len mengangguk.

Kheee... ini tidak akan berhasil. Semangatku semakin turun saja setelah mendengar fakta paling menjengkelkan itu. Aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Baik matematika maupun masalah ku (soal ingatan ku yang hilang dan penyakit ku yang begitu misterius)... jawabannya tidak ku temukan sama sekali.

 _Kapan ya ingatan ku kembali?_

"Tahun ini, kelas bangsawan tidak ikutan pekan olah raga lagi ya?"

"Satu soal, satu jawaban."

Dia sedang menawar apa?

"Hah?"

"Aku akan mejawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau berhasil menjawab soal yang kuberikan."

Mati!

Biaya ngobrol dengannya mahal sekali!

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun soal yang berhasil ku jawab dan semua pertanyaan iseng yang kulontarkan diacuhkan olehnya. Menyesal aku telah memilihnya. Satu hari kemarin kulalui bagaikan neraka. Esoknya, aku mengibarkan bendera putih. Menatap soal-soal dengan wajah berkerut. Mempertanyakan bagaimana penghuni kelas baru ku ini mengeksekusi soal tersebut. Harusnya kemarin aku menyusun strategi untuk mencotek saja. Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang di akhir, kalau di awal namanya sudah beda lagi.

" _Jika aku hitung ini dulu, lalu ini, maka hasilnya adalah dua puluh tujuh..._ "

" _Hmm... yang ini begini lalu begini dan begini. Sip! Jawabannya adalah tujuh koma tiga..._ "

" _Nomor tujuh jawawabannya tiga per empat lalu... soal berikutnya... hmm..._ "

Rasanya tidak adil jika aku menuliskan jawaban dari gumaman mereka, entah sejak kapan, pendengaran ku menjadi aneh. Aku bisa mendengar suara dalam segala macam frekuensi. Bahkan suara Len yang sedang berguman bodoh pun tertangkap cukup jelas olehku. Padahal jenisnya sedang duduk ogah-ogahan di kelasnya.

Ck! Mulutnya itu apa tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata lain selain hinaan ya? Kuharap vampire yang sedang dia hina itu sakit hati dan balas dendam, lalu melenyapkan keberadaannya dan tamat. Aku pun hidup dengan damai. Akhir yang bahagia untuk semunya, bukan?

Ah, yang lebih penting lagi. Disamping semua keanehan yang ku alami. Ditengah badai soal yang menyerangku. Malamnya aku bermimpi... mimpi yang membuat perasaan ku tidak tenang.

Karena dalam mimpi ku itu...

Len sangat membenci ku.

Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dalam mimpi ku itu terdengar nyata.

" _Kau tidak pantas hidup di dunia seperti ini. Mengapa tidak mencoba untuk mati_ _saja?_ "

Dingin dan tak berperasaan. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin membunuhku. Walau sudah bangun, tubuhku tidak mau berhenti merinding. Aku sedikit merasa mual saat kembali mengingat mimpiku itu. Kata-katanya yang kejam mengudara besamaan dengan siraman darah di atas kepala ku. Walau pun aku tahu itu hanya mimpi... tapi... entah mengapa aku merasa kalau itu adalah bagian dari ingatan ku yang hilang.

Jauh terkubur di dasar hati ku yang terdalam. Tidak tertulis dalam catatan harian ku.

Ingatan yang kucari-cari.

"Hhhh... dia memang menyeramkan sih kalau sedang marah."

"Siapa yang menyeramkan?"

"Huaaaaaa"

Baru dipikirkan, orangnya sudah muncul!

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok, hehe. Mm... kalian ikut pertandingan?" Tanyaku melihatnya bersama kelompoknya yang ceria berpakaian olah raga. Kubilang ceria, soalnya cuman Len yang memasang muka datar.

Hari-hari setelah ujian adalah hari yang paling sibuk dan mendebarkan. Sejak kemarin, pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit. Tiap kelas mengutus orang-orang yang ahli untuk meraih kemenangan. Pertandingan tahun ini, lebih sulit dari tahun sebelumnya. Tapi, dari tahun ke tahun, hanya satu yang tak berubah... kurangnya kelas bangsawan. Kelas itu selalu menolak jika diajak untuk gabung. Ya.. kelas elit mana mau berbaur dengan rakyat jelata seperti kami. Tapi, mengapa sekarang mereka berpakaian olah raga? Tidak biasanya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ini. Satu soal, satu jawaban."

Dia ini punya dendam terselubung padaku ya?

"Ujiannya sudah selesai tahu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Aku merobek kertas itu. Inginnya sih kucincang. Tapi, tak ada benda tajam di sekitarku.

"Jangan menggodanya terus. Kau ini, nanti dia jadi membencimu lho. Hahaha." Kata Kak Gumiya setengah bercanda. "Telinga kucing mu lucu."

"Benar! Benar! dengarkan kata Kak Gumiya. Wleee..." Aku menjulurkan lidah. Meledek Len. "Kak Gumiya mau coba. Ini lembut lho."

Tiap kelas menggunakan kostum berbeda untuk memberi dukungan peserta yang sedang bertanding. Mereka bilang sih supaya lebih menarik lagi. Habis bosan jika tiap tahun acaranya begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada perubahan.

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan, huh?" Len menarik kedua pipiku, membalas. Tidak terima ku ledek. "Kamu sangat jelek dengan telinga kucing. Lepas saja. Sayang kan telinga kucingnya jadi jelek kalau kamu pakai."

"Ti..dak... a..da...ma..af...akan... ku.. le-lepas... wuah!"

Kak Luka menarik ku kebelakang punggungnya. Menyelamatkan pipi ku. Len melirikku tidak puas. Aku memberinya jempol terbalik.

"Tahun ini mereka ikutan. Len ikut pertandingan memanah dan polo. Kau harus memberinya semangat supaya dia menang." Info Kak Luka. "Dan Len. Jangan mengejek telinganya. Putri kecil manis kok menggunakan telinga apapun."

Memanah dan polo. Memangnya ada di daftar?

Dan aku tidak senang di puji manis lho kak...

Telinga ini pun atas dasar paksaan teman-teman sekelas. Mereka menakutkan kalau sudah punya tujuan terselubung. Tidak jauh beda dengan kelas lamaku.

"Kak Luka saja, aku ikut tiga pertandingan, lari jarak jauh, estafet dan basket. Sebentar lagi giliran ku. Sampai sore jadwal ku penuh kak."

"Tenang saja... pertandingan kelas bangsawan dilakukan malam hari kok. Putri kecil masih bisa menontonnya."

Ah, benar juga... mereka kan vampire. Kalau melawan manusia biasa, sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang menang.

"Tapi... memangnya Kak Rinto mengizinkan?"

Aku menatap Kak Rinto dengan tatapan mencela.

"Untuk kali ini saja, kau boleh keluar malam." Putusnya, tidak kuat dengan tekanan disekitarnya.

"Nah, izin sudah keluar. Bagaimana?"

"Baik, aku akan datang. Kak Gumiya ikut pertandingan apa?"

Kalau Kak Luka sudah bisa dipastikan masuk tim kesehatan. Sedangkan Kak Lenka dan Kak Gumi tim pedukung.

"Sama dengan Len, tapi cuman polo."

Dari mana samanya kalau cuman satu?

Aku beri semangat Kak Gumiya saja.

"Kalau Kak Rinto?"

"Dia sih satu regu dengan Lenka. Pemandu sorak. Hahahaha." Ejek Kak Gumiya.

"Sialan."

"Ahahaha..."

Diantara semua senior yang ku kenal... memang Kak Gumiya lah yang paling ramah dan lucu. Dia suka sekali bercanda. Dan Kak Rinto yang paling sering dijadikan bahan bulan-bulanannya.

Hmm... diantara senior? Benar juga! Waktu itu Len kan satu kelas dengan ku. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Kau lompat kelas?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku jenius. Bo-doh."

"...?"

Mungkin... ini alasan ku sejak kemarin ingin memukul kepalanya!

Orang jenius itu sangat menyebalkan!

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**  
Rin merengut tidak suka. Bintang-bintang di langit pun tahu, kalau Rin paling anti berdekatan dengan makhluk asing. Alien makhluk asing dari luar bumi kan?

Kursinya sih empuk dan nyaman, tidak ada komplen negatif untuk fasilitas yang di dapat. Rin juga senang diperlakukan sebagai tamu kehormatan oleh makhluk yang lebih kuat darinya. Vampire. Tapi mengapa dia harus duduk berdampingan begini?

Waktu itu juga...

' _Benar juga! Mengapa orang ini selalu berada di sekitar ku ya?_ ' Rin baru menyadari satu hal penting atau... sama sekali tidak penting. Entahlah, wajahnya seperti orang kebingungan sih. Mukanya ditekuk, tangannya menyilang lalu dahinya mengkerut. Sesekali matanya melirik objek di sampingnya. Kemudian melihat bintang di langit seakan meminta jawaban.

"Apa?" Merasa diperhatikan, Len bertanya.

"Len... mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Tanyanya langsung. Tegas. Dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Gumiya yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pun menahan tawanya. Kepalanya melengos ke samping, pura-pura sibuk merekam. Padahal dia hanya tidak kuat saja melihat wajah shock rajanya. Apalagi Rin bertanya begitu sungguh-sungguh. Tidak sadar kalau pertanyaan itu sangat mematikan untuk lawan bicaranya. Ya, sekalipun pertanyaan itu sederhana. Tapi, jawabannya itu... sangat berat untuk di ucapkan. Walau pun untuk sekedar bilang kata 'suka'. Gumiya yakin, setelah mereka menikah pun... kata itu, tidak pernah Len ucapkan. Wah... ini akan menjadi momen paling bersejarah jika Len menjawabnya dengan jujur. Bukan dengan makian atau kata-kata yang pedas dan menyakitkan telinga. Akan lebih hebat lagi jika Len berani mengungkapkan kebenaran status mereka. ' _Karena kau istriku!_ '.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau... mengicar perusaan Kakak ku ya?!"

"Rin... kau..." Len tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa mengenai tuduhan Rin yang tidak berdasar itu. Bahunya merosot pasrah. Rin dan pikirannya yang kosong. Sebaiknya dibiarkan saja. Mengatakannya secara jujur sekarang pun, rasanya anak itu akan lari, menyangkal semua pernyataannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Rin masih punya keinginan besar untuk mempertemukan Ryota dengan ibunya meskipun Len sudah mengatakan ribuan kali pada Rin ' _kalau Ryota sudah bertemu dengan ibunya_ '... Rin tetap tidak mau mengerti. Sulit memang bicara dengan orang 'ajaib'.

"Dengar ya Len. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan perusahaan Kak Rinto! Percuma saja mendekati ku! Kak Rinto tidak akan memberikannya hanya karena aku yang minta. Dia itu orangnya pelit!"

"Aku tidak mau perusahaan kakak mu itu. Jadi, diamlah atau kulempar kau ke kandang harimau."

Keputusan membiarkan Rin ternyata salah. Rin akan terus-terusan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Otaknya kan kecil, sangat bahaya jika dibiarkan. Di ujung sana, Rinto sudah siap meceramahi adiknya jika Len tidak bertindak juga. Sembarangan menuduh orang pelit! Memangnya game yang selama ini dia dapat... beli pakai uang siapa? Ya kali metik di pohon atau uangnya jatuh dari langit. Semua orang bisa jadi kaya kalau begitu caranya.

"Pelitnya sama seperti Kak Rinto. Padahal aku kan cuman ingin tahu saja." Rin cemberut. Tidak terima diancam. Dijadikan umpan Harimau. Itu pun kalau ada.

"Itu karena kau adalah **tunangan** nya, putri kecil. Dia akan dikira jahat kalau sampai membiarkan mu sakit." Sudah waktunya menyelamat Len dari siksaan batin. Gumiya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menahan tawanya. Dengan sengaja, Gumiya menekan kata 'tunangan' seakan ingin memperjelas status mereka sebenarnya pada Len. Tak apalah sekali-kali membuat rajanya geram. Pikirnya iseng. "Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa Len bisa dikira jahat? Aku kan sakit bukan karena dia?" Protes Rin. Tidak bisa menerima jawaban Gumiya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah bertunangan saja, Len. Jadi kau tidak akan disangka jahat."

Len melotot dan Gumiya berkedip cepat. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Len! Persiapannya sudah selesai. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Teriak Rinto dari kejauhan.

"Hm."

Len berdiri dari kursi nyamannya. Padahal belum bertanding, tapi rasanya dia sudah merasa capek. Sementara Gumiya merasa nyawanya nyaris melayang saat Len melewatinya dengan wajah penuh ancaman. ' _Mati aku_.' Ringisnya dalam hati.

Dengan penuh tekad untuk mempertahankan nyawanya, Gumiya menekan bahu Rin tegas. "Begini Rin. Tolong lupakan apapun yang tadi ku katakan. Ini demi keselamatan bersama. Aku mohon."

Rin mengangguk kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan Gumiya menular padanya.

"Bagus. Nah, jangan lupa untuk memberi kami semangat. Terutama Len. Aku mengan... Huaaa..." Len kembali hanya untuk menarik Gumiya beserta omong kosongnya.

"Hei... hei... aku bisa jalan sendiri."

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**  
Aaaaa... jadi polo itu pertandingan lempar bola di atas... harimau? Lalu memanah itu maksudnya memanah apel yang ditaruh diatas kepala?

Manusia biasa mana bisa yang beginian!

Normalnya, untuk pertandingan polo itu bukan menggunakan raja hutan sebagai tunggangan tapi kuda... kuda yang jinak dan tidak akan makan orang. Jika manusia menaiki itu, baru mendekatinya saja mungkin mereka sudah meregang nyawa. Lalu untuk memanah biasanya sasaranya sebuah papan bulat yang diberi tingkatan warna, bukannya apel yang dibawa lari oleh vampire kesana kemari.

Jangankan untuk sorak, untuk bicara biasa pun suara ku sudah melayang dicuri udara saking shocknya. Alien itu serius dengan ancamannya.

Tubuhku bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan harimau-harimau itu memangsaku. Menyeramkan.

Ternyata ini maksud kalimat ambigu Kak Gumiya yaitu 'demi keselamatan bersama'. Aku harus belajar dari pepatah, mulutmu adalah harimaumu karena disini ada harimau sungguhan yang bersiap membuka mulutnya gratis.

Aku ingin pulang.

"Ini semua idenya Rinto. Dia bilang terlalu membosankan jika sesuai aturan manusia. Jadilah begini..."

Kak Lenka menghampiri ku. Dia sangat cantik dengan kimono putihnya. Pertandingan memanah untuk perempuan sedang berlangsung sedangkan untuk laki-laki nanti setelah pertandingan polo. Aku sebenarnya ingin berkumpul dengan para anak perempuan. Tapi, saat tiba di sekolah tadi Kak Rinto langsung menyeretku ke daerahnya dan menelantarkan ku bersama Len dan Kak Gumiya.

"..."

"Kau pasti terkejut."

Lebih dari kata itu.

"Ah, daripada menonton... bagaimana kalau mencobanya langsung?" Usul Kak Lenka.

Sekilas aku melihat Len melempar bola dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memacu harimau yang di tungganginya dengan pemukul panjang. Semua itu, baik bola maupun pemukulnya terbuat dari besi. Well, sebenarnya mereka mau bertanding atau adu kekuatan. Pikirku heran.

"Apa boleh?"

Kak Lenka mengikuti arah pandangku. "Kalau soal Rinto, biar aku yang urus. Putri kecil tak perlu khawatir. Teman-teman mu juga sedang bertanding."

"Teman-teman?" Tanya ku bingung.

"Teto dan yang lainnya."

Oh, iya, mereka juga kan vampire. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi semenjak identitas mereka ku ketahui. Aku pindah kelas dengan dinginnya tanpa berpamitan. Kira-kira mereka marah tidak ya? Biarpun aku sudah baikan dengan Teto tapi...

"Kak Gumiya, Kak Rinto, Len, Semangat! Jangan sampai kalah ya!"

Setidaknya janji ku yang satu ini sudah kutepati. Aku segera berlari menyusul langkah Kak Lenka. Meninggalkan pertandingan yang baru setengah jalan. Lagi pula, aku cuman berpindah lapangan saja.

"Rin, kau datang?" Sapa Teto. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Mayu dan SeeU hanya melirik ku sekilas, mereka bedua sedang membidik serius apel yang dibawa lari oleh dua vampire yang tak ku kenal. Sementara Miki dan yang lainnya salah tingkah. Bingung harus menyapa ku atau tidak. Kalau ada Mikuo si tidak tahu diri, mungkin dia akan merangkulku, bicara dengan santainya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun antara aku dan dia. Sayangnya dia sedang sibuk bermain harimau dan bola besi.

"Ya..." Bahuku terangkat sedikit. "Kak Lenka yang mengajak ku kemari dan hallo, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik! Rin mau ikut memanah?" Tanya Miki, yang lain kembali ke ativitas mereka. Bertingkah konyol dan tidak jelas. Tidak kaku lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah ya, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi."

Itu pun kalau aku ingat. Aku menarik tangan Kak Lenka untuk segera mengajariku memanah.

"Nah, pegang seperti, lalu tarik ke belakang. Kau mengerti?"

Kak Lenka mengajariku bagaimana caranya memegang busur dan anak panahnya. Sebelum itu dia mengikat rambutku menjadi kucir kuda dan menyuruhku memakai beberapa pengaman karena aku masih pemula. Sedikit repot sih tapi saat aku melihat penampilan ku di cermin. Aku sangat suka. Ini keren.

"Seperti ini?" Aku mencoba mengikuti gerakan yang Kak Lenka praktekan.

"Ya, posisimu sudah benar. Tapi peganganmu masih kurang kuat lalu bagian ini tidak boleh kendur." Kak Lenka membenarkan kesalahan ku. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau memanah itu ternyata banyak aturannya.

"Nah, sekarang coba panah itu. Kalau sudah berhasil. Kita bisa coba objek yang bergerak."

Mataku menyipit, berusaha membidik sasaran yang Kak Lenka tunjuk. Tapi, karena aku melihat bayangan kuning yang bergerak cepat dan mengganggu konsentrasi ku, aku merubah arah bidikanku dan melepas panahku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Waahhh! Kak Lenka harimaunya ngamuk! Hahahaha..."

Len berhasil menangkap panahku dengan tangan kosong. Dia langsung mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

Aku melempar busur ku asal dan mengajak Kak Lenka lari, habis Len mengincar kami bersama harimaunya. Aku menengok kebelakang. Hiii... dia serius, mulut harimaunya terbuka lebar. Larinya juga cepat. Aku akan dimakan!

"Kau taruh dimana matamu, huh?"

"Waaaaa..."

Tahu-tahu aku sudah ada diatas harimau. Bersamanya. Eh?

Len mendudukan aku di depannya, duduk menyambing seraya mengunci leherku main-main. Sebelah tangannya di pinggangku, menjaga ku agar tidak jatuh. Ah, aku semakin yakin. Rasanya memang tidak mungkin dia meminta ku untuk mati. Selama ini, Len memperlakukan dengan baik. Walau kadang kejam sih.

"Hahaha... Benar-benar tidak mungkin." Kataku disela tawaku.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Kau..."

"Ha?"

"Len tidak mungkin pernah menyuruh ku untuk mati kan?"

Lho kok? Dia jadi terdiam. Dan mengapa atmosfer disini tiba-tiba berubah. Wajah Kak Lenka juga tertunduk, padahal sebelumnya dia sedang terkekeh. Menikmati pertengkaran kecil kami. Lalu pertandingan polo di depan sana juga terhenti.

Ada apa? Mengapa semuanya jadi aneh begini?

Kemudian aku merasakan tangan Len menyentuh kepala ku, aku menatapnya bingung. Mata Len tidak bisa terbaca oleh ku. Sedih? kecewa? marah? Atau apa?

"Kalau kau sudah mengingatnya, keputusannya ada di tanganmu."

Eh?

"A-apa... maksudnya?"

Apakah mimpi ku itu... nyata?

"Kau boleh membenci ku."

Ah.. Benar-benar nyata ya?

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga, hehe... Ini udah lama beres, tapi baru sempat di publish... #diLemparKeSungai #eh?**

 **Chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam masa peng-edit-an, kalau nggak ada sesuatu yang mendesak, mungkin aku update minggu depan... nggak janji lho ya... muehehehe..**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Aixa Tangerina**

 **22/02/2018**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[RIN POV]**

Tanpa disuruh pun, aku sudah benci dia kok!

Ingin kuteriakan kata itu di depan mukanya.

Biar dia tahu kalau aku itu sangat sangat membencinya.

Tapi, aku masih sayang nyawa jika nekad menyulut emosinya yang terlihat tidak stabil itu. Serius, dia mengatakan aku boleh membencinya dengan wajah mengeras seolah siap melemparku pada harimau yang menunggu jatah makan malamnya jika aku meng-iya-kan ucapannya itu. Belum lagi cengkramannya di pinggangku membuat napasku tercekat, jangan salah paham dulu, itu bukan karena aku terkejut. Tapi, karena takut di lempar jatuh. Satu atau tiga tulangku yang tidak terlatih bisa patah seandainya Len memang punya niat membantingku dari atas sini. Tatapan matanya juga tidak konsisten. Sedih, marah, kecewa, terluka. Yang benar yang mana sih!?

Sebenarnya aku boleh benci dia atau nggak? Telingaku nggak mengalami fatamorgana pendengaran kan saat dia menawarkan diri untuk dibenci?

"Duh, maunya apa sih? Kok tokoh cowoknya menyebalkan ya?"

Ini komik bagian mananya yang romantis? Yang ada aku ingin berteriak 'gila' pada semua tokoh yang ada seandainya mereka hadir di dunia nyata. Mengapa untuk mengatakan suka saja perlu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang panjang? Kasihan kan Kei sudah dibentak-bentak masih juga dituduh yang nggak-nggak. Entah kenapa aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang terus-terusan disalahkan. Sakit sih nggak, tapi ingin rebus orang sih iya. Contohnya seperti Kak Rinto, makhluk yang terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk mengirimku pesan berupa teror: 'Adik ku sayang minta maaf duluan nggak kan buat perut mu keram kok, ayo baikan dengan Len ya. Mau ya? atau 'Tolong selamat kami, kali ini aja. Ngambeknya udahan ya.'

Selamat kan? Yang benar saja! Kemana mereka saat aku nyaris dijadikan santapan harimau jika aku tidak pandai-pandainya mencari jalan keluar dengan pura-pura pingsan? Memangnya mereka pikir aku tidak malu apa di angkut olehnya?

Apa? Memangnya ada jalan lain selain pingsan supaya bisa selamat dari situasi yang bisa kapan saja membuat nyawamu berkemas mencari rumah baru?

 _Drrt drtt drtt_

 **From: Alien Sadis**  
 **Masih hidup?**

Mungkin dia sudah mencapai batas kebaikannya setelah puluhan pesannya kuabaikan. Yang sadis tetap sadis, yang baik, harap tetap berada dijalannya, oke?

Aku tidak berniat membalas pesannya dan kembali melanjutkan cerita yang semakin lama semakin dibaca membuat keningku berkerut heran sebelum pipiku memanas karena sinkronisasi antara cerita ini dengan kisah hidupku. Kok... mirip ya?

"Huaaaa... Seraaammmmmm." Kupeluk lututku erat-erat sambil bergumam satu deret permohonan. _Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Jangan sampai Len satu pemikiran dengan Kazu._

Kazu adalah nama tokoh utama laki-laki dalam komik itu, dia digambarkan mempunyai kepribadian yang buruk, kurang lebih hampir sama seperti alien yang ku kenal. Pemaksa dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Yang membedakan dengannya mungkin cuman satu yaitu ketidaksesuaian hati Kazu dan mulutnya. Hatinya berkata 'A' yang keluar malah 'B'. Akibatnya Kei yang menjadi targetnya selalu salah paham padanya. Dia mengira Kazu ini sangat membencinya.

Ck, ck, ck... semua itu salah Kazu sendiri sih karena di awal pertemuan bersikap dingin, jika seadainya aku yang menjadi perempuan itu pun aku mana mau percaya makhluk yang suka mengintimidasi itu bisa jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin. Apalagi dengan orang yang dibencinya. Dan kuharap alien itu tidak mengalami hal serupa seperti si Kazu itu. Kuharap seperti apapun Len di masa lalu, meskipun dia kejam padaku, dia tidak sampai berbelok arah dari benci jadi... ugh...

"Kamu bakar apa, Rin?"

Kak Rinto menaikkan kacamata renangnya, dia sepertinya baru selesai berenang, tetesan air yang jatuh di atas rumput adalah buktinya.

Uh, kenapa Kak Rinto tidak memberitahuku kalau dia mau berenang sih? Padahal kalau tahu, aku mau melepas banyak ular ke kolam renang. Biar dia tidak kesepian berenang sendirian. Aku baik kan?

"Bakar ubi." Jawabku kemudian menatap kosong komik yang sebenarnya bukan milik ku itu sedikit demi sedikit telah menjadi abu. Alasan apa yang bisa kupakai jika Miru bertanya kemana komiknya pergi?

"Aku satu ya."

Aku mendelik. Enak saja! Mau satu, dua ataupun seribu, tidak bisa ku kasih. Ubinya saja tidak ada! Dasar aneh!

Eh? Aku kan harusnya lagi marahan sama dia! Kenapa aku menjawab pertanyaannya? Otomatis dari delikan berubah menjadi pelototan. Kak Rinto nyengir sambil berlalu pergi.

"Huftt... masa sih mirip? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pasti itu cuman perasaanku saja! Tapi, apa yang dilakukan anak perempuan itu ya? Apa dia menyadari...Hhhhh..."

Hembusan napas ku keluarkan, aku tidak tahu bagimana akhir dari perjuangan Kazu menarik perhatian targetnya, karena takut melihat akhirnya, tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari ke dapur mengambil minyak tanah dan pematik. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain menyelapkan cerita yang hampir meracuni pikiran ku itu.

Len tidak mungkin menyukai ku... kan?

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Rin membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada Miru.

"Maaf Miru, komiknya..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rin. Aku tahu kamu pasti suka dengan ceritanya. Aku dulu begitu, saking sukanya aku sampai beli sepuluh komik tiap volume nya. Yang itu buat mu saja." Potong Miru ceria. Rin mengusap keringatnya. Dia sempat berpikir Miru akan membentaknya atau minimal menghajar wajahnya karena sudah menghilangkan benda kesayangannya itu. Tapi, siapa disangka, anak itu ternyata tidak sayang uang sampai rela membeli sepuluh komik tiap volumenya. Gila kan?

Rin yang suka main game saja tidak segitunya. Dia lebih suka memaanfaatkan yang ada. Selama Rinto masih hidup dan suka mencari masalah dengannya, game pun akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Pintu kamarnya selalu terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan berbagai jenis game dari yang lama, terbaru sampai langka, mereka semua selalu datang tanpa di undang kok, duduk manis di atas kasurnya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Rin, duduk dengan lega.

"Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Kamu suka yang mana?" Tanya Miru antusias.

Suka? Maksudnya?

Rin sebisa mungkin menutupi raut bingungnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Miru tahu Rin tidak membaca komik itu dengan serius. Dia cuman loncat-loncat sambil tuduh sana sini terus kesal sendiri dan tamat.

Komik pun dimakan api.

Miru mendekatkan wajahnya yang bersinar. Rin jadi tidak enak, dia menutup matanya mencoba mengingat siapa kira-kira yang dia suka dari komik itu.

Seketika wajah Len muncul.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Rin menggebrak meja. Miru kaget begitu juga dengan yang lain, apalagi yang sedang makan, mereka semua tersedak.

 _Mengapa wajahnya yang muncul sih_?! Rin protes dalam hati dilatari suara batuk orang-orang yang terpaksa menahan umpatan mereka. Bisa panjang urusannya jika mereka mengumpat terus Rin mengamuk. Siapa sih yang mau cari masalah dengan Rin Kagami, anak kesayangan kelas bangsawan?

"Aku. Benci. Kazu!" Tekan Rin mencengkram pinggiran meja. Hampir menangis karena ingin Miru yakin dengan jawabannya.

Miru yang sama takutnya dengan yang lain, mengangguk saja. Dia tidak mau kena tinju teman barunya yang dikabarkan bisa mengirimnya ke rumah sakit.

"Iya, Rin boleh benci Kazu kok. Tapi kenapa? Dia kan..."

Ups.

Miru gelapan. Panik menyerangnya ketika wajah Rin berubah merah padam lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak dia ketahui, Rin sudah meremas tangannya kuat. Hati Miru menjerit takut. Dia masih ingin punya tangan, tolonggggg...

"Mereka tidak mirip kok!" Seru Rin dengan sudut matanya yang berair. Remasan di tangannya semakin menguat. Miru memundurkan kepalanya, terlalu takut di dekati wajah manis Rin yang siap menangis itu.

Lirik kiri dan kanan.

Siapa tahu dapat jawaban aman.

Namun, ternyata yang di dapat hanya tatapan memohon dari sekelilingnya supaya Miru menenangkan Rin dengan cepat atau kelas bangsawan bisa datang mengunjungi kantin mereka, terus satu persatu dari mereka di eksekusi. Miru ingin sekali berteriak 'aku salah apa?'

Sumpah! Baru kali ini dia tahu gimana rasanya berdiri di ujung jurang.

' _Mama tolong Miru!_ '

Berbekal tekad pulang sekolah dia masih punya misi yaitu membeli volume baru komik kesukaannya yang hari ini rilis. Miru balik meremas tangan Rin.

"Iya, harusnya mereka itu mirip kan?"

Jeratan di tangannya terlepas. Wajah Miru cerah, senang bisa menjawab dengan benar. Rasanya seperti baru mendapat ujian dengan nilai sempurna dalam mata perlajaran yang sangat di bencinya. Dia juga senang karena baru kali ini mendapat acungan jempol dari teman-temannya. Miru merasa telah menyelesaikan tugas paling mulia.

Tapi aneh, kenapa kepala Rin terus menduduk?

"Rin..."

"Pokoknya Rin benci Kazu!" Teriak Rin, berlari pergi dengan banjir air mata.

Hah?

Jadi jawabannya salah?

Bukannya Kazu dan Kazi itu kembar? Cuman beda rupa dan kepribadian saja?

"Akhhhh!" Miru stres, dimana letak kesalahannyaaaaa?

Apanya sih yang nggak mirip?

"Mii... ruuuu."

Dia berjingkat kaget, bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada teman-temannya supaya tidak memakannya.

Tak punya alasan yang bagus, dia pun tersenyum gugup sebelum berlari kencang keluar kantin. "Huaaaaa! Mamaaaaa! Miru ingin pindah sekolah saja!"

.

.

.

Rinto kesal, heran dan marah pada teman-temannya. Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan adiknya. Pasti! Tidak salah lagi! Huh! Harusnya sekarang Rinto tidak ada disini, bermalas-malasan sambil membaca komik sementara adiknya sedang meringkuk sedih di bawah tangga menuju atap. Sangat mengenaskan.

' _Kalau sudah bosan! Jangan ajak-ajak aku. Aku saja sudah cukup untuk Rin. Tanpa kalian semua, aku masih bisa merawatnya sendiri!_ '

Isi kepala Rinto yang terus mengulang kalimat yang intinya itu. Dia masih tidak rela harus meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

' _Mata kalian pasti sudah buta, tidak melihat bahu adik ku yang bergetar. Dia sedang menangis woi! Dia butuh aku!_ '

Sekali lagi, protes Rinto cuman bisa berkeliaran dalam pikirannya. Biarpun pikirannya terus mengeluarkan kalimat orasi yang tak mungkin bisa didengar oleh mereka yang sedang cekikan tidak jelas, Rinto mencoba duduk tenang, berusaha bersikap normal, seolah adiknya yang menangis bukan hal aneh lagi.

"Kemarin Rin bakar sesuatu dibelakang rumah. Sepertinya dia marah besar. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita hibur dia?" Pancingnya menyesap secangkir teh pelan-pelan.

"Maksudnya apa?" Sambar Gumi, merasa kalimat Rinto bermakna ganda. "Kamu masih tidak terima kami seret kemari? Kalau mau menemui putri kecil, sana pergi saja, tidak ada yang larang kok."

"Kalau aku boleh pergi, terus untuk apa aku diseret?" Balas Rinto tak kalas ketus.

Gumi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kamu saja yang bodoh, mau di seret." Dia kembali membaca komiknya dan tak lama kembali terdengar suara cekikikan.

Rinto tercengang saat Gumi mengabaikannya. Segitu tak pentingnya kah berdebat dengannya? Ini soal Rin lho yang biasanya mereka paling semangat untuk menyalahkannya. Kok, dia merasa posisinya sedang terbalik. "Gila..."

"Sudahlah Rinto. Kau berisik sekali. Len yang suaminya saja tidak seribut kamu."

 _Nyut._

Duh sakit. Itu bahasa tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit ya?

Luka memang sudah ahli dalam sindir menyindir.

Rinto mengusap dadanya, tepat diatas hatinya berada, memberi kesabaran untuk tidak membalas. Luka bukan lawan tandingannya. Ingatnya.

' _Rin adikku, wajar kalau aku panik! Kami satu darah woi._ '

Cukup dalam hati saja dia menyuarakan protesnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Ah, pura-pura tenang itu sulit! Bagaimana nasib adiknya?

"Len baca komik?" Bisik Rinto di telinga Lenka. Menggeser kursinya mendekat, berharap setelah basa basi ini selesai dia bisa membujuk kesasihnya itu pergi ke tempat Rin.

Lenka melirik malas. "Kamu buta?"

Ini kekasih dan teman-temannya lagi sensitif ya? Rinto menggeleng cepat dan duduk menjauh sebelum dirinya kena timpuk kamus setebal dua puluh cm. Lenka sepertinya sengaja menyiapkan itu. Ugh.. Rinto merasa terasingkan.

"Mau ke atas?" Kali ini, Rinto mencoba keberuntungannya pada Len. Makhluk yang menurutnya selalu mempriotaskan Rin diatas segalanya.

"Hm. Tidak." Jawab Len acuh.

"Umm... kalian mungkin bisa baikan. Dia..."

Len merilik tajam.

Rinto meringis.

Setengah tidak percaya, dia mundur teratur sambil berpikir. Apa kejadian malam itu menyinggung perasaannya sampai-sampai dia tidak mau peduli pada adiknya lagi?

' _Wih kecil sekali hatinya_.' Cibirnya. Dia yang sering disindir dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh mereka saja masih bisa bangkit.

Tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Len, dia kembali duduk tenang.

"Apa sih bagusnya komik ini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dia membolak balikkan komik ditangannya, masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus membaca komik. Mari cari tahu!

Satu volume sudah selesai dibacanya, tapi Rinto masih belum bisa tertawa bahkan tersenyum mengejek seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Len. Ini komik romantis, baca sekali, hati Rinto tercubit. Dia prihatin dengan ketidakberdayaan tokoh utamanya. Tega sekali teman-temanya menertawakan dia.

Rinto merasa dirinya bisa saja mengkhianati teman-temannya cuman karena mereka tertawa saat baca komik. Makanya, dia tidak melanjutkan membaca meskipun penasaran. Lagipula, mana bisa Rinto tenang membaca komik disaat hatinya gelisah memikirkan adiknya.

' _Rinnn..._ '

 ** _To: Rin_**  
 ** _Hati-hati dibawah tangga itu banyak hantu nya lho._**

 _Send._

.

.

.

Siang ini, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, tidak ada satu pun yang berani keluar kelas.

Penyababnya cuman satu.

Rin yang berdiri di tengah lapang dengan mata merahnya habis menangis. Tangannya terlipat seolah dia berasal dari alam lain yang datang untuk berduel. Menunggu diantara mereka semua keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Siapa coba yang mau cari mati?

Rin maju saat melihat sosok yang di tunggunya menampakan diri. Dia memungut tasnya untuk di kenakan lalu berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lama!" Keluhnya kesal sambil menyamakan irama langkahnya.

Len melepas sebelas headset nya. "Kau bicara sesuatu?" Tanyanya minta ditimpuk sekarung jeruk. Eh? Tapi sayang jeruknya, Rin masih ingin makan jeruk. Alih-alih menimpuk Len, Rin meremas tasnya gemas. ' _Sabar... sabar... sabar... ingat Rin! Misi! Jangan sampai alien ini bertingkah seperti Kazu! Pokoknya kamu jangan marah, terus pasang senyum. SIP!_ '

Rinto yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Dia tadi sudah senang mengira adiknya berlari kearahnya, tangannya sudah terbuka lebar, bersiap menerima pelukan. Namun nyatanya, bukan dia yang di sapa.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Rin bukan adik kecil mu lagi." Luka tersenyum miring. Gumi menahan tawanya. Sementara Rinto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, tidak bisa membalas ejekan dokter cantik itu.

"Rin, kamu ini! Dimana sopan santun mu? Bicara apa kalau ketemu kakak super tampan mu ini?"

Rinto mengejar langkah mereka, dia berdiri disamping Rin sambil menarik kerah kemejanya keatas. Pose orang keren.

"Jelek." Hina Rin. Membuang muka. Masih kesal dengan pesan terakhir kakaknya itu. Gara-gara pesannya, Rin jadi buru-buru berlari mencari sumber cahaya dan nyaris menabrak tembok jika kakinya tidak punya rem yang baik.

Sudah tahu Rin takut hantu. Masih saja ditakut-takuti.

"Len, antarkan aku pulang ya?" Pintanya yang langsung berlari menuju mobil milik tunangannya itu. Len menyusul setelah melempar satu seringai kemenangan. Rinto melotot tidak percaya. Adiknya lebih memilih Len dibandingkan kakaknya?

" _See_? Apa kubilang."

Luka melewati Rinto bersama Gumi yang tersenyum lebar. Mereka menghampiri Gakupo yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

Well, tidak adakah yang mau mengobati hati Rinto yang berdarah?

.

.

.

Rin menyamankan dirinya di dalam mobil. Ini pertama kalinya Rin memasuki mobil ini, Len ganti mobil lagi karena yang sebelumnya kacanya pecah dilempari batu olehnya. Matanya sesekali melirik kursi belakang, Rin sebenarnya ingin duduk disana, tapi si pemilik mobil tidak mengizinkan. Padahal Rin ingin tiduran. Dia tidak ada maksud jahat kok. Rin mana mungkin berani merobek kursi senyaman itu dengan pisau selama pemiliknya masih ada dan mengawasi gerak geriknya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana? Rumah ku ada di sebelah sana, Len. Jika kamu lupa!" Seru Rin ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berbelok ke arah lain.

"Jemput Ryota."

"Oh..." Rin tidak jadi ambil pisau dalam tasnya. Dia kembali diam tapi karena bosan dan nggak tahu kapan mobil ini berhenti, tangan Rin usil memainkan pengharum ruangan, kadang menampar boneka pisang yang menggantung di kaca. Habis boneka itu lidahnya menjulur, nggak sopan. Dia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membalikan wajah boneka menghadap jalan dalam tiga kali tamparan.

Len tidak terganggu dengan keusilan Rin, dia cuman tersenyum geli dengan sifat kekanakan Rin. Justru dia merasa aneh saat Rin tidak menciptakan keributan lagi. Matanya melirik kesamping, Rin sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Sebelah tangannya merapihkan rambut Rin yang nyaris termakan. Mungkin Rin bermimpi sedang makan.

Mobilnya sudah memasuki hutan. Sisi kiri dan kanan yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon tinggi dimana sinar matahari sulit menyusup masuk. Len menghentikan mobilnya di dekat gerbang sekolah khusus untuk vampire yang menjalani pelatihan dini.

"Kita sudah sampai. Bangun." Dia manarik tas Rin yang menopang kepalanya. Seketika kepala Rin yang tidak tertahan apapun tersentak ke bawah, membuatnya bangun.

"Hoaammm." Rin menguap, tidak tahu malu. Mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair akibat masih ngantuk. Kepalanya di sandarkan kebelakang.

Len geleng-geleng kepala seraya keluar dan melangkah memutari mobil lalu membuka pintu disamping Rin. "Cepat, celuar." Titahnya.

Rin cuman melirik Len malas. "Aku tunggu disini saja." Pilihnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Sana... hush... hush... Jangan ganggu tidur ku."

Len memutar bola matanya saat Rin berbalik, memunggunginya. "Cepat keluar bodoh atau kau lebih suka aku gendong?" Ancamnya. Dan berhasil.

Mendengar kata terkutuk itu, Rin langsung duduk tegap. "Aku bisa keluar sendiri." Katanya tersenyum semanis mungkin. Satu kakinya keluar, lalu masuk lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len heran. Rin menatap anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar gerbang menuju ibu mereka lalu manatap Len dengan satu ringisan. Dia tidak mungkin keluar dengan pakaian sekolah. Sementara Len sangat rapih dengan pakaian kantornya. Mengapa kelas bangsawan diberi banyak kebebasan? Salah satunya berpakaian. Sial! Rin tidak mau dianggap baru jalan sama om-om. Biarpun wajah Len sangat jauh untuk disebut om-om. Tapi, menurut Rin, siapa pun yang pakai pakaian khas kantor, dia om-om. Titik.

"Pakai ini." Len menyerahkan jasnya. Rin hanya menatap jas itu bingung. Untuk apa dia diberi jas? "Kamu tidak mau turun karena takut disangka anak kecil oleh ibu-ibu disana kan?"

Rin tidak meng-iya-kan dugaan Len, namun dia tetap meraih jasnya. Rin tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca mobil. Nah, kalau gini kan mereka pasti menganggap Rin ini kakak nya Ryota. Sempurna.

Rin melangkah dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Dia sedikit lari-lari kecil sebelum meraih tangan Len. Jika diperhatikan dari belakang, Rin terlihat seperti sedang mengejar papanya yang berjalan duluan, terus mengenggam tangannya supaya tidak tertinggal. Apalagi Rin sengaja memeluk tasnya seolah itu adalah boneka beruang.

Len menghentikan langkahnya saat Rin tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya. Dia merasa ada yang ganjil. Ditatapnya Rin yang tersenyum palsu lalu tanpa perasaan dia menjitak kepala gadis itu kuat.

"Aku bukan papa mu, bodoh. Jalan yang benar."

Rin menggaduh kesakitan, kesal rencana jeniusnya harus gagal sebelum perang di mulai. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang Len papaku." Cibirnya membuat benteng pertahan.

Tubuhnya dengan cepat bergerak ke belakang, menghindari jitakan susulan. "Bercanda." Cengirnya disertai tanda perdamaian.

"Papa." Teriak Ryota menubruk kaki Len dalam satu pelukan kecil. Mulutnya terkekeh geli saat Len mensejajarkan tingginya dan mengecup pipi bulatnya. Rin menyaksikan kejadian manis itu dalam diam.

"Mama, apa itu mamanya Ryota?" Kata seorang anak perempuan pada mamanya. Mereka berjalan tidak jauh dari Rin. Mustinya suara mereka tidak bisa terdengar oleh Rin, tapi gadis itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan sebisa mungkin tidak menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari kebaradaan ibunya Ryota yang di tunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu. Duh, kepala Rin tidak tahan ingin menengok kebelakang demi mencari keberadaan ibunya Ryota. Kalau sudah di tunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu, pasti dia sedang...

' _Kenapa harus sembunyi sih? Ah, dia pasti takut sama ini alien. Ugh... aku juga takut sih. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolong_ _Anda, mama Ryota_. _Aku sedang dalam misi serius_.' Rin membatin yang dibalas oleh satu tawa heboh dari makhluk astral yang sudah lama tidak muncul di kepalanya.

' _Hahahaha, kau itu bodoh ya? Sungguh lucu sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksimu saat ingatan mu kembali. Pasti lebih lucu dari ini._ ' Hinanya di sela tawanya.

Rin cuman bisa mendesah, apapun itu, jika sudah selesai menghinanya, cepatlah pergi.

"Ma..." Ryota menggeleng kecil.

Rin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ma? Makan?

"Maksudku.. Kak Ri.. Rin..."

"Mau coklat?" Rin yang mengira Ryota lapar, menawari coklat pemberian orang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Sebelum keluar kelas tadi, ada laki-laki baik hati yang mengulurkan sebatang coklat. Karena kasihan tidak ada yang mau ambil, jadi Rin yang mengambilnya. Kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar ucapakan laki-laki malang tersebut.

"Ambil saja. Kak Rin sudah makan kok. Lagipula coklat ini pemberian kakak yang baik hati. Jadi sepertinya aman."

"Kakak?"

"Iya, dia berdiri di depan kelas. Terus ngasih itu coklat." Jelasnya menggedikan bahu. "Aneh sih, karena cuman aku yang di kasih. Yang lain pada lewat, dia diam saja."

Secepat penjelasan Rin selesai, secepat itu coklat di tangannya lenyap. Rin bengong.

"Lain kali, jangan terima barang apapun dari orang asing." Len beranjak pergi dengan coklat di tanggannya. Dia menghampiri salah satu anak kecil yang sedang menunggu jemputan, bicara beberapa patah kata, lalu menyerahkan coklat itu.

Mata Rin melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Len. "Papa mu itu punya hati nggak sih?! Itu kan coklat ku! Ayo Ryota, kita tinggal kan saja dia!" Kesal Rin melangkah dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan.

"Tapi, Kak Rin sudah berikan coklat itu padaku kan? Papa melarang ku makan sesuatu yang tidak jelas asalnya. Karena itu, papa mengambilnya. Kak Rin jangan marah sama papa ya?" Ryota meraih tangan Rin supaya bisa berjalan satu irama. Dia menatap Rin dengan mata bulatnya yang memohon.

Ugh... Rin mengkerut, kalau sudah dihadiahi tatapan menggemaskan seperti ini mana bisa Rin tolak. Terpaksa Rin mengangguk demi menyenangkan hati Ryota. Dia juga baru ingat dengan misinya. Hampir saja dia ngambek! _Terima kasih Ryota! Kamu telah menyelamatkan ku dari Kazu tiruan_!

Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil Len, baik Rin maupun Ryota tidak ada yang bicara. Namun, wajah Ryota yang terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Otomatis, Rin yang berada disampingnya pun ikut diperhatikan. Rin mengelus lehernya bingung melihat senyum kecil yang dilempar kearahnya disertai bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas maksudnya apa.

"Psttt... Ryoya... apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Rin berbisik. "Mengapa mereka melihat a... maksudku kita."

Ryota menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Mungkin karena Kak Rin cantik."

Cantik? Pftt... siapa yang mengajari anak ini merayu? Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya. Ya, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Apalagi akhir-akhirnya mereka berdua sering main bersama.

Rin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Terserahlah. Kumpulan vampire ibu-ibu itu mau mengira dia ratu, ibu, kakak atau apapun, selama tidak mengganggu hidupnya, mengapa harus repot-repot dipikirkan. Mungkin vampir jenis ibu-ibu itu terlalu banyak menonton drama jadinya begini.

Sebelum masuk mobil, Rin menyempatkan diri melihat sekitarnya. Mencari sosok yang mungkin saja itu mamanya Ryota.

Tatapannya jatuh pada daun pohon yang bergerak mencurigakan. ' _Semangat mama Ryota. Kalian pasti bisa bertemu._ ' Katanya tanpa suara sambil meninju udara. Mentrasfer semangatnya yang membara.

Len masuk ke dalam mobil disaat Rin hampir jatuh ke alam mimpi. Umpatan Rin tertahan di ujung lidah saat matanya bertemu dengan Len yang terlihat menahan rasa kesal. Gadis itu terpaksa menelan semua umpatannya.

"Jangan malas-malasan. Cepat pindah ke depan, biarkan Ryota istirahat dibelakang atau aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang." Ancamnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rin keluar, berganti posisi dengan Ryota.

"Aku baru tahu kalau vampire bisa capek juga." Katanya tidak ada maksud nyinyir. Energinya bisa habis jika mendebat Len. Jadi, sebelum alien itu membalas dengan kata-kata yang membuat telinganya panas, Rin memberi Len isyarat tangan untuk segera menjalankan mobil. "Ryota saja tidak keberatan." Memejamkan matanya. Rin mulai berimajinasi. Cara paling cepat yang biasa dia lakukan supaya bisa terbang ke alam mimpi. Namun, keheningan selama perjalanan panjang ini merusak imajinasinya. Rin tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terbuka sedikit, melirik ke belakang.

"Ryota sudah tidur ya?" Tanyanya basa basi.

"Hm"

"Kau membosankan sekali. Hm... hm... hm... apa itu? Aneh sekali. Apa tidak ada kosa kata lain." Rin mengambil rubik yang jatuh dari tangan Ryota. Susunan warnanya masih acak-acakan.

"Contohnya?" Len melirik sekilas, melihat Rin yang kebingungan dengan mainan anaknya. Padahal tadi tinggal memutarnya satu kali ke arah yang tepat dan selesai. Namun, Rin yang terlalu cerdik, membuatnya semakin jauh dari kata selesai. _Dasar bodoh._

Rin terlihat berpikir. Bagaimana caranya supaya makhluk kekurangan kosa kata ini mau bicara selama dia menyelesaikan rubik ini?

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di kepalanya. "Kau bisa menceritakan masa lalu ku. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Bukankah itu saling menguntung. Kau dapat kosa kata yang banyak dan aku mendapat ingatan ku kembali." Usulnya dengan semangat. Meski hati kecilnya berteriak ' _pasti ditolak!_ '. Rin tetap mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya. Berusalah untuk ingat sendiri." Len tersenyum meremehkan.

Benarkan? Ditolak!

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin aku tidak akan percaya. Ayo coba dulu." Rin membujuk. Dia tidak mau menyerah. "Aku janji aku pasti..."

"Aku suami mu." Sela Len. "Ck. Masih mau mengelak?" Sinisnya pada Rin yang membeku dengan mulut terbuka. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak akan percaya."

Berkedip beberapa kali, otak Rin yang memang dari sananya sudah kecil mendadak berfungsi kembali setelah dilempari seringai mengejek. Sialan! Alien itu menggodanya! "Hei, itu tidak lucu!" Serunya, tidak terima.

Siapa pun akan terkejut jika dilempari tiga kata ambigu itu! Len sangat keterlaluan! Rin nyaris saja percaya! Kalau mencekik Len tidak akan membuatnya ikut celaka, Rin pasti sudah lakukan itu! Dia menarik kembali tangannya karena teringat sesuatu.

' _Hampir saja aku melakukan kesalahan. Sulit rasanya bersikap baik pada alien yang punya hobi menyulut emosi! Misi ku bisa hancur! Pokoknya supaya Len tidak seperti Kazu, aku musti bertahan! Kesabaran, tolong lipat gandakan!_ '

"Baiklah, bagaimama kalau kita taruhan saja." Rin mendapat ide baru. Rubik di tangannya di putar kesembarang arah. Len menaikan satu alisnya, tanda untuk Rin melanjutkan ide konyolnya itu.

"Kalau aku bisa menyusun rubik ini, kau harus menceritakan masa lalu ku. Tidak ada negosiasi. Sebaliknya kalau kau menang. Kau boleh meminta satu permohonan." Rin tersenyum bangga setelah mengutarakan idenya.

Len mendengus, tetap fokus pada jalanan. "Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantangnya.

"Jangan menangis ya kalau aku menang." Peringat Rin, mulai memutar-mutar rubik ditanggannya. Dia menyeringai licik sebelum merusak rubik itu dan menyatukan tiap potongannya sesuai warna.

"Apa yang..."

"Semua adil dalam taruhan, yes?" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya menunjukkan rubik yang sudah tersusun rapih.

Len memyeringai sadis. "Aku suami mu, kau istriku. Lebih dari itu. Aku raja vampire dan kau adalah ratunya." Katanya dengan lancar dan tegas.

 _Alien ini..._

 _Krauk!_

 _Ckit._

"Akhhhhhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Teriak Len memeriksa tangannya.

"Hukuman untuk pembohong." Rin menujuk Len penuh emosi.

"Dasar gadis gila!"

"Papa... mama... mengapa teriak-teriak?"

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Wkwkwk, nggak nyangka bisa update juga... padahal lagi krisis imajinasi...**

 **Nggak nyangka juga bisa sampai pada titik ini, biarpun Rin nya masih keras kepala dan suka bertahan dengan imajinasinya sendiri X'D**

 **Lennya terlalu to the point nggak sih, hahaha... soalnya aku ingin ini cepat selesai #hah?...**

 **Tapi diusahakan alurnya nggak begitu maksa meskipun terlihat maksa #eh?**  
 **  
**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa** **di chapter berikutnya...**

 **09/03/2018**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[RIN POV]**

Tujuh jam.

Lamanya perang dingin antara aku dan Len.

Dia marah. Aku lebih marah lagi!

Leluconnya yang terakhir itu sangat keterlaluan. Dia sangat jahat membuat lelucon sekasar itu. Tapi, aku nggak yakin kalau itu hanya lelucon. Vampire macam Len rasanya tidak mungkin bercanda. Mukanya terlalu kaku untuk dianggap lucu. Tapi aku juga belum siap menerima kalau seandainya itu fakta.

 _ **To: Alien Sadis**_  
 _ **Saat menjemput Ryota tadi aku dengar mamanya Ryota datang. Kau tahu?**_

Kalau alien itu tidak mau membalas pesanku. Maka aku pastikan jangka waktu perang dingin ini ku perpanjang!

 ** _From:_** _ **Alien Sadis**_  
 _ **Ya.**_

Dengan cepat aku mengetik balasannya, mengabaikan perasaan jengkel. _Pelit sekali dia!_

 ** _To: Alien Sadis_**  
 ** _Boleh tahu, kenapa kalian berpisah?_**

 _Send_

 ** _To: Alien Sadis_**  
 ** _Tidak di jawab juga tidak apa-apa._**

 _Send_

Alien itu marah tidak ya aku bertanya soal sensitif seperti ini? Aku sedikit penasaran soal 'dia' (seseorang yang sangat beruntung bisa lepas dari jeratan alien sadis).

 ** _From: Alien Sadis_**  
 ** _Karena dia suka berimajinasi aneh._**

Hah?

Tunggu dulu... dia tidak sedang menyindir ku kan? Masa sih 'dia' juga suka mengkhayal sama seperti ku. Atau jangan-jangan Len tertarik padaku karena ini? Tapi harusnya kan dia jauh-jauh dariku jika itu alasannya.

 _ **From: Alien Sadis**_  
 _ **Dia mudah percaya pada imajinasinya dibandingkan kenyataan. Namun dia tidak sadar.**_

Setidaknya aku masih pintar untuk membedakan mana imajinasi dan mana kenyataan.

Selanjutnya aku hanya menjawab 'oh' dengan titik-titik yang panjang. Karena tidak ada balasan lagi darinya dan aku pun sudah mengantuk. Aku lebih memilih tidur tanpa tahu ponselku kembali bergetar.

.

.

.

 ** _From: Alien Sadis_**  
 ** _Dan dia juga tidak bisa melihat kami meskipun kami sangat dekat dengannya._**

.

.

.

"Jangan terus di pelototi seperti itu. Habiskan makananmu."

Siapa juga yang melotot, aku sedang berpikir. Ugh, Kak Rinto ini apa tidak bisa satu kali saja tidak menuduhku? Sebelumnya bahkan dia mencurigai ku kerasukan setan gara-gara bersikap biasa seolah kemarin aksi ngambek ku pada Len itu hanya mimpi buruknya saja. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat dengan Kazu, pasti aku masih ngambek lah. Selain mengolok-olok ku, Len juga nyaris membuat jantungku jatuh karena dia tiba-tiba saja membanting mobilnya ke sisi kiri. Otomatis yang dirugikan dari aksinya itu adalah aku. Kepalaku jadi terombang ambing gara-gara tidak siap menerima guncangan dadakan dan alhasil aku harus menahan mual sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sial sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakak? Mempermainkan makanan itu tidak baik lho apalagi perasaan orang." Balasku tersenyum miring. Membuat sendok di tangannya meluncur jatuh di atas mangkuk yang isinya sudah tidak karuan karena diacak-acak olehnya.

Dia berdeham. "Aku cuman tidak berselera saja." Dalihnya kembali meraih sendoknya. "Ini juga mau dimakan."

Aku mendesah. _Alibi_!

"Kenapa? Masih bertengkar dengan Len? Kupikir kalian sudah baikan semalam. Info dari seseorang sih kau sudah mengirimnya pesan kemarin malam. Terus sekarang apalagi masalah kalian?"

Akhirnya, keluar juga pertanyaan yang sudah di tahan Kak Rinto semenjak dia melihat ujung hidung ku di dapur. Dari pengamatan ku yang sudah hidup dengannya selama dua tahun, Kak Rinto itu tidak bisa duduk diam jika sedang banyak pikiran. Seperti sekarang, Biarpun tadi bilang mau makan, tapi nyatanya, cuman satu suap saja makanan yang berhasil masuk, sisanya kembali diacak-acak.

' _Bilang saja penasaran!_ '

"Len bilang aku ini istrinya." Aku sengaja menjeda, Kak Rinto langsung bereaksi. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku dengan sendok mengambang di udara. "Juga ratu vampire."

 _Prang!_

Sendok yang malang, dia jatuh dan tenggelam di dalam sup.

"Ahahaha... dia pasti sedang bercanda." Kak Rinto mengelus lehernya. "Aku sepertinya sudah kenyang." Dan berniat kabur!

"Kalau Kakak tahu sesuatu, sebaiknya Kakak ceritakan. Aku mungkin bisa mengerti." Cegah ku dengan suara mengecil di akhir kata. Bagaimana pun aku masih ragu untuk mendesaknya. Apakah aku sudah siap menerima kenyataannya?

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering mendapat mimpi aneh. Kebanyakan dari mimpi ku didatangi alien sadis. Membuat ku sedikit takut untuk tidur. Apalagi aku harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang melilit di perutku setiap bangun tidur. Dari hari ke hari mimpi ku itu semakin mengerikan. Mimpi ku tadi malam adalah mimpi paling buruk. Bangun-bangun, aku meraba jantungku, memastikan dia masih berdetak dan tidak ada jejak telah diambil.

 _Len tidak mungkin seperti Kazu. Karena Kazu masih lebih baik dari Len._ Kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik dari mimpiku.

Kak Rinto menghela napas yang panjang. "Dengar Rin, jika ini menyangkut masa lalu mu yang kamu takutkan itu, aku tidak tahu banyak. Kau tahu kemana harus mencarinya karena yang kutahu hanya sebatas pada cerita saja. Ini satu hal yang selalu ku selali. Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal, mungkin kamu tidak perlu mengalami ini semua." Katanya tersenyum masam. "Maaf, karena dulu aku terlambat menyadari banyak hal."

Apa dia benar-benar Kakak ku? Atau aku masih bermimpi? Nggak mungkin Kak Rinto bisa sekeren ini padahal dia masih memakai apron ibu-ibu. Bukan jas mahalnya!

"Kau tahu, aku cukup terkesan. Kau tidak lari meskipun sudah mendengar beberapa hal yang kami sembunyikan. Kau justru menghadang kami yang bersiap untuk kabur. Bahkan kau pun memaksakan diri untuk berdekatan dengannya. Padahal aku yakin kau sangat takut. Apalagi setiap pagi aku sering mendengar gajah berlarian ke toilet. Setelah itu, aku mendengar cicitan tikus terjepit. Kira-kira itu apa ya?" Tanyanya polos.

Wah, dia memang Kak Rinto ASLI! bukan TIRUAN!

Aku menggeram, bisa-bisanya dia menyamakan aku dengan gajah dan tikus, kejepit lagi!

Segera saja aku ambil pisau makan dan kulempar ke arahnya.

"Kau perlu banyak latihan supaya bisa mengenaiku, Hahaha." Katanya sombong menangkap pisau yang kulempar. Aku sudah siap dengan amunisi lainnya yaitu kursi. Tapi Kak Rinto sudah kabur, meninggalkan piring kotor dan apron pink yang tergelak mengenaskan di lantai.

"MATI SAJA KAU KAK!"

.

.

.

Kemana aku harus mencari jawaban?

Pertama, belum bertanya satu pertanyaan pun, Kak Lenka sudah memasang wajah siap menangis. Aku mana tega memaksa Kakak baik nan lembut itu untuk menceritakan cerita yang kucurigai menyeramkan. Bertemu Kak Gumiya, dia menolak secara mentah-mentah. Katanya dia bisa saja menujukkan rekaman kejadian waktu itu. Tapi, sangat disayangkan remakan itu ada di belahan dunia lain. Tidak sengaja tertinggal saat menemani Kak Gumi berpetualang. Lalu Kak Gumi pasrah saja mengikuti kebohongan Kak Gumiya. Beralih pada Kak Gakupo, dia cuman menjawab 'semua keputusan ada pada Luka.' Dia pria atau bukan sih? Oke, aku coba telpon Kak Luka, dia tidak mengangkatnya. Namun, satu pesan masuk.

 ** _Aku sudah lama membuka jalan untuk mu, Putri kecil. Hanya itu bantuan yang bisa ku berikan._**

Maksudnya jalan apa? Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya bantuan seperti apa yang Kak Luka berikan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, selama ini Kak Luka lah yang selalu berada di pihak ku. Dia terlalu banyak menolong ku.

Hhh... berharap pada Kak Kaito? Dia sedang sibuk mengajar. Mana bisa kuganggu. Sementara Kak Miku pasti sibuk mengurus Maika.

Rasanya malas sekali pergi ke sekolah disaat pikiran serumit benang kusut.

Harapan terakhirku tinggal satu. Vampire yang paling malas kutemui dan kemungkinan vampire itu masih marah padaku. Tidak ada pilihan lain, habis aku nggak mau hidup di kelilingi vampire yang takut aku meninggalkan mereka.

Banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti dari cerita dan tingkah laku mereka. Misalnya ketakukan Kak Rinto pada Kakek. Kak Rinto seperti takut aku disakiti oleh Kakek jika aku berani dekat-dekat dengannya. Bahkan saat aku berkunjung bersama Len waktu itu, telponku di penuhi oleh pesan dan panggilannya. Nyaris tembus seribu! Keren kan? Aku memang takut pada Kakek tapi saat pamit untuk pulang, Kakek menatap ku seolah tidak ingin aku pergi. Aku mengira itu cuman imajinasiku saja karena terlalu berharap mendapat sambutan baik darinya. Tapi, setelah di pikirkan lebih jauh lagi, jika kakek memang tidak suka aku, harusnya dia menyingkirkan aku saat aku berkunjung kediamannya bersama Len. Atau dia bisa membunuhku saat Kakak ku tidak ada. Banyak kesempatan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bertindak jahat padaku. Tapi, mengapa Kakek tidak melakukannya?

Belum cukup dengan fakta Kakek membenciku, mereka juga menyembunyikan kebenaran diri mereka yang ternyata adalah vampire. Makhluk penghisap darah.

Lalu dari semua itu, kemungkinan terburuknya, aku juga vampire.

Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah... status ku dan orang ini mengancam masa depanku.

"Hai, Len..." Sapaku mencoba tersenyum manis, kalau bisa sampai membuat vampire shota ini diabetes atau lupa diri seperti halnya orang mabuk. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bebas bertanya apapun. Orang mabuk biasanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya kan? Dan cenderung berkata jujur. Benar kan?

Len melirikku sekilas, mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat ku halangi.

Oke, apa senyumku tadi terlihat mengerikan?

"Kau kenapa? Habis makan cabe rawit ya? Muka mu terlihat pedas." Aku mengejar langkahnya.

"Ah! Atau kau masih marah karena kemarin aku tidak membalas pesanmu?" Aku berjalan mundur. Dia menatapku datar. Boleh ku tempeli stiker kucing tetangga yang imut dan lucu-lucu di mukanya biar enak di pandang tidak?

"Huft... ini aneh..." Tanganku terlipat. "Aku baru sadar..." Dia menaikkan satu alisnya. "...kulitmu benar-benar tidak tersengat matahari ya? Padahal ini panas lho. Apa kau tahan bawang putih juga?"

"Bodoh..."

Dia melewati ku begitu saja. Menabrak pundak ku. Membuat bawang putih yang sengaja ku bawa dari rumah jatuh menggelinding. _Uhhhh... aku benci bersikap manis jika akhirnya harus menelan rasa pahit._

Kecewa?

Sangat. Menyiapkan mental untuk mendengarkan berita buruk bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin di mata Len, aku terlihat main-main. Bertanya padanya dengan santai seolah-olah apa yang ku katakan hanyalah untuk menggodanya saja.

Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa supaya mereka mau bicara. Inginnya sih kuabaikan saja semua pertanyaan yang sudah menghuni pikiranku. Juga suara-suara aneh yang dengan sangat sopannya suka menyahuti isi hati ku.

Semua ini sangat membingungkan untukku.

"Rin?"

Aku berbalik. Mayu tersenyum lebar. Mataku langsung terpaku pada boneka kelincinya. "Ya?"

"Apa benar ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Lirihnya.

Alis ku mengkerut bingung. Tumben Mayu menanyakan soal kondisi ku. Di kelas lamaku, Mayu ini terkenal pendiam. Lebih sering bicara dengan boneka kelincinya. Tapi, dia anak yang baik. Kalau ada teman yang kesusahan, dia tidak akan ragu untuk menolongnya. Selama kami berteman, baru kali ini Mayu terlihat cemas.

"Umm... sepertinya."

Air mukanya terlihat bahagia. "Benarkah? Apa aku bisa mengembalikannya sekarang?"

"Mengembalikan apa?" Seingatku, Mayu tidak pernah meminjam apapun dariku.

Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Umm... ini mungkin bisa membantumu."

Dia memberiku boneka kelincinya.

"Carilah danau yang memantulkan bayangan bulan."

Lalu berlari pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan pada boneka menyeramkan ini. Tanganku saja enggan memegangnya.

' _Kenapa tidak di coba saja?_ '

Aku menghela napas. "Hanya orang bodoh yang mencari bulan di pagi hari."

Dia (entah siapa) terkikik dalam pikiranku. ' _Siapa tahu ada, kau kan belum mencarinya. Hei, memangnya kau tidak penasaran?_ '

"Penasaran atau tidak, bukan urusanmu." Jawabku acuh, memasukkan boneka kelinci Mayu ke dalam tas.

' _Wah, kau ketus sekali. Apa kau juga tidak penaran tentang ku?_ '

Aku diam. Tidak mau disangka gila bicara seorang sendiri.

' _Kau sudah bisa melihatnya kan?_ '

Ya ampun, siapa pun yang ada dalam pikiranku, mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi cerewet begini?!

"Siapa?" Desis ku pelan.

' _Makhluk yang berkeliaran di sekitar tuan Kagamine._ '

"Itu cuman burung, tidak ada yang aneh." Jawab ku setelah mengerti maksudnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. Yang aneh itu adalah Len, dia jadi punya kebiasaan membawa burung kemana-mana semenjak dirinya sering bolak balik kerumah ku, hanya untuk mengantarkan obat. Lucu sih, tapi tidak cocok jika dipadukan dengan wajahnya yang datar.

' _Benarkah?_ ' Entah kenapa, biarpun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku punya keyakinan kalau dia sedang tersenyum mengejek. Ragu, aku mengangguk. ' _Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba satu permainan._ '

"Pagi, Rin." Miru menyapaku. Beragumen dalam pikiran ku sendiri, membuatku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di kelas.

"Kau bawa boneka?" Tanyanya heran melihat telinga kelinci yang melambai lesu.

Aku tersenyum terpaksa. "Titipan teman."

"Apa itu milik Mayu?" Matanya berminar senang. Aku mundur satu langkah. Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksinya.

"Boleh aku memegangnya."

Dengan senang hati, aku memberikan boneka itu lengkap dengan tas ku. Miru menyambut tas ku penuh haru dan hati-hati seolah-olah itu barang pecah belah. Dia berceloteh banyak hal. Dari ceritanya itu, aku mendapat satu kejutan. Ternyata Miru ini penggemar Mayu. Waw, tidak kusangka ada yang mengagumi seseorang hanya karena orang itu selalu membawa boneka menyeramkan kemana-mana. Otak Miru pasti bermasalah.

' _Hei, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?_ ' Tanya seseorang dalam pikiranku gemas karena tidak sengaja terbaikan oleh sapaan Miru tadi. Aku meringis, bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya sementara Miru ada di sampingku. Biarpun jiwanya berada di tempat lain sih.

' _Diammu kuanggap setuju._ ' Selain cerewet, dia mulai seenaknya sendiri sekarang.

' _Tidak sulit kok, kau cukup mencari tahu nama burung tuan Kagamine. Jika berhasil, aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Termasuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala cantikmu ini._ '

"Kau... tahu tentangku." Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya.

Miru menoleh kearahku, "Kau bicara sesuatu Rin?"

"Tidak, aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku harus pergi ke toilet." Jawabku mengabaikan tatapan bingung Miru. Langkahku sedikit berlari, memburu toilet. Orang-orang di dalam toilet menatapku aneh yang membanting pintu lalu bersembunyi di balik bilik yang kosong seakan aku tengah di kejar seseorang. Aku memang sedang dikejar. Dikejar oleh rasa penasaran.

' _Hei, mengapa kau buru-buru sekali? Dan untuk apa pergi ke toilet? Apa kau sedang..._ '

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentangku?" Tanya ku penuh peringatan. Dia diam. Beberapa detik aku menunggu jawaban, pikiran ku terasa kosong, seakan keberadaannya telah menghilang.

"Hei, kau masih disana kan?"

"..."

"Kau belum pergi kan?"

"..."

Percuma saja ku panggil-panggil. Dia sepertinya sudah pergi entah kemana. Menyebalkan. Setelah seenaknya menawariku permainan lalu memberi ku hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Dia pergi begitu saja? Ingin rasanya kucekik dia jika dia ada di hadapanku.

Adakah orang yang tidak menyebalkan yang ku kenal?

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Rin melangkahkan kakinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, dia baru saja diajak main teka teki, tapi ditinggal begitu saja oleh si pengajak yang cuman meninggalkan satu petunjuk. Itu pun tidak jelas!

"Tumben kau mau kemari. Mau makan bersama kami?" Rinto menatap adiknya heran.

Rin menghembuskan napasnya jengkel. "Kakak mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu adikku sayang. Aku cuman..."

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Sembilan kalung bawang putih Rin letakkan di atas meja. Rinto langsung menutup mulutnya. Alisnya naik satu. Untuk apa Rin membawa bawang putih sebanyak itu? Tidak mungkin kan itu menu makan siangnya.

"Aku buatkan kalian kalung. Mau kupakaikan?" Sindir Rin. Mendelik sinis pada Len. Lebih tepatnya pada burung yang bergerak lucu dipundaknya. Sumber kekesalan Rin sekaligus kunci menuju hartu karun yang selama ini dia cari.

Len hanya menatap Rin datar. Tidak merasa tersindir dengan keberadaan bawang putih yang sempat dia lihat menggelinding dibawah kakinya tadi pagi. Len tahu kegunaan bawang itu untuk apa, membasmi vampire. Dan Rin mencoba membasminya. Konyol sekali.

"Kalung yang bagus. Aku ambil satu." Seru Gumiya senang mengambil kalung buatan Rin santai. "Lumayan, persediaan bumbu dirumah sudah menipis."

"Ambil saja semuanya Kak."

Tanpa ragu, Gumiya memasukan semuanya kedalam tas dibantu Gumi yang terus menggelengkan kepala mendapati kelakuan kekasihnya yang suka mencari masalah di dalam air yang sudah keruh.

Gakupo yang melihat senyum Rin, meringis ngilu. Dia tahu jenis senyum apa itu. Luka sering tersenyum seperti itu jika gemas ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Lenka menaruh sumpitnya. Menunda acara makannya. Merasa heran dengan keberadaan Rin yang tidak biasanya mau menginjakan kakinya di kantin khusus kelas bangsawan.

"Hari ini ada dua orang menyebalkan yang mengajak ku main teka teki." Adu Rin dengan wajah sebal dan berapi-api.

Len menaikkan alisnya, tertarik untuk mendengarkan heh?

Rinto memutar bola matanya jengah, adiknya kembali membawa masalah baru. _Dasar sumber masalah._ Batinnya menggerutu.

Lain halnya dengan Gumi, dia tersenyum, dia paling suka dengan teka teki. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Lalu di gesernya ke hadapan Rin. "Coba tuliskan teka tekinya seperti apa. Mungkin kakak bisa bantu."

Bukannya menulis apa yang Gumi pinta. Rin hanya menatap buku tersebut dengan alis berkerut. Pikirannya bimbang antara lanjut atau berhenti. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya langsung apa nama burung yang sedang berkicau merdu di atas meja. Berjalan mondar mandir menggoda Rin seakan minta dicekik. Rin menyesal tidak lihat-lihat dulu saat duduk tadi. Dia langsung duduk saja tanpa tahu Len berada didepannya.

' _Hei, burung menyebalkan. Siapa sih nama kamu?_ ' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Lenka dan Gumi saling bertatapan, bingung dengan kediaman Rin.

"Rin apa kau lapar?" tebak Lenka menepuk bahu Rin.

"Akhhh! Menyebalkan!" Namun dia dikejutkan dengan jeritan Rin.

"Kenapa hadiah teka-tekinya harus itu sih?" Rin melipat tangannya kesal. Sorot matanya menusuk tajam permukaan meja. Berharap burung yang sedang menatap polos ke arahnya itu tewas seketika.

"Kak, aku ingin burung di panggang diatas suhu paling panas." Rinto menoleh cepat, namun dia tidak mendapati tatapan adiknya itu mengarah padanya. Tapi pada Len yang mengeluarkan aura hitam. Apa ini perang?

Rin menahan tangannya supaya tidak melayangkan cekikan pada burung yang sekarang sudah terbang, berpindah tempat ke pundak majikannya.

"Lalu diberi saus, aku ingin sausnya di tulis dengan nama burung milik Len ya Kak." Pinta Rin terdengar aneh.

Rinto mengamati menu makanan Len. Mata adiknya itu sepertinya sudah buta. Atau adiknya sengaja memancing emosi Len yang memang dari kemarin berada di tingkat maksimal.

"Itu ayam Rin." Ucapnya membenarkan.

"Len tadi pesan steak daging sapi Rinto. Kau lupa? Atau sudah pikun?" Ralat Lenka dengan nada menyindir.

"Masa sih, kurasa itu ayam. Kau mungkin yang salah dengar Lenka." Rinto tidak mau kalah.

"Matamu perlu diperiksa Rinto."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sangat yakin mataku sehat seratus persen."

"Ugh..." Gakupo merasa daging yang berusaha dia telan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Lehernya sudah lelah memberi kode pada dua pasangan yang sibuk berdebat itu untuk melihat kondisi Rin yang kesal, merasa permintaannya diabaikan. Sementara Gumiya dengan santai mengabadikan kejadian menarik ini. Dilatari suara hujan dan suara petir yang menyambar dari ponselnya. Membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Kau mungkin lupa, perempuan tidak pernah salah Rinto."

"Tempat duduk mu jauh Lenka. Aku yang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan jelas aku mendengar Len memesan steak ayam. Bukan sapi."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau bukan pikun atau buta. Tapi tuli."

"Kau..."

"TERSERAH MAU AYAM ATAU PUN SAPI! YANG PENTING SAUSNYA HARUS DITULIS DENGAN NAMA BURUNG MILIK LEN!" Potong Rin gemas.

"Jadi, Sebenarnya Rin ingin makan apa? Daging ayam? Sapi? Atau burung? Nanti Kakak pesankan." Gumi mencoba menengahi, tangannya sudah melambai, memanggil pelayan.

Rin meraup udara disekitarnya rakus saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya dan Gumi menyebutkan semua jenis daging yang bisa dipanggang karena Rin diam saja dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Oh, iya... terakhir, tolong beri saus yang ditulis dengan nama..." Gumi menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menatap Rin yang sedang ngambek lalu beralih pada Len yang dengan cueknya makan. "Len, nama burungmu apa?" Tanyanya.

Len berhenti memotong daging steaknya, matanya sedikit melirik pada daerah pundaknya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sedikit gila.

Gumi tidak mengerti dengan gerakan Len, dia tidak melihat jawaban apapun dipundak Len atau pun pundaknya. Jadi, apa maksud Len membuat gerakan seperti itu?

Dibawah meja, kaki Len menendang pelan kaki Rin, membuat pemiliknya membalas dua kali lipat. Len meringis menahan sakit. Rinto yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Len menggeleng kecil dan memberi pelototan tajam. Rin membalas memberinya jempol terbalik. "Rasakan." Gumamnya kecil.

Gumi menghela napas, tahu dengan jelas Len mengabaikan pertanyaannya, melihat dari reaksi laki-laki itu yang lebih memilih mencari masalah dengan Rin. "Len, apa nama burungmu?" Ulangnya.

Rin memasang telinganya baik-baik. Dia akan langsung pergi setelah tahu nama burung yang menggodanya dari tadi.

Len menyeringai licik. "Apa yang kudapat jika aku memberitahumu."

Rin menggeram. _Apa sulitnya sih menjawab._

"Kudengar tadi kau menyebutkan hadiah. Apa ini ada hubungannya?"

Inilah alasannya Rin paling malas bicara dengan makhluk pintar. Sulit ditipu. Kalau saja ya, kalau saja ada obat yang bisa melunturkan kepintaran seseorang, Rin pastilah orang pertama yang memberi obat spesial itu khusus untuk Len.

' _Ya ampun, mengapa untuk mendapatkan nama burung menyebalkan itu susah sekali sih?_ ' Rin membatin jengkel.

Melihat tanda-tanda tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dalam kurun waktu tujuh menit kedepan, Gumi menarik mundur pelayan yang dipanggilnya. Kasihan dia, sudah berdiri selama sepuluh menit tanpa kejelasan.

"Kau serius memelihara seekor burung Len? Kupikir putri kecil cuman modus saja ingin makan gratis." Gumiya yang sedaritadi asyik merekam, menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan komentar, tentunya tidak penting.

Benar-benar tidak penting dan sangat layak untuk mendapatkan satu jitakan maut dari Lenka.

Rin tersenyum puas lalu melakukan 'tos' kemenangan dengan Lenka. Enak saja menuduhnya modus hanya demi mendapatkan seekor burung panggang. Memangnya Rin semiskin itu sampai harus mengemis minta di traktir?

No! Isi dompet miliknya masih penuh. Tapi, biarpun begitu, dia tidak akan mau mengeluarkan uang seperak pun untuk mentraktik vampir-vampir berdompet tebal. Harga minumannya saja bisa menyamai harga emas. Bisa tewas dompet Rin jika mentraktir mereka semua, terlebih kakaknya yang suka makan. Lupakan saja.

 _Tettttt..._

Suara bel terdengar. Rin semakin menekukkan wajahnya karena tidak berhasil menyelesaikan satu teka teki pun. Dia menatap sedih jam yang memberitahunya kalau dia harus segera kembali ke kelas.

"Aku tidak mau memberimu informasi apapun jika kau tidak mau memberitahu ku apa hadiahnya." Final Len seolah meyakinkan Rin kalau dia tidak bisa mejebaknya.

Rin tersenyum kecut. Susah memang bernegosiasi dengan vampir diatas rata-rata. Apalah daya Rin yang berada di bawah rata-rata, dia cuman bisa menyembutkan semua nama binatang yang dia tahu di dalam hatinya.

"Huh? Memangnya siapa juga yang mau tahu nama burung menyebalkanmu itu?" Demi menyelematkan harga dirinya yang sudah jatuh berhamburan, Rin menarik semua permintaannya itu dengan anggun disertai wajah datar, menatap burung yang sok mengerti ucapannya itu dengan aura permusuhan. ' _Awas saja ya kau burung menyebalkan. Ku tangkap kau nanti lalu ku jadikan sate_.'

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tahu? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih tetap ada disini?" Usir Len kejam.

Rin berdecak sebal. "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ada disini?"

Len menyeringai. "Kelasmu sudah dimulai. Kau berniat membolos hm?"

Gakupo yang entah sedang sariawan atau hemat suara, bergerak menjauh, menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum berakhir menjadi korban perang. Menurutnya, mau ingatan Rin kembali ataupun tidak, tidak ada yang berubah. Len dan Rin masih suka meributkan hal kecil. Heran juga, mengapa bisa ada dua kubu di kelompoknya. Satu setuju untuk menyembunyikan ingatan Rin. Satunya lagi memilih untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mau kubu manapun, mereka semua tidak punya hak unuk memutuskan hidup Rin. Keberadaan Gakupo disini pun cuman karena dirinya terlanjur terseret arus. Aslinya kalau mereka tidak melibatkan Luka dalam hal membingungkan ini, Gakupo mana mau ikutan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sekolah Rin untuk memantau perkembangan situasi.

"Kak Gakupo tidak suka keributan ya?" Tanya Rin yang sadar Gakupo pindah tempat.

Len mendelik tidak senang pertanyaan diabaikan hanya untuk memperhatikan sebutir terong pengecut.

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuman mau menelepon Luka saja." Jawab Gakupo lancar yang memang sudah terlatih dalam hal berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Rin menyambut kebohongan Gakupo dengan antuasias. Dia segera berpindah tempat ke samping Gakupo. "Boleh aku ikutan? Aku ingin bicara pada Kak Luka."

Gakupo tidak tahu harus menolak atau menerima. Jawaban manapun yang akan dia pilih hanya akan membawa dirinya pada jurang kematian. Belum menjawab saja, dia sudah mendengar geraman Len. Pilihannya cuman dua. Mati ditangan Len karena berani dekat-dekat dengan Rin atau didiamkan oleh Luka selama sebulan karena telah melarang Rin untuk bicara dengannya. Gakupo hanya ingin hidupnya tenang tanpa bahaya apapun yang mengancam hubungannya dengan Luka.

Menetralkan kegugupannya, gakupo berdeham. "Umm.. kau bicara saja dengan Luka. Aku ada urusan sebentar di ruang guru."

Dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Rin. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya guna menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pelototan vampir yang sudah bersiap menerkamnya jika dia menunjukan gelagat mencurigakan.

Rin yang tidak menyadari kegugupan Gakupo dengan santai mencari nomor Luka. Namun, selang beberapa menit, alisnya berkerut. "Kak Lenka, nama Kak Luka itu Luka Megurine kan?" Tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Mengapa disini tidak ada? Apa Kak Gakupo tidak menyimpan nomor Kak Luka?" Tanya Rin merasa dirinya tidak menemukan nama Luka di kontak telepon milik Gakupo.

"Coba sini Kakak lihat."

Lenka berdiri, mendekati Rin dan melihat kontak telepon diponsel Gakupo satu persatu.

"Iblis bertanduk satu?" Gumam Lenka. Dia menatap datar nomornya yang diberi nama cantik oleh Gakupo.

"Rin, boleh Kakak pinjam ponselnya?" Pinta Lenka. Setelah mendapatkan yang dia minta, dengan cepat Lenka memeriksa isi ponsel Gakupo. Berharap dia bisa menemukan bahan untuk diadukan pada Luka supaya terong busuk itu mendapat hukuman. Lenka tersenyum licik. Dia hendak pergi namun teringat dengan Rin yang ingin bicara dengan Luka.

"Rin pakai ponsel kakak saja ya. Kakak mau cari perhitungan dengan Gakupo sebentar."

Rin menerima ponsel Lenka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak... tidak... jangan berpikir kalau Rin akan menangis. Dia hanya sedih karena usahanya untuk mendapatkan nama burung menyebalkan itu selalu saja gagal. Dia jadi tidak yakin kalau menelepon Luka akan mendapat jawaban sesuai yang diharapkannya itu. Belum menelepon saja, Rin sudah disulitkan dengan nomor Luka.

"Bagaimana? Tidak jadi meminta bantuan?" Ejek Len.

Mata Rin yang berkaca-kaca langsung berubah tajam.

"Siapa yang mau minta bantuan? Aku cuman mau minta obat pada Kak Luka saja kok. Huh?" Dusta Rin yang langsung menelepon Luka biar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Len apa ini efek yang dimaksud Luka waktu itu?" Bisik Rinto sambil mengawasi adiknya.

Len menutup matanya sejenak. Mengingat-ingat nasihat Luka selama ini. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, tadi pagi Ryota mengeluh kalau napasnya sedikit sesak." Balas Len dengan nada sedikit putus asa.

Rinto menghela napasnya pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pertimbangkan usul Luka sebelum keadaan mereka semakin parah."

Gumi melirik Rin, memastikan anak itu tetap sibuk dengan telponnya. "Menurutmu, burung yang Rin maksud itu... apa itu tentang Yuta?" Matanya mengarah pada bahu Len yang kosong. "Rin bisa melihatnya kah?"

"Memangnya Kak Gumi tidak bisa melihat Yuta?" Tanya Rin spontan disertai seringai kemenangan. ' _Oh, jadi burung menyebalkan itu bernama Yuta._ '

Gumi menatap Rin tidak percaya. "Rin... kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Tanya Gumi terbata, dia sengaja merendahkan volumenya. Bahkan dia yakin dirinya cuman menggerakkan bibirnya saja.

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya polos. "Iya, sangat jelas."

" _Rin, apa maksudmu dengan Yuta? Dan apanya yang sangat jelas?_ " Tanya Luka tidak paham diseberang sana. Mendadak perasaanya jadi tidak enak.

"Maaf kak, tadi aku bicara dengan Kak Gumi. Dia bertanya..."

"Luka kau yakin obat yang kau berikan tidak memberikan efek samping seperti merusak segel atau memicu kekuatan vampir?" Tanya Rinto tidak sabar setelah merebut ponsel Lenka dari tangan Rin secara paksa. Rin ingin merebut kembali ponsel itu dari kakaknya namun pertanyaan Rinto membuat Rin terdiam. Memikirkan maksud ucapan kakaknya itu tentang segel dan kekuatan vampir.

Tanpa sadar Rin sudah menahan napasnya. Dia tidak berani melihat kearah Len, Gumi dan Gumiya. Dalam hati, Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang kelepasan menjawab pertanyaan Gumi. Manusia normal tidak mungkin bisa mendengar suara bisikan sejauh ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti aku tanyakan. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Rinto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Luka.

"Rin katakan pada Kakak sejak kapan pendengaranmu menjadi tajam?" Tanya Rinto berusaha selembut mungkin dan tidak membuat Rin takut.

Rin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu. "Sejak Kak Luka memberiku obat cair."

Rinto meraup wajahnya gusar. "Apa kau juga mendengar bisikan kami selama ini?"

Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Rinto merasa kakinya sudah kehilangan tempatnya untuk berpijak. Bagaimana bisa, dia melewatkan hal sepenting ini. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Rin lebih berani mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur. Ternyata ini maksud dari kesiapannya. Rin sedikit banyak sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika diperhatikan, kulit Rin sedikit memucat.

"Sekarang beritahu kakak, apa yang kau cium?" Rinto mendekatkan botol yang tutupnya sudah dibuka ke hidung mungil Rin.

"Vanila." Seketika botol itu terjatuh.

"Kita temui Luka sekarang." Rinto menarik tangan Rin.

"Len kau bawa mobil kan?" Tanyanya.

Len mengganguk seraya mengambil jasnya. "Hm."

"Luka menyuruhmu untuk membawa Ryota."

"Biar aku dan Gumiya saja yang menjeput Ryota. Kalian langsung pergi saja ke tempat Luka."

"Ryota sedang istirahat dirumah." Setuju Len menyerahkan kunci rumahnya. "Tidak ada siapa pun disana, kalian langsung masuk saja."

"Oke." Gumi menerima kunci dari tangan Len. Dia dan Gumiya langsung melangkah ke tempat parkiran. Sementara Rinto, Len dan Rin harus mampir ke kelas Rin terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil tas Rin. Melihat boneka kelinci di dalam tasnya, mengingatkan Rin pada pesan Mayu.

Rin spontan menahan tangan kakaknya yang hendak menuntunnya masuk mobil.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Rinto cemas. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Len sudah siap di kursi pengemudi. Dia sama cemasnya dengan Rinto, hanya saja dia pandai menyembunyikan kecemasannya itu.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Apa maksudmu Rin? Kau tidak mau diperiksa?" Bentak Rinto yang tidak bisa membendung emosinya lagi. Kepanikan yang dia rasakan, membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu Rin." Rinto yang sadar baru saja membentak adiknya, melembutkan suaranya. "Maksudku kenapa kau tidak mau diperiksa sekarang?"

"Aku... ada yang harus ku lakukan kak. Apa tidak bisa besok saja?" Tawar Rin.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" Tanya Len geram, keluar dari mobilnya.

Rin merengut. Mengapa disaat genting seperti ini dia harus berhadapan dengan tembok yang paling susah diruntuhkan sih?

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa. Apa alasan itu tidak cukup?"

Tatapan curiga Len jatuh pada boneka kelinci yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Apa tingkah laku menyebalkan mu itu ada kaitannya dengan boneka kelinci milik Mayu?" Tanya Len tepat sasaran. Len ingat, pagi tadi saat Rin menemuinya, ditasnya tidak ada boneka kelinci dan satu-satunya orang yang Len tahu suka membawa boneka kelinci adalah Mayu. Kediaman Rin, Len artikan sebagai iya.

"Rinto, kau panggil Mayu dan bawa dia ke tempat Luka." Perintah Len yang langsung memaksa Rin masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dilanjutkan dengan aksi pelemparan tas Rin ke kursi belakang. Rin hendak kabur namun Len segera mengunci pintu mobilnya otomatis. Tanpa perlu menunggu banyak waktu, Len segera meninggalkan parkiran.

Rinto mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Apa lagi ini?"

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Duh, Rin nya mau di apain nih?**

 **Semua teka teki sebentar lagi terungkap (mungkin) #Digebuk**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya dan maaf updatenya kelamaan.** **  
**

 **\- Aixa Tangerina -  
**

 **17/05/2018**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.  
.

.

.  
DLDR  
Selamat membaca.  
.

.

.

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou  
.

.

.

 **[Rin POV]**

Aku tahu melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, menghapinya langsung pun masalah ku belum tentu selesai. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk kabur. Mereka mungkin akan menyesal karena setuju memberiku giliran terakhir untuk di periksa setelah Len dan Ryota. Aku tidak mengerti, aku yang 'bermasalah', mengapa mereka berdua harus ikut diperiksa?

Ehm, memangnya siapa yang peduli? Setidaknya, karena mereka berdua aku berhasil melarikan diri tanpa hambatan.

' _Kau benar-benar licik, tuan putri. Menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai pionmu._ '

Suara dalam pikiran ku sudah kembali. Dia datang bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku di toilet. Katanya sih ingin memberiku bantuan, entah apa, yang kutahu dia cuman mau mengatakan hal keren saja atau menyombongkan diri.

' _Woah, anda benar-benar jahat. Tidak menghargai usahaku. Hiks_.'

"Kalau mau main drama di tempat lain saja. Jangan ganggu aku." Sahutku berjalan tanpa tujuan. "Kau bahkan tidak membantu ku."

' _Non. Non. Non. Kau salah. Tanpa bantuan dariku, tuan Kagamine bisa langsung menangkap mu.'_ Bantahnya bangga mulai angkuh. ' _Dia bisa saja menangkapmu dengan mudah. Tapi, aku yang baik hati ini sudah memasang penghalang. Jadi tenang saja. Oh, aku juga melihat danau!_ '

Langkah ku terhenti, kepala ku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti ku atau orang lain di sekitarku.

' _Kau sedang mencari apa?_ ' Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat danau? Kau tidak membuat mata di tubuhku kan?" Tanyaku konyol. Suara ledakan tawa bergema dalam pikiranku. Sangat berisik.

' _Ahahaha. Kau benar-benar lucu. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau yang sekarang sungguh menarik.'_ Katanya kegirangan.

"Berisik. Cepat katakan saja dimana danaunya?" Perintahku malu.

Dia berhenti tertawa, entah kenapa (aku berusaha yakin kalau ini cuman perasaan ku saja) dia (siapa pun yang ada di kelapa ku) tersenyum sedih. ' _Lurus saja. Aku harus segera pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi... Mine._ '

"... Mine? Maksudnya aku? Ugh..."

Aku meletakkan tangan ku diatas jantungku yang menggila. Berdetak dalam tempo yang cepat. Mungkin ini efek dari dia yang memanggil ku seenaknya. Jika dia datang lagi, akan ku peringatkan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Habis jantung ku seperti sedang ditusuk dari belakang. Membuat ku sakit karena merasakan perasaan bodoh. Seperti sekarang, saat tidak mendengar suaranya lagi dan yakin dia sudah pergi dari pikiran ku. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Dalam dan kuat.

"Konyol sekali."

Lebih konyol lagi, aku percaya dengan ucapannya. Daripada aku harus berputar-putar tanpa tujuan yang mungkin mengantarkan ku pada bahaya besar. Bertemu mereka yang mungkin sedang mencariku.

"Ugh... aku benci gelap. Kuharap ini segera berakhir." Lirih ku, menutup mataku erat. Danau yang kucari, sudah kutemukan. Seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja dan 'tara' kilauan air danau akan menyambutku. Cantik. Tapi, ini bukan waktunya untuk menikmati pesona alam karena disini aku sendirian. Maka kuputuskan untuk duduk meringkuk di pinggir danau setelah menaruh boneka milik Mayu di sisi lainnya. Seberang danau.

"RIN!"

Tiba-tiba saja, suara jangkrik yang berisik teredam oleh suara teriakannya.

"Kak Rinto?" Aku menahan tangis melihat Kak Rinto dengan penampilannya yang kacau. Tidak serapih seperti yang kulihat terkahir kali di parkiran. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya sudah lepas, dasinya pun merosot ke bawah, lalu bagian lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Kak Rinto pasti berlarian kesana kemari seperti orang kesetanan. Mencariku. Napasnya saja sampai terengah seperti itu.

"kak..."

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu juga."

Aku hendak berdiri menghampiri Kak Rinto, namun suara di seberang danau menghentikan ku. Seseorang bertelinga kelinci tengah tersenyum. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun birunya yang bersinar putih.

Air danau sudah memantulkan bayangan bulan. Dan orang itu, melayang di atasnya. Aku terpaku, terpesona dengan penampilannya yang menawan seolah menarik ku untuk mendekat.

"... _Mine_."

"Yuki?" Panggilku menyebutkan satu nama yang terlintas di kepalaku. Jangan tanya bagaimana nama itu bisa muncul, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Dia melayang mendekati ku.

"Aku datang sesuai janji ku." Yuki menyatukan kening kami berdua. Tangannya yang dingin berada di kedua pipiku. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi walau pun hanya sebentar." Aku hendak memeluknya, berusaha menangkap raganya yang semakin samar. Tapi, yang ku dapat hanya angin dingin yang berhembus melewati ku. Yuki sudah berubah menjadi pecahan cahaya kecil.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kak Rinto. Sementara aku menangis dalam diam menatap bayangan bulan yang terhalang awan.

"Ssstt... sudah tidap apa-apa. Kakak sudah disini." Kak Rinto mengelus rambut ku pelan. Itu yang sering dia lakukan saat mati listrik. Mungkin dia mengira aku menangis karena takut gelap. Aku sendiri bingung, aku tidak takut gelap lagi, tiba-tiba rasa takut itu menghilang. Jadi, mengapa dulu aku sangat benci kegelapan?

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang." Dia membuat ku berdiri. Aku dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Kak Rinto kuat karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalar dari telapak kakiku menuju atas. Kak Rinto mematap ku aneh. Dia mungkin merasa heran, tidak biasanya aku setakut ini. Aku ingin bicara, tapi sesuatu itu sudah sampai di tenggorokan ku. Aku merasa beku. Sesuatu yang dingin itu terus bergerak. Hingga mencapai pikiran ku, aku tidak tahu lagi karena bayangan hitam lebih cepat menarik ku sebelum aku sempat berpikir.

"RIN!"

* * *

 ** **-oOo-****

 ** **C**** onnecting ****W**** ith ****Y**** ou

 ** **-oOo-****

* * *

 ** **[Normal POV]  
****

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Rinto resmi ditetapkan sebagai penghuni sudut rumah. Sungguh, kegiatan barunya itu sangat sangat menjengkelkan. Awalnya memang terlihat lucu dan layak untuk dijadikan bahan hiburan. Tapi, lama-lama jengah juga melihatnya terus-terusan meringkuk layaknya anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan uang jajan selama sebulan gara-gara ketahuan mencuri camilan kucing tetangga.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku membawakan mu makanan. Selanjutnya, ambil sendiri. Terus merajuk seperti ini pun tidak akan membuat putri kecil bangun. Lakukan sesuka mu Rinto. Jangan salahkan aku jika putri kecil kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat kakaknya terpuruk. Aku sudah memberi tahumu."

Lenka angkat tangan, dia menyerah, tidak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu. Dengan menyimpan rasa kesal, Lenka masuk ke kamar Rin, lebih baik dia dianggap obat nyamuk daripada dianggap makhluk kasat mata oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Setidaknya Len masih mau menanggapi ucapannya walaupun hanya sebatas pada anggukan kecil.

"Aku terkejut, kau masih waras setelah melihat putri kecil jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya." Sindir Lenka yang dibalas anggukan kecil seperti sebelum-belumnya. "Jika dia sudah bangun, kuharap kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau memilih lari, maka di depanmu ada aku yang siap memutuskan kepalamu." Ancaman ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Lenka ucapkan, ini ketujuh kalinya dan Len tetap konsisten, mengangguk kecil.

Lenka ikut mengangguk. "Bagus, aku cuman ingin memastikan kau masih mengingat semua ucapanku."

Lalu setelah dia selesai dengan segala macam petuah yang menjurus pada ancaman, Lenka akan menyelesaikannya dengan satu hembusan napas panjang seraya menatap Rin yang terlihat seperti putri tidur. Sayangnya, meskipun disamping putri tidur ada pangeran yang siap menjaganya dua puluh empat jam, dia tidak akan bangun sebelum perjalanan mimpinya selesai atau Rin sendiri yang menyudahi mimpi panjangnya.

"Rupanya kau ada disini Lenka." Ucap Luka yang baru saja membuka pintu. Matanya menatap malas dua makhluk yang sangat rutin mengunjungi kamar Rin. Sebelum masuk sini, dia sudah dihadiahi pemandangan yang tak sedap dari Rinto dan sekarang dia mendapati Lenka yang sepertinya baru selesai merajuk. Biarpun jenisnya tidak sadar dan masih merasa kalau cuman dirinya yang bisa berpikir logis diantara kumpulan vampire yang sudah putus asa. Padahal yang diucapkannya itu harusnya untuk dirinya sendiri!

' _Mereka benar-benar pasangan merepotkan._ '

"Tentu saja aku harus ada disini. Saat sadar nanti putri kecil membutuhkan ku. Putri kecil butuh seseorang yang siap menguatkannya."

Benar kan? Lenka pura-pura kuat. Gadis itu masih menutup matanya dari kenyataan.

Luka hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menanggapi orang-orang yang sedang kalut. Dalam kasus ini, yang Luka hadapi adalah kumpulan vampire yang sedang dilanda depresi. Mengabaikan mereka untuk melampiaskan emosi sesuka hati adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Pergilah ke bawah, biar aku yang menjaga Rin." Perintah Luka mengamati selang infus yang terus mengalirkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuh Rin. "Aku akan memanggilmu jika Rin sudah siuman." Lanjutnya sebelum Lenka meluncurkan kalimat protesnya. Terpaksa, Lenka menuruti perintah Luka.

"Kau juga, turunlah. Ryota menunggumu. Jika kau lupa, bukan Rin saja yang perlu kau jaga." Luka hanya melirik sekilas pada Len karena matanya untuk saat ini lebih di perlukan untuk memeriksa semua alat yang mejaga kondisi tubuh Rin tetap stabil.

Len mengusap sisa tetesan darah dari sudut bibir Rin. Dia sudah membuat keputusan sama hal nya dengan Luka yang sudah melangkahinya. Luka lah dalang dari pendengaran tajam Rin. Tanpa memberitahu mereka, Luka telah melepas segelnya.

"Cepatlah bangun. Kami menunggumu." Katanya.

Luka menaikan suhu kamar yang mendadak terasa panas. Len melepas tangan Rin yang semalaman dia genggam. Luka mengawasinya lewat ekor matanya. Dia sedikit merasa berasalah melihat wajah lelah Len. Sepandai apapun Len menutupi rasa cemas, takut dan marahnya, Luka selalu bisa menemukan semua itu lewat interaksinya dengan Rin. Jika dia cemas, Len akan terus menggenggam tangan Rin, memastikan Rin tetap berada di dekatnya. Jika dia marah, dia tidak akan mau bersuara, hanya menggerakkan kepalanya saja. Dan jika dia takut, Len tidak berani untuk istirahat sebelum ketakutannya hilang. Luka tidak berani menebak berapa lama Len akan tetap seperti ini. Saat Rin kecelakaan dua tahun lalu saja, Len terjaga selama tujuh belas minggu. Dia baru bisa istirahat setelah melihat mata biru Rin terbuka. Dan saat itulah, Rinto mengambil alih posisinya. Membuat Len kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu Rin. Sejak awal, Len hanya terpaksa terlibat dalam skenario palsu yang terlanjur dipercaya oleh Rin. Luka berani bertaruh, setelah Rin sadar nanti Len tidak akan mau disuruh istirahat.

Ekor mata Luka terus mengikuti pergerakan Len yang berjalan seperti mayat menuju pintu.

"Papa?"

Panggil Ryota saat pintu terbuka.

"Apa..." Ryota ragu untuk melanjukan ucapannya. Beberapa kali kepalanya bergerak kesamping seolah berusaha melihat sesuatu.

Len mengusap puncuk kepala Ryota pelan sebelum meraih tanggan mungilnya untuk diajaknya turun ke bawah.

"Ryota, apa kau mau menjenguk Rin?"

Langkah Len terhenti. Dia melirik Luka dari bahunya. Sementara Ryota menatap Len dan Luka bergantian. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin melihat Rin. Namun, vampire galau di bawah sana sudah berulang kali memberinya peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu mamanya.

"Len kau bisa turun sendiri kan? Biar Ryota disini bersama ku. Dia juga pasti ingin melihatnya." Luka mewakili Ryota yang terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawarannya.

Len kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Ryota.

Senyum Ryota mengembang, dia sangat tahu arti usapan dikepalanya itu. ' _Pergilah_ '

Dengan semangat Ryota mengangguk, "Ryota janji tidak akan menganggu." Janjinya, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Len.

"Oh, tolong sekalian buang sampah di depan sana." Tambah Luka, membuat Ryota menatap prihatin pamannya yang memang sudah membusuk dipojokan.

"Paman, turun saja dengan papa. Ryota janji akan menjaga mama."

Itu yang diucapkan Ryota sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Rin dengan hati-hati. Mungkin takut mengganggu tidur Rin. Ah, kalau saja suasana hati Rinto tidak dalam kondisi mendung, dia pasti sudah mencubiti pipi Ryota gemas.

Ryota kecilnya sudah dewasa. Manis sekali.

Luka tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Ryota yang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menciptakan suara. Jika Rin bisa bangun hanya karena suara dari pintu, dia pasti sudah terbangun sejak tujuh hari yang lalu, tepat saat mereka semua mengetahui fakta bahwa Mayu memiliki andil yang besar dalam hidup Rin. Lebih besar dari mereka.

Rin tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika hanya karena Luka melepas segel kekuatannya saja. Tanpa pemicu lainnya, Luka sangat yakin tidak akan membuat Rin kembali ke kondisi dua tahun lalu. Luka yang terlalu percaya diri melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Satu rahasia yang hanya Len dan Kakek Rin yang tahu. Tentang kekuatan istimewa Rin. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah dia tahu. Luka hanya sebatas tahu Rin memiliki kerajaannya sendiri. Itupun setelah mengancam Kakek Rin.

' _Kau memang selalu penuh kejutan._ ' Katanya merasa geli sendiri saat mengingat teman-temannya mengamuk. Mereka tidak terima Mayu yang awalnya hanya peran piguran tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan panghlawan kemalaman, merusak skenario mereka dengan mengatakan kalau dia adalah tangan kanan Rin.

"Kamu pikir kami akan langsung percaya? Kalau kamu datang hanya disaat Rin kesulitan seperti yang kamu katakan tadi, lalu dua tahun yang lalu kamu ada dimana, heh? Jalan-jalan? Piknik? Atau sibuk dengan urusan pribadi?" Sudut Gumi ketus yang ditanggapi Mayu dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Karena saat itu ada kalian yang menyelamatkan nona Rin."

"Jadi, kamu mau bilang sekarang kami telah lalai melindunginya? Begitu?" Gumi nyaris mencekik Mayu, jika tidak ditahan oleh Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Kau yang mengambil kesimpulan itu, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Bukannya takut, Mayu justru menimpali semua bentakan Gumi sambil mengulum senyum manis seolah-olah dia tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh disekitarnya. "Aku datang karena nona Rin lari dari perlindungan kalian. Itu saja. Bukan begitu Yuki? Kau sependapat dengan ku kan?" Tanyanya pada boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang tidak bilang, tapi kalimat mu lah yang berkata demikian! Secara tidak langsung kamu menuduh kami tidak berguna! Ah, atau ini cuman akal-akalan mu saja supaya bisa diakui oleh kami. Murahan sekali caramu." Balas Gumi dengan wajah semakin memerah. Gakupo dan Kaito sampai kesulitan untuk menyeimbangi tenaga buas Gumi saat mode marah. Pantas si Gumiya payah bukannya membantu, malah menjaga jarak! Ingatkan mereka untuk menghajar Gumiya setelah semua ini selesai.

Mayu mendelik, meremas bonekanya kuat. "Aku tidak peduli kamu mau menuduh ku apa. Tapi, aku tidak terima jika kamu menghina permintaan nona Rin. Terserah kalian mau berpikir apa tentangku. Yang pasti nona Rin lah yang meminta menjaga sebagian kekuatan Yuki, aku datang hanya untuk mengembalikannya, sesuai yang diminta nona Rin. Atau kalian hanya takut di tolak oleh nona Rin?"

Gumi berhenti meronta. Matanya menatap Mayu kesal. Dia kesal pada Mayu yang merusak semua rencana mereka tanpa permisi. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa diam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Gumi merasa tesaingi. Selama dua tahun dia berpergian hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusan yang dibuatnya sudah tepat. Bagaimana pun, Gumi tidak mau melihat vampire kecil yang sudah memberinya kebebasan itu menderita. Dia sangat senang saat kesempatan untuk balas budi itu datang. Tapi, dia juga ragu... apakah itu sudah benar? Makanya untuk menghilangkan rasa ragunya, Gumi berpetualang ke berbagai tempat, membeli beberapa souvenir untuk Rin. Namun, petualangannya harus di akhiri saat Luka mengiriminya pesan.

 ** _Len sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kembalilah._**

Saat itu, Gumi benar-benar takut, ketenangan yang selama ini dilihatnya hanya hadiah kecil sebelum badai sebenarnya datang. Untuk bisa kembali menemui Rin, Gumiya dan Lenka sampai terbang mengunjunginya. Lenka bahkan menamparnya satu kali, sakit dari tamparan itu masih membekas sampai sekarang. Bukan tamparannya melainkan kata-kata Lenka yang menusuk dan tepat sasaran.

Gumi tidak mau Rin membencinya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus menerima tatapan benci dan kehadiran Mayu telah merusak ketenangan yang dia miliki.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa! Mau kaki tangan, tangan kanan atau kanan kiri, bukan urusanku! Rin pasti mengerti. Dia pasti mengerti kita melakukan semua ini karena tidak mau kehilangannya!" Teriak Gumi dengan bibir bergetar. Dia menghentakkan kedua tangannya, membebaskan diri. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan lari lagi!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Dia keluar dari kamar Rin setelah membanting pintu, menunjukkan seberapa besar marahnya.

Gumiya meletakkan kameranya diatas meja. Dia bergerak cepat mengejar kekasihnya. "Gumi tunggu!"

Mengingat itu, hati Luka sedikit tergelitik, tidak menyangka Gumi yang selalu terlihat santai dan berpikiran logis itu bisa berteriak mengikuti egonya yang sudah lama terkunci. Dia bahkan sampai membanting pintu. Ya, sependiam-diamnya vampire, jika terlalu banyak diusik, pasti menggigit.

' _Rin apa mimpi mu sangat indah sampai keributan disini tidak mengganggu ti_ _dur mu, hm?_ '

Pakaiannya terasa ditarik-tarik, membuat Luka tersentak dan kembali sadar dari lamunanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, melihat pelaku penarikan.

"Ryota, butuh sesuatu?" Tanyanya setelah menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryota.

Anak itu menggeleng. "Mama pasti sadar. Dia sudah berjanji padaku."

Luka tersenyum getir, menarik Ryota dalam pelukannya. Kemudian menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak masalah menunjukan sisi lemahnya pada Ryota karena baginya Ryota sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia pasti lebih terluka dibandingkan mereka. Dulu saat Len terpukul dengan kondisi istrinya, Ryota lah yang selalu menjaga papanya itu. Meskipun Luka sudah memberi peringatan anak itu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Len, dia takut Len tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri dan membunuh Ryota. Tapi Ryota terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan peringatannya, dia tetap mendekati papanya itu meski mendapat penolakan. Karena tidak tahan melihat penderitaan yang Ryota dapatkan, Luka menyeret teman-temannya untuk menyaksikan perjuangan anak itu menjaga papanya agar tetap hidup normal. Tapi, memang hati mereka yang terlalu keras, bukannya melunak dan menbuka jalan keluar, mereka semua sibuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Terpaksa, Luka mengambil jalan pintas, dia harus merelakan tangan kirinya patah untuk bisa menyeret raja vampire yang terus menyalahkan dirinya itu keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi supaya dia bisa melihat kehidupan Rin yang baru. Oh, yang lebih parah adalah Gakupo karena menjadikan badannya tameng untuk Luka. Sintingnya dia sengaja terluka supaya mendapat perhatian dari dokter cantik itu. Well, mungnkin otaknya sudah geser karena terlalu banyak mendapat pukulan.

Setelah Len berhasil dijinakan, langkah terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah mejadikan teman-temannya pengikut Len. Teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau rasa takut yang mereka rasakan saat berhadapan dengan Len adalah karena ulahnya. Luka sengaja mencampurkan darah Len pada obat mereka. Biarkan saja teman-temannya berpikir mereka takut pada Len karena dia adalah raja vampire. Jika dengan menjadi raja bisa membuat tunduk para vampire, maka tidak akan ada pemberotakan atau pengikut Rin yang tersebar dimana-mana, entah siapa saja Luka tidak tahu. Luka hanya tahu kalau sekarang Teto lah yang mengendalikan mereka.

Kabar Rin yang jatuh pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri pun sudah sampai pada pengikutnya itu. Sekarang Teto sedang sibuk untuk menenangkan mereka semua. Vampire-vampire yang sering buat ulah pun sudah ditangkap berkat bantuan Lui yang merasa bersalah karena hampir mencelakakan Ratunya sendiri. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa vampire yang cukup pintar untuk tidak ikut larut dalam kesedihan.

Keadaan sekarang lebih baik daripada dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Luka tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Rin dengan tubuh mungilnya itu mempengaruhi dunia vampire. Apalagi dia setengah vampire. Tapi, pandangannya berubah. Seolah membenarkan prediksi Kakek Rin, setelah dua tahun Luka berada disisi Rin, dunia vampire dihebohkan dengan keputusan gadis itu, tepat di umurnya menginjak seratus tujuh puluh tahun. Rin bersedia menikah dengan Len dengan satu syarat. Dia menolak diubah menjadi vampire sepenuhnya jika bukan keadaan mendesak. Para vampire jelas tidak terima syarat itu, belum pernah ada setengah vampire yang melewati umur seratus tujuh puluh tahun. Tapi, Rin yang cerdas membungkam mereka dengan kehebohan lainnya.

"Syaratku tidak akan berubah lho meski kalian memberontak. Jika kalian berniat mengancam atau melukai ku apa kalian yakin mampu mengatasi amukan mereka semua?"

Dibelakang Rin ada ribuan vampire baru yang haus darah. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana mereka datang dan kapan berkumpul.

"Kak Luka tidak perlu cemas, mereka semua teman-teman ku. Tolong, jangan sakiti mereka." Kata Rin, sedikit merilekskan air muka Luka. Namun dia tetap bersiaga, dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapan Rin yang sulit dipercaya itu. Siapa pun tahu, vampire baru adalah tipe vampire yang sulit dikendalikan. Mereka buas dan tidak mengenali siapa pun. Sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa mengendelikan mereka. Makanya mengubah manusia menjadi vampire adalah hal paling dilarang. Bagi yang melangar akan dijatuhkan hukuman mati yaitu dibunuh oleh manusia yang dijadikan vampire olehnya. Sekarang Rin dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dia lah yang mengubah mereka semua. Saat itu, Luka baru sadar maksud dari Kakek tua yang memberinya nama baru. Rin bukan melanggar satu aturan dunia vampire, tapi dia melanggar lebih dari satu aturan. Dihukum mati pun itu sepertinya masih kurang. Entah hukuman apa yang di dapatnya nanti.

"Untung tepat waktu, kau baik-baik saja Rin?"

"Iya, aku sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Teto."

Gadis yang baru muncul dari disisi kiri Rin itu langsung duduk bersimpuh memberi hormat "Perintah mu adalah bukti kesetian kami."

Rin tertawa renyah, kesannya dia terhibur dengan keformalan Teto. "Kalian semua teman dan keluarga ku. Bersikap lah seperti biasanya, biarpun ada mereka disini. Aku yang menjamin nyawa kalian semua." Katanya tersenyum manis.

Len menyeringai puas melihat pertunjukan di depannya, tidak salah dia memilih Rin sebagai ratunya. Sejak dia menindas Rin, dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Seringai Len semakin lebar saat melihat sesuatu yang kecil, putih, bersinar hangat sedang melompat-lompat disekitar gadis itu.

"Bagaimana Len? Apa kamu setuju dengan syarat ku?" Tanya Rin mengembalikan fokusnya. Len menaikan alisnya. Apa perlu konfirmasi darinya? Setelah gadis itu menunjukan hal luar biasa, hanya orang bodoh saja yang menolak tawaran itu.

"Sebelumnya perlu ku tegaskan, biar pun Rin menikah dengan mu. Tapi, kami tidak akan tunduk padamu." Jelas Teto.

Len mendengus. Jika pun dia ingin memperbanyak pengikutnya, dia bisa mendapatkan itu dengan mudah, tanpa perlu mencurinya dari anak kecil.

"Hm, persiapkan upacaranya untuk malam ini." Perintahnya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tapi raja anda tidak bisa..."

"Lakukan perintah ku!"

Detik itu juga, Luka curiga Rin memiliki semacam kemampuan untuk membaca masa depan atau mengendalikan sesuatu. Tapi, saat dia tanyakan pada jenisnya langsung, Rin tersenyum geli seraya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca masa depan apalagi mengendalikan. Jika Kak Luka penasaran mengapa aku melakukan ini, itu semua hanya sebatas pada keinginan ku saja kok. Aku selalu bermimpi, ingin punya teman-teman yang banyak yang biasa kuanggap sebagai keluarga kedua ku. Dengan begitu, mereka mungkin tidak perlu cemas lagi. Karena sekarang, aku punya keluarga ku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak sendirian lagi."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku pengikutmu juga." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak bisa. Kak Luka berbeda. Kak Luka tidak seperti mereka." Tolak Rin.

"Apanya yang beda? Aku..."

"Rahasia." Rin tersenyum misterius dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Luka merasa dirinya tidak bisa meraih punggung kecil itu, punggung yang terus melangkah menjauh darinya. Punggung yang selalu dilihatnya dari belakang. Luka sangat ingin meraih punggung kecil itu. Dia ingin menjadi pengikut Rin. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mengerti dengan keyakinan Teto dan pengikut Rin lainnya. Dua tahun lalu, saat mereka berselisih dengan kelompok Teto, Luka sangat bingung, mengapa Teto bisa bicara seyakin itu jika itulah yang Rin inginkan. Luka tidak mau percaya, dia tidak bisa percaya kalau Rin tidak keberatan diubah menjadi vampire. Maka Luka mengambil jalan lain, jalan yang berbeda dari dua kubu yang berselisih. Dia mengajukan dirinya menjadi dokter pribadi Rin, dia memutuskan untuk berada di garis netral. Tidak menolak atau mebenarkan keputusan manapun. Tugasnya hanya satu, melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar. Saat itu mejaga kestabilan kondisi tubuh Rin adalah keputusan yang menurutnya paling benar. Sementara Teto yang posisinya tersudut, terpaksa mengalah dan mengikuti skenario Rinto dengan beberapa perubahan yaitu Teto dan beberapa vampire yang di pilihnya harus dijadikan teman satu kelas Rin.

Melihat naik turunnya kondisi Rin dan interaksinya dengan Teto, membuat Luka sedikit iri. Mengapa dia tidak bisa seperti mereka? Yang punya keyakinan begitu kuat pada Rin. Hanyak kelompok Teto lah yang terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk jujur. Namun, Luka tetap di garis aman yang dibuatnya, dia mau berani keluar setelah tidak kuat melihat Ryota. Sebelum Teto, Ryota lah yang sangat percaya pada Rin. Bahkan anak itu tetap berangkat sekolah meski tidak ada yang mengantarnya. Luka sendiri bingung, dia cuman beranggapan mungkin itu cara Ryota untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Luka benar-benar sangat ingin punya keyakinan seperti itu. Mengapa dirinya tidak bisa? Apa karena ikatannya dan Rin tidak begitu kuat?

' _Rin... bahkan setelah kau menjadi vampire murni pun, pengaruhmu masih besar. Mereka semua kehilangan arah hanya melihatmu jatuh. Termauk aku. Apa yang_ _ _s_ u_ _dah kau lakukan pa_ _da kami anak nakal?!_ '

Ryota terus mengusap punggung Luka. Dia hanya berdiri diam, membiarkan pundak kecilnya basah oleh air mata Luka.

"Boleh Kak Luka tanya satu hal?" Luka bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya. Ryota menggerakkan kepalanya kecil. Tanda mengizinkan.

"Mengapa Ryota sangat yakin Rin akan kembali?"

"Karena mama sudah janji akan mengabulkan permohonan ku. Apapun itu."

Luka mengurai pelukannya setelah menghapus sisa air matanya. "Apa yang Ryota pinta?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin terus bersama papa dan mama selamanya."

Luka menahan napas. Semuanya terasa jelas. Dia ingat dengan syarat yang Rin ajukan sebelum menikah. Rin tidak mau diubah menjadi vampire jika keadaan tidak mendesak. Itu berarti...

Sejak sadar dua tahun yang lalu, Rin sudah menerima apapun kondisinya. Perasaan mereka semua tersampaikan.

"Rin, ya ampun, dasar nakal, berapa banyak tipuan yang kamu tebar, heh?"

Mengapa dia bisa sebodoh ini?

.

.

.

 ** **T**** o ****B**** e ****C**** ontinue

.

.

.

 **Wahhhhhh... akhirnya update lagi ~**  
 **Tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi, duh nggak kerasa ending udah di depan mata ~**  
 **Gimana chapter ini? memperjelas semua keanehan di chapter awal-awal nggak?**  
 **Kalau belum jelas, biar kan itu jadi misteri #Digebukramai2**  
 **Intinya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~**  
 **Mudah-mudahan nggak dapat gangguan buat update lagi. Misalnya, imajinasi yang tiba2 minta cuti liburan(?) #eh?**  
 **Oke, saran dan komentar di terima secara terbuka di kotak review ~**

 **\- Aixa Tangerina -  
**

 **27/05/2018**


End file.
